Rivalités etc
by messaline64
Summary: Quand les enfants de Rogue débarquent à Poudlard, les choses deviennent vite très compliquées. HP/OC slash DM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Comme HPF a quelques soucis, j'ai décidé de publier mes fictions en cours ici. Ca, c'est ma principale fiction, « Rivalités etc. ». Pour la publier plus vite j'ai regroupé les chapitres (celui-ci en recouvre en fait 3 de la première version, ils sont divisés par un trait). Le prochain chapitre complètement inédit devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de jours. Voilà. Bonne lectures à ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Chapitre premier : Où le lecteur fera connaissance avec deux nouveaux personnages

Drago Malefoy avait pensé que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il se trompait. Les vacances étaient arrivées, et à présent il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Un seul espoir à l'horizon : dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il serait dans le sud de la France, là où se trouvait, en la personne de Zacharie Dumas Rogue, la seule solution possible à son problème.

Très peu de gens savaient que Severus Rogue, encore jeune homme, avait eu des enfants d'une sorcière française. Elle l'avait chassé de la vie de ses jumeaux à renfort de sorts, d'insultes et autres gentillesses lorsqu'il avait rejoint Voldemort. Quand Harry Potter, encore bébé, envoya – presque – ad patres Vous-savez-qui, les petits Dumas Rogue n'avaient que deux ans. Sévérus parvint à réintégrer leur vie à grand coup de prières, de menaces et de séances d'auto-flagellation. Il n'avait jamais complètement regagné la confiance de son ex-femme, mais elle l'accueillait chez elle assez aimablement, dans une petite villa au bord de la méditerranée, à chaque vacance scolaire.

Depuis plus de dix ans, les Malefoy se joignaient à eux chaque été, et cette année encore Hélène Dumas s'apprêtait à recevoir Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago chez elle. Zach et Serena Dumas Rogue avaient dix-huit ans, c'est-à-dire un an de plus que Drago, et les deux garçons étaient liés par une amitié profonde malgré leur caractère radicalement opposés. Ils ne se côtoyaient que huit semaines par an, et pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils étaient « meilleurs amis ».

Zach était la seule personne à tout savoir de Drago, il connaissait Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Crabbe, Goyle comme s'il les fréquentait chaque jour, alors qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Zach Dumas savait tout de Poudlard, de Pré-au-Lard, et le monde de Drago lui était aussi familier que le sien, à lui qui n'avait jamais mis un pied en Angleterre.

Zach aimait à dire que comprendre les actes et les pensées de Drago revenait à déchiffrer un parchemin écrit en runes, heureusement pour les deux adolescents, il s'agissait de sa matière de prédilection. Drago Malefoy pensait et agissait selon des codes compréhensibles pour un seul être, et cet être était Zach Dumas Rogue. C'est pour cela que Drago comptait sur Zach et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé d'être franc : rien ne servait mentir à son meilleur ami, il le savait.

Lorsque Narcissa, Lucius et Drago arrivèrent par portoloin, Rogue, Hélène, Serena et Zach buvaient un verre sur la terrasse de la villa. Hélène fit la bise à chacun des nouveaux arrivants, Serena se jeta dans les bras de Drago, tandis que Rogue et Lucius discutaient déjà avec un grand sérieux. Les trois adolescents en profitèrent pour s'éclipser en lançant un vague « Nous, on va à la plage ! ».

Ils passèrent par la chambre de Séréna pour récupérer des serviettes et, aussitôt entré, Drago poussa un cri d'horreur :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? »

Ce que le jeune Malefoy désignait par ce qualificatif fort peu respectueux était un immense poster d'Harry Potter qui trônait magistralement au dessus du lit de la jeune fille.

« Séréna, dit Zach d'un ton de gentil reproche, je t'avais dit de l'enlever avant que papa vienne, s'il le voit, on en sera pour nos frais pour lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur ».

L'adolescente poussa un soupir exaspéré et lança :

« Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense, tu comprends ça ? Il peut pas se ramener ici une fois tous les trois mois et venir me dire comment vivre ma vie ! Quant à toi, Monsieur Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton cette fois amusé, tu devrais savoir que la jalousie est un vilain défaut ! Cela dit, je te rassure, c'est pas parce qu'il a survécu à je ne sais combien d'attaques de Tu-sais-qui, trouvé la pierre philosophale et remporté le tournoi des Trois Sorcier que j'ai un poster de lui, c'est juste parce qu'il est sexy ! »

Et elle éclata de rire devant la figure décontenancée de Drago. Alors que celui-ci se tournait vers Zach dans l'espoir de trouver du soutien, il le surprit en pleine contemplation du poster en question.

« Eh ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! » cria-t-il à son ami.

Drago avait deviné l'homosexualité de Zach bien avant qu'il ne la lui révèle. Au début, il n'avait pas trop osé aborder le sujet de sa vie amoureuse, mais c'était à présent devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre les deux garçons. Zach se contenta de sourire à la remarque de Drago, puis il dit :

« On devait pas aller à la plage ? »

Les trois adolescents s'amusèrent beaucoup, Drago n'avait pas l'occasion de voir la mer le reste de l'année, et son enthousiasme ravivait celui des jumeaux qui, eux, l'avait constamment à disposition. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Séréna dit aux garçons qu'elle rentrait. Drago, assis sur sa serviette de plage, les bras noués autour de ses jambes pliées, regarda Zach un moment : il était allongé à plat ventre, son ample maillot de bain collait à présent à sa peau humide qui brillait au soleil, Drago passa une main sur son dos pour chasser le sable qui s'était accroché à son corps. Zach, qui somnolait, ouvrit les yeux à ce geste.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air triste tout d'un coup. »

« Je suis triste parce que je fais quatre entraînements de trois heures de quidditch par semaine, et que t'es toujours mieux foutu que moi, alors que tu fais pas de sport et que tu manges n'importe comment. La vie est trop injuste ».

Zach sourit et apprécia le compliment, mais il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant :

« D'accord, et c'est quoi le vrai problème ? »

Drago avait décidé d'en parler à son ami, mais à présent, il ne savait plus comment faire… finalement c'était peut-être trop embarrassant pour en parler à qui que ce soit, même à Zach.

« C'est à propos de sexe ? » demande Zach sans aucune trace de gêne.

Drago tombait des nues, comment avait-il su ?

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que c'est le seul sujet que tu as du mal à aborder avec moi. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es découvert des penchants bizarres, exhibitionnisme ? sado-masochisme ? zoophilie ? voyeurisme ? »

Drago n'apprécia que très moyennement la légèreté de son ami.

« Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ? »

Zach s'excusa d'un sourire et dit :

« Ok, je suis sérieux. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Zach quitta sa position horizontale et s'assit en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux : il était visiblement intrigué.

« D'abord tu me promets de ne pas te moquer de moi », commença Drago.

« Ca marche », répondit aussitôt Zach.

« Promets-le », insista-t-il

Zach soupira puis il dit d'un ton assez brusque :

« C'est ce que je viens de faire, tu veux pas que je te signe un contrat avec mon sang non plus ! Allez, balance ! »

Drago se demanda une seconde pourquoi ce type sans une once de délicatesse était son meilleur ami, puis il céda sous le regard insistant du jeune homme.

« Bon… je t'ai déjà parlé de cette promesse que je me suis faite le jour de mes quinze ans ? »

« Que la première serait la bonne et que tu coucherais pas avec une fille avant d'être sûr que tu allais l'épouser ? Comment oublier ? Alors, tu l'as trouvée ? »

« Non, justement, c'est ça le problème. Je pense plus qu'à ça, ça me rend complètement dingue. »

« La recherche de la femme de ta vie te rend dingue ? »

« La frustration sexuelle me rend dingue, imbécile ! »

Zach se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire, mais Drago ne le remarqua pas :

« Je pense au sexe en permanence, pendant les cours, les matchs de quidditch et je te parle même pas de la nuit. Les trois jours de vacance que j'ai passé à la maison sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que d'y penser ont été une vraie torture. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? dit-il d'un ton plaintif. Tu connais pas un sort qui endort la libido ? Moi, j'ai rien trouvé… »

« A ta place je tenterais pas ce genre de sorts, on est pas à l'abris d'un accident ; moi, en tout cas, je prendrais pas le risque de me retrouver impuissant. Et puis y'a une solution plus simple, tu crois pas ? Oublie tes principes d'un autre siècle, trouve-toi une nana et envoie toi en l'air. Y'a pas de mal, tu sais. »

Drago s'allongea sur sa serviette et ferma les yeux. Puis il dit lentement :

« Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air idiot, mais je le fais pas par romantisme. J'ai juste peur de me retrouver coincé avec la mauvaise personne. Comment t'expliquer ça ?… J'ai peur que les choses s'enchaînent trop vite, de me retrouver fiancé à une fille que j'aime pas. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas malheureux ensemble, mais moi je veux plus que ça. Si je couche avec une fille que j'aime bien, avec qui je pourrais être heureux, je serait tenté de continuer comme ça, jusqu'au mariage, aux enfants. Je passerais à côté du véritable amour »

Ca ressemblait fort à du romantisme pour Zach, mais il s'abstint de le faire remarquer à Drago.

« Y'a bien une solution pour éviter ça »

Drago lui lança un regard intrigué, Zach poursuivit :

« Couche avec une fille que tu n'aimes pas du tout. Comme ça, aucun risque d'être tenté de rester avec elle même si c'est pas l'amour avec un grand « A ».

« Mouais… coucher avec une fille pour qui je ressens même pas un tout petit peu d'affection ? Je le sens pas trop. »

Zach sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il se rallongea à son tour, ferma les yeux et lui dit d'un ton résigné :

« Bah écoute, je sais pas quoi te dire, moi »

Drago prit une profonde inspiration, puis parla à voix basse :

« En fait, j'avais bien pensé à un truc… »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me laisses me remuer les méninges alors que t'as déjà la solution ? Alors, c'est quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un que j'aime bien, en qui j'ai confiance, mais avec qui je ne risque pas de faire ma vie… parce que c'est un garçon ».

Zach ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se tourna vers Drago pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris son sous-entendu. La mine angoissée et légèrement coupable de son meilleur ami ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

« Moi ? dit-il finalement. Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête… »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Zach, je t'en supplie, c'est de ma santé mentale dont il s'agit ! Tu étais le premier à dire qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à s'envoyer en l'air même si c'était pas le grand amour ».

Il ne répondait pas, Drago s'entêta :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te plais pas ? » demanda-il d'un ton presque agressif.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Tu sais les filles se battent pour moi à Poudlard, dit-il avec une certaine fierté. Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose ! »

« Y'a rien à dire », répondit finalement Zach. « La frustration t'a grillé les neurones et moi je parle pas aux dingues, ça me fait flipper. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Drago ne regardait plus Zach qui commençait à se sentir un peu coupable : il connaissait l'orgueil de son ami, il savait qu'il n'y avait guère qu'avec lui qu'il acceptait de montrer ses faiblesses et il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de sa confiance. Mais ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était vraiment trop… bizarre. Il avait gâché plus d'une amitié avec des garçons hétéros parce qu'il n'avait pas su s'en tenir là, mais avec Drago il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté et il en était très heureux. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui venait le chercher, quelle ironie ! Il dit doucement :

« Allez viens, on rentre. Il est presque vingt heures trente, on va être à la bourre pour le dîner. Tu dois mourir de faim, vu qu'on mange super tôt chez toi. »

Drago se leva sans rien dire et ils parcoururent le chemin qui les ramenait à la villa des Dumas en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par les réprimandes d'Hélène. Drago se précipita dans la salle de bain pour avoir le temps de se doucher avant le repas tandis que Zach se rendait dans la chambre de Serena. Elle lisait un magazine, assise en tailleur sur son lit. Zach s'allongea et posa sa tête sur une des cuisses de sa sœur en disant :

« J'ai un problème ».

Serena referma son magazine, le jeta un peu plus loin, passa gentiment une main dans les cheveux de son frère, puis répondit :

« C'est Drago ? Il avait l'air bizarre aujourd'hui… »

« Il veut coucher avec moi, dit-il d'un ton plaintif. »

Serena sourit et lui dit ironiquement :

« Pauvre chéri, il ne t'arrive que des malheurs ! Tous ces mecs sexys qui rêvent de te déshabiller, quelle horreur ! Tu veux que je monte une association de soutien ? »

« Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Drago est hétéro, ça fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il veut juste pas coucher avec une fille parce qu'il a peur de se laisser coincer dans une relation sérieuse. Il me demande ça comme un service, c'est trop bizarre ».

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« Non ! qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? »

« T'as pas envie de lui ? »

« Faudrait être difficile… »

Serena sourit : c'était bien son avis.

« Alors je vois pas où est le problème, conclut-elle. Faites ça en copains, amusez-vous bien. Et puis l'été prochain il aura rencontré une fille, toi un mec, et tout sera oublié ».

Le frère et la sœur furent interrompus par leur mère qui les appelait pour le dîner. Le repas fut joyeux. Drago semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, les conversations légères, moitié en anglais, moitié en français, allaient bon train.

Vers dix heures, les trois ados allèrent faire un tour au village le plus proche. Ils mangèrent une glace en déambulant dans les ruelles où quelques touristes se promenaient. Drago leur racontait joyeusement, et non sans une certaine autodérision qui en aurait surpris plus d'un à Poudlard, comment les Serpentard s'étaient fait souffler la coupe de quidditch par les Gryffondor quelques jours plus tôt. Serena raffolait des anecdotes que Drago pouvait lui rapporter sur Harry Potter. Elle se doutait que le portrait fort peu flatteur que lui dressait Drago d'un jeune homme imbu de lui-même, traînant derrière lui une troupe de fans stupides et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même manquât quelque peu d'objectivité, mais elle ne l'en encourageait pas moins à continuer de déblatérer sur le sujet. La mauvaise foi évidente de leur ami faisait en fait beaucoup rire les jumeaux.

Il était près d'une heure du matin quand les adolescents rentrèrent à la villa, Serena embrassa son frère et Drago pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent. Drago se coucha dans cette chambre qui lui était devenue familière au fil des années, mais il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, comme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zach avait repoussé sa proposition… il se savait attirant, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils gâchent leur amitié et il ne serait pas le premier avec qui Zach coucherait « en copains »… alors c'était quoi son problème ?

C'est alors que l'objet de ses réflexions entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Drago se redressa et l'observa un moment dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama… le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à toute vitesse : avait-il changé d'avis ? Il ne voyait pas quelle autre raison pouvait l'amener dans cette chambre à deux heures du matin.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Drago qui ne portait qu'un boxer - à cause de la chaleur des nuits - et que cette quasi nudité troublait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait mal à l'aise aux côtés de Zach, mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Il se décida à parler :

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

Zach le regarda et lui sourit :

« Ca dépend de toi. J'ai déjà couché avec un hétéro une fois, et j'avoue que ça m'a laissé une impression désagréable. C'est vrai que ça avait un côté excitant, mais ça m'a surtout donné l'impression, comment dire… qu'il venait constater à quel point le sexe entre mecs était dégradant pour pouvoir sanctifier ses rapports hétéros… Il avait l'air de s'abaisser à mes perversions. Il me faisait bien sentir qu'il n'était pas comme moi, qu'au fond je le dégoûtais. Il refusait de m'embrasser, ce genre de choses. Je veux plus de ça.

Drago était très surpris, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ».

« J'ai jamais pensé que le sexe entre mecs était dégradant, répondit-il. Et jamais je te demanderais de me faire l'amour pour finalement te repousser ».

Zach sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis demanda :

« Tu n'as réellement jamais rien fait ? Pas même un baiser ? »

« Non. Jamais. »

« Tu as envie que je sois le premier à t'embrasser, vraiment ? » demanda Zach encore incrédule.

« Vraiment », répondit Drago sans hésiter.

Zach s'approcha lentement de Drago et frôla d'abord doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il rompit le contact l'espace d'une seconde, puis se rapprocha à nouveau et fit cette fois glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. A la sensation de cette langue qui caressait la sienne, Drago sentit tout son corps réagir. Il voulait rendre son baiser à Zach, mais il n'osait pas, il avait peur d'être maladroit ; il voulait combler la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, sentir non plus seulement la chaleur de ses lèvres, mais celle de tout son corps, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Zach se détacha de lui et lui demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Drago sourit :

« Ca va très bien. Pardon, je sais pas trop ce que je suis censé faire ».

« Pourquoi tu commencerais pas par t'allonger ? »

Drago fit ce qu'il lui demandait et Zach vint s'étendre à ses côtés, tout près de lui, à présent tout leur corps se touchait. La main de Zach glissa sur le torse nu de Drago tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur baiser. Le puceau n'y répondait toujours pas, alors Zach murmura à son oreille :

« Laisse-toi aller, crois-moi, tu sais exactement ce que tu dois faire, c'est juste une question d'instinct ».

Drago suivit le conseil et entreprit de donner de légers coups de langue à celle de son ami. Puis il approfondit le baiser, explora la bouche de Zach encore et encore, ne pouvant se lasser de ce tout nouveau plaisir. Une des mains de Zach se perdait dans les doux cheveux de Drago tandis que l'autre avait glissé de son torse jusqu'à sa cuisse. Zach rompit le baiser et dit :

« Touche-moi. »

« Où ? » demanda Drago avec une adorable naïveté.

« Où tu veux », murmura-t-il.

Ses mains glissèrent alors le long du dos de Zach, s'attardèrent sur ses reins, n'osant descendre plus bas. Il se décida après quelques secondes et commença à caresser les fesses de son ami à travers son fin bas de pyjama. Lorsque Zach prit sa main pour la faire glisser sous son pantalon, Drago sentit son début d'érection s'intensifier. Il se demanda un instant si Zach était aussi excité que lui, c'était difficile à dire sous l'ample pyjama qu'il portait. Il hésita un moment à faire passer sa main des fesses au sexe du jeune homme, mais cela l'impressionnait encore trop. Zach dût lire dans ses pensées car il saisit sa main et la posa sur son entrejambe. Le plus jeune put se rendre compte, à sa grande satisfaction, qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effet à son ami. Il s'enhardit donc. Il poussa doucement Zach sur le côté pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, puis de fit glisser son pantalon et de l'envoya valser sur le sol. Il observa un moment le sexe en érection de son ami.

« Quelque chose ne te convient pas ? » demanda Zach en riant.

« Non », dit Drago en rougissant un peu.

Zach serra Drago contre lui et le débarrassa tant bien que mal de son boxer. Il lubrifia ensuite sa main et commença à caresser leurs deux sexes en même temps. La respiration de Drago se fit rapidement haletante. Il avait intensivement pratiqué la masturbation au cours de ces derniers mois, mais jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi fort. A chaque seconde, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage, et pourtant le plaisir s'intensifiait encore et encore. Les soupirs de Zach ne faisaient qu'accroître son excitation, et il avait à peine conscience de ceux qu'il poussait lui-même. Ce fut un véritable cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, aussitôt suivi de Zach. Les deux garçons s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Zach dit :

« Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre ».

Drago fit un geste pour le retenir et lui dit :

« Tu reviendras demain soir, pas vrai ? »

Zach sourit et lui répondit :

« Evidemment. Ce n'était que des préliminaires un peu corsées. On a tout l'été devant nous ».

Sur ces paroles prometteuses, il quitta la chambre, laissant un Drago on ne peut plus satisfait qui plongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

Les vacances d'été s'écoulèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. Drago, Serena et Zach passaient leurs journées à faire les fous à la plage et leurs soirées à traîner dans les rues en parlant fort, en riant jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. La nuit venue, Zach rejoignait Drago dans sa chambre et mettait tout le zèle dont il était capable à approfondir l'éducation sexuelle de son cadet.

Malgré tout son bonheur, la perspective d'un retour à Poudlard n'était pas déplaisante pour Drago, il aimait son école, et surtout il aimait le statut qu'il y occupait. Le respect qu'il imposait là-bas lui manquait un peu, et puis ses autres amis aussi - même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu devant eux. C'était la dernière soirée qu'il devait passer dans le sud de la France, le lendemain il repartirait pour l'Angleterre et, le jour d'après, il serait à Poudlard. Les trois amis avaient donc décidé de faire la fête.

Ils étaient partis pour Marseille en balai et se trouvaient à présent dans une boîte nuit sorcière. Drago profita de sa majorité assez récente pour boire comme jamais auparavant. Jusque-là il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec Zach en dehors de leur nuit de débauche, mais l'alcool aidant, il dansait à présent collé à lui, au rythme de la musique techno, d'une façon pour le moins indécente qui amusait beaucoup Serena.

Il était presque six heures du matin lorsque les amis sortirent de la boite de nuit. Ils étaient passablement imbibés et – ne pouvant utiliser leur balai dans cet état – ils avaient envoyé un hibou à leurs parents pour qu'ils viennent les chercher. En attendant, ils erraient dans les rues désertes du quartier sorcier de Marseille. Ils auraient droit à une engueulade phénoménale à l'arrivée de leurs parents, mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas, ils se sentaient trop bien. La douce lumière du matin, son agréable fraîcheur, la présence d'amis chers… c'était un moment de plaisir absolu. Ils étaient tous les trois dans cet étrange état de torpeur que l'alcool et la fatigue d'une nuit blanche font naître dans le corps et l'esprit, quand une voix résonna derrière eux.

« Mais c'est les deux tapettes et la petite allumeuse de tout à l'heure ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir cinq gaillards d'une vingtaine d'année. Ils reconnurent celui qui avait parlé : il avait peu subtilement dragué Serena une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand il avait commencé à essayer de la tripoter, Zach l'avait invectivé avec des mots fort peu aimables que Drago n'avait fait que deviner car sa connaissance du français ne comprenait pas ce genre de vocabulaire. A eux deux, ils avaient facilement éloigné le gêneur, mais à cinq contre trois, ce serait une autre affaire.

Drago ne saisissait qu'un mot sur deux de ce que les cinq mastodontes racontaient, en revanche il avait parfaitement conscience de leur ton agressif, de leur regard de tueur, de leur carrure de catcheurs et de leur baguettes magiques levées. Serena tenta de s'éloigner en entraînant son frère et Drago, mais les cinq autres les suivirent ; Zach voulu alors parlementer, arguant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas les ennuis, mais les autres eurent des rires stupides qui signifiaient clairement que « eux » cherchaient les ennuis.

Ce fut Séréna qui perdit patience la première, elle se mit à les insulter et une seconde plus tard les sorts pleuvaient. Zach et Serena, trop occupés à tenter sans beaucoup de succès à les parer, ne parvenaient pas à attaquer en retour, Drago prit donc les choses en main. Quelques « stupefix » et « expelliarmus » plus tard, ils n'étaient plus qu'un contre un, mais le dernier était coriace. Drago et lui étaient en plein duel quand le jeune Serpentard vit son ennemi disparaître sans laisser de trace. C'est alors seulement que Drago aperçut Lucius et Rogue. Le premier demanda au second :

« Où est-ce que tu l'as envoyé ? »

« A Bruxelles ».

« Pourquoi à Bruxelles ? »

« Pour sa culture personnelle, j'ai comme l'impression que ça lui fera pas de mal et la gare du midi est un chef d'œuvre d'architecture ».

Pendant cette conversation pour le moins surréaliste, Drago venait en aide à ses amis assez mal en point, mais à peine s'étaient-ils remis sur pieds que leur père déversait un torrent de colère sur eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous auriez fait sans Drago ? On vous a pas entraîné au duel dans votre école ? Vous vous rendez compte que si ça avait été des mangemorts, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Même pas fichus de parer correctement un « stupefix » ! Je vous jure que votre mère va entendre parler de ça et que vous allez avoir droit à des cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal ! »

Cela continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Lucius interrompe finalement son compagnon en colère.

« Severus, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on continue cette charmante conversation ailleurs ? Devant un petit-déjeuner par exemple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach et Séréna eurent beau supplier, expliquer qu'à cinq contre trois, ils n'avaient aucune chance, leur père resta sourd. Il faut dire que les exploits qu'avait faits Drago ne plaidaient pas vraiment en leur faveur. Dans la journée ils eurent donc droit à des tests de niveau dans toutes les matières que Rogue jugeaient importantes, à savoir défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilèges et, bien sûr, potions. Ses conclusions furent pour le moins alarmantes et il s'ensuivit une discussion plus qu'animée entre les anciens époux. Cloîtrés dans la chambre de Serena, les trois adolescents ne perdaient pourtant pas un mot de la dispute d'Hélène et de Severus :

« Jamais j'aurais dû te confier leur éducation ! Jamais ! hurlait Sévérus. S'ils avaient été à Poudlard, ils seraient capables de se défendre touts seuls aujourd'hui. Avec les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est revenu, tu aurais aussi bien pu les tuer tout de suite au lieu de les envoyer dans cette école de merde, le résultat aurait pas été différent ! »

« Ils sont en sécurité en France ! C'est plutôt s'ils avaient été à Poudlard que ça aurait été dangereux, s'exclamait Hélène, aucun élève de leur école n'est mort pendant qu'ils y étaient, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Poudlard ! »

Rogue, qui jusque là parlait en français, passa à l'anglais, signe que sa colère avait encore gagné en intensité :

« Parce que tu crois que Tu-sais-qui ne fera jamais de dégâts en France ? Tu crois que l'Angleterre lui suffit ? Et puis la question n'est pas là ! Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non, les forces du mal sont partout, et ils seront amenés à les rencontrer à un moment ou à un autre. Tu aurais dû te préparer à ça, l'accepter, au lieu de les surprotéger ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? Ils sont diplômés de leur école, ils commencent leurs études supérieures en octobre ! » lui lança Hélène.

Les disputes entre Hélène et Severus étaient monnaie courante et les jumeaux y avaient droit à chaque séjour de leur père, mais entendre leurs parents se hurler littéralement dessus, chacun dans sa langue, était quelque chose de complètement inédit et, par conséquent, d'un peu effrayant. Les deux adolescents commençaient à penser que leur père n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tord, ils avaient été assez impressionnés par la performance de Drago, et ils osaient à peine imaginer de quoi étaient capables ces fameux mangemorts qui menaçaient de gagner la France quand ils maîtriseraient l'Angleterre. Leur mère aussi semblait céder peu à peu devant la conviction de son ex-mari et la dispute s'éteignit lentement.

« Toi aussi tu penses qu'on a pas un niveau correct en Défense contre les forces du mal ? » demanda Séréna à Drago.

« Bah, disons que c'est vrai qu'y en a pas mal à Poudlard qui vous mettrait la raclée de votre vie en duel, pas que moi, quelques autres Serpentard, et puis bien sûr le petit gang entraîné par Potter… mais bon, face aux intellos de Serdaigle ou aux nazes de Poufsouffle vous auriez peut-être une chance… »

Zach éclata de rire et s'exclama :

« La délicatesse selon Drago Malefoy ! »

« Elle me demande, je réponds, se défendit Drago. Et puis t'es bien placé pour parler de délicatesse, toi ! »

C'est alors que Narcissa appela Drago : c'était l'heure du départ. Serena serra Drago très fort dans ses bras, lui dit qu'il allait lui manquer, puis quitta la chambre et laissa les deux garçons en tête-à-tête.

« Alors ? » dit Drago soudain assez gêné.

« Alors… alors, tu vas me manquer jusqu'à juillet prochain, comme tous les ans. Alors, on va s'écrire, pour se raconter tout ce qui nous arrive, comme tous les ans. Alors, quand tu reviendras l'été prochain, ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais parti… »

« Comme tous les ans », acheva Drago.

Zach rit un peu et lui dit :

« Et puis tu vas La trouver cette année, je le sens ».

« La femme de ma vie ? Et où ? » demanda Drago légèrement désabusé.

« A Poudlard bien sûr ! Toutes les grandes histoires d'amour commencent à l'école, t'as juste pas encore bien cherché… »

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis demanda :

« Et toi, tu vas Le trouver ? »

« Moi, tu sais, je suis pas pressé. Il peut encore se cacher quelques années, ça me dérange pas. J'aurais de quoi m'occuper d'ici là. Etreinte fraternelle ? »

A cette invitation, Drago prit Zach dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Merci, c'était bien le temps que ça a duré.

« Ravi d'avoir été utile, répondit doucement Zach.

Sur ces mots, Drago rejoignit ses parents dans le salon et les Malefoy gagnèrent l'Angleterre par portoloin.

Le lendemain, Drago se trouvait sur le quai neuf trois quart en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle qu'il avait retrouvés dans la foule des élèves. A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait Harry Potter entouré d'une foule de Weasley que Drago ne prit pas la peine de différencier les uns des autres ; ils furent vite rejoints par Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se faisaient face, les insultes étaient sur le point de commencer à fuser, lorsque Narcissa vint s'interposer entre les deux groupes sans même s'en rendre compte :

« Oh, chéri ! Au fait, tu as reçu cette lettre ce matin, j'ai oublié de te la donner ».

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa son fils puis s'éloigna.

Drago ouvrit alors la lettre sous les regards intrigués des Serpentard et des Gryffondors.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? » demanda Pansy ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Drago et il vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir, il pouvait presque l'entendre penser « Malefoy content, c'est pas bon signe pour moi ». C'était apparemment aussi l'avis des autres Gryffondors car ils affichaient tous une expression d'inquiétude, alors que les Serpentard étaient aux anges, sans même savoir pourquoi.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ! lança Ginny Weasley, qu'on puisse commencer la bagarre ».

Drago eut un sourire hautain et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'on va attendre un peu pour la bagarre, il se trouve qu'on a du renfort qui arrive et malpolis de commencer sans eux ».

« Comment ça du renfort ? » demanda Harry un léger manque d'assurance dans la voix.

« Les enfants du professeur Rogue intègrent les classes de septième année Poudlard » dit Drago avec délectation, se gardant bien de souligner qu'il s'agissait d'un redoublement.

« Rogue n'a pas d'enfant ! lança Seamus sûr qu'on se moquait d'eux.

Drago eut un petit sourire méprisant, puis répondit :

« Serena et Zach Dumas Rogue, ils vivent en France. Ce sont des jumeaux. Et ils arrivent demain ».

« Zach, comme le fameux Zach ? demanda Pansy. Ton mystérieux meilleur ami, celui de la photo qui est dans ta chambre ? Mais ça peut pas être le fils de Rogue, il est trop canon ! »

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Drago se dirigea vers le Poudlard express, suivi de sa cour, sans accorder un regard de plus aux Gryffondors. Une fois dans le train, il relut la lettre :

Drago,

Mon père a réussi à nous convaincre de repousser nos études supérieures d'un an pour venir à Poudlard refaire une septième année, histoire de « reprendre les bases » comme il dit. Je suppose que c'est pas plus mal. Et puis Séréna a tellement hâte de rencontrer Harry Potter qu'elle ne se plaint même pas. Moi, je suis content à l'idée de te retrouver, même si ça repousse mes projets. Je suis sûr qu'on va passer une année géniale, et puis je pourrais enfin rencontrer tous ces gens, voir tous ces lieux dont tu m'as tant parlé. En plus je serais là pour t'aider à La trouver, j'ai comme l'impression que ce sera pas du luxe. On a quelques détails à régler alors on n'arrivera que le lendemain de la rentrée.

A très bientôt,

Zach.

Oui, « une année géniale »… Drago n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait fanfaronné tout à l'heure, mais il connaissait Zach par cœur et, avec un caractère comme le sien, il ne serait jamais envoyé à Serpentard. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier très fort pour que son côté intello l'emporte sur son inébranlable droiture, sa franchise à toute épreuve et son innocence stupide. Pff… aucune chance !

Comme tous les soirs de rentrée des classes, c'était l'effervescence dans la grande salle de Poudlard : les récits de vacances se mêlaient aux phrases de bienvenue adressées aux nouveaux. La joie de se retrouver et la fatigue du trajet provoquaient une excitation générale ; ça parlait, ça riait de plus en plus fort à mesure que la soirée s'écoulait. La révélation de Malefoy était évidemment au cœur de toutes les conversations, et il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui ne soit dévoré de curiosité à l'idée de l'arrivée imminente des enfants de Rogue. La table des Gryffondor ne faisait pas exception et Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Harry se perdaient en conjectures et en commentaires divers :

« N'empêche, disait Ron, y sont pas encore là et y z'ont déjà droit à un traitement de faveur ! Vous avez déjà vu des élèves manquer le festin de la rentrée ? »

« Nous, en deuxième année » dit Harry en riant.

Ron eut un haussement d'épaule qui voulait dire « c'est pas pareil », mais il s'abstint de toute réponse à la vue du regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

« Ron a raison, dit Seamus, on a jamais vu ça. Vous croyez qu'ils vont faire une autre cérémonie de répartition juste pour eux ? »

« Je vois pas vraiment l'utilité ; tu imagines les Rogue deuxième génération ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, toi ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça bruyamment à la remarque d'Harry, sauf Hermione :

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Toute une famille peut être dans une maison et avoir un ou deux membres dans une autre ; regarde Sirius : il était le seul Black à Gryffondor ».

« Oui, mais là on parle du meilleur ami de Malefoy, si on en croit Parkinson, remarqua Harry. Je l'ai jamais vu se commettre avec autre chose que des Serpentard ».

« Harry marque un point » dit Neville.

« Sauf que Pansy a aussi dit qu'il était canon, ajouta Ginny à qui ce genre de remarque n'échappait jamais, c'est quoi le moins incroyable : que le fils de Rogue soit beau gosse ou qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard ? »

A cette remarque les rires repartirent de plus belle.

« Allez, moi je parie sur Poufsouffle, juste pour le plaisir ! » lança Dean.

« Vous n'êtes pas gentils avec les Poufsouffle, pourquoi tout le monde les considère comme des incapables, ce n'est pas juste ! Ils font souvent preuve d'une grande circonspection et…

Mais Hermione dût interrompre son plaidoyer, car un grand silence s'était installé dans la salle. Dumbledore s'était levé et chacun le regardait avec attention.

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenu à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! »

Comme chaque année, Dumbledore présenta les professeurs, mit en garde les élèves contre la forêt interdite – et contre Rusard – puis il en vint au point qui intéressait tout le monde.

« Exceptionnellement, cette année Poudlard va recevoir deux élèves en cours de scolarité qui suivront les cours de septième année. Il s'agit, comme je crois que vous le savez déjà tous, des enfants de l'un de nos plus éminents professeurs, j'ai nommé le professeur Rogue ».

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle ; les derniers soupçons venaient de s'évanouir : Malefoy ne s'était pas moqué d'eux. Beaucoup jetaient quelques coup d'œil à Rogue, mais son visage était impassible, Harry songea que ça ne devait pas être une sinécure que d'être le fils de Rogue.

« Arrivant directement de France, les deux jeunes gens ne pourront être là que demain. Il y aura par conséquent une deuxième cérémonie de répartition demain soir, je vous demanderais donc d'être tous présents au dîner avec une demi-heure d'avance. Je profite de ce discours pour féliciter les élèves de sixième année qui ont été nommés préfets, et pour passer à la nomination des préfets en chef, choisis comme vous le savez, parmi les anciens préfets, à savoir, Mr Carter et Miss Leeroy pour Poufsouffle, Mr Anthon et Miss Chang pour Serdaigle, Mr Malefoy et Miss Parkinson pour Serpentard et Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pour Gryffondor. Le choix n'a pas été facile, je vous l'avoue. Le nouveau préfet en chef est…

Harry sourit en pensant qu'on se serait vraiment cru à la cérémonie des Oscars. Après un roulement de tambour mental, il entendit Dumbledore dire :

« Mr Malefoy ».

Les Serpentards ne furent plus qu'applaudissements et cris de joie pendant deux bonnes minutes, tandis qu'un sourire triomphant s'était dessiné sur le visage de leur leader.

« Nouvelle victoire pour le prince des Serpentards », dit Harry avec une certaine amertume.

Mais Dumbledore poursuivit :

« Son homologue féminin sera… Miss Granger ».

Ce fut cette fois de la table des Gryffondors que les cris de victoire s'élevèrent. Chacun félicitait Hermione avec enthousiasme et la jeune fille paraissait très heureuse.

« Hé, hé Mione ! lança Ron, tu sais ce que ce que ça signifie : « préfet en chef » égal « chambre particulière » !

C'était reparti pour un fou rire général. Harry fut heureux de voir que Ron faisait aussi facilement des plaisanteries graveleuses à Hermione ; à leur rupture, à la fin de leur sixième année, il avait vraiment eu peur que leur belle amitié ne soit gâchée : il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Pourtant, son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée : si Ron semblait avoir tourné la page, Hermione était apparemment loin du compte, car aussitôt après la plaisanterie de Ron, elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle après leur avoir adressé un vague « bonne nuit ». Ce brusque départ laissa une désagréable impression à la table des Gryffondor, Ron fit un mouvement pour rattraper Hermione, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un avertissement de Ginny :

« A ta place je ferai pas ça ! Tu ferais qu'empirer les choses… »

« Alors je fais quoi, docteur ? »

« Tu attends que ça passe », répondit Ginny sans tenir compte du sarcasme.

Ron se rassit donc, la mine déconfite et il dit dans un soupire :

« Y'avait même pas de sous-entendu dans ma phrase, vous avez vraiment l'esprit tordu ! »

La conversation reprit presque aussitôt, si bien que personne ne remarqua que Drago Malefoy était sorti à la suite d'Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà la suite de « Rivalité etc. ». Bon finalement je vais reprendre la publication chapitre par chapitre, c'est quand même plus simple comme ça – flemme quand tu nous tiens !^^ Donc c'est pas mal plus court que le poste précédent, désolée. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Où il sera démontré qu'avoir Drago Malefoy pour colocataire n'a pas que des inconvénients

« Granger ! »

Drago marchait à une dizaine de mètres derrière Hermione dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il lui aurait suffit de courir sur quelques mètres pour la rattraper aussitôt, mais un Malefoy ne court après personne. C'était déjà beaucoup qu'il s'abaisse à la poursuivre, aussi le faisait-il de son nonchalant pas de prince.

« Granger ! »

Il ne savait pas si Hermione l'ignorait délibérément ou si c'était ses réflexions qui la rendaient indifférente au monde extérieur ; quoi qu'il en soit, il opta pour une solution radicale :

« Hé, Granger ! J'ignorais que la surdité faisait partie des nombreuses tares des Sangs de Bourbe ! »

Elle s'était arrêtée… c'était vraiment trop facile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? » dit-elle d'une voix agressive bien qu'un peu brumeuse.

« Retourne-toi ! Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se retourna à l'instant même pour lui faire face, et aussitôt il regretta son exigence. Il y avait du défi dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Ils semblaient dire « Moque-toi de mes pleurs si tu l'oses » et, de fait, il n'osa pas. Il hésita une seconde, puis lui tendit plusieurs parchemins :

« Tiens, la liste des réunions auxquelles on devra assister, la première est demain, on vote le budget de l'école. Ca, c'est la liste des nouveaux préfets, faut les former ; si ça te va, je m'occupe de ceux de Serpentard et de Serdaigle et toi de ceux de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Ca, c'est le planning des rondes de nuit, je commence toute cette semaine, tu prendras la semaine prochaine. Et ça, c'est le mot de passe de ta nouvelle chambre… Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

Hermione était quelque peu hébétée.

« Comment tu as déjà tout ça ? »

« C'est Rogue qui me les a donnés ce matin. »

« Ce matin ?… je vois »

Finalement Malefoy tombait très bien : Hermione avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui déverser sa colère.

« C'est vrai, suis-je bête ! Pourquoi le préfet de la maison de Rogue aurait-il attendu comme tout le monde les nominations officielles ? Ce n'est pas comme si le favoritisme pouvait être source de conflit ou de tension ! J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ce sera avec ses enfants… »

« Mais dis-moi, Granger, coupa Drago, tu cherches la bagarre ! Alors justement que pour une fois je venais te voir sans mauvaise intention ».

Il hésita une seconde, rejeta mentalement cette once de culpabilité qui s'insinuait parfois en lui, puis ajouta avec un sourire mauvais :

« Ca devait être un très gros chagrin…

Il allait amorcer un geste pour stopper la main de Granger qui, il en était certain, allait s'élever pour le frapper, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction. Un regard un peu méprisant, certes, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'arme efficace contre Drago Malefoy, il les maniait trop bien lui-même pour les craindre. Elle se détourna de lui et reprit son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ? » dit Drago en lui emboîtant le pas.

Hermione eut une expression de surprise, mais répondit quand même.

« Dans mon dortoir ».

« Ce n'est plus ton dortoir, tu as une chambre bien à toi maintenant! »

« J'ai toujours mon lit dans le dortoir, non ? »

« Je sais que les Gryffondor sont connus pour leur stupide amour de leur prochain, mais de là à dormir à cinq dans trente mètres carrés alors qu'on a une chambre particulière, y'a de la marge, non ? Et puis, la compagnie des tes lionceaux n'avait pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça y'a pas cinq minutes »

Sur ces mots, Drago avait fait demi-tour en invitant Hermione à le suivre d'un signe de tête. Après tout, il n'avait pas entièrement tord : elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la tour des Gryffondors, entourée des autres filles de son dortoir qui se désoleraient pour elle dans le seul but d'assouvir leur curiosité. Elles mourraient toutes d'envie de connaître les raisons de sa rupture avec Ron. A vivre dans une telle promiscuité, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que leurs cancans ne lui reviennent aux oreilles ; en fait, elle pouvait déjà les entendre.

Soudain l'idée de se retrouver dans son dortoir lui fut insupportable, et ce fut à son tour de courir après Drago. Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte en silence. Hermione ne connaissait pas l'emplacement exact des appartements des préfets en chef, elle suivait donc Drago à travers le dédale des couloirs, concentrée sur le chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago s'arrêta devant un tableau, donna le mot de passe et emprunta le passage que la toile avait dégagé. Voyant qu'Hermione ne le suivait pas, il lui lança :

« T'attends quoi exactement ? Que le prince charmant te porte pour te faire passer le seuil ? »

« C'est l'entrée de ta chambre, non ? » demanda-t-elle une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Drago soupira :

« C'est l'entrée de « nos » appartements », répondit-il.

Il l'entraînant à l'intérieur, désigna la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et précisa :

« Notre salle commune »

Il montra ensuite du doigt une porte située sur un des murs latéraux :

« Ta chambre. »

Puis, montrant celle qui lui faisait face :

« La mienne. Ou c'est peut-être l'inverse, j'en sais rien. »

Hermione fut incrédule un moment : faire ainsi cohabiter une fille et un garçon seul à seul pendant toute une année n'était pas vraiment dans les traditions de la très ancestrale et puritaine institution de Poudlard. Elle fit part de son étonnement à Drago qui répondit seulement :

« Si tu crois que ça me fait plus plaisir qu'à toi ! J'aurais pas été contre Cho Chang comme coloc', quoiqu'on raconte qu'elle ratisse dans les bas fonds pour trouver ses courtisans. »

« Question de point de vue, Malefoy, question de point de vue », répondit Hermione d'un ton assez neutre.

Il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse : cette attaque contre Harry l'aurait mise en rage quelques semaines auparavant, mais à présent elle avait du mal à le dissocier de Ron dans sa rancœur, même si elle savait que c'était injuste. La voix de Drago la tira de ses réflexions :

« C'est pas mal, ici. »

C'est alors seulement qu'Hermione prit la peine de détailler la pièce. Elle était un peu sombre, mais égaillée de grandes tapisseries. Elle était joliment meublée : le centre de la pièce était occupé par une lourde table d'ébène sculptée et entourée de quatre belles chaises. Il y avait également une grande cheminée assez identique à celle qui se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle regarda ensuite le canapé, son cuir semblait usé, ce qui lui donnait un aspect infiniment accueillant, on avait vraiment envie de s'y blottir. Hermione remarqua alors un immense meuble en bois. Il était juste devant elle, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu distinctement jusque là précisément parce qu'il occupait toute la longueur et toute la hauteur du mur, si bien qu'il se fondait complètement dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha et poussa un des pans de bois coulissant qui le fermait. Drago explorait les chambres lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'écrier :

« Une bibliothèque ! Drago ! Tu te rends compte ? Une bibliothèque rien qu'à nous ! »

« C'est à moi que tu parles ? » demanda-t-il en rejoignant la salle commune.

« A qui d'autre ? »

« Tu as dis « Drago », je suis pas habitué c'est tout. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, puis lui fit à nouveau part de son incroyable découverte :

« Tu as vu, Malefoy, on a une bibliothèque personnelle. »

« Et des salles de bains privées aussi. Bon, les chambres sont complètement identiques, tu n'as qu'à prendre celle que tu veux »

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis dit :

« Malefoy, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement que nous cohabitions ? »

« Moi non plus je tiens pas à vivre avec toi, mais prend deux secondes pour peser le pour et le contre : une chambre et une salle de bain personnelle, la bibliothèque, la possibilité de s'isoler quand on le veut, de prendre une douche quand on en a envie, ne plus avoir à faire avec l'indiscrétion, la mauvaise humeur des autres ! »

Elle devait bien reconnaître que le tableau que lui dressait Malefoy était plutôt tentant ; mais il y avait une ombre à ce tableau : Malefoy lui-même.

« Je ne tiens pas à vivre dans la crainte constante d'un mauvais coup de ta part. Je préfère encore mon dortoir. Et puis, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu auras l'appartement pour toi tout seul ! Tu devrais être aux anges. »

Drago eut un petit rire amer, puis, visiblement à contrecœur, il dit :

« Je le serais si ça fonctionnait comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Rogue et Dumbledore ne me laisseront jamais vivre tout seul, ils me font pas assez confiance pour ça. Rogue me l'a bien fait comprendre ce matin : c'est parce que les autres préfets n'avaient pas d'assez bons résultats scolaires que j'ai eu ce poste. »

Hermione eut un sourire satisfait : ça avait dû être sacrément pénible de lui avouer ça. Ce n'était pas désagréable de savoir que la réalisation ou non d'un désir de Drago Malefoy dépendait entièrement d'elle. Elle aurait pu en jouer un peu, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère, et puis sa décision était prise.

« Tant pis pour toi Malefoy, t'avais qu'à moins faire le malin. J'ai pas confiance en toi moi non plus. »

« Allez, je te propose une trêve. »

« Et je suis supposée te croire, après tous tes sales coups, toutes tes insultes »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais il la retint : « J'ai une idée », dit-il.

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé, s'installa près d'elle et lui dit :

« Destruction mutuelle assurée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Destruction mutuelle assurée, répéta-t-il. Tu me dis un secret inavouable, je te dis un secret inavouable. Comme ça, si l'un des deux est trahi par l'autre, il révèle son secret. Impossible d'être ennemis, sinon c'est la destruction mutuelle assurée. »

Hermione réfléchit une seconde, ça pouvait marcher… La vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle repensait aux ragots qu'elle devrait supporter, à Harry qui penserait que c'était elle qui mettait de la mauvaise volonté dans cette histoire, puisque c'était elle qui ne pouvait ignorer les trois mois qu'elle avait passés avec Ron. Ron ! Il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans même se rendre compte d'à quel point cela la blessait. Et cette blague stupide… étant données les raisons de leur rupture, c'était à peine croyable qu'il ait osé sous-entendre qu'elle s'amuserait bien avec une chambre particulière ! Mais quelque chose l'ennuyait encore :

« Comment je saurais que tu me dis la vérité ? »

« Quelle importance ? Comme si une rumeur avait besoin d'être vraie pour être tenue pour telle et pour détruire une réputation dans cette école ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te donner une vraie info, de toute façon ce sera honteux, c'est le principe. »

Hermione resta encore silencieuse un moment, mais sa décision était prise.

« J'ai une condition : je veux que ce soit une vraie trêve, c'est-à-dire non seulement plus de coups bas, mais plus d'insultes, et même je veux que tu sois aimable avec moi sinon ce sera insupportable de vivre ensemble. »

« C'est ce qui était prévu. Mais ça ne vaut que pour toi, les autres Gryffondor sont encore mes ennemis. »

Hermione lui tendit une main qu'il serra. Puis, il dit :

« Comme je suis un gentleman, je commence. Voilà. Cet été, j'ai couché avec un mec. »

Hermione encaissa. Elle tombait des nues, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, la vie serait devenue difficile pour lui si ce genre de rumeur s'était répandue à son sujet.

Elle avait songé un moment à mentir, à inventer quelque chose, mais Drago avait raison : à quoi bon inventer un faux secret qui serait aussi honteux qu'un vrai ? Elle se décida à lui avouer ce qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Ron m'a plaquée parce que j'arrivais pas à coucher avec lui. C'est pas que je voulais pas, mais à chaque fois je paniquais complètement. Ca a été comme ça des semaines durant. Il a fini par en avoir marre, il m'a jetée. »

Dès qu'elle se tut, Drago se leva et dit :

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais prendre une douche. Alors, une préférence pour la chambre ? »

Hermione fit « non » de la tête. Quand Drago fut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre qu'il avait choisie, il dit :

« Quand on est pas foutu de mettre sa copine en confiance, on se pose des questions au lieu de la jeter. C'est un con ce mec. T'as échappé au pire. »

Hermione lui sourit sincèrement ; elle se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Le seul moment de sérénité qu'elle avait connu depuis la rupture venait de lui être offert par Drago Malefoy... qui l'aurait cru?

**Voilà l'amorce de mon tout premier DM/HG ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Donnez moi votre avis surtout – les critiques et commentaires en tout genre sont toujours les bienvenus. A bientôt. Messaline. **

**PS : prochain chapitre : « Où le lecteur pourra constater que, contrairement à la croyance populaire, pratiquer les langues anciennes peut s'avérer très utile » **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà le troisième chapitre (qui en fait contient les chapitre 5 et 6, mais passons). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On revoit Zach et Serena. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Où le lecteur pourra constater que, contrairement à la croyance populaire, pratiquer les langues anciennes peut s'avérer très utile

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se contemplait dans le miroir en pied du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle devait bien le reconnaître : la nature n'avait pas été ingrate avec elle. Les garçons de Poudlard se pressaient pour obtenir une faveur de la cadette Weasley. Et pourtant, la belle s'ennuyait. Ces garçons, ils disaient tous la même chose, ils embrassaient tous de la même façon, pas un seul ne la faisait vibrer… Alors elle en changeait, encore et encore ; mais le nouveau était souvent encore plus décevant que l'ancien. Elle se rappela avec nostalgie le temps où un simple sourire d'Harry lui faisait piquer un fard.

Harry Potter… le très courtisé et néanmoins très sage Harry Potter. Il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience des regards qu'il traînait après lui. Peut-être faisait-il juste semblant de les ignorer, mais Ginny ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Hermione entra alors dans la chambre des filles de sixième année de Gryffondor, tirant la jolie rousse de ses réflexions.

« Coucou !

« Salut. Ca va mieux ? » demanda Ginny.

La rouquine vit alors qu'Hermione tirait une grande malle derrière elle, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vais m'installer dans ma chambre de préfète » expliqua Hermione « alors je venais te dire au revoir. »

Ginny ne cacha pas sa surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie déménage vraiment, surtout pas avec Malefoy pour co-préfet en chef.

« Tu vas habiter avec Malefoy ? »

« On aura chacun notre chambre, ce n'est pas un problème… » argua Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas un problème ? Tu ne connais pas la légende, celle qui dit que les deux préfets en chef sont destinés l'un à l'autre ? A ta place, j'irai pas, tu pourrais te retrouvée mariée à Malefoy avant de l'avoir voulu ! » plaisanta la plus jeune.

« J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça, répondit Hermione. Je suis sure que tu viens de l'inventer !

« Bah c'est sûr que c'est pas écrit « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ! C'est une histoire qui se raconte, un mythe qui circule. Percy avait que ça à la bouche à l'époque où il était préfet en chef en même temps que Pénélope. On dit que le préfet et la préfète en chef sont destinés l'un à l'autre parce que beaucoup se sont mariés. Si tu veux mon avis, ça n'a pas rien à voir avec le destin, plutôt avec les hormones. Deux ados dix-sept ans séparés par un seul petit mur, ça pousse au crime.

« Deux murs », corrigea Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Deux murs et une salle commune entre les deux chambres », précisa-t-elle

« Je suis pas sure que ça change grand-chose », répondit Ginny en riant.

Hermione haussa les épaules, puis dit :

« De toute façon il n'y a aucun risque qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Malefoy, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver des avantages des préfets en chef à cause de lui. »

« T'as raison ! Faut pas se laisser faire par ce serpent ! »

Elles rirent toutes les deux, puis, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, les rires d'Hermione se transformèrent en larmes. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et lui répéta inlassablement pendant plusieurs minutes « ça va aller, ça va aller » tout en maudissant son frère en son for intérieur. Quand elle se fut calmée, Hermione se détacha de Ginny et lui dit :

« Je vais juste déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre et on se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner. »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais la rouquine la retint :

« Si tu veux en parler… enfin, je sais pas ce qu'a fait mon frère… »

« Il n'a rien fait, la coupa Hermione avec un sourire triste. Il m'a juste quittée, et il en avait le droit. A tout plus tard ».

0*0*0*0

Hermione posa sa malle sur son lit. C'était fait, elle avait quitté le dortoir des Gryffondor, sans même prévenir Ron et Harry. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle regarda l'heure, il était sept heure et quart, elle avait du temps devant elle, puisqu'elle était dispensée de cours ce matin pour cause de réunion du conseil d'administration. Elle passa dans la salle commune, voulant approfondir son exploration de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle vit que la porte de la chambre de Drago était ouverte.

Après leur conversation de la veille, Drago avait pris une douche, s'était changé et était sorti. Il n'était revenu que quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, ne lui avait rien dit de plus qu'un simple « bonsoir », puis était ressorti pour faire sa ronde de nuit. Elle s'était couchée tôt et ne l'avait pas entendu revenir ; lorsqu'elle était sortie, ce matin là, pour aller chercher ses affaires, elle ne l'avait pas croisé.

Mue par une curiosité toute gryffondorienne, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle jeta d'abord un regard à l'intérieur depuis le seuil : elle ne faisait rien de mal, puisque c'était ouvert. Il n'y avait personne et, sur le sol, s'étalaient trois malles, l'une était vide, les deux autres n'avaient été qu'à moitié défaites. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la première déborder de vêtements soigneusement pliés et paraissant tous plus chers les uns que les autres, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'entrer lorsqu'elle vit que la seconde malle regorgeait de livres.

Elle ne tenta même plus de s'auto-justifier et commença à vider la malle de son contenu sans la moindre retenue ; c'était une véritable mine d'or : quelques biographies rares de grands sorciers, des romans par dizaines, mais surtout beaucoup d'ouvrages de mythologie dont une édition originale de « Contes et légendes de Bretagne ». Hermione n'en revenait pas. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle arrivait au fond de la malle, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle connaissait ce genre de coffre, ils étaient fais pour pouvoir contenir le triple de leur contenu apparent, or elle était loin de compte. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le mécanisme qui ouvrait le double fond.

Elle était tellement dévorée par la curiosité que sa conscience ne se rappelait même pas à elle. Il y avait à nouveau des dizaines de livres sous ses yeux. Mais pourquoi les avait-il cachés ? Elle lut quelques noms d'auteurs, et aussitôt elle comprit : des romans moldus ! Elle tombait des nues. Elle regarda de plus près : Shakespeare, Whitman, Byron « des classiques, jusqu'ici rien d'anormal », Dickens « Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy pourrait s'intéresser aux aventures de petits garçons malheureux ? », encore du Dickens « Il a l'air d'y tenir », Dante, Homère, un dictionnaire de mythologie grecque et romaine. Et des romans en français aussi, surtout des romans d'amour : Stendhal, Albert Cohen et d'autres qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Elle les ouvrit pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et elle n'aperçut que toutes les marges étaient couvertes de notes manuscrites, et en français s'il vous plait ! Elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux écritures différentes. Elle repensa à la scène de la gare : « Ils viennent de France » avait dit Drago, « Zach, ton mystérieux meilleur ami ? »… ça expliquait bien des choses.

Le coffre était à nouveau vide, mais Hermione ne pensait toujours pas avoir percé tous ses mystères. Cette fois, elle ne trouva pas de mécanisme, mais après un ou deux sorts de révélation, elle parvint enfin à forcer la malle à dévoiler ses secrets. Apparurent sous ses yeux une lourde enveloppe, des dizaines de parchemins et ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à un journal intime. Cette fois, la conscience d'Hermione se rappela à sa mémoire ; mais elle avait déjà été trop loin pour reculer à présent.

Comme une gamine le jour de Noël, elle ouvrit d'abord le cadeau qui l'intéressait le moins, l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit des dizaines de lettres, toutes signées « Zach », mais c'était la seule chose lisible au premier abord. La jeune fille comprit enfin pourquoi les runes étaient la seule matière dans laquelle Drago avait de meilleurs résultats qu'elle : toute la correspondance était écrite en runes. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, alors que même leur professeur ne faisait que les déchiffrer. Il faudrait des semaines à Hermione si elle voulait espérer y comprendre quelque chose.

Un peu déçue, elle remit les lettres en place et ouvrit le journal. Il n'était pas écrit en runes, non, il était écrit dans une langue dont Hermione n'identifiait même pas l'alphabet… Cette énigme la bloqua quelques minutes, puis elle repensa aux livres moldus qu'elle avait trouvés : Homère… c'était du grec ancien ! Malefoy devait vraiment être paniqué à l'idée de quelqu'un parvienne à le déchiffrer, ce journal, pour être allé si loin. S'il n'y avait déjà que peu moldus qui connaissaient le grec ancien, chez les sorciers c'était encore plus rare.

Elle le reposa, plus admirative que réellement frustrée, prit les parchemins et eut la grande surprise de les voir écrit en un anglais on ne peut plus classique. Elle commença sa lecture et découvrit… un début de roman. En fait, des bouts de romans, tous les parchemins ne se suivaient pas, mais c'était visiblement la même histoire. C'est alors que l'horloge sonna un coup, Hermione regarda sa montre : huit heures et demi ! La réunion était à neuf heures et elle n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle dédoubla les parchemins, réduisit puis empocha les copies, remit tout en place d'un coup de baguette magique et courut hors de l'appartement, comme poursuivie par un démon, à moins que ce ne fût par sa conscience.

0*0*0*0

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, ses amis se levaient pour aller en cours. Elle s'assit à la table précipitamment, elle était soudainement de très bonne humeur.

« Hermione, mais t'étais passée où hier soir ? On s'est inquiété, nous ! » s'écria Harry.

Elle le regarda alors sans la moindre animosité pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois.

« Désolée ! Je découvrais ma chambre de préfète en chef, elle est super d'ailleurs. Là, j'ai pas cours avec vous parce que j'ai une réunion, mais on se voit au déjeuner, et ce soir après les cours je viendrai dans la salle commune. »

Elle se reprit aussitôt : elle ne voulait plus aller dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Ou on pourrait plutôt sortir ? Ca te dit un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard, Harry ? »

« Mais, on a pas le droit, Hermione » remarqua Ron.

« C'est à ça que servent la cape et la carte d'Harry, non ? » dit-elle, obligée de lui parler directement, ce qu'elle évitait le plus possible dernièrement.

Ca ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça de commencer à enfreindre les règles dès le lendemain de sa nomination, mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter de se retrouver entourée d'une horde de Gryffondor avides de détails sur sa catastrophique vie amoureuse. Elle préférait encore se retrouver seule avec Ron et Harry.

« Très bien », dit Harry en s'éloignant avec Ron.

Hermione leur adressa un sourire forcé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir s'enfermer le soir même dans sa chambre, avec le roman de Drago ! Le roman de Drago… c'était étrange d'imaginer cette brute en écrivain. Mais elle l'avait peut-être jugé Drago un peu trop vite. Cette pensée ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de trouver un moment pour lire ce qu'il écrivait.

0*0*0*0

Lorsque Serena était entrée dans la grande salle de Poudlard en compagnie de son père et de son frère, elle était aussitôt tombée en admiration devant le plafond. Un magnifique ciel étoilé s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, alors même qu'elle se savait en début d'après-midi. Les pas de Severus et Zach cessèrent à leur tour de résonner dans la grande salle vide et ils tournèrent tous les deux vers la jeune fille. Voyant sa jumelle immobile, en pleine contemplation, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Zach leva les yeux à son tour. C'était beau, à n'en pas douter, mais il était toujours impressionné par la capacité de sa sœur à s'émerveiller et à s'enthousiasmer. Il aimait ces instants où Serena redevenait une petite fille, ou toute trace de cynisme disparaissait.

« Dépêchez-vous un peu, ce n'est pas une visite touristique », lança Rogue.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille perdit son beau sourire, faisant sans le savoir une petite blessure au cœur de Zach qui en nourrit un peu d'amertume à l'égard de son père. Rogue conduisit ses enfants vers ses appartements – bien que les deux jeunes gens ne soient pas destinés à y vivre – puis, ayant un cours à donner, il les laissa en leur disant qu'il viendrait les chercher à dix-huit heures. Zach regarda sa montre, il était quinze heures.

« Bon, trois heures à tuer… une suggestion, petite sœur ? »

« Les aventures des jumeaux Dumas à la découverte de Poudlard, premier épisode ? »

« Allez, c'est parti ! »

Les deux adolescents sortirent donc, en quête de distraction. Sur l'insistance de la jeune fille, ils repassèrent par la grande salle qui était tout aussi vide que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu sais laquelle c'est, la table des Gryffondor ? demanda Séréna.

« La plus à gauche, je crois. »

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la table, se débarrassa de ses chaussures, grimpa dessus et s'allongea de tout son long, les yeux fixés vers le ciel étoilé fictif. Son frère sourit à cette extravagance puis, cédant aux supplications de Serena, vint s'allonger près d'elle. Ils se sentaient plonger dans le monde des rêves, lorsque Zach murmura à l'oreille de sa sœur :

« Et nos aventures, alors ? »

« Je suis trop fatiguée… demain » répondit tout doucement Séréna en se serrant contre lui.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, cinq élèves de Poufsouffle qui, ayant fini les cours, avaient décidé de se rendre dans la grande salle une demi-heure en avance, les trouvèrent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, si paisibles et si beaux dans leur sommeil. Ils tournèrent autour d'eux, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, n'osant pas les réveiller, n'osant pas les laisser là. C'est alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée. Ils furent pour le moins surpris à la vue de cet attroupement autour de leur table. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, puis s'approchèrent des Poufsouffles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » demanda Ron.

Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent, laissant les trois amis profiter à leur tour du spectacle.

« Eh bah, y'en a qui sont pas gênés ! » s'écria Ron.

« Moins fort ! » lui intima Harry.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, le regard étonné de Ron lui fit comprendre que son ton avait été un peu désagréable. Il ajouta comme pour s'excuser :

« Ca va rien changer de les réveiller en sursaut. »

« Vous croyez que c'est les enfants de Rogue ? » demanda Ron.

« Qui d'autre… » répondit Harry.

Il les détailla alors. La jeune fille était assez mignonne, elle avait l'air toute petite et toute menue, blottie dans les bras musclés de son frère. Elle avait des cheveux noirs très raides et qui semblaient très disciplinés jusque dans le sommeil. Son front était adorablement bombé et son nez un petit peu retroussé. Ses lèvres étaient assez fines, mais d'un rose soutenu assez tentant. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine du jeune garçon, ou plutôt du jeune homme, car c'était bien là le corps d'un homme, un corps incroyablement dessiné dont la force et la virilité apparaissaient d'emblée. Et pourtant, la toute première impression qu'il avait faite à Harry était une impression d'infinie douceur : il gardait sa sœur contre lui, la protégeant de ses bras… jamais Harry n'avait regretté plus qu'en cet instant d'être fils unique. Toute l'attitude du jeune homme n'exprimait que sérénité. Harry voulut étudier son visage, mais il était plongé dans les cheveux de sa sœur, et il ne pouvait guère qu'admirer le contraste des deux chevelures, l'une couleur de corbeau et l'autre d'un blond assez foncé qui tirait sur le châtain. Harry ne savait rien du visage, mais le corps était beau, l'attitude touchante, l'ensemble magnifique. Il aurait donné cher pour voir le visage du garçon, mais il aurait fallu le réveiller, l'obliger à quitter cette sublime posture. Il se réveillerait, il parlerait, et il serait le fils de Rogue, le meilleur ami de Malefoy… ce rappel de la réalité lui était pénible, mais eut le mérite de le tirer de sa rêverie qui commençait à surprendre ses deux amis. Harry demanda à Hermione dans un murmure:

« Comment Malefoy a dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? C'était un truc qui ressemblait à Severus. »

« Serena. Ca ressemble à Severus, tu trouves ?

Harry ne prit pas la question en compte et s'approcha de la jeune fille – n'osant envisager un contact avec son frère – et lui toucha l'épaule pour la secouer doucement en disant :

« Serena ! Serena ! »

L'adolescente se réveilla doucement. Une lueur de doute traversa ses grands yeux noirs, qu'elle avait très jolis d'ailleurs, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Hé ! Mais tu es Harry Potter ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Harry s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. L'exclamation de Serena avait réveillé son jumeau qui roula sur le dos sans ouvrir les yeux, disant simplement :

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ce boucan ? »

Harry ne connaissait pas la langue dans laquelle s'était exprimé le jeune homme, mais cela donnait justement à cette voix posée et profonde un mystère qui ne la rendait que plus envoûtante. Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux, s'assit en tailleur sur la table et regarda les huit étrangers qui l'observaient. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il leur adressa un sourire charmant et un peu timide.

Harry pouvait enfin voir le visage du jeune homme. Les yeux étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de sa sœur, mais la ressemblance physique entre les jumeaux s'arrêtait là, il avait le front plus haut, les lèvres plus charnues ; en fait, il semblait n'avoir rien d'extraordinaire au premier abord, mais il émanait des expressions de son visage une douceur, une bienveillance infiniment rassurante, ce jeune homme respirait la bonté.

« Bonjour », dit-il en anglais.

Son léger accent séduisit immédiatement Harry, lui qui avait pourtant trouvé celui de Fleur Delacour si agaçant. Il y eut bref échange de regard entre les deux garçons et le sourire de Zach se fit plus franc. Il dit ensuite :

« Excuse le manque de tact de ma sœur, c'est une grande fan de tes exploits. Moi, c'est Zach. »

Harry allait tenter de répliquer malgré son trouble, mais une voix résonna du fond de la salle et brisa le charme.

« Zach, Serena ! » s'écriait Rogue.

Voyant leur professeur de potion arriver à grandes enjambées, visiblement hors de lui, les cinq Poufsouffle s'en allèrent dare-dare vers leur table, et même les courageux Gryffondor reculèrent de quelques pas.

« Je peux savoir qui vous a autorisé à disparaître comme ça ? » cria Rogue sous le regard assez indifférent de sa fille et l'expression désolée de son fils.

« On allait quand même pas rester enfermés pendant trois heures… » tenta Zach, quoiqu'il devait bien reconnaître que, quitte à dormir, ils auraient aussi bien pu le faire dans les appartements de leur père.

« Ce n'était pourtant pas les activités qui manquaient ! Travailler par exemple, rattraper votre retard. Bon… venez avec moi, le directeur veut vous rencontrer. »

Les deux adolescents suivirent leur père. Zach jeta un dernier regard au trio en leur adressant un simple « A plus tard » qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant. Il se tourna vers Ron, il regardait les jumeaux d'un air on ne peut plus méfiant. Hermione s'assit à la table en disant :

« Ca a pas l'air d'être marrant tous les jours d'être les enfants de Rogue. »

0*0*0*0

Une demi-heure plus tard, la grande salle était pleine. Les tables étaient dressées et chacun trépignait d'impatience. Lorsque Dumbledore parut, suivi de Rogue et des jumeaux, le silence se fit sans que le directeur ait à le demander. La chaise et le choixpeau qui servaient à la répartition trônaient sur l'estrade. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Zach et Serena qui ne semblaient pas s'émouvoir plus que de juste d'être le centre de l'attention générale.

Tandis que Dumbledore demandait à ses élèves de faire un bon accueil aux nouveaux venus, Harry vit Zach murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur qui eut un rire discret mais que tout le monde put néanmoins entendre, tant le silence de la salle était profond. Dumbledot s'interrompit une seconde et Rogue s'écria :

« Taisez-vous un peu, vous me faites honte ! »

Chacun put clairement distinguer le mouvement de Serena qui était visiblement sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante à son père, mais Zach arrêta sa sœur d'un geste, la rapprocha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Après cette scène silencieuse, Dumbledore appela Serena qui vint s'asseoir et mit le choixpeau. Il lui fallut à peine plus d'une seconde pour s'écrier :

« Serpentard ! »

La table des vert et argent éclata en applaudissements et en cris de joie. La jeune fille adressa un regard à son frère qui lui souriait gentiment, puis se dirigea vers les Serpentard. C'est alors qu'il se produisit la chose la plus extraordinaire que les héritiers de Salazar aient jamais vue en l'espace de sept ans : leur prince, le si froid, le si peu démonstratif Drago Malefoy, s'était levé et était allé à la rencontre de la jeune fille qui s'était précipitée dans ses bras. Il la serra ainsi contre lui pendant plusieurs secondes sous le regard médusé de toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Zach et Severus Rogue. On vit ensuite Drago présenter la jeune fille à tous les élèves de septième année qui l'accueillirent immédiatement comme leur reine, au grand dam de Pansy Parkinson.

Lorsque Serena fut installée, Dumbledore invita Zach à imiter sa sœur. Aussitôt le choixpeau mis en place, le jugement tomba :

« Gryffondor ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit à nouveau sur la grande salle de Poudlard. Mais, quelques secondes plus tard, un rire moqueur que tout le monde connaissait bien brisa le silence. Zach, qui s'était levé et s'était débarrassé du choixpeau mais qui n'avait pas quitté l'estrade, interrogea Drago Malefoy du regard. Le Serpentard, d'un mouvement de tête, désigna alors son père à son meilleur ami. De fait, Rogue affichait une mine pour le moins déconfite. Zach eut un haussement d'épaule désabusé, puis il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Pas un mot n'y avait été prononcé depuis la sentence du choixpeau. Le jeune homme s'y assit dans le silence le plus complet, il tenta un gentil « Bonsoir » auquel personne ne répondit. Quelqu'un qui aurait compris le français l'aurait clairement entendu dire dans un soupire :

« Eh bah, ça commence bien ! »

Il ne savait pas qu'une personne à cette table se réjouissait secrètement de la décision du choixpeau.

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé surtout. A bientôt. Messaline. **

**PS : prochain chapitre : « Où Zach Dumas Rogue se fera charmeur de Griffons » **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. C'est là que le rating M commence à trouver sa justification, j'aime autant vous prévenir^^ Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Où Zach Dumas Rogue se fera charmeur de Griffons

Les conversations avaient lentement repris leur cours à la table des Gryffondor et chacun ignorait superbement le nouveau venu. Zach commençait à se sentir passablement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui. Pour tenter d'identifier celui qui l'observait, il parcourut la table des yeux. Il croisa ceux du jeune homme à qui il avait adressé quelques mots un peu plus tôt. Il le reconnut immédiatement : c'était Harry Potter. Ils se fixèrent un moment malgré la dizaine d'élèves qui les séparaient, puis Zach se leva et se dirigea vers sur lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il dit :

« C'est vous les septième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zach constata que personne ne semblait décidé à lui répondre. Harry Potter ne le regardait plus, un rouquin à côté de lui l'observait d'un air mauvais. Ce fut Hermione qui se reprit le plus vite.

« Oui, c'est nous… euh… tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Zach n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne l'aime pas, ni même que l'on soit distant avec lui. Au contraire, il avait toujours attiré les gens, il inspirait confiance, et jamais il n'avait eu de mal à se faire des amis. Autant dire que la situation présente lui était tout à fait étrangère. Pourtant, pour avoir vu d'autres que lui s'empêtrer en tentant de s'intégrer dans un groupe, il connaissait les écueils à éviter. Le premier et le plus important était de ne pas attendre pour commencer à se mêler aux autres, le lendemain ce serait trop tard, il le savait.

« Alors, dit-il, c'est vous trois que j'ai croisé avec ma sœur tout à l'heure, c'est bien ça ? »

« Quand vous vous vautriez sur notre table ? répliqua Ron d'un ton ouvertement agressif. Oui, c'était nous. »

Zach se contenta de sourire, puis répondit :

« Désolé pour ça, Serena voulait pouvoir admirer le plafond tout à son aise. Et puis, on s'est endormis, on voulait juste décomprimer ».

La demi douzaine de personnes qui l'entourait partit d'un même rire sous son regard incrédule. Lorsque l'hilarité se fut calmée, ce fut un jeune homme à l'air très doux qui lui expliqua :

« 'Décompresser', on dit 'décompresser' pas 'décomprimer' ».

« Oh ! Ok, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir. »

« Moi, c'est Neville, ajouta le jeune homme. Eux, c'est Dean et Seamus, et puis tu as apparemment croisé Hermione, Harry et Ron, et elle c'est sa petite sœur, Ginny »

Si Zach avait imaginé une seconde qu'une faute d'anglais pouvait être si utile !

« Enchanté, moi, c'est Zach. Il faut me corriger si je fais des fautes. Si, ça ne vous embête pas. »

« Ca ne nous embête pas du tout. » répondit Hermione.

« Au contraire ! Hermione adore corriger tout le monde », lança Harry.

Cette fois, Zach rit avec les autres. Tous ces Gryffondor ne ressemblaient absolument pas au portrait qu'avait pu lui en faire Drago… Drago qu'il voyait justement approcher… 'pourvu qu'il ne ruine pas le semblant de lien que je viens à peine de tisser !' pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Casse-toi d'ici ! » lui jeta Harry.

Zach fut un peu choqué ; il y avait apparemment au moins une chose au sujet de laquelle Drago n'avait pas exagéré : la haine qui régnait entre lui et Harry Potter. Drago ignora ostensiblement le Survivant et s'adressa à Zach :

« Tu viens dîner avec nous ? »

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? S'il quittait la table des Gryffondor maintenant, il n'avait plus aucune chance d'être considéré comme l'un d'entre eux, mais s'il semblait préférer les Gryffondor à Drago, il allait en entendre parler pendant les vingt prochaines années… de deux maux, toujours choisir le moindre, il saurait bien gérer Drago.

« En fait, je suis pas mal, ici. On se retrouve après si tu veux ».

Drago lui lança un regard plus noir que la mort, mais Zach avait l'habitude, il le soutint sans ciller. Un petit sourire vainqueur se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.

« Et Serena, ça va ? » demanda Zach, souhaitant changer de sujet au plus vite.

« Bien, tout le monde l'adore déjà. Sauf Pansy. »

« L'arrivée de la rivale ! Un classique… Tu devrais lui expliquer qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre toi et Serena. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Ca la regarde pas », répondit-il sèchement.

« Parce que je te confie ma petite sœur. Tu te dois de prendre bien soin d'elle, ce qui implique d'éviter qu'elle se fasse dépecer par tes groupies. »

Drago finit par acquiescer, puis demanda :

« Bon, on se retrouve ici vers vingt et une heures ? »

« Ca marche. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Puis, se retournant vers Hermione, il ajouta :

« Bon appétit. »

Lorsqu'il fut reparti pour la table des Serpentard, tous les regards se fixèrent sur Hermione qui, sous la pression, finit par dire assez évasivement :

« On a fait un pacte de non agression pour pouvoir exercer nos fonctions correctement. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es amie avec Malefoy ? » demanda Ginny, une once de dégoût dans la voix.

« Hé ! s'exclama Zach en se tournant vers Ginny, c'est pas une maladie contagieuse ! »

Il ne put que remarquer qu'elle était incroyablement jolie. Sa pensée devait pouvoir se lire sur son visage, car Ron lui lança :

« Tu veux que je t'aide à mater ma sœur ! »

Zach eut un petit rire qui sembla accroître la colère de Ron ; voyant l'orage sur le point d'exploser, il s'empressa d'expliquer :

« Excuse-moi Ron, je me moque pas de toi. Au contraire moi aussi j'ai une sœur sur qui j'aime veiller ; c'est juste que les filles, c'est pas du tout mon truc. C'est vrai que je te trouve très jolie, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ginny, mais c'est une considération purement… esthétique. »

Zach avait l'habitude d'annoncer son homosexualité aussi vite que possible, faisant juste en sorte que ça n'arrive pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il était assez content que l'occasion se soit présentée aussi rapidement, l'expérience lui avait appris que plus on attendait, plus les réactions étaient violentes. De cette manière, personne ne se sentirait trahi. La réaction avait était à peu près la même qu'à chaque fois : un silence gêné. Ils avaient tous l'air de tomber des nues. A la grande surprise de Zach, ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence :

« Et… et Malefoy le sait ? »

« Evidemment qu'il le sait, c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

Les choses commençaient à s'éclaircirent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. « Cet été, j'ai couché avec un mec », c'est ce qu'il avait dit, « Cet été, j'ai couché avec un mec », tout à coup, le secret de Drago prenait de la réalité, il avait vraiment couché avec un garçon, avec ce garçon, celui qui était juste devant elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait imaginé un gamin plus jeune que Malefoy, un peu androgyne, de qui il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait… mais Zach était aux antipodes de cela. Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui… non, c'était forcément lui, la coïncidence aurait été trop énorme.

« Et il s'en fiche ? » demanda Ginny qui semblait elle aussi assez incrédule.

« Pourquoi ça lui ferait quelque chose ? C'est pas parce que je suis homo que je vais lui sauter dessus, et il le sait, fit-il remarquer certainement plus à l'adresse de ses futurs compagnons de dortoir que de Ginny. Et puis, Drago a beaucoup de défaut, mais lorsqu'il considère quelqu'un comme un ami, son amitié devient inconditionnelle. »

'Et voilà, pensa Ron, maintenant il va falloir qu'on l'accepte, sous peine de passer pour quelqu'un de moins tolérant que Malefoy… merde !'. C'était apparemment l'avis général, puisque la conversation reprit assez vite. On l'interrogea sur son ancienne école, sur la France, évitant soigneusement les sujets aussi glissants que son père, son meilleur ami ou son homosexualité. Hermione l'interrogea sur ses matières préférées et sur l'option qu'il avait l'intention de prendre, et rapidement ils parlaient de runes et d'histoire de la magie tandis que les autres décrochaient lentement.

« Et sinon, tu joues au quidditch ? » demanda Harry coupant une réflexion au combien passionnante sur d'éventuelles racines communes entre les runes et certaines langues indo-européennes.

Tout le monde sembla revenir à la vie et attendait la réponse de Zach avec intérêt.

« Au quidditch ? Non, non, en fait j'aimerais garder mes quatre membres à peu près intacts, je crois qu'ils peuvent encore servir ! ».

« On n'a plus eu à faire repousser les membres d'un joueur depuis 1971 », souligna très sérieusement Seamus.

Zach eut un rire qui aurait pu vexer Seamus s'il n'avait été si clair, enfantin, innocent.

« Je plaisantais ! En fait ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un peu trop violent pour moi, c'est tout. Par contre, il paraît que tu es très doué », ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Harry.

Le jeune homme parut flatté.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Harry.

Zut ! Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'ils en reviennent à Drago ? Bon, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas éternellement éviter le sujet.

« C'est Drago qui me l'a dit. »

Mais Zach n'eut pas le temps d'observer la réaction d'Harry, le professeur MacGonagall s'était approchée de la table et l'interpellait:

« Monsieur Rogue ! »

« Dumas Rogue, corrigea Zach, ou Dumas tout court, comme vous voulez. »

Le professeur de métamorphose lui avait immédiatement fait forte impression quand son père les avait présentés. Tandis que Severus s'appliquait à expliquer à sa collègue quelles catastrophes ambulantes constituaient ses enfants dans sa matière – comme dans toutes les autres selon lui –, il l'avait attentivement observée. Elle avait cette prestance si anglo-saxonne qui plaisait tant au jeune français, et cette bonté habilement dissimulée qu'il ne décelait que trop rarement chez son propre père. Il se réjouissait de l'avoir pour directrice de maison.

« Très bien, monsieur Dumas, voilà votre emploi du temps. »

Zach jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin qu'elle lui tendait.

« Quoi ? Six heures de potion par semaine ? Six heures ? »

Il regarda les autres élèves de septième année, mais ne trouva aucun soutien.

'Y'a que moi que ça perturbe ?… Apparemment, oui.' pensa-t-il

« 'Sortilèges', 'Défense contre les forces du mal'… On avait pas de cours spécifique contre les forces du mal dans mon ancienne école. »

« J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Le professeur Lupin vous donnera sûrement des cours particuliers ainsi qu'à votre sœur, si cela vous convient. »

'Parce que j'ai le choix ? De toute façon c'est lui ou papa, alors quitte à choisir… Je peux pas lui répondre ça. Dommage'

« Ca me convient. « Soin aux créatures magiques » ? J'ai jamais fait ça. »

« Je sais, j'en ai parlé avec le professeur, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, ce n'est pas vraiment une matière qui nécessite d'avoir des bases pour suivre les cours, en revanche vous devrez étudier un certain nombre de créatures par vous-mêmes, si vous voulez obtenir vos Aspic. Le voulez-vous ? »

« Euh… j'en sais rien. Je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, mais je vais en discuter avec mon père. »

« Très bien, nous en reparlerons. Etant donné votre retard, je crois qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable de prendre une option… »

« Pas question, coupa Zach. Les runes sont ma matière préférée, et probablement la seule dans laquelle je n'aurais pas de retard à rattraper. »

« Comme vous voulez. Je vous laisse entre les mains de miss Granger. Elle vous montrera votre salle commune, votre dortoir et vous expliquera les règles de l'école. »

Sur ce, la directrice de Gryffondor s'éloigna, laissant qui Zach regardait son emploi du temps avec hébétude.

« Zach ? Ca va ? » demanda Neville.

« Pas vraiment, non. Non seulement je passe de dix-huit à trente heures de cours par semaine, mais en plus avec deux matières que je n'ai absolument jamais pratiquées. Mais qu'est-ce que mon père avait dans la tête lorsqu'il nous a dit qu'on devrait venir faire un an ici ? S'il voulait nous achever y'avait des moyens moins vicieux et plus rapides ! »

Soudain Ron sentit une vague de sympathie pour le jeune homme l'envahir. En moins de trois quart d'heures, Zach avait fait la conquête de la bande de Gryffondor : il avait séduit Hermione grâce aux runes, Ron grâce à son désespoir face à la masse de travail qui s'annonçait, Neville grâce à ses fautes d'anglais, Seamus et Dean grâce à son rire de gamin, Ginny grâce à son physique avantageux et à ses compliments, et Harry grâce à tout cela réuni, grâce à tout ce qui faisait de Zach ce qu'il était. Oui, Harry Potter était complètement sous le charme.

0*0*0*0

Lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit sa chambre de préfète en chef après le dîner, elle trouva Drago installé à la table d'ébène de leur salle commune. Il travaillait et semblait très concentré. Elle ne put qu'admirer la noblesse de ses traits, encore accentuée par le sérieux de l'expression de son visage.

« Bonsoir. »

« 'soir », répondit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, passa un joli chemiser blanc à manches courtes un peu bouffantes et une jupe noire afin d'être prête pour sortir retrouver Ron et Harry. Elle avait rendez-vous avez eux à vingt et une heure, elle avait donc une heure et demi devant elle. Elle sortit les parchemins qu'elle avait « empruntés » à Malefoy, s'installa confortablement sur son lit et commença à tenter de les classer. Certains avaient des numéros de chapitre, mais pas tous. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, elle avait retrouvé l'incipit et le dénouement, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment organiser le reste. De toute façon, les trois premiers chapitres étaient numérotés, elle commença donc sa lecture.

Elle fut séduite d'emblée par le style vif de Drago, si éloigné de la prose précieuse et empruntée qu'elle avait imaginée. Ce fut l'horloge qui la ramena à la réalité : il était vingt et une heures, elle était en retard. Elle cacha précipitamment les parchemins et quitta sa chambre. Elle se trouva alors face à Drago qui était lui aussi sur le point de sortir.

« Après-vous, miss, » dit-il en s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage.

Elle sourit et sortit devant lui. Ils marchaient en silence dans les couloirs lorsqu'Hermine dit :

« Il est sympa Zach. Tout le monde l'aime déjà. »

« Oui, tout le monde aime Zach », répondit Drago une once d'amertume dans la voix.

« Ca t'embête ? Jaloux ? »

« Pas du tout. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde m'aime. »

Il disait la vérité, il se moquait que tout le monde aime Zach, ce qui l'embêtait c'était que Zach aime tout le monde. Il lui semblait que cela diminuait l'affection qu'il lui portait à lui.

Le silence s'était à nouveau installé. Une question brûlait les lèvres d'Hermione, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de la lui poser. Leur pacte n'incluait pas les questions subsidiaires, et elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il l'interroge plus avant sur Ron. Pourtant elle ne put s'en empêcher, après tout, il lui balancerait une réplique cinglante, ce ne serait pas la première.

« C'était lui ? »

Il la regarda avec étonnement, mit une seconde à comprendre, puis répondit simplement :

« Oui. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle.

« Moi, je m'arrête là, dit Drago. Tu fais quoi, au fait ? »

« Je passe juste la soirée avec Harry et Ron. »

« Je vois… bon courage alors. »

Hermione se demanda une seconde si c'était une pique contre ses amis ou seulement une référence au fait que ce soit dur pour elle de passer du temps avec Ron, mais il s'était éloigné avant qu'elle puisse étudier l'expression de son visage. Elle s'éloigna à son tour pendant que Drago entrait dans la grande salle où Zach l'attendait.

0*0*0*0

La première pensée de Drago quand il entra dans l'appartement des préfets après avoir quitté Zach fut : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ! ». « Ca » c'était une Hermione Granger recroquevillée sur elle même à une extrémité du canapé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'il avait dressé la longue liste des problèmes qu'il pourrait rencontrer en cohabitant avec miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'adore-faire-la-morale-à-tout-le-monde, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé à « ça ».

Bien sûr, en temps normal, il l'aurait tranquillement ignorée et serait allé prendre sa douche sans le moindre de remord ; seulement voilà, il venait de passer deux heures avec Zach et sa compagnie avait le problématique effet secondaire de lui ramollir le cœur. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ni trop loin – pour ne pas sembler dégoûté – ni trop près – pour ne pas sembler trop concerné.

« Hermione ? »

C'est alors seulement qu'elle prit conscience de sa présence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, puis ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Ok…, dit Drago, tu vas te calmer et me dire ce que le balafré et la belette t'ont fait. »

Elle essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais au milieu des larmes cela donnait un résultat peu compréhensible.

« Arrête de pleurer, je comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! »

« Arrête de m'engueuler, tu vois bien que je suis mal ! »

« C'est déjà beaucoup mieux » constata Drago.

Et, incontestablement, Hermione s'était calmée. Certes, elle pleurait encore, mais les larmes roulaient sagement sur ses joues, elle n'infligeait plus à son pauvre corps ces sanglots convulsifs que Drago jugeait fort peu esthétiques. A bien la regarder, elle n'était pourtant pas si laide. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas la classe d'une Cho Chang, ni le feu sauvage d'une Ginny Weasley, c'était une beauté plus discrète. Drago la classa mentalement bonne troisième avant d'en revenir au sujet qui n'aurait pas dû cesser de l'occuper.

« Alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je change d'avis. »

Hermione semblait à peu près sereine à présent. Drago s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'elle aille s'enfermer dans sa chambre ; il ne savait pas trop si cette perspective le soulageait ou le frustrait. Il n'eut cependant pas à se questionner trop longuement à ce sujet car, à sa grande surprise, Hermione entreprit de se confier à lui.

« La soirée s'est très bien passée. Harry et Ron étaient de bonne humeur, et moi aussi d'ailleurs… Les choses étaient presque comme avant. En tout cas, j'arrivais à faire comme si elles étaient presque comme avant. Ca faisait un peu mal, mais j'y arrivais. Et même si j'avais pas cessé une seconde de jouer un rôle, sur le chemin du retour, j'étais assez contente parce que ça allait quand même un peu mieux. Et puis, et puis… »

Sa voix s'était éteinte. Drago allait l'interroger, mais elle reprit d'elle même.

« Et puis je suis arrivée ici, je me suis assise sur le canapé et les larmes ont commencé à couler. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Malefoy dit :

« C'est normal. Tu relâches la pression après un moment difficile à passer. »

« Non, c'était pas ça. C'était de vraies larmes de tristesse. J'ai compris que je pourrais sauver mon amitié avec Harry et Ron ce soir, et pourtant je suis encore si triste… parce que la seule chose que je veux c'est avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je suis horrible : je me moque de mon amitié avec eux. Tout ce que je veux c'est un copain… Mais je suis bien punie de mon égoïsme puisque ce qui compte le plus, c'est justement ce que je n'aurai jamais. Comment un garçon pourrait aimer une fille qui peut même pas faire l'amour avec lui ? J'arriverai jamais à laisser un mec me toucher… »

« Mais bien sûr que tu y arriveras, soupira Drago. T'es pas différente d'une autre. »

Hermione eut un sourire amer, quitta le canapé et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour remettre ses idées en place. Aiguillonné par son orgueil, par le besoin impérieux de réussir là où Ron Weasley avait échoué, Drago Malefoy se leva et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Elle lui tournait le dos, il ne put donc pas voir l'expression tourmentée de son visage lorsqu'il frôla son oreille de ses lèvres en lui disant : « Tu veux que je te le prouve ? ». Elle se tourna alors vers lui, de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Mais sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer davantage, Drago avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Il tentait de retrouver les gestes rassurants que Zach avait eus envers lui. Il les imita sans remord, passant lentement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, prenant garde de laisser encore une petite distance entre leur deux corps. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Il fallait absolument qu'il la mette en confiance. Drago n'avait pas cessé de penser à sa promesse, mais il voulait qu'Hermione s'abandonne dans ses bras, fasse avec lui ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire avec celui qu'elle était censée aimer, et ce caprice passait avant tout le reste.

Drago qui avait posé ses deux mains sur la nuque de la jeune fille tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, en fit glisser une sur son épaule. Il descendit encore et, du revers de sa main, il caressa légèrement la peau de son bras, laissée nue par un chemiser à manches courtes, pour aller chercher ses doigts qu'il entremêla aux siens.

Pour ne pas l'effaroucher, il prenait garde d'éviter toute zone trop érotique, se contentant de l'habituer lentement à son contact. La méthode semblait assez efficace et Drago sentait le corps de la jeune fille se détendre peu à peu. Il tenta donc de faire glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, mais rencontra une résistance farouche. Il s'éloigna donc de ses lèvres, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, accentua la caresse sur sa nuque… puis il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, il put sans problème aller chercher la langue de l'adolescente avec la sienne. Il fit durer ce baiser, encore et encore, déployant toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de la jeune fille caresser la sienne en retour, cette petite victoire le remplit de fierté.

Encouragé par ce consentement tacite, Drago fit glisser sa main gauche de la nuque d'Hermione à sa taille et, d'un mouvement aussi doux que possible, il l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et le jeune homme pouvait à présent sentir toute la chaleur de son corps. Leurs cuisses, leurs ventres étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et Drago pouvait sentir la poitrine de la jeune fille pressée contre son torse. Il s'arracha à ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration : ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son self-control.

Après s'être tancé mentalement, il se dirigea vers le canapé, tenant toujours Hermione par la main. Elle le suivit sans rien dire, et, une fois assis, lorsqu'il la prit par la taille pour la faire asseoir à califourchon sur lui, elle rougit un peu, mais ne protesta pas.

Elle était maintenant assise sur ses cuisses, et cette position avait légèrement fait remonter sa jupe qui, alors qu'elle descendait habituellement aux genoux, dévoilait à présent une bonne partie de ses cuisses. Drago, voyant la gêne d'Hermione, posa sagement les mains sur sa taille et recommença à l'embrasser. Dès que le baiser eut perdu toute timidité et qu'il la sentit à nouveau à l'aise, il entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier, commençant par le bas. Lorsqu'il eut défait quelques boutons, il glissa sa main sous un des pans de la chemise, caressant la douce peau de son ventre, sa taille, et de son dos. Il n'avait pas cessé une seconde de l'embrasser, la rassurant, la confortant par le contact tendre de sa langue.

Il acheva ensuite de défaire le chemisier qu'il fit doucement glisser le long de son dos et qu'il fit tomber au sol. Détachant finalement ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, il l'observa un instant. S'il avait écouté son instinct, il se serait empressé de lui arracher son soutien-gorge et d'ôter ses propres vêtements, tant il sentait l'excitation monter en lui, mais son désir de vaincre les réticences de la jeune fille était encore bien plus fort que ses pulsions. Il commença donc à embrasser doucement son cou, c'était la première fois que ses lèvres s'aventuraient ailleurs que sur les siennes, il redoutait sa réaction, mais il entendit un soupir de contentement s'échapper de sa gorge. Ainsi encouragé, il posa chacune de ses mains sur un genoux de la jeune fille et les fit lentement glisser vers sa taille. Comme elle n'opposait aucune résistance, il défit le nœud qui fermait la jupe et elle tomba à terre. Drago prit une seconde pour admirer le corps fin et souple qui s'offrait à son regard, puis, voyant Hermione embarrassée, il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Tu es très belle »

Il vit un sourire éclairer son visage, puis recommença à l'embrasser, promenant à présent ses mains sur tout le corps de la belle, évitant juste les parties encore cachées par ses sous-vêtements. Le corps d'Hermione commençait à accompagner par des mouvements sensuels incontrôlés les caresses de Drago, et le jeune homme sentit son début d'érection se faire plus franc. Il était à présent impossible que la jeune fille ne la sente pas, elle se détacha assez prestement de lui, visiblement paniquée, prenant apparemment soudain conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mais Drago avait prévu cette réaction, il la saisit par la taille avant qu'elle ait pu s'éloigner, la serra très fort contre lui et lui dit :

« Calme toi, ne tiens pas compte de moi, d'accord ? Et puis, si tu n'aimes plus ce que je fais, tu n'auras qu'à dire « arrête », rien que ce petit mot et je te laisserai, ok ? ».

Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment, et les deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs caresses. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago fit glisser ses mains le long du dos d'Hermione, il s'attarda seconde près de l'attache de son soutien-gorge pour lui faire comprendre son intention, puis le dégrafa et le lui enleva. Il regarda un peu les petits seins ronds de la jeune fille, puis passa doucement les doigts sur l'un de ses mamelons pointus. Hermione gémit à ce contact, et Drago, comme en réponse, prit son sein entier dans sa main, tandis qu'il posait doucement ses lèvres sur l'autre. Il lécha, suçota, mordilla les seins de la jeune fille, l'un après l'autre, sans cesser de caresser de ses mains le reste de son corps. Il lui arrachait des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus intenses et elle sentait son corps prendre feu. Elle était sur le point d'oublier tout orgueil et de le supplier de le faire, lorsque Drago glissa ses doigts sous le dernier morceau de tissu qui la couvrait encore. Il fut surpris de trouver le sexe de la jeune fille littéralement trempé ; ne se laissant pas déstabilisé, il chercha quelques secondes son clitoris, un gémissement un peu plus intense que les autres lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvé. Presque aussi excité qu'elle, il le caressa frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Hermione soit pris de véritable convulsions et qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme en gémissant son prénom pour la première fois. Elle s'écroula sur lui et ils restèrent immobile quelques secondes, puis Hermione sembla redescendre sur terre.

Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, ramassa ses vêtements en vitesse et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une minute plus tard, Drago entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Il alla dans sa propre salle de bain pour faire de même. Il se masturba rapidement, un peu frustré mais assez content de lui. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione pour lui dire qu'il sortait faire sa ronde de nuit, la jeune fille était déjà couchée.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. A bientôt. Messaline.**

**PS : prochain chapitre : « Où il sera démontré qu'un Harry Potter amoureux est prêt à faire beaucoup de sacrifices » **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour, très chers lecteurs ! **

**Pour votre plus grand plaisir – mais surtout pour le mien – voilà la suite de « Rivalités etc. ». Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 7 : Où il sera prouvé qu'un Harry Potter amoureux est prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, Ron réfléchissait. Il fallait bien qu'il le reconnaisse : il était malheureux. Sur le moment, la rupture lui avait semblé la seule issue possible, mais à présent l'évidence le frappait : il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il s'était senti tellement humilié par les blocages d'Hermione, tellement incapable de l'aider à les dépasser qu'il avait agi sous le coup de la colère. Il revivait la scène de la rupture encore et encore, il revoyait les yeux humides d'Hermione qui retenait bravement ses larmes, il pouvait encore l'entendre lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas en colère, qu'elle comprenait… une minute de plus et c'était elle qui s'excusait ! Elle avait tout fait pour lui épargner toute culpabilité, à lui qui lui brisait le cœur. Ce moment affreux le hantait, et plus il y pensait plus il se sentait minable.

« Eh bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner encore au lit ? demanda Harry en sortant de la salle de bain. On va être en retard ! Neville, Seamus et Dean sont déjà partis ! »

Ron se leva sans un mot et alla prendre une douche.

Harry faisait semblant de faire son lit en regardant Zach à la dérobée. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête légèrement penchée sur son livre de potion. Harry regardait les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front, il imagina une seconde y passer sa main pour dégager son beau visage.

« Stressé ? »

Zach ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'Harry s'adressait à lui.

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un préparer un cours de potion avec autant de zèle », explicita Harry.

Zach leva les yeux sur lui et rejeta son livre sur le côté.

« T'as raison, c'est stupide. De toute manière, je vais foirer un truc à un moment ou à un autre et mon père se fera un plaisir de le faire remarquer. Je sais pas pourquoi je m'acharne »

« Tu t'entends mal avec ton père ? » demanda Harry se sentant un peu coupable d'espérer une réponse positive.

« Pas vraiment, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tout est toujours plus compliqué que ça avec lui… Parfois j'ai l'impression que plus je fais d'effort moins il le reconnaît, que jamais je serais à la hauteur. Je sais même pas pourquoi son avis m'importe autant, alors que je l'ai si peu vu en dix-huit ans ; c'est un peu irrationnel. Je suppose que c'est juste que l'estime d'un père, c'est important »

Il y eut un court silence, puis Zach reprit, avec le visible désir de changer de sujet de conversation :

« Bon, je vais aller déjeuner, tu viens ? »

Harry aurait fait à peu près n'importe quoi pour pouvoir suivre Zach, n'importe quoi sauf abandonner un Ron de toute évidence complètement déprimé. Il maudit intérieurement ses deux meilleurs amis pour la première fois de sa vie. Hermione avait été bizarre la veille, mais ça s'était arrangé dans la soirée ; par contre, aussitôt rentré de Pré-au-Lard, c'était Ron qui avait commencé à faire la gueule… il n'y comprenait plus rien du tout.

« Vaut mieux que j'attende Ron, il est pas super bien là »

« Je vois, c'est important les amis ; surtout un meilleur ami, faut en prendre soin », dit Zach en sortant du dortoir.

Cette allusion évidente à Malefoy fit mal à Harry. Il avait tout de suite compris à quel point le lien des deux amis était fort. Il les avait vus se comprendre d'un regard pendant la cérémonie de répartition, il avait été abasourdi de voir Malefoy ne faire aucun cas de l'appartenance de Zach à Gryffondor – la maison rivale dont il méprisait chaque membre, et lui le premier. Et puis, il y avait eu les mots de Zach ce même soir : « « je te confie ma petite sœur »… bien sûr le ton était léger, mais ça avait tout de même beaucoup impressionné Harry. Jamais Ron ne lui aurait dit ça à lui. Le lien qui unissait Zach à Malefoy avait indubitablement quelque chose de spécial. C'était ce genre d'amitié superbe qui ne peut être que bilatérale, à laquelle tout tiers – aussi proche soit-il de l'un ou de l'autre – reste invariablement étranger. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir haïr Drago Malefoy plus fort que ce n'était déjà le cas, il avait tord : à cet instant il le haïssait comme jamais. Mais il ne se laisserait pas découragé : il séduirait Zach, et il supplanterait Drago Malefoy dans son cœur.

0*0*0*0

Quelques heures plus tard Zach, Seamus, Dean et Neville arrivaient avec une petite dizaine de minutes d'avance devant les cachots où devait avoir lieu leur premier cours de potion. Le cours était en commun avec les Serpentard, comme toujours, et Zach avait vu ses nouveaux amis s'installer aussi loin des verts et argents que l'étroit couloir le permettait. La tension qui pouvait exister entre les deux maisons rivales, Zach la connaissait pour en avoir entendu parler par Drago, mais ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il en mesurait l'ampleur.

Au début, ses camarades s'étaient méfiés de lui à cause de ses accointances avec les Serpentard (le père, la sœur et le meilleur ami, il faut dire que ça fait beaucoup !), mais à présent ils avaient plutôt l'air de le prendre pour une sorte de martyre, victime de sa trop grande gentillesse, incapable de voir le mal à l'état pur là où il se trouvait. « Trop bon, trop con » voilà ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Ca l'agaçait un peu, mais il était surtout triste de voir si redoutées les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères : Séréna et Drago. Il les aimait, mais surtout il les estimait, il savait qu'ils étaient dignes d'être aimés, il aurait voulu que les autres le voit. Séréna et Drago se ressemblaient beaucoup : l'un se cachait derrière un masque de froideur, l'autre derrière en masque de futilité, mais tous les deux dissimulaient leur fragilité et leur besoin d'être aimé. Zach semblait être le seul à en avoir conscience, et c'était pour cela qu'il devait les protéger et les aimer, parce que s'il ne de faisait pas, personne ne le ferait à sa place.

Bref, cette rivalité le dérangeait. Dans les récits de Drago, ils l'avaient trouvée amusante, parce que l'émulation pousse à des comportements assez stupides qui s'achèvent en général par des situations cocasses. Mais si cela allait tellement loin qu'ils devenaient incapables de reconnaître la moindre qualité aux autres, alors il ne trouvait plus ça drôle du tout. Les Gryffondor semblaient vraiment penser que tous les Serpentard étaient des créatures profondément « mauvaises », autant dire tout de suite que cette théorie aurait mis Zach très en colère si ça avait été un sentiment qu'il connaissait. Il s'emportait un peu parfois, il disait souvent les choses telles qu'il les pensait, sans trop prendre en compte les sentiments d'autrui, mais jamais, de mémoire d'homme, on avait vu Zach Dumas Rogue se mettre en colère. Drago et Serena n'en redoutait que davantage le jour où ça arriverait.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions quand sa sœur arriva, se jeta dans ses bras, et l'attira de force vers les Serpentard pour lui présenter ses nouveaux amis – et ses nouveaux soupirants car la jeune fille n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'une journée pour faire vaciller les cœurs.

« Zach, voilà Théo, Greg, Vincent, Milicent et Pansy. Les amis, je vous présente mon frère adoré, Zach ! »

Tout le monde salua gentiment Zach, les Serpentard n'en revenaient toujours pas de rencontrer l'Ami de Drago Malefoy, pas son gorille, pas son admirateur, pas son serviteur, son Ami, celui qui parlait avec lui sur un pied d'égalité… bref, Zach leur inspira tout de suite du respect. Ce respect le mit pourtant bien plus mal à l'aise que la méfiance initiale des Gryffondor. Il jeta leur d'ailleurs un regard : Ron, Harry et Hermione s'étaient joint à eux, et il vit qu'ils gardaient les yeux fixés sur lui et le groupe de Serpentard. Tous – y compris Ron – étaient visiblement près à bondir à la moindre offense faite à leur nouveau camarade. Malgré son aversion pour la rivalité entre maison, cela le toucha : il était définitivement l'un d'entre eux.

C'est alors que la voix de Rogue résonna dans le couloir depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

« Les septième année ! Dépêchez-vous de vous d'entrer qu'on puisse se mettre au travail »

Zach prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la salle comme le martyre entre dans l'arène. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à côté d'Harry quand celui-ci lui murmura :

« Si tu veux que ça se passe bien, mets-toi plutôt avec Hermione, moi je te serais pas d'un grand secours ». Zach le remercia d'un signe de tête puis échangea sa place avec Ron, sans imaginer une seconde combien ces paroles avaient coûté à Harry, quel sacrifice cela représentait pour lui de ne pas passer les trois heures suivantes à ses côtés.

Tout le monde venait à peine de prendre place qu'Harry vit Malefoy se glisser aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle, Rogue faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué son retard, et Zach échanger un sourire avec lui. Il sentit à nouveau une vague de colère et de jalousie l'envahir.

La première heure se déroula sans incident notable. La potion était compliquée, comme toujours, mais Zach s'en sortait à peu près. En revanche, Hermione ne se révéla pas d'un plus grand secours qu'aurait pu l'être Harry : la pauvre jeune fille était visiblement préoccupée par quelque chose d'autre. Zach ne voulut pas la questionner, Drago lui avait conté leurs aventures nocturnes et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Voyant la pauvre petite préfète si triste, il se déconcentra un moment, et, en potion, un moment d'inattention est souvent fatal, surtout quand on a Severus Rogue pour professeur.

La potion d'Hermione et de Zach se mit en effet à prendre une teinte ocre pour le moins inquiétante, encore cela aurait-il pu passer inaperçu si elle ne s'était pas mise à crépiter étrangement, attirant par la même occasion l'attention du maître de potion.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe de ce côté ? »

Zach vit son père s'approcher dangereusement de sa table, et regarder sa potion d'un air passablement dégoûté, puis il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

« Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor, articula-t-il lentement. Miss Granger est mon élève depuis six ans, et sais-tu combien de potions elle a raté en six ans ? »

Zach ne répondait pas, il ne savait pas quel était le piège, mais il n'avait aucune intention de s'y précipiter. Rogue reprit donc.

« Aucune. En six ans miss Granger n'a raté aucune potion, mais je vois qu'une heure à peine à travailler avec toi a suffit à réparer cela. Voilà qui constitue une forme d'exploit… la seule dont tu sois capable apparemment »

Zach avait l'impression qu'un poids de mille tonnes venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules, il ne fut donc absolument pas conscient de deux regards qui fixaient Rogue, le regard de dégoût de Drago, le regard de haine d'Harry, en revanche il ne put guère faire abstraction de la réaction de sa sœur.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de son père »

Zach fut aussitôt secoué : il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix, malgré toute sa colère elle était au bord des larmes. Comme c'est souvent le cas chez les jumeaux, Zach et Séréna avaient tendance à ressentir encore plus fort les émotions de l'autre que les leurs.

Rogue était pâle comme la mort, mais Séréna était bien trop en colère pour la voir.

« Serena, assieds-toi immédiatement », dit Rogue sur ce ton menaçant qui était habituellement infaillible.

Mais au lieu de s'asseoir, la jeune fille fit exactement l'inverse. Elle ramassa ses affaires, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée là, elle se retourna. Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues, mais son ton était très calme lorsqu'elle asséna le coup fatal à son père – dire les pires horreurs d'un ton si calme que ça ne les rend que plus insupportables était apparemment une tradition familiale.

« Tu sais que j'ai été assez naïve pour croire sincèrement, l'espace de deux jours, qu'on était vraiment là parce que tu t'inquiétais pour nous. Mais apparemment tout ce que tu veux c'est nous montrer à quel point on est indigne d'être tes enfants. J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, c'est toi qui ne nous mérites pas »

Elle sortit furieusement et le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tout le monde était abasourdi et regardait Rogue. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis que sa fille s'était levée. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il se reprit finalement et dit :

« Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous le ferez savoir à Serena »

Et le cours reprit. C'était la première fois que Rogue retirait des points à sa propre maison.

0*0*0*0

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures lorsque Zach rejoignit finalement la salle commune des Gryffondor escorté de Drago – ce qui lui avait permis de dépasser le couvre-feu. Harry l'attendait, seul, et le profond silence lui permit d'entendre des bribes de la conversation des deux amis qui se tenaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« On n'a parlé que de moi. Je suis désolé… Ca va toi ? demandait Zach. Tu vas faire quoi pour Hermione ? Elle avait l'air mal en cours »

« Y'a rien à faire, répondit la voix posée de Drago. De toute façon elle m'évite, c'est aussi bien comme ça »

« A cause de cette stupide promesse ? »

« Je l'ai pas encore trahie, il encore temps que je me reprenne »

Harry entendit le rire clair de Zach. Il ne savait pas ce qui prévalait : le plaisir d'entendre Zach rire, ou le dépit de l'entendre rire avec Malefoy.

« Tu ne l'as pas encore trahie ? Question de nuance technique… »

« Tu sais que j'aime la précision. Je ne l'ai pas trahie stricto sensu. Allez, bonne nuit. Et te tracasses pas trop pour Séréna, elle aura tout oublié demain, alors tâche d'en faire autant ! »

« Je vais essayer. Bonne nuit. »

Harry comprit que Zach s'était confié à Drago, ils avaient discuté de ses relations avec son père, avec sa sœur… tout d'un coup, il se sentit stupide de l'avoir attendu pour voir s'il avait besoin de parler. Il réalisa que sa relation avec Zach n'était décidément pas grand chose face à celle qu'il entretenait avec Malefoy. Il n'arrivait même pas à être intrigué par le mystère de cette promesse de Malefoy ni par le rapport que ça pouvait bien avoir avec Hermione – il rangea néanmoins ça dans un coin de son esprit.

« Harry ? Tu es encore debout ? » demanda Zach en entrant dans la salle commune.

« Apparemment » répondit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cette agressivité eut pourtant un effet inattendu assez agréable. Zach vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé, dans la pénombre et lui demanda doucement :

« Ca va pas ? »

Harry hésita une seconde, puis il opta pour une méthode directe : de toute façon il n'avait jamais été doué pour la subtilité.

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aime pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et Malefoy, c'est bien trop fort »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Zach.

Harry, en réponse à l'évidente incompréhension du jeune homme, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Zach ne le repoussa pas, en fait il ne réagit pas du tout. Lorsqu'Harry se détacha de lui, il vit que Zach le regardait gentiment, il voulut alors l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois il fut repoussé.

« Ecoute, Harry, je suis flatté, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancé un « expelliarmus » bien senti.

« Je te plais pas », dit-il sur le ton de la constatation.

« Je crois que je vais éviter de me poser cette question, ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus simples », dit Zach sans se rendre compte que ces mots étaient encore bien plus encourageants que le plus énergique démenti. « C'est tout simplement pas possible, ce serait trop compliqué. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Drago, mais il compte énormément pour moi »

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? » demanda Harry, horrifié.

Zach soupira, puis lui dit :

« Non. Non, Harry, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Imagine une seconde que Ron me déteste, qu'on soit ennemis, est-ce que tu serais en train de m'embrasser maintenant ? »

Zach se tut, Harry ne répliqua pas.

« On ne se connaît pas encore beaucoup tous les deux, alors autant clarifier les choses tout de suite : t'aime bien, Harry, mais je peux pas faire ça. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se leva alors sans répondre pour se diriger vers les dortoirs, mais à peine avait-il gravi quelques marches qu'il s'arrêta et lança :

« Un Gryffondor ne s'avoue jamais vaincu »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien compris. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement, alors prépare toi à tomber sous mon charme »

Zach ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et ce sourire était le seul encouragement dont Harry avait besoin.

0*0*0*0

Harry passa une bonne partie de la nuit à tenter de trouver une façon de séduire Zach. Le lendemain, sa résolution était prise. Dès sept heures, il était dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner à guetter les entrées des élèves. Il attendait une personne précise, et il n'était pas question qu'il la rate. Il était huit heures moins le quart quand elle entra. Il se précipita aussitôt sur elle.

« Il faut que je te parle ! »

Serena, trop heureuse que son idole semble enfin prendre conscience de son existence, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient installés dans une salle de classe vide, et Serena demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Harry se sentit soudain gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'évoquer des sujets aussi personnels. Mais il avait un but, et la ferme intention de l'atteindre. Il lui raconta tout, son attirance pour son frère, le baiser, la façon dont Zach l'avait repoussé, et la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait, enfin il lui demanda conseil : comment faire en sorte que Zach change d'avis ?

« Ca me semble évident, non ? répondit Serena. Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Drago ! »

« Pas question ! Je suis prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour Zach, mais ça non. Jamais ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen, et si quelqu'un le connaît c'est bien toi. »

« Quand bien même, pourquoi je t'aiderais exactement ? »

'Pas à Serpentard pour rien, pensa Harry mi-amer mi-amusé, j'aurais dû prévoir le coup. En plus elle a un petit sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon… merde !'

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il plein d'appréhension.

« Je veux que tu me racontes tout. Toutes tes aventures, et dans le détail ! La pierre philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets, le Tournoi des trois sorciers… je veux tout savoir, de ta bouche. »

Harry réfléchit : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était ce genre de récit. A chaque fois qu'on les lui réclamait il esquivait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire…

« Eh bien alors ? Tu veux séduire mon frère, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour y arriver… »

Cette remarque piqua Harry au vif.

« C'est d'accord. Je te raconterai tout. Samedi quatorze heures, près du lac »

« Génial ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

« A toi maintenant ! » lança Harry qui s'impatientait.

« D'accord. L'important, c'est de lui faire comprendre que t'as pas juste flashé sur lui, que c'est plus profond que ça. Si tu veux qu'il laisse de côté les problèmes qu'il va avoir avec Drago, il faut que ce soit quelque chose de sérieux, qu'il croit à la sincérité de tes sentiments. Tu ne l'auras jamais en lui sautant dessus, ou en lui servant des trucs romantiques bateau. Il ne croit pas aux belles paroles, seulement aux actes. Fais quelque chose qui lui prouve que ton attachement pour lui est sincère, que tu veux son bonheur »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry assez désespéré devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

« Te réconcilier avec Drago aurait été idéal, mais puisque tu ne veux pas, il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose… Bon courage. Et à samedi »

Harry resta un moment assis, seul, à un petit pupitre. Quelque chose lui était immédiatement venu à l'esprit, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà pensé faire la veille, mais à quoi il avait renoncé à cause du désagrément que cela lui causerait. Mais Serena avait raison, s'il voulait Zach, il faudrait faire des sacrifices. Il sortit donc de la salle d'un pas résolu, parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de sa destination en tentant de penser le moins possible à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et frappa à la porte sitôt arrivé pour ne pas avoir le temps de prendre peur. Il entendit crier :

« Entrez ! »

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

« Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger, professeur, mais il faut que je vous parle de votre fils »

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? A bientôt. Messaline. **

**PS : prochain chapitre : « Où le lecteur compatissant aura de la peine pour Drago Malefoy » **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite. Je ne vous fais pas de longs discours. J'espère juste que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**

Où le lecteur compatissant aura de la peine pour Drago Malefoy

Il avait été convenu que Rogue et ses enfants déjeuneraient ensemble tous les mercredis et samedis midi. Inutile de préciser que la scène de la veille n'avait rien pour apaiser l'appréhension de Zach. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite salle à manger des quartiers de son père, celui-ci lisait tranquillement la « Gazette du sorcier » devant la table dressée pour trois.

« Bonjour, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face de son père.

Rogue plia son journal et le posa sur une chaise à côté de lui tout en répondant à son fils d'un signe de tête.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Dans les moments où son père posait ce drôle de regard sur lui, Zach ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lire au plus profond de lui, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. S'il voulait savoir quelque chose, il aurait pu demander, comme tout le monde…

« Où est ta sœur ? »

Le sujet n'était pas forcément celui que Zach aurait abordé pour tenter de réchauffer l'ambiance, mais c'était déjà mieux que le silence.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra. On n'en a pas parlé, mais la connaissant… elle est encore sacrément remontée. »

« Je vois », dit simplement Rogue.

Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement contrarié, ce qui étonna Zach.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça », ajouta-il.

Ce n'était plus de l'étonnement, mais de l'inquiétude qui saisit Zach. Jamais son père n'avait fait preuve du moindre désir de se trouver en tête à tête avec lui, jamais.

« Pourquoi c'est pas plus mal comme ça ? » demanda-t-il en tentant vainement de ne pas laisser transparaître son appréhension. »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de changer de sujet.

« Séréna est trop impulsive, ça lui jouera des tours… à se demander pourquoi elle n'est pas à Gryffondor elle aussi. »

Zach aurait pu facilement lui faire la liste de tous ses traits de caractères typiquement Serpentard (où auraient figuré en bonne place son obstination à cacher sa vraie nature et une légère tendance à la manipulation) mais il préféra s'abstenir : Rogue n'était pas un père idéal, mais il connaissait bien ses enfants, et il savait déjà tout ça.

« Ca t'embête tant que ça que je sois à Gryffondor ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », répondit Rogue sans plus d'explications.

Le silence tomba de nouveau sur la salle à manger. Rogue invita son fils à se servir et les deux hommes commencèrent à déjeuner sans échanger un mot.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi les Gryffondor me déplaisent ? demanda soudain Rogue. Ils ont, entre autres défauts, une tendance particulièrement dérangeante à se croire invincibles ; ce qu'on prend pour du courage n'est en fait que de l'arrogance stupide. Harry Potter en est l'exemple le plus frappant… mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui, dans ta personnalité, t'a fait envoyé à Gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas ça ; et heureusement d'ailleurs, je me fais déjà assez de soucis pour vous. »

Zach sourit à son père, de ce sourire auquel personne ne pouvait répondre autrement que par un autre sourire tant il semblait sincère, affectueux, et même reconnaissant… Rogue ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le jeune homme, mis à l'aise par les bonnes dispositions de son père, s'enhardit au point de l'interroger.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Et pourquoi tu me parles d'Harry ? »

« Il m'a rendu une petite visite ce matin… visite qui lui a d'ailleurs valu trois heures de colle. Il se trouve que ce jeune homme trouve un intérêt tout particulier à se mêler de nos rapports père-fils. Il s'était mis en tête de venir me faire un cours sur la façon d'être un bon parent, puisqu'il semblerait que je sois un père indigne, incapable me rendre compte du mal que se donne mon fils pour me plaire et qui ne prend jamais en compte les sentiments de mes enfants. Un commentaire ? »

Harry avait fait quoi ? Zach ne savait pas s'il devait être touché, révolté, contrarié, flatté, consterné – puisqu'il fallait bien le reconnaître : aller faire la morale à Severus Rogue, voilà une preuve de témérité qui flirtait avec la bêtise.

« Je suis désolé qu'Harry se soit mêlé de ça, répondit finalement Zach, il n'aurait pas dû. Et je ne lui ai jamais dis ça. »

« Tu lui as dit quoi alors ? »

Zach, qui fuyait jusque là le regard inquisiteur de son père, planta finalement ses yeux dans les siens. C'était le moment ou jamais de venir à bout des non-dits qui leur gâchaient la vie… Finalement, l'intervention d'Harry serait peut-être utile.

« J'ai dit les choses comme je les ressentais. Que je ne pourrais jamais être le fils que tu aurais voulu avoir, et que si j'étais un peu moins stupide j'arrêterais d'essayer. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça 'le fils que j'aurais voulu avoir' » ?

« Quelqu'un comme Drago. Grand sorcier en herbe, Serpentard… hétéro. »

Zach avait prononcé le dernier mot à voix basse. C'était sa mère qui avait parlé de son homosexualité à Rogue, et jamais le père et le fils n'avaient abordé le sujet. Rogue eut un soupire désespéré.

« Un fils comme Drago ? Tu veux dire un fils égoïste, arrogant, manipulateur… Non, Zach, je ne veux pas d'un fils comme Drago. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas d'autre fils que toi, comme je ne veux pas d'autre fille que Serena malgré tous ses défauts. On n'aime pas ses enfants parce qu'ils sont de bons sorciers, ou parce qu'ils vont faire un beau mariage… on les aimes parce que c'est comme ça que la vie fonctionne. Ca veut pas dire que je pense que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Au contraire, mais il faudrait que je fasse quoi ? Que je passe ma vie à faire ton panégyrique ? Apparemment il y a d'autres volontaires pour ça… Tu aurais entendu Potter tout à l'heure : Zach est si sincère, si gentil, si désintéressé, si attentif aux autres, il aime si fort son père cruel et sans cœur… si on l'écoutais tu serais en bonne voie pour la canonisation. »

A la vue du sourire qu'afficha son fils en entendant les propos qu'avait tenus Harry, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser « Tout, sauf Potter pour gendre ! » mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. C'est alors que Serena fit son entrée, s'assit rapidement et dit :

« Vous avez commencé sans moi ? Bonjour la politesse ! »

Comme Drago l'avait prédit la veille, elle semblait avoir tout oublié. Sa petite sœur n'était décidément pas banale.

0*0*0*0

Au même moment, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry se sentait un peu seul. Ron était retourné dans les dortoirs pour la pause de midi – il n'avait pas faim, lui qui avait toujours faim – Hermione semblait dans un autre monde et ne disait pas un mot, quant à Zach, il déjeunait avec son père et sa sœur. Harry repensa à son entretien avec Rogue, il y avait été un peu fort, mais ça l'avait soulagé. Malgré les heures de colle qu'il allait devoir faire, et même si Zach ne lui en serait peut-être pas aussi reconnaissant qu'il l'espérait, il était content d'avoir dit ses quatre vérités à ce serpent au cœur de pierre – car il fallait vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre pour faire du mal à Zach.

« Bon, dit soudain Hermione, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et suivit machinalement son amie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte et tourne… à droite ? Eh ! la bibliothèque c'est vers la gauche, Hermione ! Enfin… elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Pourquoi avait-elle menti ? Décidément il se passait des choses étranges, mais l'esprit d'Harry était trop plein de Zach pour s'attarder sur ces considérations.

Depuis son aventure malfoyenne, Hermione n'avait eu de cesse de retourner la situation dans sa tête… mais à présent sa décision était prise. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor, elle trouva Ron seul, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il ne dormait pas, mais il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer pour autant. Il ne prit conscience de sa présence que quand elle s'assit sur le lit, tout près de lui. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard d'Hermione, une détermination qu'il lui avait déjà vue autrefois dans des situations totalement différentes. Ron allait l'interroger mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ron commençait à peine à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer qu'il sentait déjà la langue d'Hermione s'attaquer à la sienne presque avec violence, tandis que sa main se posait sur son entrejambe sans la moindre pudeur. Le soupire sonore qu'il poussa sous l'attouchement encouragea la jeune fille : elle se plaça sur lui, une cuisse de chaque côté de sa taille. Leur bouche s'étaient séparées, ils se regardaient à présent droit dans les yeux. Hermione sentit le doute s'emparer d'elle, mais elle le rejeta rapidement : elle ne devait pas réfléchir, mais agir, seulement agir. Elle ôta son gilet et son tee-shirt d'un air décidé, puis entreprit de débarrasser Ron du sien, mais il saisit son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Avant je n'étais pas prête, mais maintenant oui. »

« Tu es sure ? »

Non, elle n'était pas sure. Mais il fallait qu'elle chasse de son souvenir les caresses de Drago, les trésors de douceur qu'il avait déployé ; pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Elle avait cette horrible impression de n'avoir été qu'un défi pour lui, une bataille à remporter. Une sorte de pari fait avec lui-même ; ou de course avec Ron, au premier qui arriverait à décoincer la petite préfète frigide. Toute cette tendresse lui semblait tellement factice. Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Plus que sure », dit-elle finalement.

Ron sembla rasséréné par cette affirmation. Il finit rapidement de la déshabiller. Les minutes qui suivirent furent une véritable torture pour Hermione, pas que Ron soit plus maladroit qu'un autre, mais elle luttait à chaque seconde pour chasser l'image de Drago. La culpabilité de penser à un autre alliée au malaise de sentir ce corps étranger en elle la mettait au supplice. Peu à peu pourtant elle sentit son corps se réchauffer, la présence étrange de Ron en elle commença à lui procurer quelques sensations agréables, des sensations auxquelles elle n'était pas encore habituée et qui lui arrachaient de petits gémissements. Elle le regarda, il avait les paupières closes, un sourire aux lèvres malgré la tension de son visage et de tout son corps. Lorsqu'il se répandit en elle, dans un râle de plaisir, elle était heureuse de penser que c'était à elle qu'il le devait.

« Ca va ? » demanda Ron en s'allongeant près d'elle.

Il était adorable, il attendait de toute évidence sa sentence avec appréhension.

« C'était très bien, répondit Hermione. On va prendre une douche ? »

Ron se contenta de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. Les deux jeunes gens se glissèrent sous l'eau brûlante, et il entreprit de la savonner. Hermione se surprit à penser que c'était ça, la vraie tendresse, que jamais Drago n'aurait eut des gestes aussi doux sans arrière-pensées. Les paroles de Ron la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Alors, on est de nouveau ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Hermione fut touchée de l'inquiétude qui transparaissait clairement dans ses mots.

« Si tu veux de moi », répondit-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

0*0*0*0

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle de classe du professeur Lupin. A peine Harry eut-il fait un pas pour suivre le mouvement qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, c'était Zach.

« Hé ! » hasarda-t-il timidement n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer l'expression de Zach.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'aller faire la leçon à mon père ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air très content. Harry était sur le point de commencer à se perdre en justifications plus ou moins vaseuses, lorsqu'il sentit Zach déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Ne va rien t'imaginer, c'était juste pour te remercier », prévint le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'il vit fut Drago qui lui jetait un regard haineux – il avait de toute évidence assisté à la scène. Au lieu de faire profil bas devant le meilleur ami du garçon qui lui plaisait, Harry lui lança un regard mi-moqueur mi-vainqueur, redoublant ainsi sa colère et sa jalousie.

Le cours avait commencé depuis quelques minutes lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant. Leurs excuses furent interrompues par les applaudissements et les sifflets que les Gryffondor lancèrent à la vue des mains enlacées des deux adolescents. Ils étaient tous ravis : leur couple vedette était à nouveau réuni.

« On se calme, on se calme », dit le professeur Lupin mais son sourire ne trompait pas : il était au moins aussi satisfait que les Gryffondor.

Et au milieu de l'euphorie, il n'y avait qu'un seul cœur blessé rempli d'une insupportable et irrationnelle impression de trahison : celui de Drago Malefoy.

« La sang de bourbe s'essaye sur moi avant d'aller se précipiter dans les bras de son rouquin, le balafré veut mettre Zach dans son lit juste pour me faire enrager… journée de merde, et on en est qu'à la moitié ! »

**Prochain chapitre : Où l'on verra que rechercher la solitude est parfois le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! Je veux connaître vos impressions. A bientôt. Messaline. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

Où l'on verra que rechercher la solitude est parfois le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis

Ginny Weasley commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Elle venait de plaquer Jeremy Anthon, au bout de 46 heures de romance, montre en main. Pitoyable… Les Serdaigle étaient définitivement hors concours… et les préfets aussi. La jolie rousse, un peu désœuvrée, déambulait dans le parc de Poudlard, laissant ses pensées dériver. Sa vie amoureuse était vraiment lamentable, elle devait réagir.

Son sentiment était mitigé quant aux mercredi après-midi : comme les uns étaient à l'entraînement de quidditch et que les autres suivaient leur cours optionnels, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle n'était pas une solitaire dans l'âme, mais ces derniers temps, les moments où toute présence lui devenait importune étaient de plus en plus fréquents, elle en était donc venue à attendre cet après-midi de solitude avec impatience. Le début de l'automne était clément cette année-là et un bel été indien s'attardait sur l'Angleterre. Comme elle arrivait au bord du lac, elle fit tomber sa veste, s'allongea à même le sol, ferma les yeux et offrit son joli corps d'adolescente au soleil tiède de septembre.

Elle repensait à Jeremy, il n'était pas si mal ce garçon. Un peu fade. Un peu triste. Il avait ce côté beau jeune homme torturé qui pense beaucoup, qui parle peu. Il l'avait vite fatiguée. Peut-être ne pensait-il pas autant qu'il en avait l'air, ou peut-être que si… elle n'en savait rien, et elle s'en moquait éperdument. Qu'avait-elle depuis quelques temps à se moquer de tout ? Pourquoi tout semblait si dénué de saveur depuis plusieurs semaines ?

A quand remontait la dernière fois où elle avait senti son cœur bondir ? Ah ! Elle se rappelait : quand ce beau jeune homme lui avait dit qu'elle était « très jolie ». Zach… un homo. Le dernier mec à lui avoir fait ressentir quelque chose aimait lui aussi les mecs… est-ce qu'elle pouvait tomber plus bas ? Et avant lui ? Avant lui, il y avait eu Dean. Oui, pour Dean, elle avait passé des heures devant la glace pour être sure d'être à son avantage ; il lui avait fait espérer un regard, un sourire, s'angoisser au moindre signe d'indifférence pour elle, d'intérêt pour une autre. Et encore avant lui ? Harry. Elle en revenait toujours à Harry. Après tout ce temps…

« Salut ! »

Ginny ouvrit péniblement les yeux, de petites tâches noires virevoltèrent un moment dans son champ de vision puis elle aperçut une jeune fille debout près d'elle. Dès qu'elle la reconnut son humeur s'assombrit encore davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton était pour le moins belliqueux, mais Serena avait besoin de compagnie, et Zach l'avait envoyée à la jolie rouquine… C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas trop se fier à Zach : il avait cette désagréable manie de ne voir que le meilleur de chacun.

« Je viens prendre le soleil. », répondit-elle.

« Va prendre le soleil plus loin, je fréquente pas les Serpentard ! »

Si Serena n'avait pas su ce que désignait le mot « Serpentard » elle aurait sans doute pensé à une bestiole visqueuse et pleine de poils – ou peut-être même à une maladie vénérienne – tant il y avait de dégoût dans le ton de Ginny lorsqu'elle le prononçait. Sans tenir compte de cette répartie, Serena s'assit près d'elle.

« Et moi je traîne pas avec les pétasses, donc on a définitivement rien à faire ensemble », répondit Serena d'une voix enjouée qui contrastait radicalement avec son propos.

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, Ginny en serait probablement tombée à terre. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Son étonnement était d'autant plus grand que la fille de Rogue lui adressait un sourire indéchiffrable. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nana ?

« Tu sais pourquoi j'adore parler une langue qui n'est pas ma langue maternelle ? Parce que je peux dire les pires horreurs sans que ça choque mes oreilles le moins du monde ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à insulter les gens en français, sauf quand je suis très en colère, parce qu'il y a plein de mots trop vulgaires que j'arrive pas à employer. Mais en anglais j'ai pas du tout ce problème, c'est drôle, non ? »

Mais de quoi cette fille était-elle en train de parler ? D'abord elle l'insulte et ensuite elle lui fait un cours de linguistique…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Ginny un peu moins agressive.

« Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. »

Ginny hésita… et puis après tout, si c'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser !

« J'en pense que c'est normal. On a une connaissance instinctive de sa langue maternelle puisqu'on l'a apprise par absorption, alors qu'on a une connaissance intellectuelle de celle qu'on apprend, donc les paroles entendues ou prononcées dans sa langue parlent directement aux émotions, tandis que celles d'une langue étrangère parlent à la tête. A partir du moment où quelque chose est intellectualisé, on en ressent moins la force. Ca n'a plus l'air aussi insultant, ou violent. »

Serena parut satisfaite, elle s'allongea sur le dos à côté de Ginny. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Ginny était intriguée : le comportement bizarre de la jeune fille sonnait faux. Ce n'était pas une gentille allumée comme Luna, elle avait plutôt d'adopter à dessein une drôle d'attitude.

« Ca venait d'où cette question ? » demanda Ginny

« Ca t'intéresse ? »

« Oui. »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça l'intéressait.

« J'ai dit des choses à mon père… en anglais. Je crois que si j'avais parlé dans ma langue, je n'aurais pas été aussi méchante. Ca n'avait pas l'air si cruel pour moi… mais ça l'était. »

« Désolée. »

C'était vraiment stupide comme réponse, mais sur le coup Ginny n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

« Oh, c'est pas grave, lui aussi il dit des trucs méchants sans se rendre compte d'à quel point ça fait mal, et pour le coup, c'est pas une question de langue. »

« Peut-être que pour toi non plus, c'est pas uniquement une question de langue. »

« Peut-être », reconnut Serena.

Serena aimait bien Ginny, finalement on pouvait peut-être avoir confiance en Zach pour dénicher d'éventuels amis. 'Va voir Ginny, vous deviendrez copines', voilà ce qu'il avait dit après le déjeuner… Comment avait-il su d'abord ? Ca l'énervait un peu.

Ginny, elle, trouvait Serena intrigante. Après quelques minutes de silence, ce fut elle qui prit la parole : elle aimait les chaussures de Serena, elle le lui dit, et la conversation ne s'arrêta plus. Elles parlèrent fringues, école, voyages, famille… mecs.

« Quoi ? », s'écria Ginny manquant de s'étouffer avec les chocogrenouilles que Serena était allée chercher.

« Remets-toi, c'est pas si bizarre que ça ! », répondit Séréna en riant.

« Mais t'as quel âge ? »

« Dix-huit, j'aurai dix-neuf le trois janvier. »

« Tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans dans quatre mois et t'as jamais eu de mec ? C'est dingue ! Mais… pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire t'es super mignonne ! »

« C'est gentil. Je crois juste… je crois que j'ai du mal à me détacher de l'image de mon frère. »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton pensif, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi elle avait toujours repoussé les garçons qui tentaient de la séduire, mais lorsqu'il avait fallu répondre à Ginny, ça avait soudain semblé évident. Voyant le regard inquiet de Ginny, Serena rit :

« Fais pas cette tête, nos rapports sont tout à fait normaux ! Je suis pas 'amoureuse' de mon frère, c'est juste que trouver un mec à sa hauteur, c'est pas facile. »

« Tu devrais pas les comparer à lui. Enfin, je dis ça, mais moi, vu mes frères, je risque pas d'avoir ce problème ! Et sinon, quelqu'un te plait à Poudlard ? »

0*0*0*0

Au même moment, Hermione arrivait devant la salle de cours de runes. Elle trouva Zach et Drago qui discutaient tranquillement devant la porte. Hermione, en arrivant, avait cru entendre son nom dans la conversation, mais ils parlaient français et la prononciation en était si différente dans les deux langues que le doute subsistait. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle de croire ainsi qu'elle occupait les pensées et les propos de Drago ; ce n'était qu'un nouveau signe de son intérêt excessif pour le jeune homme, elle chassa donc cette idée d'un mouvement de tête.

« Salut ! », dit-elle.

Zach l'accueillit d'un sourire. Hermione attendait avec appréhension la réaction de Drago. Elle avait tâché de ne pas le regarder lors de son entrée fracassante en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle avait la désagréable impression de l'avoir trahi. C'était irrationnel, elle en convenait, mais on ne maîtrise pas ses impressions. Elle observait donc Drago avec inquiétude, mais il l'accueillit avec un 'Bonjour, Hermione' des plus neutres. Aimable et froid. Distant et bienveillant. Un 'bonjour' qui disait 'nous ne sommes pas ennemis' sans dire 'nous sommes amis'.

« Où sont Rebecca et Andrian ? »

« Ils ont laissé tombé », répondit Drago indifférent.

« C'est qui Andrian et Rébecca ? », demanda Zach.

« Ce sont deux élèves de Serdaigle qui suivaient les cours avec nous les années précédentes, mais ils avaient un peu de mal. »

Zach questionna Hermione à leur sujet sans se soucier de Drago qui levait ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, visiblement atterré par l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse sincèrement se soucier de savoir qui étaient Andrian et Rébecca, de la raison de leur abandon, de ce qu'ils faisaient à la place…

Les deux Gyiffondor discutaient toujours, lorsqu'une toute jeune femme arriva près d'eux. Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de leur nouveau professeur. Elle ne pouvait guère avoir que quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'eux, elle était très grande, un flot impressionnant de cheveux noirs lui tombait sur les reins et ses jolis yeux verts laissaient deviner une intelligence aiguë. Elle plut immédiatement à Drago – toujours sensible à la beauté féminine – Zach, qui ignorait ce qu'était un a priori négatif, l'appréciait déjà, quant à Hermione elle trouva son allure prétentieuse, mais – n'ayant pas pour habitude de juger les gens à leur allure – elle réserva son opinion.

« Eh bien vous n'êtes que trois ? », dit-elle.

Le ton était un peu triste, une petite fille déçue qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde à sa fête d'anniversaire n'aurait pas parlé autrement.

« Bon, c'est pas grave, reprit-elle, ce sera sûrement plus amusant comme ça ! »

La déception n'avait fait qu'un court passage dans les yeux et dans le ton de la jeune femme, et déjà elle ouvrait la porte et invitait ses élèves à s'installer avec entrain. 'Amusant ?' pensa Drago, il aimait les runes, il en aimait l'aspect ardu, la difficulté rebutante qui en faisait une matière réservée à l'élite, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait trouvé cela 'amusant'. Il murmura à l'oreille de Zach :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette prof ? »

« Moi, je la trouve marrante », souffla Zach en réponse.

D'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme fit disparaître les pupitres pour ne laisser au centre de la salle qu'une table pour quatre personnes.

« Voilà, ce sera plus intime comme ça », dit-elle en s'asseyant et en invitant ses élèves à faire de même.

Drago s'assit immédiatement en face de la nouvelle enseignante, ce qui laissa Hermione dans une position gênante : elle devait s'asseoir soit à côté de Drago – idée qui la mettait mal à l'aise – soit à côté de son professeur – idée qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise : elle avait toujours voué aux professeurs une sorte de culte qui excluait irrémédiablement une telle proximité. Zach, devinant son embarras, s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme, obligeant ainsi Hermione à prendre place auprès de Drago.

« Bien. On va d'abord se présenter. Comme on est en comité réduit, vous pouvez m'appeler Octavia. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ? »

Chacun se présenta et Octavia – puisqu'il fallait ainsi la nommer, au grand désarroi d'Hermione pour qui appeler un professeur par son prénom constituait un crime de lèse-majesté presque aussi grand que de s'asseoir à côté de lui – s'extasia sur les origines outre-manche de Zach, sur l'histoire de la famille Malefoy et sur l'intelligence d'Hermione dont la réputation lui était déjà parvenue aux oreilles. Puis elle leur fit passer un petit test de niveau. Les trois adolescents planchèrent sur l'interrogation, elle devait durer une heure selon Octavia : Zach finit au bout d'un quart d'heure, Drago au bout de vingt-cinq minutes et Hermione au bout de trois quart d'heures. Octavia jeta un coup d'œil émerveillé sur les copies pratiquement parfaites de ses élèves et déjà elle les appelait 'mes trois petits génies'. Hermione pourtant était inconsolable : pour la première fois, elle était la moins bonne élève de sa classe ! Son désespoir fit beaucoup rire son nouveau professeur et provoqua des commentaires moqueurs de la part des deux garçons. Octavia n'avait pas eu tord : c'était beaucoup plus convivial comme ça.

« Bon, résultat, ce que j'avais prévu de faire comme cours ne marche plus du tout ! Ca sera beaucoup trop facile ! dit joyeusement Octavia. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Vous avez une idée ? »

Ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'idée. Pourtant, Zach finit par dire.

« Je crois que je vous connais. Vous êtes Octavia Mandelson, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme eut un regard surpris qui ne laissait pourtant aucun doute sur la réponse à sa question.

« J'ai lu article que vous avez écrit sur le traitement du mystère des runes dans la littérature et la culture moldue, vous pourriez nous en parlez ? »

Hermione crut réellement que la jeune femme allait sauter de joie, elle s'empressa d'aller chercher un exemplaire du « Voyage au centre de la terre » de Jules Vernes et un autre du « Ab urbe condita » de Tacite et en moins de quelques minutes, elle se lançait avec ferveur dans un exposé sur le symbolisme des runes à travers les siècles chez les moldus. Zach l'interrompait et commentait à tout moment ce qu'elle disait – il maîtrisait visiblement le sujet, ce qui ravissait Octavia. Quand la conversation dévia sur l'éventuelle origine grecque des runes, Drago se mêla de la discussion et le débat gagna encore en intensité sous le regard émerveillé d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes connaissances que Zach et Drago, mais elle comprenait vite et, après avoir tenté quelques remarques qui remportèrent leur petit succès, elle se lança pleinement dans la conversation, aussi enthousiaste que les trois autres. Les deux heures de cours passèrent comme un éclair, et les 'trois petits génies' d'Octavia sortirent de sa salle à regret.

Le chemin qui séparait la salle de runes de l'appartement des préfets en chef se passa en commentaires enthousiastes qui consistaient surtout – il faut le souligner – en un immense éloge d'Octavia : dynamisme, intelligence, gentillesse… les trois jeunes gens lui trouvaient toutes les qualités.

Au croisement de deux couloirs, Zach entraperçut soudain la silhouette de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui revenait apparemment de son entraînement. Harry ne se souciait plus de se cacher pour l'observer et Zach prenait goût à la sensation de ce regard doux et malicieux posé sur lui presque en permanence. Se savoir désiré était une sensation nouvelle pour Zach. Il avait pour habitude de céder vite à ceux à qui il plaisait ou bien de les rejeter fermement, si bien qu'il n'avait jamais été « courtisé ». Il aimait bien ça. Quand Harry ne le regardait pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela le rendait même un peu triste.

Doux et malicieux, il trouvait que ces deux petits mots convenaient parfaitement à Harry, tant d'innocence et tant d'espièglerie en une seule personne… c'était un charmant mélange. Il lui plaisait bien, Harry. Mais Drago ne l'aimerait jamais, il en avait acquis la certitude. La droiture d'Harry confinait à l'entêtement. Or, être ami avec Drago nécessitait au contraire une certaine capacité à faire des concessions, de la subtilité et de la bienveillance… autant dire que ce n'était pas là les premières qualités de son soupirant. Zach laissa pourtant Hermione et Drago devant leur appartement et courut sur quelques mètres pour rejoindre Harry qui l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi.

Drago, qui n'avait pas vu vers qui se dirigeait Zach, était d'excellente humeur lorsqu'il entra avec sa colocataire dans leurs appartements : ces deux heures où il avait partagé une telle complicité avec Zach et Hermione lui auraient presque fait oublier Ron et Harry. Les préfets en chef s'assirent sur le canapé, poursuivant la conversation entamée avec Zach. Au bout d'un moment, le silence tomba sur la pièce.

« Je voulais te dire un truc, dit finalement Hermione… Ca aura sans doute l'air stupide et je te laisse le droit de te moquer de moi, mais seulement quand tu m'auras écoutée jusqu'au bout, ok ? »

« On fait comme ça », répondit Drago.

« Voilà. Depuis ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur pourquoi tu avais fait ça, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu l'as fait pour flatter ton ego, parce que décoincer une fille comme moi c'est une forme d'exploit… et je t'en ai voulu. Mais, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir. Tu as été si doux, et tu avais l'air de si bien comprendre ce que je ressentais, je me suis sentie si bien, que ce serait vraiment ingrat de ma part. Et puis, grâce à toi, je n'ai plus peur, alors… merci. Ca restera un beau souvenir. »

Drago n'avait pas cru qu'elle aborderait le sujet, il avait plutôt pensé qu'elle s'enfermerait dans une sorte de lâche déni, qu'elle enfouirait ça tout au fond d'elle… il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du cran. « Tu l'as fait pour flatter ton ego… » avait-elle dit, elle était maligne aussi, mais ça il le savait déjà. Oui, il l'avait fait pour flatter son ego… mais pas seulement. Il l'avait aussi fait pour la réconforter, pour lui montrer qu'elle était une femme, une femme belle et désirable, mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas ; et aussi parce qu'elle était incroyablement attirante dans ses moments de faiblesse, parce qu'il avait eut envie de caresser son corps nu. Et ça non plus, il ne le lui avouerait jamais.

« Donc tu as couché avec Weasley ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché dont il ne savait lui-même s'il était feint.

Elle hésita une seconde, mais après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à se cacher.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, félicitations ! » lança Drago.

Il se tut une seconde, puis ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :

« Mais tu m'ôteras pas de l'idée qu'il te mérite pas ».

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez moi des reviews, s'il vous plait !!! (je viens de me rendre compte que jusque là je refusais les reviews anonymes, désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, mais maintenant tout le monde peut reviewer !)**

**Prochain chapitre : Où l'on verra que les petits gestes font parfois les plus grandes victoires. **

**A bientôt. Messaline. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà, je vous présente un nouveau chapitre ! J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes (puisque je ne peux pas y répondre par mail), ça me fait toujours très plaisir. **

**Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chap'. Biz. **

Où l'on verra que les petits gestes font parfois les plus grandes victoires

Harry et Zach avaient rejoint leur salle commune ensemble. Seuls quelques première et deuxième année s'y attardaient encore en attendant l'heure du dîner. Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent un peu à l'écart, sur un petit canapé près de la fenêtre. De là, Zach aperçut sa sœur discuter joyeusement avec Ginny Weasley dans le parc ; il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Zach parlait d'Octavia ; Harry regardait Zach. Il était beau dans son enthousiasme. C'était amusant de le voir soudain aussi passionné, lui qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu se départir de son calme devenu si vite légendaire à Poudlard tant il tranchait avec la perpétuelle nervosité de Rogue père.

« Donc, en fait tu la connaissais déjà ? » demanda Harry.

« J'avais déjà lu certaines de ses recherches ; elle a écrit une thèse particulièrement brillante, alors la plupart des gens qui s'intéressent aux runes la connaissent, même en France. Je suppose que d'être très jeune et très belle a peut-être aidé aussi. Faut dire que c'est rare dans ce milieu », ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux ; Harry sentit à nouveau la jalousie l'envahir. C'était un sentiment qui ne le laissait plus en paix depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zach. Dès qu'il le voyait discuter sérieusement ou rire gaiement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, cette sensation désagréable, cette impression qu'on cherchait à le spolier de ce qui lui appartenait refaisait surface. Il savait pourtant que Zach ne lui « appartenait » pas, mais rien ne lui servait de se raisonner, surtout quand le gêneur s'appelait Drago Malefoy, ce qui était souvent le cas. Les yeux de Zach gagnaient en vivacité tandis qu'il parlait de cette jeune femme si belle, si brillante… il se sentit la haïr. Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Dis Zach, tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ? »

Il sembla surpris ; il ne voyait apparemment pas le rapport avec la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? »

« Je me posais la question, c'est tout. Comme tu as dit que cette Octavia était très belle, ça m'y a fait pensé. »

La nuance de dégoût qu'il y avait eu dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit « cette Octavia » surprit Zach. Harry était jaloux ? D'une femme ? Il rit intérieurement… mais cela l'inquiéta un peu aussi. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à croire à un simple coup de cœur d'Harry. Il avait souri dans les premiers temps à ses assiduités, mais il commençait à être difficile de le pas le prendre au sérieux… Les sentiments du jeune homme le flattaient, mais un doute subsistait, il décida d'éclaircir la situation dès à présent.

« Mon père dit que tu aimes les ennuis », dit-il à brûle pourpoint.

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de ne pas comprendre ce que cette remarque venait faire là.

« C'est plutôt les ennuis qui m'aiment, plaisanta Harry (mais face à la mine contrariée de Zach, il ne put que reprendre rapidement son sérieux). Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Zach ? »

« Je t'ai dit que nous deux c'était pas possible, parce qu'il y aurait trop de complications, mais tu t'accroches. Tu t'assois à côté de moi en cours, à table, même quand on n'est pas ensemble ton regard ne décolle pas de moi, tu es allé jusqu'à parler à mon père, par Merlin ! Bien sûr ça me touche, mais parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas ton goût pour les situations compliquées, ta haine envers Drago et mon… »

« Tu préfères croire ce que te dis ton père que ce que tu vois de moi ? coupa Harry que la colère commençait à gagner. Tu préfères croire que je te drague pour faire enrager Malefoy et Rogue, pour avoir droit à plein de drames, de cris, de disputes, bref, tout ce que j'adore selon eux. Et puis toute l'école va parler de nous, et y'a rien qui m'enchante plus que de faire parler de moi, c'est bien ça qu'ils t'ont dit ? Tu as tellement confiance en eux ? En ce que peuvent te dire sur moi ton précieux meilleur ami qui est jaloux de moi à en crever et ton père qui me rabaisse plus bas que terre dès qu'il peut, tout ça parce qu'il détestait le mien. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai arrangé les choses entre vous ! »

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié avant de réaliser qu'un silence complet était tombé sur la salle commune ; d'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua la sortie aux Gryffondor qui étaient là et qui s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Lorsqu'il porta à nouveau son regard sur Zach, son visage était fermé, sans expression.

« Tu as raison, dit lentement le fils de Rogue. C'est nul de te juger sur les on-dit, surtout ceux de Drago et de mon père… je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas objectifs. Mais le fait est que ça serait déraisonnable. »

Harry s'apaisa immédiatement. Zach était bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait à reconnaître ses tords aussi facilement. Lui-même aurait affirmé que le ciel était vert pour ne pas revenir sur quelque chose qu'il avait dit, d'ailleurs la plupart des autres Gryffondor aussi. Il eut terriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Et tu n'as pas envie de quelque chose de déraisonnable, Zach ? murmura-t-il se rapprochant de lui. C'est agréable, tu sais, de perdre le contrôle de temps en temps. Tu n'as pas envie de te laisser guider par ton instinct ? »

Il avait fait en sorte que leur bras, leur cuisses se frôlent, ses lèvres étaient dangereusement proches de l'oreille de Zach lorsqu'il lui disait ces mots et sa voix était infiniment sensuelle. Zach se demanda une seconde s'il y avait mis tant de chaleur à dessein. Ses yeux plein de sous-entendus pour le moins tentants finirent de l'en convaincre : il n'y avait indéniablement plus rien d'innocent chez Harry à cet instant.

« J'essaie de te parler sérieusement, là », dit Zach sur un ton de reproche après avoir repris ses esprits.

Le survivant se rappela les paroles de Séréna : « Tu l'auras jamais en lui sautant dessus, il faut qu'il croit en la sincérité de tes sentiments ». Il éloigna donc son visage de celui du français, mais maintint la proximité physique entre eux : il ne se résignait pas à renoncer à l'agréable sensation à la chaleur du corps de Zach si proche du sien.

« Je sais que ce sera pas simple, mais ça m'est égal parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. »

« Egal ? Donc tu m'affirmes que mon père à tord, que tu n'es pas le genre de mec qui adore les ennuis ? Que tu ne te réjouis pas à l'idée de tout le bordel que ça va mettre si on sort ensemble ? »

« Je te le promets, Zach. »

« Arrête de faire ça. »

« Quoi ? »

Zach ne répondit pas immédiatement ; finalement il dit très bas :

« Arrête de répéter mon prénom tout le temps. »

Il savait que dire ces mots revenait à reconnaître que la voix d'Harry prononçant son nom le troublait ; ces mots sonneraient comme un aveu. Peut-être en était-ce un…

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Harry lui confirma que c'était bien ainsi qu'il l'entendait. Il avait un beau sourire, franc et lumineux... Zach avait toujours attaché beaucoup d'importance au sourire des gens, les personnes avec un beau sourire ne pouvait pas être mauvaises, il en avait la conviction. Miroir de l'âme ou non, on contrefait un regard… mais pas un sourire. Très lentement, Harry approcha sa main de celle de Zach, il voulait enlacer ses doigts aux siens, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, son souffle se faire plus court… il était sans doute un peu ridicule de paniquer ainsi à la perspective d'un attouchement si peu érotique, mais Harry se sentait devenir superstitieux, il lui semblait tout se déciderait à cet instant précis : Zach accepterait le contact, ou le repousserait. Le consentement ou le rejet. La victoire ou la défaite. Harry frôla enfin la peau Zach, mais aussitôt il sentit les doigts du jeune homme fuir sous les siens. Décidé à ne pas échouer, Harry s'empara presque violemment de la main de Zach, la serra dans la sienne pour l'y maintenir de force puisqu'il le fallait, mais elle était horriblement contractée entre ses doigts… il était sur le point de lâcher, d'accepter la défaite, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Zach cédait, sa main se détendait, s'abandonnait finalement à la sienne. Il relâcha la pression, resta une seconde immobile, savourant le contact devenu tendre, puis il caressa doucement de son pouce le dos de la main de Zach… Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, la bataille était finie, et il l'avait remportée.

« Oh ! On dérange ! »

La voix d'Hermione venait de résonner derrière eux. Zach retira vivement sa main, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

« On allait dîner, vous venez ? » demanda Ron qui accompagnait sa dulcinée et qui semblait s'efforcer de prétendre n'avoir pas vue la main de son meilleur ami enlacée à celle du fils de Rogue.

« On vous suit », répondit Zach.

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, les quatre Gryffondor s'assirent à côté de leurs amis. La conversation roula aussitôt sur les matchs de quidditch à venir, ce qui permit opportunément à Zach de se taire et de réfléchir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser : ce geste brusque tout à l'heure… cela ressemblait fort à du désir de possession, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne savait plus en quoi il devait croire : le regard, le sourire, les paroles d'Harry qui paraissaient si sincères, ou bien ce geste qui les désavouait ? Il jeta un regard à Harry, il parlait du prochain match avec cet enthousiasme adolescent qui lui ressemblait tant.

« On t'ennuie avec le quidditch ? » demanda-t-il à Zach avec un air désolé tout à fait charmant.

Zach sentit tous ses doutes s'évanouir.

« Pas du tout, c'est agréable de te voir aussi passionné. »

Harry était sur le point de se croire le garçon le plus heureux de Poudlard lorsque Drago Malefoy pénétra dans la salle. Harry guetta, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, le regard de connivence que Zach et Drago ne manquaient jamais d'échanger chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Chacun semblait demander silencieusement à l'autre s'il avait besoin de lui. Drago vit probablement quelque chose chez Zach qu'Harry n'avait pas perçu car une ombre d'inquiétude passa sur son visage, mais Zach le rassura d'un signe de tête et il rejoignit la table des Serpentard.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il assistait à cette sorte de dialogues silencieux, Harry fut submergé par une nouvelle vague de rancœur. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté que depuis qu'il connaissait Zach, il pensa soudain que c'était paradoxal qu'une attirance si belle fasse naître en lui des sentiments si bas. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait une sorte de grandeur dans sa haine envers Drago Malefoy, quelque chose comme le combat sublime du bien contre le mal, David renversant Goliath grâce à la pureté de son cœur… ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il prenait conscience de tout le ridicule et de toute la prétention de cette idée. Il n'y avait rien de noble dans sa haine envers Malefoy, elle n'était nourrie que du sentiment le plus bas qui soit : la jalousie... pire : l'envie.

S'il avait été rationnel, peut-être Harry aurait-il répugné à voir son premier amour entaché de tant de mesquinerie, mais à cet instant, une seule chose occupait son esprit : faire en sorte que Zach le choisisse lui, quitte à mettre en péril son amitié avec Malefoy.

0*0*0*0

Le week-end était finalement arrivé et Drago Malefoy profitait de sa matinée pour écrire avant d'aller passer l'après-midi à Pré-au-Lard. Du moins tentait-il d'écrire, il faisait en réalité face au drame bien connu de tous écrivains : l'absence d'inspiration. Depuis à présent plus d'une heure, il était enfermé dans sa chambre face à son parchemin vierge. Lui qui avait tant de succès auprès des jeunes filles pensait avoir depuis longtemps apprivoisé sa muse, mais la belle faisait la capricieuse aujourd'hui. Les mots s'étaient pourtant déversés sur les premières pages presque d'eux-mêmes. Il avait alors saisi toute la justesse de la métaphore de la muse : il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimait à travers lui… tout en parlant de lui. Chacune de ses obsessions envahissait ces pages : la solitude, la beauté, le pouvoir, la part d'ombre et de lumière de chacun, ce qui menait les gens à se laisser envahir par l'une ou par l'autre… et cet homme, et cette femme qui occupaient toutes ses pensées. La femme, c'était elle, cette image fantasmée à qui il avait juré fidélité le jour de ses quinze ans. Quant à lui, cet homme, son héros, qui aurait été assez naïf pour ne pas reconnaître en lui Lucius Malefoy, son propre père ? Il se trouva soudain un peu malsain d'écrire l'histoire d'amour de la projection de son propre fantasme et d'un avatar de son père.

Il remit à plus tard l'examen de cette énième bizarrerie et décida de relire les premiers chapitres pour tenter d'y retrouver le souffle des débuts. Quelques minutes plus tard il sortait de sa chambre, furieux, et se précipitait dans celle d'Hermione. Il la mit sens dessus dessous ; un simple « accio » lui aurait permis de trouver d'emblée ce qu'il cherchait, mais la brutalité de ses gestes, tandis qu'il fouillait la chambre de la jeune fille, lui permettait d'évacuer sa rage. Il vidait de son contenue la commode d'Hermione, déversant les vêtements sur le sol, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la préfète l'interpeller depuis la salle commune.

« Drago ? T'es là ? J'ai amené Harry, Ron et Zach. »

Quand elle réalisa où était Drago et ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de sa chambre, les trois autres derrière elle. Il fallut quelques secondes aux garçons pour comprendre que c'était la chambre d'Hermione que Malefoy mettait à sac. Alors que Ron et Hermione restaient figés sous le coup de la surprise, Harry se précipita dans la pièce, saisit Drago au col en lui criant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de malade ? »

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper mais Zach le retint. Il le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna de force de son meilleur ami.

« Arrête Harry ! Laisse-le s'expliquer! »

Drago semblait s'être calmé, mais Zach pouvait encore parfaitement distinguer la rage dans ses yeux. Il lui parla donc tout doucement:

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Drago ? »

Mais même la voix calme et profonde de Zach ne suffisait pas à apaiser le volcan qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, se plaça à quelques centimètres d'elle ; sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il parla, mais elle n'en était que plus terrible. Jamais on n'avait vu Drago Malefoy dans un tel état de fureur :

« Où sont-ils ? »

Hermione avaient la conviction qu'elle ne réussirait pas à faire un seul mouvement : elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Ses jambes la portèrent pourtant jusqu'auprès de son lit, elle le poussa un peu tout en s'étonnant d'en avoir la force. D'un coup de baguette elle dévoila une petite trappe dans le mur, là où se trouvait habituellement la tête de lit. Elle en sortit des parchemins qu'elle tendit à Malefoy d'une main tremblante. Il les lui arracha violemment des mains, puis les donna à Zach. Le jeune homme reconnut immédiatement les parchemins. Il était certain d'être le seul à savoir que Drago écrivait, il avait dû multiplier les suppliques, les menaces, pour que son ami cède enfin et lui les montre. Il savait à quel point Drago s'y dévoilait. Il jeta un regard horrifié à Hermione.

« Mais c'est pas vrai Hermione ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? On viole pas l'intimité des gens comme ça ! »

Zach renonça vite à la leçon de morale lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers Drago mais il n'y avait aucune indulgence dans son regard, il ne décolérait pas.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Ron.

« Rien qui vous regarde », lança férocement Drago à l'adresse de Ron et d'Harry

« A partir du moment où tu t'en prends à ma copine, ça me regarde ! »

Au mot « copine » Drago reporta son regard vers Hermione, haussant les sourcils d'une manière provocatrice. La jeune fille comprit immédiatement et eut un mouvement de recul, terrorisée. Elle l'avait trahi, il avait le droit de révéler son secret : c'était le pacte. Si Ron apprenait que Drago savait, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Zach ignorait tout de l'accord passé par les deux préfets, en revanche Drago ne lui avait rien caché de ce qui s'était passé entre eux quelques jours auparavant et il avait peur de ce Drago pourrait avouer à Ron sous le coup de la fureur.

« Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser discuter », dit-il.

« Je laisse pas Hermione seule avec ce malade ! » lança Ron.

« Non, laisse-nous s'il te plait », dit Hermione d'une voix ferme malgré ses larmes.

Tandis qu'il entraînait Ron et Harry vers la sortie, Zach dit en français à Drago : « Vas-y doucement, regarde comme elle a l'air de se sentir mal, me dis pas qu'elle te fait pas un peu pitié ! », ce à quoi Drago répondit dans la même langue avec un sourire moqueur : « Heureux les cœurs purs ! ». Zach sortit un peu rassuré : s'il avait le cœur à se moquer de son indulgence, ça voulait dire qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il n'irait pas trop loin… du moins pas plus loin que d'habitude. Il ne répondit pas aux regards interrogatifs des deux autres et les emmena dehors.

0*0*0*0

Hermione s'était effondrée sur son lit, elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter Drago. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se rappelait le regard de Zach, et le contenu des parchemins. C'était une belle histoire d'amour, mais c'était aussi l'histoire d'un homme qui ne savait s'il devait choisir le bien ou le mal, un homme obsédé par la mort, incompris, malheureux… cet homme tenait de Lucius Malefoy, mais aussi de Drago lui-même, de ce que Drago voyait de son père en lui. Elle en avait tant appris sur lui en lisant ces pages, mais elle n'avait pas gagné le droit d'en savoir tant en obtenant son amitié… Zach avait raison : elle avait « violé son intimité ». Lorsqu'elle leva finalement les yeux, Drago était assis parterre au milieu de ce paysage cataclysmique qu'il avait lui-même créé.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il ne réagit pas, ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle lorsqu'il dit :

« On dirait que la protection qu'était censée nous apporter la « destruction mutuelle assurée » n'a pas été très efficace tout compte fait. Pas assez dissuasif peut-être… »

Il se tut un moment, puis dit :

« Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas qu'on avait jeté un sort à mes parchemins ? Tu crois vraiment que je me serais donné la peine de dissimuler aussi bien le contenu de mon journal et de mes lettres, mais que je n'aurais pas fait en sorte de savoir si quelqu'un touchait à mon manuscrit ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'ai pas réfléchi, articula difficilement Hermione. Drago, je voulais pas te faire de mal, me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, je voulais juste… je suis désolée… j'étais curieuse… je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. »

« Rien à foutre de tes excuses, Granger », dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Il posa finalement les yeux sur elle, puis dit :

« Moi, ce que je veux, c'est que tu me donnes une bonne raison de ne pas te faire une réputation de garce frigide dans toute cette foutue école. »

Hermione sentit l'affolement croître en elle. Elle devait l'en empêcher. Elle parla sans réfléchir, elle aurait dû savoir que menacer Drago Malefoy était rarement une bonne idée :

« Tu oublies que moi aussi je connais un de tes secrets. »

Drago eut un sourire amer.

« Je n'oublie pas. La question est de savoir qui de nous deux à le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Moi, je dirais que c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit-il non sans ironie. C'est de toi dont on dira que t'étais infoutue de coucher avec ton mec et que c'est pour ça qu'il t'a jeté ; que tu t'es laissée dévergonder par le soi-disant connard en titre de Poudlard ; que le lendemain t'étais de nouveau dans le lit de Weasley... pour faire court, que t'es passée de la fille la plus coincée de l'école à la putain de l'année en l'espace de deux jours. Je ne te parle même pas de la réputation que va se farcir ton « amoureux » après de telles révélations, si on ajoute à ça ta trahison, il est pas prêt de s'en relever. Je crois que pour le plaisir de voir ça, je suis prêt à supporter tout ce que tu pourras dire sur moi et Zach. Sans compter que ça refroidira sûrement les ardeurs du balafré, je trouve qu'il colle un peu trop Zach ces derniers temps. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, on rend nos petits secrets publics ? »

Hermione était prise au piège, elle en avait conscience. Un seul espoir demeurait : si Malefoy prenait la peine de lui faire l'exposé de l'étendue de la catastrophe qui allait s'abattre sur elle s'il parlait, c'est qu'il avait une alternative à lui proposer, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : le prix de son silence serait élevé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il se mit debout et s'approcha d'elle. Elle devait à présent lever la tête pour le regarder ; elle ne changea pas pour autant de position, celle-ci illustrait parfaitement la situation, il aurait été dérisoire de chercher à créer une illusion d'équilibre dans leur rapport de force.

« D'abord je veux que tu partes. Retourne dans ton dortoir. Aucun adulte ne doit le savoir, bien sûr. »

Cette exigence la surprit un peu, elle n'était pas insurmontable mais… humiliante. Il ne voulait même plus avoir à la croiser ? Elle se sentit tomber plus bas que terre, mais elle prit sur elle pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Comme je crois l'avoir déjà souligné, je trouve que Zach et Potter sont un peu trop collés l'un à l'autre. Zach n'a pas l'habitude de me cacher des trucs, s'il se passe quelque chose, il me le dira, mais il ne me donnera pas de détails étant donné mes rapports avec Potter, or je veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe entre eux. Alors, tu vas bien les observer, pousser ton cher meilleur ami à se confier à toi, et tu me rapporteras tout ce que tu sauras. »

Hermione était horrifiée : il lui demandait d'espionner Harry, d'abuser de sa confiance ! C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait déjà trahi l'une des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle à Poudlard, et maintenant il lui demandait de trahir l'autre… c'était un véritable cauchemar.

« Je peux pas faire ça », répondit-elle.

« Pense à tout ce que tu as à perdre, Granger. »

« Tu es abominable ! »

Drago eut un rire mauvais qu'Hermione ne lui avait plus entendu depuis longtemps… mais elle crut y percevoir autre chose, une once de… désespoir ? Elle se sentit à nouveau méprisable.

« N'inverse pas les rôles, ma belle. C'est toi qui as balancé aux oubliettes le début d'amitié qui naissait entre nous. Viens pas jouer les petites filles innocentes, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Alors, est-ce que tu as déjà remarqué quelque chose entre Potter et Zach ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux… elle se dégoûtait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si Drago parlait, sa vie à Poudlard deviendrait insupportable : Ron la plaquerait et serait humilié publiquement, Harry se détournerait d'elle et toute l'école en parlerait, rirait sur son passage…

« J'ai vu ce que tout le monde à vu. Harry drague Zach, il passe un maximum de temps avec lui, s'assoit avec lui en classe, et il le regarde sans cesse. »

« Ca, je le sais, Granger, ce que je veux c'est savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas constater par moi-même. »

Hermione eut un moment d'hésitation et ce moment lui fut fatal :

« Qu'est-ce que tu me dis pas ? »

« Jeudi, quand on est entré dans la salle commune avec Ron, ils se tenaient par la main. Mais c'est le seul contact que j'ai vu. »

Drago resta silencieux un moment, puis il se détourna d'elle. Arrivé à la porte, il lui dit : « Quand je reviendrai ce soir, je veux plus une seule trace de toi dans l'appart'… et tâche d'obtenir des confidences de Potter, je te ferai regretter le moindre signe de mauvaise volonté ». Il quitta les appartements des préfets en chef sans un mot de plus, et sans un regard.

**Prochain chapitre : Où Harry Potter aura affaire à deux belles jeunes filles qui ne manquent pas de caractère**

**A très bientôt. **

**Messaline. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Une certaine revieweuse – que je ne nommerais pas… - m'a eu par les sentiments, et j'ai décidé de reprendre la publication de **_**Rivalité etc.**_** ici. Je posterai un chapitre par jour, quel que soit le nombre de reviews que je recevrais, promis (mais si vous en laissez pas, c'est pas gentil, na!). Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 9 : Où Harry Potter aura affaire à deux belles jeunes filles qui ne manquent pas de caractère  
**  
Comprendre ce qui avait mené Séréna Dumas Rogue à une pseudo adoration pour Harry Potter n'était pas aisé et même son entourage proche peinait à résoudre cette énigme. Son père était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête – à dire vrai, ce n'était pas son premier indice en ce sens –, sa mère avait renoncé à élucider le mystère ; quant à ses amies, elles pensaient tout bêtement qu'elle était fan de Potter comme elles-mêmes l'étaient d'un acteur ou d'un chanteur quelconque : pour le rêve, le fantasme, ou pour quelque autre raison qui restait en fait assez incompréhensible à Séréna. La notion même de « fan » insultait son orgueil. Elle considérait qu'elle impliquait une sorte de hiérarchie entre l'admirateur et la personne admirée, or Séréna n'avait guère l'habitude de se considérer comme inférieure à qui que soit – la vanité des Rogue ne l'ayant pas totalement épargnée. Si certains avaient droit non seulement à son respect, mais aussi à son admiration, les élus étaient rares : quelques très grands sorciers, un ou deux écrivains… et son frère bien sûr. Si Ginny l'avait entendue dire ça, elle se serait encore fait taper sur les doigts… La rouquine avait entrepris de la défaire de son adoration pour son jumeau, et la mission s'avérait plus ardue que prévu. Les quelques défauts de Zach, Séréna les connaissait, et jamais ils n'avaient ébranlé sa conviction que Zach était quelqu'un de « moralement supérieur » – à elle et à tous les gens qu'elle connaissait. Ginny ne semblait pas le voir, elle le trouvait gentil, sans plus ; en fait, elle le trouvait beau gosse et c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle retenait de lui. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien...

Séréna pensait tout à fait sérieusement qu'aux côtés de Zach, Harry Potter faisait bien pâle figure. Elle l'aimait bien, elle reconnaissait son talent de sorcier, mais elle ne le trouvait en aucun cas digne d' « adoration ». Alors pourquoi savait-elle à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui ? Pourquoi ce poster de lui dans sa chambre ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment elle-même…

Tout avait commencé par une crise d'adolescence un peu stupide, une volonté indéniable de faire enrager son père… Et puis ensuite ? Ensuite, la crise d'adolescence était passée, faire enrager son père avait quelque peu perdu de sa saveur, mais Harry Potter était resté. Pourquoi avait-elle continué à collecter consciencieusement toutes les informations qu'elle dénichait à son propos ? Elle avait trouvé ça drôle, sans doute. Comme une immense blague. Ou plutôt une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature. Séréna aimait jouer à être une autre. Une midinette qui découpait des photos dans les magazines. Une fille qui disait des choses un peu bizarres. Une adolescente joyeuse qui riait tout le temps. Mais la vérité était bien différente. Elle se fichait des photos. Elle était souvent triste quand elle riait. Et quand elle disait des choses bizarres, elle le faisait exprès. Elle aurait aimé être une originale, mais elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire… une adolescente un peu orgueilleuse, un peu triste, un peu trop attachée à son frère.

Cette petite adoratrice d'Harry Potter à laquelle elle jouait de plus en plus souvent n'existait pas, ce n'était qu'un rôle, un délire personnel. Et pourtant, debout dans son dortoir, immobile devant la porte ouverte de son armoire, cela faisait près d'une demi-heure que Séréna s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle allait porter pour entendre Harry Potter raconter ses exploits… elle se trouva soudain ridicule : elle aurait dû se moquer éperdument de ce qu'il pensait d'elle ! Se demander s'il la préférerait en robe ou en jean, c'était le comportement d'une « vraie » groupie. Ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait qu'elle stoppe cette petite fan avant qu'elle finisse par faire vraiment partie d'elle. Elle se rappela avoir lu un truc de Pascal qui disait que si l'homme faisait toujours le même rêve (rêve éveillé, s'entend), il finirait par ne plus faire la différence entre ce rêve et la réalité… il lui sembla qu'elle était un peu dans le même cas : à force de jouer toujours le même rôle, elle finirait par en oublier sa vraie personnalité. Ce petit délire commençait à prendre vraiment trop de place...

Elle passa la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main – qui d'ailleurs était assez jolie : beige et sans manche, lui arrivant au dessus du genoux. Elle noua rapidement une large ceinture sur ses hanches et ferma son armoire d'un geste résolu. Elle sortit de son dortoir sans un regard pour le miroir et marcha rapidement vers le lac où Harry était censé l'attendre. Elle le trouva adossé à un arbre, vint se placer devant lui et lui dit sans préambule :  
- Tu peux garder tes histoires, je ne suis plus fan de toi.  
Séréna se mordit la lèvre inférieure : la phrase était étrange, personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait formulé ça de cette façon, et cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais Harry la retint :  
- Attends ! Tu m'expliques même pas ?  
Séréna lui jeta un regard surpris, puis partit dans un grand rire :  
- T'es vexé ? s'amusa-t-elle. Rassure-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai juste décidé de faire le ménage dans ma tête, et la fan de toi n'y avait plus sa place, alors je l'ai virée…  
Il la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre dimension.  
- C'est une métaphore… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.  
- J'avais compris, merci, dit Harry un peu agacé. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as décidé d'arrêter de jouer à la groupie spécialement aujourd'hui.  
- Révélation vestimentaire, répondit-elle. Si t'as peur que je t'aide plus pour Zach, t'inquiète, je vais bien trouver autre chose à te faire faire en échange de mes bons services…  
Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, puis s'exclama :  
- Je sais ! Tu vas commencer par me faire visiter Pré-au-Lard !  
Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du parc de Poudlard où Minerva MacGonagall vérifiait les autorisations parentales.  
- Allez ! Dépêche-toi ! lança-t-elle en se retournant vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de son arbre. Je veux tout voir et il est déjà 14h10 !  
Harry suivit donc la jeune fille, passablement surpris, mais dans le fond assez soulagé d'avoir évité l'épreuve des récits de ses aventures.

0*0*0*0*0

Harry montra tout à Séréna : ils passèrent par Derviche & Bang, Zonko, l'incontournable Honeydukes, et elle l'obligea ensuite à entrer à Gaichiffon. Il dut alors la regarder multiplier les essayages et ne put l'empêcher de réclamer son avis à chaque instant.  
- Mais oui, c'est très bien !  
Il lui sembla qu'il prononçait cette phrase pour la cent millième fois.  
- Tu dis ça juste pour que je la prenne et qu'on puisse s'en aller ! s'indigna-t-elle. Ah, là, là ! T'es vraiment nul, j'aurais dû venir avec Drago, lui au moins il donne des avis constructifs !  
La remarque piqua Harry au vif. Il voulut répondre sérieusement, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas à quel sujet elle le questionnait. Elle dut le voir car elle s'écria :  
- Les capes d'hiver, Harry ! La grise ou la bleue ?  
- Bah essaye-les ! Je peux pas te le dire comme ça… T'es marrante, toi !  
Ne voulant pas enrayer ces toutes nouvelles bonnes dispositions, Séréna étouffa un soupire d'indignation et s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle les avait déjà essayées trois fois sous son regard absent.  
- Alors ? demanda-t-elle après son quatrième essayage.  
- La grise.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Certain.  
Séréna eut un sourire on ne peut plus satisfait et Harry quitta le magasin pendant qu'elle payait. Dehors, il inspira profondément avec l'impression qu'il retrouvait enfin l'air libre après des siècles d'une insupportable détention. Lorsque Séréna le rejoignit, elle lui colla son sac dans les mains et lui dit :  
- Et maintenant, la cabane hurlante ! Drago m'a raconté qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un fantôme là-bas une fois.  
Harry fut pris d'un fou rire sous le regard perplexe de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de répéter « Quoi ? Mais quoi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » d'un ton d'abord simplement interrogatif, puis de plus en plus énervé – ce qui avait pour seul effet de redoubler l'hilarité du jeune homme. Elle finit par attendre qu'il reprenne son calme, non sans afficher une mine boudeuse qui n'aida pas Harry à retrouver ses esprits.  
- C'est bon, t'es calmé ? On peut y aller ? dit-elle d'un ton pour le moins agressif.  
Harry acquiesça et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante. Sur le chemin, Harry lui expliqua que ce n'était pas un fantôme, mais lui qui, grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, avait « attaqué » Malefoy. Cette anecdote rendit immédiatement sa bonne humeur à Séréna.  
- Au fait pour Zach, dit-elle soudain, c'était bien trouvé d'aller voir mon père… efficace en plus.  
- Efficace ? Pour eux peut-être, mais pas pour moi ! C'était un peu débile de rapprocher Zach de Rogue alors qu'il me déteste ! Après ça, ton frère m'a accusé de vouloir sortir avec lui juste parce que ça mettrait le bordel, et que « j'aime les ennuis » selon son expression, ou plutôt celle de ton père si tu veux mon avis.  
- Il ne le pense pas, répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant et confiant, enfin, plus maintenant en tout cas. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu l'as convaincu.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit la cabane hurlante ; elle se mit immédiatement à courir pour y arriver plus vite. « Une vraie gamine » pensa Harry. Mais déjà elle entrait, il faisait sombre l'intérieur malgré le beau soleil de la fin d'été. Les planches de bois branlantes du sol grinçaient sous ses pas, et ce cliché la réjouit beaucoup.  
- Tu as parlé de moi avec Zach ? demanda Harry qui l'avait rejointe et que cette question taraudait depuis la dernière remarque de la jeune fille.  
Elle lança un sort de nettoyage sur un vieux canapé et s'assit avant de répondre :  
- Oui. Il a compris que tu es sérieux et il semble prêt à oublier les avis de notre père et de Drago… mais c'est pas encore le moment de crier victoire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Harry.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.  
Séréna fut attendrie par la mine soucieuse d'Harry.  
- On en a parlé ce matin, et il m'a dit qu'il avait peur que tu sois un peu… possessif… maladivement jaloux… à la limite du normal…  
- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.  
- Il a ajouté que si t'étais comme ça maintenant il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ce serait si vous vous mettiez ensemble.  
- Mais, je comprends pas, pourquoi il pense ça ?  
- Il paraît que tu lances des regards méchants à Drago dès que tu les vois discuter, que tu fais la gueule dès qu'il a l'air de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, que t'es tellement irrationnel que t'as même été jaloux de sa prof de runes qui non seulement est une prof, mais en plus une femme !  
Séréna avait vu le visage d'Harry s'assombrir à mesure qu'elle lui rapportait les craintes de Zach. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais elle voulait qu'il prenne conscience de la stupidité de son comportement. Bien sûr, elle l'aimait bien et elle était prête à l'aider, mais ce qui comptait avant tout, c'était le bonheur de Zach.  
- Il m'a aussi raconté que tu lui as pris la main y'a quelques jours, et que quand il a voulu la retirer, tu lui as fait mal tellement tu l'as serrée fort. Il a eu l'impression d'être une espèce d'objet que tu voulais posséder et ça lui a pas plu, mais alors pas du tout.  
Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux un moment. Les paroles de Séréna avaient trouvé un certain écho en lui. Il était disposé à en reconnaître la justesse, mais il estimait avoir la plus belle des excuses : son affection sincère pour Zach.  
- Alors, je fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- D'abord, tu m'offres une bièraubeurre, ensuite tu rentres à Poudlard, tu fais profil bas avec Drago et tu te calmes sur les regards de tueur jetés à tous ceux qui approchent Zach à moins de dix mètres, ok ? Mais avant tout ça, on va lui trouver un cadeau que tu lui offriras ce soir.  
- Un cadeau ?  
Harry était pour le moins surpris : d'abord elle lui disait de calmer le jeu, et maintenant elle voulait qu'il le drague ouvertement… faudrait savoir ! Séréna s'expliqua :  
- J'ai comme l'impression que Zach aime se sentir désiré, même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement que sous la torture. Désiré mais pas étouffé, tu saisis la nuance ?  
Harry hocha lentement la tête, Séréna eut un sourire satisfait et les deux jeunes gens partirent en quête d'un présent pour Zach.

0*0*0*0*0

- Il est parfait ce cadeau, dit Séréna d'un ton rassurant alors qu'ils entraient aux Trois balais une heure plus tard, et puis on offre pas un bijou en or blanc à quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis une semaine, ça fait psychopathe !  
Harry ne répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule. C'est alors qu'il vit Hermione se précipiter vers lui, l'air passablement paniqué.  
- Harry ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Faut que je te parle, c'est important.  
Séréna comprit qu'elle était de trop.  
- Bon, tu m'offriras cette bièraubeurre une autre fois, Harry. Rends-moi mon paquet, dit-elle en récupérant le sac de chez Gaichiffon, et merci pour ce chouette après-midi.  
Elle lui posa sur la joue un baiser qui le fit rougir, puis rejoignit un groupe de Serpentards qui se trouvaient déjà à une table, tandis qu'Harry entraînait Hermione vers une autre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent installés, c'est Malefoy ? Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû te laisser seule avec ce dingue…  
- Harry ! le coupa brusquement Hermione sur un ton de reproche.  
- Désolé, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
Hermione était terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : il n'était pas question de trahir Harry comme elle avait trahi Ron. Mais s'il ne comprenait pas ? S'il disait tout à Ron ? S'ils finissaient par se détourner d'elle tous les deux ? Elle voulait avoir confiance en Harry : c'était quelqu'un de compréhensif... mais il lui arrivait aussi d'être vraiment intraitable. Il pouvait être si manichéen qu'il manquait parfois d'indulgence envers les gens qui dérogeaient à ce qu'il considérait comme d'indiscutables règles morales. Elle prit malgré tout une profonde inspiration et raconta tout : les raisons de sa ruptures avec Ron, son dégoût à l'idée de se retrouver dans le dortoir de Griffondor avec toutes les filles qui parleraient d'elle, le pacte passé avec Malefoy, la façon dont elle avait volé son manuscrit, sa première expérience sexuelle avec lui, la raison de la colère du jeune homme le matin même, la manière dont il l'avait chassée de l'appartement, le chantage qu'il lui faisait pour qu'elle le renseigne sur Harry et Zach et le fait qu'elle lui avait déjà avoué les avoir vus se tenir la main.

Elle avait parlé sans le regarder, gardant ses yeux irrémédiablement fixés sur sa tasse de thé ; lorsqu'elle osa finalement poser son regard sur lui, son expression lui fit peur. Il la regardait comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère.  
- Tu as trompé Ron avec Malefoy…, dit-il comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.  
- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Ron m'avait jetée, et puis j'ai pas couché avec Malefoy, enfin, on est pas allée jusqu'…  
- Tais-toi ! Je veux pas de détail !  
Le ton d'Harry avait été horriblement violent. Ils resta ensuite muet et ce fut elle qui parla.  
- J'ai si honte, si tu savais.  
- Tu as toutes les raisons d'avoir honte, lança-t-il d'un ton brusque.  
Il se tut un moment, puis reprit d'un ton neutre :  
- Tu vas dire à Malefoy qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé entre moi et Zach, qu'il hésite parce qu'il a peur de sa réaction et de celle de son père, et qu'il me trouve un peu possessif. Tu lui diras aussi que je perds pas espoir.  
Hermione ne comprenait pas : il voulait qu'elle cède au chantage de Malefoy ? Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il aille le provoquer en duel, ou tout simplement à ce qu'il veuille lui casser la gueule. Quand elle le lui dit, il lui répondit d'un ton froid :  
- On a pas le choix, si on veut protéger Ron. Et c'est ce que tu veux, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr ! Tu en doutes ? demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se leva mais elle le retint :  
- Dis, c'est vrai ? Ce que tu m'as dit sur toi et Zach, c'est vrai ?  
- Oui, dit-il avec un rire douloureux, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je m'imaginais te parler de mon premier… coup de cœur, dirons-nous.  
Il avait pensé « premier amour » et elle l'avait bien compris. C'est alors qu'elle fondit en larmes. De tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur elle, celui de voir son meilleur ami lui parler de son premier amour dans des circonstances aussi sordides lui semblait étrangement le plus amer. Harry quitta le bar, mais Hermione le poursuivit dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Au début, elle voulait le supplier de la pardonner, mais son abattement laissait peu à peu place à la colère. Quand elle l'eut rattrapé, elle l'entraîna vers une ruelle déserte et lui dit d'un ton furieux :  
- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça, Harry. Comme si je valais rien ! Pas après toutes ces années, pas après toutes les fois où j'ai pris des risques pour toi ! J'ai été jusqu'à risquer ma vie, au nom de notre amitié ! Et puis, de quel droit tu me juges ? Moi, je suis toujours là pour toi, mais t'étais où toi quand j'avais besoin de soutien ? Quand Ron m'a brisé le cœur, t'étais où ? Je vais te le dire, moi : avec lui !  
- Il…il étais mal, bafouilla Harry qui commençait prendre conscience de sa cruauté.  
- Moi aussi j'étais mal ! s'écria-t-elle. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à avoir de la peine pour un mec qui m'a plaquée pour une question de sexe !  
La rancœur qui perçait à travers ces mots surprit Harry… malgré leur réconciliation, Hermione ne semblait entièrement remise du mal que Ron lui avait fait en la quittant.  
- Je croyais que ça s'était arrangé entre vous ?  
- C'est le cas… mais il y a des choses difficiles à pardonner, vois-tu, répondit-t-elle d'un ton redevenu calme. De toute façon ce n'est pas de Ron que je parle maintenant, c'est de toi. Tu m'as laissée tombée, Harry, et maintenant tu oses me traiter comme… comme… comme la dernière des merdes ! Désolée mais y'a pas d'autre mot.  
Lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas pour se détourner de lui, elle réalisa que sa colère était venue à bout des quelques forces qui lui restaient. Elle crut qu'elle allait tomber, mais déjà Harry la rattrapait et entourait de ses bras son corps vacillant. Elle se tourna vers lui, regarda un instant ses beaux yeux verts si plein de remord. Rassurée par la bienveillance de ce regard, elle laissa reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put, répétant encore et encore des excuses plus ou moins cohérentes tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait complètement à son étreinte. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre ; lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, ils étaient forts d'une nouvelle certitude : rien, jamais, ne pourrait briser leur amitié.

**Prochain chapitre : Où les conseils de Serena porteront finalement leurs fruits. **


	10. Chapter 10

**En ce jour, un de mes chapitres préférés de cette histoire, en espérant que vous soyez d'accord avec moi! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10 : Où les conseils de Séréna porteront finalement leurs fruits**

De retour à Poudlard, Harry avait aidé Hermione à réinstaller toutes ses affaires dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. A ceux qui les interrogeaient, ils répondaient tout simplement que la présence de Drago Malefoy avait été encore bien plus insupportable que ce à quoi la jeune fille s'était attendue, mais elle n'adressait qu'un sourire sans joie aux blagues et commentaires en tout genre qui s'ensuivaient. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître au vu des circonstances, Drago lui manquait. Leur cohabitation n'avait duré que quelques jours, et pourtant elle s'était habituée à travailler en silence à ses côtés à la table de leur salle commune, à le croiser chaque matin à moitié décoiffé, à le voir traîner pieds nus, à le surprendre à bouquiner allongé à même le sol… c'était cette intimité qui s'était si vite installée entre eux qui lui manquait… Et puis elle avait appris à aimer cette drôle d'atmosphère créée par l'omniprésence du souvenir de leurs caresses, une atmosphère faite de gêne, mais aussi d'une étrange connivence. Ils partageaient un secret qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et elle avait pris plaisir à voir chaque geste, chaque mot échangé avoir pour écho ce souvenir entêtant. Elle avait cru alors que ce secret les avaient liés pour jamais. Mais elle avait tout brisé, et il avait habilement achevé la destruction de leur fragile équilibre.  
- Tu as l'air triste, constata Harry. Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, après tout ce n'est pas si grave, Malefoy aurait pu exiger bien pire.  
Harry était gentil. Une fois remis du choc premier, il s'était montré on ne peut plus compréhensif. Elle lui sourit.  
- Bon, dit Hermione, je vais aller trouver Drago, et je lui dirai ce qu'on a convenu.  
- Je voudrais juste te poser une ou deux questions avant. Après, je te laisserai tranquille, c'est promis. Si tu veux pas, tant pis, mais j'avoue qu'il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir.  
Hermione s'assit sur son lit, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête à l'écouter et à lui répondre.  
- Voilà… ce qui est arrivé entre toi et Malefoy, commença-t-il une nuance de dégoût mal dissimulée dans la voix, ça s'est produit mardi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle surprise.  
- J'ai entendu Malefoy en parler avec Zach.  
Il perçut une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
- Zach est au courant ? Et ils disaient quoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre a entendu ?  
- Calme-toi, répondit-il d'un ton aussi rassurant que possible. Oui, j'ai l'impression que Zach est au courant, mais il ne dira rien, c'est pas son genre ; et non, personne d'autre n'a entendu, c'était après le couvre-feu et j'étais seul dans la salle commune. Zach demandait à Malefoy ce qu'il comptait faire à ton sujet.  
- Et Drago a répondu quoi ?  
Il y avait de l'angoisse dans la voix d'Hermione et Harry ne fut pas rassuré par l'intérêt qu'elle semblait prêter à ce que Malefoy pensait d'elle, il ne fit pas de commentaire pour autant.  
- Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'il valait mieux vous éviter, et il a aussi parlé d'une promesse. Une promesse qu'il aurait été sur le point de trahir, mais qu'il n'avait pas trahie, je le cite, « stricto sensu », y'a vraiment que ce petit prétentieux pour coller du latin dans la conversation comme ça ! Ca te dit quelque chose ?  
- Une promesse ? Non, ça me dit rien.  
En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Une promesse… une promesse de fidélité… Le héros du roman de Malefoy faisait ce genre de promesse ; peut-être la fiction imitait-elle la vie ? C'était sans doute tout simplement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin avec elle… Il ne l'avait pas trahie « stricto sensu », ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas « vraiment » couché avec elle. Mais si c'était bien ça, à qui Drago pouvait-il bien être « fidèle » ? Ca signifiait qu'il aimait une femme ? Ou un homme ? Après tout, il avait couché avec Zach. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette personne devait être très belle, avec beaucoup d'allure… un peu comme Octavia, ou comme la femme de son roman. Peut-être ce personnage si attirant et mystérieux avait-il été inspiré à Drago par la personne qu'il aimait ? Si c'était le cas, Hermione n'était définitivement pas à la hauteur… elle se reprocha mentalement une telle pensée : elle n'avait aucun droit de se sentir en compétition avec celui ou celle que Drago aimait.  
- Il y avait autre chose que je voulais te demander, ajouta Harry la tirant de ses rêveries.  
Il semblait mal à l'aise. Hermione sentit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer sa question. Elle décida néanmoins d'y répondre avec le plus de sincérité possible ; elle le lui devait.  
- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.  
L'inquiétude d'Hermione était palpable, mais il avait besoin de savoir.  
- Pourquoi tu lui as cédé ?  
Cette question, elle se l'était posée mille fois en l'espace de quatre jours. Elle lui donna la réponse à laquelle elle était arrivée elle-même.  
- Je l'ai fait parce que je me sentais mal, repoussante, anormale… il m'a fait me sentir belle, et désirable.  
- Alors tu l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui qui t'aurait fait le même effet ?  
Elle aurait voulu répondre oui, mais elle avait en fait beaucoup de mal à imaginer qui que ce soit d'autre lui faire ressentir la même chose.  
- J'en sais rien.  
Harry n'aimait pas la tournure des événements : Hermione semblait se soucier encore beaucoup de Malefoy malgré son ignoble chantage, et elle en voulait visiblement à Ron en dépit de leur réconciliation. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas… heureusement qu'il y avait Zach… mais là encore Malefoy était entre eux. Décidément, ce type était une vraie nuisance.  
- Bon j'y vais, dit Hermione.  
- Bon courage.

0*0*0*0*0

Malefoy avait changé le mot de passe de la chambre des préfets. Hermione se demanda une seconde comment il s'y était pris. Il était modifié automatiquement toutes les semaines et les intéressés ne le recevaient qu'à ce moment-là, il avait donc dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour parvenir à contourner cette règle… pour parvenir à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus chez elle et qu'ils ne partageaient plus rien. C'était réussi. Blessant, humiliant, violent et infiniment réussi. Elle s'assit sur un petit muret en face de la chambre et patienta. Avec Harry, ils avaient résolus de dire tout simplement la vérité à Malefoy – du moins tant qu'il y avait encore si peu de choses à raconter.  
Hermione était contente pour Harry. Malgré l'indifférence dont il avait fait preuve à l'égard des jeunes filles depuis ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux « l'incident Cho Chang », elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il préférait les garçons, mais à présent cela semblait une évidence. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Ron. Il était en pleine phase de déni, alors même que la moitié de l'école ne parlait que de l' « adoration » du Survivant pour le fils de Rogue. « Adoration », c'était le mot qui circulait, qu'on pouvait entendre au détour de chaque couloir, qui se murmurait sur le passage d'Harry. De fait, les regards et les attentions dont il couvrait le jeune homme ne laissaient pas grande place au doute, et seul Ron semblait encore s'obstiner à nier l'évidence.  
- Hermione ?  
Ce n'était pas la voix de Drago, mais celle de Zach qui venait de résonner.  
- Ah ! Salut, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Pourquoi t'entres pas ?  
Zach vit Hermione baisser les yeux et il comprit.  
- Il est gonflé quand même ! Faut pas te laisser faire, s'exclama-t-il en donnant le mot de passe au tableau et en entrant dans l'appartement. Tu sais, il a pas le droit de te mettre dehors comme ça.  
Hermione se contenta de suivre Zach à l'intérieur en silence. Ca ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait quitté cet endroit, mais elles avaient suffit à transformer ce qui avait été un agréable refuge en un terrain hostile. Zach posa un livre sur la table, puis il regarda Hermione. Elle ne lui parlait pas, elle ne le regardait même pas, elle avait l'air dévasté. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir davantage insisté pour que Drago lui explique ce qui s'était exactement passé entre eux après son départ avec Harry et Ron.  
- Bon, je lui apportais juste ce bouquin, je vais y aller. Sauf si tu veux que j'attende avec toi…  
- Il me déteste, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans la voix d'Hermione que s'en était bouleversant. Drago lui avait dit que ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'était dû qu'au besoin d'Hermione de se sentir comprise et désirée, mais à la voir aussi préoccupée, il venait à en douter, les choses semblaient bien plus compliquées.  
- Disons qu'il t'en veut… mais tu devrais te sentir flattée.  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.  
- Drago, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui attend grand chose des autres, expliqua Zach. Il considère la plupart du temps que quand on se lie avec quelqu'un, on obtient que de la déception. C'est pour ça qu'il accorde si difficilement sa confiance. S'il a réagi si violemment, c'est parce qu'il a été déçu et qu'il s'est senti trahi, ça prouve qu'à la base il attendait quelque chose de toi, et qu'il te faisait confiance.  
- C'est encore pire. Ca veut dire que j'ai piétiné tout ça…  
- Mais non, faut pas dramatiser non plus. Il faut juste que tu lui expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça. Dis-lui franchement, au lieu de te répandre en excuses.  
Elle songea que Drago lui avait sans doute rapporté leur conversation, en partie du moins.  
- Tout le monde a des défauts, ajouta Zach, tout le monde fait des trucs moches… Drago est capable de le comprendre.  
Hermione sourit : Zach connaissait Drago mieux que quiconque et il pensait qu'il y avait un espoir de réconciliation. Elle songea soudain à ce qui s'était passé avec Ron : au moment de la rupture elle avait été tellement obnubilée par ses propres tords qu'elle en avait occulté ceux de Ron, mais alors qu'ils se réconciliaient, ses griefs contre lui avaient aussitôt refait surface. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait plus que toute chose obtenir le pardon de Drago, mais si demain il le lui accordait, serait-elle seulement capable d'oublier ses menaces et son chantage ? Et puis, il y avait cette promesse qui l'inquiétait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû : son intérêt pour cette histoire était trop excessif pour être innocent, peut-être était-il plus prudent de ne pas chercher à se réconcilier avec lui.  
- Zach, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Dis toujours.  
- Drago, il a fait une promesse de fidélité à quelqu'un ?  
Zach sembla ennuyé par la question. Elle poursuivit pourtant :  
- La femme de son roman, il la décrit avec tant… d'amour, y'a pas d'autre mot. Elle existe, n'est-ce pas ? Et il lui a juré fidélité ?  
Zach aimait bien Hermione, et puis il pensait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir… après tout, elle était concernée. En même temps, répondre à cette question, c'était une petite trahison vis-à-vis de Drago. Une fois n'est pas coutume, un gryffondor choisit la lâcheté : à savoir utiliser les énigmes, dire tout en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé.  
- C'est pas tout à fait ça… la réponse aux deux questions n'est pas forcément la même.  
- Pas la même, tu veux dire que la réponse à l'une des questions est « oui » et l'autre « non » ? s'étonna Hermione.  
Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis :  
- Elle existe, mais il ne lui a pas juré fidélité ? Ce serait logique…  
Il ne dit rien, elle continuait à réfléchir.  
- En fait, c'est pas possible, je sais qu'il a fait une promesse de ce genre alors… oui et non…  
Soudain, tout s'éclaira et elle dit lentement :  
- Il lui a juré fidélité, mais elle n'existe pas… c'est ça n'est-ce pas ?  
Il ne répondit pas, mais elle avait compris.  
- Il a juré fidélité à une image fantasmée, une sorte de princesse, d'idéal… Evidemment, c'est tellement typique de lui ce genre de choses, ce goût pour la perfection, c'est tellement…  
- Stupide, compléta Zach.  
- Romantique, irréaliste… et stupide oui. « Comment passer à côté de l'amour à force de poursuivre un idéal inatteignable ? » par Drago Malefoy. C'est beau aussi, quelque part…  
Zach sourit : il n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, il ne croyait pas aux théories de l'âme sœur, et pourtant, il se surprit à penser que c'était celle. Celle que Drago cherchait, c'était Hermione. Elle le connaissait et elle l'acceptait. Elle était assez subtile pour le comprendre et pour voir ses qualités là où d'autres ne voyaient qu'une personnalité tordue. Il sortit de la pièce en se promettant d'avoir une conversation avec Drago à propos de la jeune fille.

0*0*0*0*0

Une heure plus tard, Harry entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il vit Drago Malefoy assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil, en train de discuter avec Zach, son premier instinct lui commanda de le chasser de ce lieu qu'il souillait de sa présence à grands coups de sorts impardonnables. Il prit cependant une profonde inspiration et se remémora les paroles de Séréna : « Tu fais profil bas avec Drago et tu te calmes sur les regards de tueur ».  
- Salut ! dit Harry aux deux jeunes gens dès qu'il eut repris son calme.  
Lorsqu'il vit le regard incrédule et suspicieux de Malefoy, il pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise technique. Il s'installa tranquillement à la table et commença ses devoirs en silence sans faire plus de commentaires. Zach souriait, Drago enrageait : Potter aurait dû être dans une colère noire en voyant son ennemi dans sa propre salle commune, depuis quand avait-il autant de self-control ? Mais il ne serait pas le plus fort à ce jeu, Drago avait toujours réussi à lui faire perdre son sang froid, et il se promit que ce jour là ne ferait pas exception. Il reprit la conversation, en français cette fois, certain que ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mettrait Harry en rage. Pourtant les minutes s'éculaient et il ne régissait toujours pas. Il passa donc la vitesse supérieure et saisit toutes les occasions qui se présentaient pour toucher Zach, effleurant tantôt son bras, tantôt ses doigts… Potter ne pouvait plus réprimer les soupirs agacés qui lui venaient aux lèvres, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Lorsque Drago voulut passer sa main dans les cheveux de Zach, ce fut son meilleur ami qui l'arrêta :  
- Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?  
- Je teste les capacités de résistance de Potter.  
Malgré la barrière de la langue, Harry saisit parfaitement son nom dans la conversation, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il entendait Malefoy le lui cracher à la figure pour avoir le moindre doute. Il allait craquer, se jeter sur lui et exiger qu'il arrête de toucher Zach, mais Drago avait cédé au regard désapprobateur de son meilleur ami et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Zach vint s'asseoir à côté d'un Harry assez fier de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
En fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il jeta un regard paniqué au livre qui était ouvert devant lui et dit :  
- Métamorphose. Dis Zach, ça te dirais de sécher le dîner ce soir ?  
- Pour faire quoi ?  
- Tu verras bien.  
Harry sentit l'angoisse serrer son estomac, mais Zach lui sourit.  
- Ok.  
- Génial ! Tu m'attends ici, je reviens tout de suite.  
Zach vit Harry ramasser ses affaires en vitesse, grimper les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs, et redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos.  
- On y va ?

0*0*0*0*0

Zach suivait Harry à travers l'immense domaine du parc qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvèrent soudain devant une épaisse haie de cèdre qui semblait infranchissable. D'un coup de baguette, Harry ouvrit un passage et invita Zach à l'emprunter. Il entra et découvrit alors une sorte de petit jardin planté de rosiers avec en son centre une belle fontaine de marbre. La haie qui l'encadrait de toute part donnait une étrange impression d'intimité. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Poudlard et une très jolie lumière dorée filtrait à travers les hauts arbres. Harry était assez content de lui. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit une couverture qu'il mit au sol, la nourriture qu'il avait emmenée et le cadeau qu'il avait acheté avec Séréna. Quant tout fut installé, il leva les yeux sur Zach qui lui jetait un regard mi-attendri, mi-moqueur :  
- Cadre romantique s'il en est, pique-nique au clair de lune, plus un cadeau…t'as pas l'impression que tu en fais en tout petit peu trop, Harry ?  
- Viens t'asseoir au lieu de faire ton cynique ! lança-t-il.  
Zach ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'assit près d'Harry et prit le cadeau qu'il lui tendait.  
- Tu sais j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces dames des poésies du Moyen Age, tu sais celles que les chevaliers essayent de séduire en passant par toutes sortes de rituels, ils obtiennent d'abord un regard, puis un sourire…  
- Ouvre ce foutu cadeau, Zach ! coupa Harry.  
Il s'exécuta, amusé par son impatience. C'était un joli petit coffre de bois. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un nécessaire à correspondance, il avait des parchemins, de l'encre, des plumes, de la cire pour cacheter les lettres, et même un sceau à ses initiales.  
- Je me suis dit que puisque tu étais loin de tes amis, tu pourrais avoir envie de leur écrire… et puis, quand tu rentreras chez toi pour les vacances, tu pourras m'écrire à moi aussi.  
La première partie de l'explication était de Séréna, la seconde de lui.  
- Merci, dit Zach. C'est vraiment… parfait.  
Il semblait touché, Harry remercia Séréna mille fois en son fort intérieur, puis il dit :  
- Alors, y'a quoi après le regard et le sourire ?  
- Quoi ? demanda Zach qui sortit soudain de la contemplation de son cadeau.  
- Tu as dit que le chevalier obtenait d'abord un regard, ensuite un sourire. Comme j'ai déjà eu droit à ça, je me demandait ce qu'il y avait après.  
- Oh…, dit Zach avec un sourire, après il y a un baiser.  
- C'est bien ce que j'espérais.  
Harry attendit, il voulait que ce soit Zach qui l'embrasse. Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse : il avait créé le cadre parfait, trouvé le cadeau adéquat, n'avait pas sauté à la gorge de Malefoy en le trouvant dans leur salle commune (et ce malgré toutes ses provocations), il avait même réussi à évoquer les autres amis de Zach sans que la moindre trace de jalousie ne transparaisse… il était au maximum de ses capacités. Il vit avec soulagement Zach s'approcher de lui, il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue, puis son pouce caresser doucement sa lèvre inférieure… avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'assimiler ces informations, le pouce de Zach avait été remplacé par ses lèvres, puis ses lèvres par sa langue. Harry l'accueillit avec plaisir et tandis que leur langue se découvraient, Zach l'attira contre lui presque violemment. Tout leur corps se touchaient à présent. Les mains de Zach glissaient sur lui, caressaient son dos, ses cuisses, ses fesses, puis passaient sous son tee-shirt pour aller toucher sa peau sans entraves. Ses lèvres à leur tour s'égaraient, s'attardaient sur le cou, les oreilles d'Harry, mordillaient, suçotaient, puis revenaient à sa bouche, cherchaient à nouveau sa langue. Tout le corps de Zach se pressait contre le sien, faisait naître en lui une chaleur inédite, anormale. Le baiser passionné que Zach lui donnait, les mains de Zach qui couraient sur lui, le corps de Zach si désespérément collé au sien, c'était trop violent, ça allait trop vite. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il se sentait paniquer. Mais soudain tout s'apaisa, les mains de Zach ralentirent, les caresses de sa langue se firent plus douces, la pression de son corps se relâcha… et finalement leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Harry vint se blottir doucement dans les bras de Zach, et resta silencieux, n'écoutant que les battement de leur cœur qui ralentissaient peu à peu.  
- Ca va ? demanda Zach après quelques minutes.  
- Ca va… c'est juste que c'était… intense.  
Zach rit, il ne l'avait pas vu rougir, il n'avait pas compris.  
- Bon, on mange ?  
Harry s'arracha à ses bras et ils mangèrent, en parlant de tout et de rien. La soirée se passa ainsi, en une agréable discussion mêlée quelques fois de petits gestes tendres. Les deux garçons venaient de terminer la mousse au chocolat et Zach récupérait avec son index ce qu'il restait au fond du pot, puis léchait son doigt sous le regard consterné d'Harry.  
- Tu crois pas que tu en as assez mangé pour avoir besoin racler le fond comme ça !  
- C'est pas de ma faute si c'est le fond qui est le meilleur !  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Mais si je te jure, goûte !  
Zach tendait son index recouvert de mousse à Harry qui le prit dans sa bouche sans réfléchir. Il fit lentement glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long du doigt de Zach sans y voir la moindre analogie avec une quelconque pratique sexuelle, et ce n'est que quand Zach dit d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle « Tu vois, c'est meilleur comme ça. » qu'il prit conscience de tout ce que ce geste pouvait avoir d'érotique. Il s'éloigna rapidement de Zach et commença à ranger précipitamment, le visage en feu.  
- Harry, ça va pas ? Harry, arrête de ranger… regarde-moi !  
Il s'arrêta et regarda Zach.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
- Rien, il faut qu'on rentre c'est tout.  
Mais Zach ne s'y laissa pas prendre et Harry céda sous son regard pressant. Il s'expliqua, faisant beaucoup rire Zach.  
- Mais c'est pas drôle ! Arrête ! Zach ! T'as vraiment aucun respect pour les sentiments des autres ! Et puis ose me dire qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu sexuel !  
Zach rit de plus belle.  
- Evidemment qu'il y avait un sous-entendu sexuel, ce que je comprends pas c'est pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ! T'es jamais sorti avec un mec, ou quoi ?  
Le silence de Harry était plus qu'éloquent. Zach reprit son sérieux.  
- C'est pas possible, tu m'as presque sauté dessus dans la salle commune l'autre jour, et niveau sous-entendu t'étais pas en reste !  
- Et alors… t'as jamais frimé toi, t'as jamais fait semblant d'être plus à l'aise qu'en vrai ?  
Zach s'en voulut soudain, s'il avait su il ne l'aurait pas embrassé de cette manière tout à l'heure. Il attira doucement Harry contre lui, le tint dans ses bras aussi tendrement qu'il put. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Harry demanda.  
- Et toi, t'as couché avec beaucoup de mecs ?  
- C'est important ?  
- Oui.  
Zach soupira, mais il commençait à connaître Harry : il ne le laisserait pas en paix avant d'avoir la réponse.  
- Cinq. Le premier, j'étais bien accroché, mais lui il s'en moquait. Il disait que les homos n'étaient pas faits pour les vraies relations. Y'en a deux qui n'étaient que des histoires d'une nuit, des garçons rencontrés dans des bars gay. Et les deux autres, c'étaient des amis, des mecs avec qui j'ai fait ça en copain.  
Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que Zach n'ait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, ou paniqué à l'idée qu'il pratiquait le sexe aussi légèrement, avec des amis ou des mecs rencontrés le jour même… finalement le premier sentiment l'emporta.  
- Alors, tu n'es jamais sorti officiellement avec quelqu'un ?  
- Non, jamais.  
- Je pourrais être le premier.  
Zach sourit.  
- Ca me semble être une très bonne idée.  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore, mais doucement cette fois.

TBC…Prochain chapitre : Où un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal prendra une tournure inattendue 


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Sans-pseudo : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles reviews, tu n'es bien sûr pas "obligée" de reviewer chaque chapitre, c'est comme tu le sens. Quand à avoir un pseudo, il t'en faut un si tu t'inscris sur le site – là comme tu laisses des reviews "anonymes" je peux pas te répondre directement par MP comme je le fais avec les autres. Voilà, en tout cas j'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Biz'. Messaline. **

**Little snake : je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Drago est "confondant" de gentillesse, mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est largement OOC, comme la plupart des personnages d'ailleurs, j'assume. Quant aux nouveaux personnages, si la plupart des lecteurs ont adopté Zach assez facilement, Serena a l'air de remporter moins de suffrages, mais bon, c'est déjà une victoire de les voir un peu appréciés. Bref, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle confirmera ton opinion sur on histoire. Biz'. Messaline. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes (tous?) !**

**Chaptre 11 : Où un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal prendra une tournure inattendue**

Hermione attendait Ron dans la salle sur demande. La journée avait été passablement éprouvante et elle n'avait aucune envie d'un intermède romantique avec son petit-ami, mais après l'avoir abandonné sans la moindre explication un après-midi entier, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Elle ne souhaitait pourtant qu'une seule chose : que cette journée cauchemardesque s'achève enfin.

Elle n'avait pas suivi le conseil de Zach, elle ne s'était pas expliquée avec Drago. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête, elle s'était contentée de rapporter sous son regard glacial tout ce qu'elle savait de la relation d'Harry et Zach. Il s'était montré si froid… même cette haine, ce mépris dont il l'avait abreuvée pendant six années l'avaient apparemment abandonné. Sitôt sortie de l'appartement, elle s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque, seul endroit qui lui semblait encore sécurisant, qui lui donnait l'impression, même fallacieuse, que tout était à sa place et le resterait. A la fermeture, elle avait voulu parler à Harry, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé il sortait de la salle commune de Gryffondor suivi de près de Zach ; un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Il avait de toute évidence d'autres préoccupations que ses petites mésaventures. Il ne s'était pas montré lors du dîner et elle s'était sentie soudain incroyablement seule. Elle aurait pu se réfugier auprès de Ginny, mais elle ne quittait plus Séréna Dumas Rogue, et Hermione n'éprouvait pas beaucoup de sympathie pour la jeune fille – trop proche de Drago peut-être… elle soupira à cette pensée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Ginny de l'avoir délaissée au profit de la fille de Rogue, cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent que ses problèmes l'obnubilaient au point de se désintéresser entièrement de ceux de ses amis.

Sa réaction face à Malefoy était d'une lâcheté assez incroyable et elle se méprisait un peu d'avoir choisi ainsi la facilité. Car c'était par facilité qu'elle niait de toutes ses forces que Drago l'attendrissait, qu'il l'impressionnait, qu'il l'attirait. Par facilité encore qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer cette pointe de jalousie qui perçait dès qu'elle croisait Zach. Lui à qui Drago destinait ses sourires affectueux, ses confidences sincères, mais surtout lui qui avait goûté à ses baisers, à ses caresses, lui à qui il avait fait l'amour. Dès qu'elle les voyait ensemble il lui venait à l'esprit des images qu'elle ne parvenait à chasser qu'à grand peine. Des images entêtantes, obsédantes, qui lui faisaient honte.  
- Coucou ma belle, tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?  
Ron venait d'entrer dans la salle sur demande. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils rejoignent cette salle ensemble après le dîner : il tenait une rose à la main et il s'était fait beau. Il portait des vêtements qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vus : un jean bleu, une chemise blanche… c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Ron Weasley porter une chemise !  
- Non, je viens d'arriver, répondit-elle en prenant la rose rouge que Ron lui tendait. Tu es très beau, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tant d'attentions ?  
Hermione essayait de tenir son rôle de petite amie épanouie, mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
- Rien de spécial, pour te faire plaisir.  
Ron mentait. Il sentait Hermione lui échapper et cela lui faisait peur. Ses explications concernant sa dispute avec Malefoy avaient été pour le moins évasives, et puis elle semblait triste, et distante… tout ça l'inquiétait. Elle ne se confiait plus à lui, elle lui mentait. Elle prétendait que les parchemins qu'elle avait pris à Malefoy étaient des feuilles de cours dont il avait besoin pour un devoir, qu'elle les avait volés pour lui donner une leçon, que ce n'était qu'une petite vengeance pour tous les affronts passés. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde, ce genre de bassesse ne lui ressemblait pas, encore moins sans provocation préalable, or elle affirmait que Malefoy s'était montré tout à fait amical. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait pu lui parler, la confronter à ses contradictions, mais il n'osait pas, il avait l'impression que le moindre souffle de vent ferait s'écrouler le fragile édifice de leur relation. Tout allait pourtant si bien avant ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se sente si humilié par ses blocages ? Il aurait suffit d'un peu plus de patience, d'un peu plus d'attention de sa part et ils auraient dépassés ensemble ses angoisses sans que rien n'ait à changer entre eux. Il avait été stupide… peut-être même avait-il tout gâché…  
Il regarda autour de lui : ce n'était qu'une simple chambre à coucher, les murs étaient d'un blanc ennuyeux… était-ce ainsi qu'Hermione concevait leur relation ? Il était en train de la perdre, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais c'était un fait, et il avait l'horrible impression qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour la retenir. Il trouva soudain cette rose et ces nouveaux vêtements dérisoires : de si minces artifices ne lui seraient d'aucun secours. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, briser le silence.  
- Déprimante cette chambre, dit-il.  
- C'est juste une chambre, dit Hermione en se penchant doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
Ils échangèrent un bref baiser, mais Ron se détourna et reprit :  
- Tu pensais à quoi avant d'entrer pour que ça donne un résultat pareil ?  
- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain agressif.  
- C'est pas un interrogatoire, c'est juste que cette salle est censée nous donner ce dont on a besoin, tu crois vraiment que c'est de ça dont a besoin notre amour, quelque chose qui tient de l'hôtel de passe pour la classe et de la chambre d'hôpital pour la chaleur ?  
- Excuse-moi, dit-elle avec un pointe d'ironie, j'ai pensé que tant qu'il y avait un lit ça te convenait.  
Ron encaissa, ce n'était pas facile à entendre. Il comprit soudain qu'elle lui en voulait… bizarrement ça le rassura un peu ; si la seule raison de son éloignement était sa rancune, alors tout irait bien : elle oublierait, elle pardonnerait. Il aurait pu tenter de poursuivre la conversation, mais cela signifiait reparler de la rupture, se justifier, faire face à sa culpabilité… il n'en avait pas le courage. Il battit donc en retraite :  
- Pardon… tu sais, je m'en moque de ce à quoi ressemble la chambre, tant qu'on est tous les deux.  
Elle lui sourit, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas ce soir-là que Ron et Hermione affronteraient leurs problèmes…

0*0*0*0*0

Harry et Zach avaient passé toute la nuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Serrés l'un contre l'autre dans un confortable canapé, ils parlaient doucement, somnolaient par moment, s'embrassaient souvent. Il était presque cinq heures du matin et Harry jouait paresseusement avec les doigts de Zach pendant qu'il lui racontait comment il avait découvert son homosexualité. Il murmurait à son oreille, comme pour compenser la violence de ses propos. Zach avait eu une période difficile, il ne savait pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé à en parler.  
- Ils te battaient souvent, ces mecs ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, ils l'ont fait qu'une fois. La plupart du temps ils ne faisaient que m'insulter. C'étaient des moldus qui étaient en vacances près de chez nous. En fait, ça n'a duré que deux semaines, mais dès que je sortais, je les retrouvais sur mon chemin. J'aurais pu me terrer chez moi en attendant la fin des vacances, mais je voulais pas céder… c'était très bête comme attitude.  
- Non, c'était courageux.  
Zach rit doucement en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Son père aurait trouvé ça idiot, Drago aussi, mais Harry, lui, pensait que c'était courageux ; et même s'il n'était pas d'accord, ça lui faisait plaisir.  
- Bref, j'avais quinze ans et je comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à moi. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande s'ils savaient, avant même que moi je sache, ou s'ils m'avaient pris comme victime par hasard ; s'ils me traitaient de « tapette » parce que c'était une insulte comme une autre ou parce qu'ils avaient compris. J'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'un soir je rentrais chez moi, et ils sont tombés à trois sur moi, ils m'ont entraîné dans une des ruelles du village, ils m'ont jeté par terre et ils ont commencé à me donner des coups de pieds en me disant que je n'avais rien à faire là, que ma place était sur les ruines avec mes « congénères ».  
Zach sentit Harry caresser doucement sa main. Il lui sourit avant de reprendre, juste pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.  
- Ce qu'on appelle les « ruines » dans mon village, c'est une petite colline où il y a un château complètement délabré. Bref, quand ils m'ont laissé j'étais pas tellement amoché, mais ça avait été assez traumatisant, et puis cette histoire de ruines m'intriguait… je savais pas ce qui se passait là-bas, mais je commençais à deviner. Alors un soir j'y suis allé. Quand je suis arrivé, j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il aurait suffit d'un rien pour que je reparte chez moi en courrant. C'était un spectacle étrange. Il y avait de jeunes garçons, mais aussi des hommes beaucoup plus vieux, et tout ce petit monde draguait ouvertement. J'ai observé longtemps les couples se former… soit ils partaient ensemble, soit ils se contentaient de s'enfoncer dans le petit bois d'à côté, ou de s'enfermer dans les toilettes publiques. J'étais choqué, tu peux pas imaginé. Je suis revenu souvent. J'observais le manège de tous ces hommes, leurs codes.  
- C'est un miracle que tu sois jamais tombé sur un tordu.  
- Oui, je suppose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'allais jouer les voyeurs comme ça, mais ce monde me fascinait. Je me faisais doucement à l'idée que j'étais l'un d'entre eux, que moi aussi, un jour, je pourrais coucher avec un des ces mecs, rencontré par hasard. Cette idée m'excitait je suppose, mais elle me dégoûtait aussi.  
Harry hocha doucement la tête, ça faisait du bien à Zach de ne pas se sentir jugé.  
- Et puis un soir, un mec m'a abordé. Je me souviens, j'ai pas tout de suite vu son visage mais j'ai immédiatement su que sa voix m'était familière, quand je me suis tourné vers lui, je l'ai reconnu : c'était le fils aîné de mes voisins moldus. Ca faisait des années que je le croisais tous les jours, mais je lui avais presque jamais parlé. Il m'a pris par le bras et il m'a entraîné vers chez nous en me faisant jurer de jamais revenir là, en me disant que c'était sordide, que j'étais trop jeune, trop pur pour ça. Il m'a promis qu'il m'emmènerai dans des bars, des clubs gay si je voulais, mais je ne devais pas retourner là-bas  
- Chevalier blanc quoi, dit Harry avec une once d'amertume dans la voix.  
Il n'imaginait que trop bien comment cette histoire se terminait et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la fin, mais le rire de Zach le remit dans de meilleures dispositions.  
- Non, pas vraiment…. J'ai tenu ma promesse, lui la sienne, et on est devenu ami ; moi je suis très vite tombé amoureux de lui. Il le savait, je crois, mais il m'a fait attendre longtemps… jusqu'à ce que j'ose faire le premier pas. Il a été mon premier baiser, ma première expérience sexuelle, et mon premier chagrin d'amour.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le monde des rêves. Harry était heureux... même imaginer Zach avec un autre était plus supportable maintenant qu'il pouvait se blottir à son aise contre lui, l'embrasser, enlacer ses doigts aux siens quand bon lui semblait. Ca le rassura un peu lui-même, il n'aimait pas trop le garçon que la jalousie était en train de faire de lui.  
- Bon, je devrais aller dormir quelques heures, dit Zach en s'arrachant au canapé et au bras d'Harry. J'ai cours de rattrapage avec Lupin demain.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est dimanche ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer toute la journée ensemble.  
- Ce n'est que trois heures dans la journée, et puis ça te laissera l'occasion de parler de nous à tes amis.  
Harry se rembrunit. Zach avait refusé qu'ils gardent leur relation secrète quelques temps. Harry avait soudain prit peur… c'était étrange, ça ne l'avait absolument pas gêné de tenter de séduire Zach au vu et au su de tout le monde, mais à présent, afficher leur relation l'angoissait ; comme si le désir de conquérir Zach avait été si fort qu'il en avait occulté toutes les difficultés qui allaient avec.  
- On pourrait juste se montrer ensemble et puis c'est tout, ils comprendront bien tout seul, dit Harry alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur dortoir  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je préfère que mon père et Drago l'apprennent directement de moi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
Zach posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller rejoindre son lit, ignorant délibérément le soupire agacé qu'il avait poussé à la mention de Malefoy et de Rogue.

0*0*0*0*0

Si une semaine auparavant on avait demandé à Séréna d'imaginer son premier week-end de septembre, elle aurait probablement répondu « grasse matinée », « plage de sable fin » et « shopping intensif », mais certainement pas « épouvantard », « sort de désillusion » et « patronus ». Merlin ! Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était qu'un patronus ! Elle songea que le problème était sans doute là… puis elle pensa qu'elle ferait sûrement mieux d'écouter le professeur Lupin. Il lui sembla que ça faisait une éternité que le pauvre homme s'ingéniait, sans beaucoup de résultat, à leur faire maîtriser les sorts qu'on étudiait apparemment en troisième année à Poudlard… elle l'admirait. Zach s'enlisait une fois de plus face l'avatar de grande faucheuse qui lui faisait face et le professeur Lupin chassait lui-même l'épouvantard pour la énième fois… elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer : elle n'avait pas été beaucoup plus brillante.  
- Bon, on fait une pause, dit finalement Lupin d'un ton découragé en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.  
Zach et Séréna échangèrent un regard gêné. Ce fut Zach qui se lança :  
- On est vraiment nuls, hein ?  
- Je n'irai pas jusqu-là, M. Dumas, disons… disons qu'il y a du travail. Bon, je vais aller me chercher une bièraubeurre en cuisines, vous voulez quelque chose ?  
Les deux jeunes gens déclinèrent l'offre et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête.  
- Si tu veux mon avis il va plutôt se prendre un whisky-pur-feu, histoire de se donner du courage.  
Les deux jeunes gens furent alors pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, comme ça leur arrivait fréquemment, le plus souvent pour trois fois rien. Lorsqu'il se furent calmés, Zach dit :  
- Tu sais, je sors avec Harry.  
Le sourire immense qu'arbora alors Séréna réjouit Zach, mais il ne put résister au plaisir de lui lancer une petite moquerie :  
- Et non, tu n'auras pas droit à des autographes pour autant…  
- Oh ! la ferme ! lança Séréna en lui donnant un coup sur le bras, c'est pas pour ça que je suis contente, c'est pour toi… et puis je suis plus fan de lui.  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis hier.  
Zach n'avait jamais bien compris cette lubie et il n'était pas fâché que ça lui passe, il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire.  
- Tu crois qu'il y a quoi derrière cette porte ? dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un renfoncement de la pièce.  
- Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ; on est dans une salle de cour de Défense contre les forces du mal je te rappelle, alors, quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans, soit ce sera inintéressant au possible, soit on sera incapable de se défendre contre, dans les deux cas : mauvaise idée. T'écoutes pas du tout ce que je suis en train de te dire là, Séréna !  
De fait, la jeune fille s'évertuait déjà à ouvrir la porte. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'empêcher de continuer mais à peine atteignit-il la porte qu'il l'entendit dire : « Alohomora ! »  
- Tu connais pas beaucoup de sorts, mais celui-là tu le maîtrises, hein ? dit-il. Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ?  
Elle ouvrit la porte, et elle s'exclama :  
- C'est juste un placard, c'est nul !  
C'est alors qu'ils entendirent deux voix résonner derrière eux.  
- Viens par ici, disait la voix d'un jeune homme, c'est vide on sera tranquille.  
Zach se rendit compte que le renfoncement les dissimulait aux yeux des deux nouveaux venus ; il s'apprêtait à se faire connaître, mais déjà ils entamaient une discussion on ne peut plus privée :  
- Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble, Ginny.  
Ils entendirent la jeune fille soupirer.  
- Ecoute Jeremy, on a déjà eu cette conversation il me semble, répondit-elle vivement. C'est fini nous deux, alors laisse-moi tranquille !  
- Mais je t'aime, moi !  
Ginny sembla un peu ébranlée, probablement parce qu'on avait jamais entendu autant de feu dans la voix du très discret Jeremy Anthon ; elle se reprit cependant rapidement.  
- Je suis désolée, mais ma décision est prise. Et puis… je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- C'est Potter c'est ça ? s'emporta Jeremy. Mais il s'en fout de toi ! Il passe sa vie à courir comme un petit chien derrière Rogue junior… Ginny, tu vaux mieux que ça !  
Le jeune homme semblait perdre son sang froid et Zach songeait à intervenir. Mais il repensa à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit de la cadette des Weasley : une baguette à la main, elle serait sûrement beaucoup plus à même de se défendre que lui.  
- Je me moque de ce que tu penses d'Harry et de toute façon c'est pas lui. C'est même pas un mec. C'est de Séréna dont je suis amoureuse.  
- Cette fille bizarre ? Elle est à Serpentard, tout le monde dit qu'elle couche avec Malefoy. Et puis… bah c'est une fille, toi qui as toujours…  
- Toi qui as toujours quoi ? Toi qui t'es toujours jetée sur tous les mecs qui passaient, c'est ça que tu veux dire Jeremy ? s'écria-t-elle. J'en ai marre, de toute façon j'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !  
Sur ces mots, la jeune fille quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune serdaigle pantois. Zach jeta un coup d'œil à Séréna et lui murmura : « Ca va ? », elle ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête incertain. Ils attendirent tous les deux en silence que le jeune homme quitte la salle, puis ils sortirent de leur abri et Séréna se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du professeur Lupin sous le regard inquiet de Zach.  
- Elle a juste dit ça pour se débarrasser de lui… y'a pas d'autre explication.  
- Si tu le dis…, répondit Zach.  
- T'y crois pas ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
Elle se tut un moment, puis reprit d'un ton résolu :  
- Bon, je vais éclaircir ça de toute manière.  
Zach sourit, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur ; les situations bizarres, c'était son domaine… et puis elle adorait ça.

0*0*0*0*0

Drago ? Ca va ?  
Drago avait gardé le silence. Zach avait fait court, évité les grands mots dégoulinants de romantisme… Drago lui était au moins reconnaissant pour ça. Il avait été droit au but : Potter lui plaisait, il sortait avec lui, il en informait son ami, point. Cette absence totale de justification l'agaçait un peu. Pas une once de remord dans son regard… c'était sans doute normal : Zach ne savait pas ce que signifiait le mot « ennemi », le mal qu'il était en train de faire à Drago lui passait donc largement, très largement au dessus. Non, il ne comprenait pas, alors il lui demandait juste gentiment « Ca va ? ».  
« Est-ce que ça va ? Je sais pas… Résumons la situation : pas plus tard qu'avant-hier Zach était célibataire, Granger était une coloc' on ne peut plus supportable, Séréna mettait de l'ambiance chez les serpentards… et au milieu de tout ça, Potter n'était qu'un misérable parasite tout juste bon à me servir de défouloir quand j'étais sur les nerfs. Et aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami se tape mon pire ennemi, Granger se paye ouvertement ma tête en s'affichant avec son pouilleux et même Séréna fait la gueule depuis hier… en fait, on peut même dire que ma petite vie idyllique s'est transformée en un véritable enfer en l'espace de deux jours ! Alors, non, je crois que ça ne va pas. Mais inutile de répondre ça à Zach, de toute façon Potter fera pas long feu, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en assurer. Mieux vaut changer de sujet. »  
- Ca va. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Attend-moi là, je reviens tout de suite.  
Drago avait quitté le canapé de la salle commune de l'appartement des préfets en chef pour rejoindre sa chambre. Zach réfléchit une seconde : qui Drago croyait-il berner exactement ? « Tu fais ce que tu veux »… il connaissait bien trop son meilleur ami pour croire à une telle absurdité. Il n'avait pas hurlé à la trahison ? Pas de hauts cris ? Pas de grosse colère d'enfant gâté ? Pas une mise en garde, pas même un minuscule sarcasme ? Ce n'était pas normal. Et de l'anormal à l'inquiétant, il n'y a qu'un pas. Surtout quand il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.  
Il revenait justement dans le salon, un parchemin à la main. Il le lui tendit.  
- Lis ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.  
- Nouveau chapitre ?  
- J'aimerais bien, mais je suis complètement bloqué. Non, ça, je l'ai trouvé devant ma porte ce matin.  
Zach lut les premières lignes, puis reporta un regard stupéfait sur son meilleur ami :  
- Une lettre d'Hermione ?  
Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, Zach lisait attentivement tandis que Drago laissait son esprit vagabonder. Granger, Potter, Séréna. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ces trois là. Redonner le sourire à Séréna, effacer celui de Potter, et Granger… qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec Granger ?  
- C'est une belle lettre, dit soudain Zach.  
- Tu peux répéter ? C'est la pire lettre d'excuse que j'ai jamais lue !  
Zach regarda Drago d'un air attendri qui offusqua l'hériter des Malefoy.  
- Je vais te dire ce que n'importe qui sachant lire un minimum entre les lignes te dirait. Ceci, mon cher Drago, n'est en aucun cas une lettre d'excuse ; non, ceci, c'est ce qu'on appelle couramment une « lettre d'amour ».  
Devant le regard incrédule de Drago, Zach lui rendit la lettre en lui disant : « Relis-là ». Il la relut :

Drago,  
Je sais bien que tu m'en veux. Je pourrais perdre des heures à me répandre en justifications et en excuses, mais je ne le ferai pas. Pas que ta colère ne soit pas légitime, pas que tu ne mérites pas mes excuses et mes explications, mais ma priorité ailleurs. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je veux que tu sois convaincu : ces quelques jours passés avec toi ont été très importants pour moi, et je n'ai pas triché une seconde.  
Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai trahi, mais lorsqu'on discutait, lorsqu'on riait, c'était bien réel. Quand tu me laissais passer devant toi pour quitter l'appartement, quand je t'en remerciais d'un sourire ; quand je me moquais des heures que tu passais dans la salle de bain, quand tu riais de mes manies de vielle fille ; quand tu m'as demandé ma date d'anniversaire, quand je t'ai raconté le livre que j'étais en train de lire ; tout ça, c'était réel, et c'est devenu si important, et ça me manque tellement que s'en est presque effrayant. Souvent, avant ces quelques jours, je me suis demandée d'où venait cette étrange attraction que tu semblais exercer sur les gens. Maintenant je sais. Tu es quelqu'un de fascinant. Et ça a été la cause de tout parce que j'ai voulu percer ton mystère, même si je n'en avais pas le droit. J'avais pourtant dit que je ne me justifierais pas ; finalement, peut-être ai-je tout simplement besoin de ton pardon plus que je ne le pensais…et assurément plus que je ne le voudrais.  
Hermione.

- Par Merlin ! Elle est amoureuse de moi… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Le beau rire franc et limpide de Zach envahit la pièce. Sous le regard noir de son ami, le jeune homme se ressaisit.  
- Excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ?  
Drago avait l'air complètement perdu. Lui, habituellement si sûr de lui, semblait déboussolé dès qu'il s'agissait de relation humaine, a fortiori amoureuse... c'était adorable. Il pouvait être vraiment mignon parfois.  
- Je peux pas sortir avec elle, dit-il doucement.  
Zach prit une profonde inspiration. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione était celle qu'il fallait à Drago, et il ferait en sorte qu'il s'en rende compte, quitte à le blesser dans son orgueil.  
- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'emporta Zach. Et t'as pas intérêt à me répondre que c'est à cause de cette promesse débile, parce que j'en ai marre de ces conneries ! Ecoute-moi bien, cette nana, elle existe que dans ta tête ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Passer le reste de ta vie à courir après un fantasme ? Elle est là Hermione, elle est bien réelle et elle est parfaite pour toi. Elle est subtile et compréhensive, elle est belle et tu la trouves attirante… n'essaie même pas de nier, ça fait des années que tu résistes à des tas de filles prêtes à tout pour te séduire, mais il suffit qu'Hermione verse une larme pour que tu te mette en tête de lui faire atteindre le Nirvana ! Me prends pas pour un con, Drago ! Alors maintenant tu vas me donner une seule bonne raison pour ne pas tenter ta chance avec elle.  
- Mon père me tuerait…  
Zach sourit : si c'était le seul problème…  
- Ecoute-moi. Ton père, il se la joue grande famille aristocratique, mais la vérité c'est que les sang-purs ça n'existe pas. Y'a toujours du mélange à un moment ou à un autre et il le sait très bien. C'est pas en enlevant les noms de sang-mêlés de l'arbre généalogique qu'on y change quoi que ce soit. Bref, je dis pas que ton père sera ravi, il sera peut-être pas facile à convaincre, mais il te reniera pas… il t'aime trop pour ça. En plus je crois qu'il flippe bien à l'idée que tu sois homo, alors peut-être même qu'au fond il sera content. Et puis en plus, le romancier que tu es sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de belles histoires sans embûches.  
Drago resta silencieux quelques minutes, Zach savait que l'idée d'une relation avec Hermione s'imposait doucement à lui et l'imperceptible sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage sans même qu'il en ait conscience, était la plus belle preuve de la victoire d'Hermione sur son faible esprit de mâle.  
- Reste tout de même un problème, dit soudain Zach pour ramener Drago à la dure réalité.  
- Lequel ?  
- Eh bien je doute qu'il y ait la moindre déclaration d'amour « intentionnelle » dans cette lettre et tu as encore un grand rouquin sur ton passage.  
- Weasel ? Un problème ? Là tu m'insultes, Zach. Allez viens, c'est pas tout ça mais on a cours.  
Drago et Zach se mirent donc en route pour leur premier cours de la semaine : histoire de la magie. S'il y avait un seul cours qui était plus intéressant dans son ancienne école qu'à Poudlard c'était bien celui-ci.  
- Dis Drago, maintenant que tu vas être occupé avec Hermione, je peux peut-être avoir l'espoir que t'essaies pas de tout foutre en l'air entre moi et Harry. Et me réponds pas que ça n'a jamais été ton intention, parce que je te connais trop bien.  
Drago soupira… son plan était déjà tout prêt, il savait exactement comment il détruirait la relation de Zach et d'Harry, en fait, cela faisait des jours qu'il ruminait ça. Mais le regard suppliant de Zach fut plus fort, il se résigna :  
- Ok, je lui laisse une chance ; mais au premier faux pas…  
- Merci, coupa Zach peu désireux d'entendre la suite.  
- Au fait, tu sais pourquoi elle fait la gueule Séréna ?  
- Elle est un peu préoccupée depuis hier matin.  
- Préoccupée par quoi ?  
- Longue histoire…

0*0*0*0*0

Depuis un peu plus d'un an, Ginny Weasley avait eu droit à à peu près toutes les déclinaisons de métaphores sur le thème de la femme fatale : on parlait du feu de ses cheveux, de la félinité de sa démarche, de la fougue de son caractère ; elle était la tigresse de Poudlard, l'Ava Gardner du monde magique, l'alter ego féminin de James Dean ; fougueuse, rebelle, un peu sauvage… elle était fatiguée de toutes ces bêtises. Elle était juste Ginny. Un peu trop impulsive, beaucoup trop bavarde, naïve et romantique, et amoureuse, tellement amoureuse.  
Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, elle se prenait la tête dans les mains : elle ne voulait pas être amoureuse.  
- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la bibli' un lundi matin ?  
- Un prof absent, répondit Ginny.  
- Cool, bah viens on va faire un tour.  
Ginny suivit Séréna sans enthousiasme, elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller s'enfouir sous sa couverture jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment stupide se soit évanoui. Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent le parc et commencèrent à déambuler à travers les belles allées, puis Séréna quitta ces ennuyeux couloirs caillouteux et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe comme elle aimait le faire. Ginny la rejoignit en silence.  
- Ca va pas Ginny ?  
La rouquine se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
- C'est Jeremy Anthon qui te pose encore des problèmes ?  
- Non, non, cette fois je crois qu'il a compris.  
- Et comment t'as réussi ce miracle ?  
- Oh ! Je suis très persuasive quand je veux !  
Ginny souriait à présent, ce qui en soi était plutôt un progrès, mais elle n'avait rien dit de ce que Séréna voulait savoir. Elle décida donc de parler sans détours.  
- J'étais dans la salle de DCFM quand tu as parlé à Jeremy.  
Un immense étonnement se peignit sur le visage de Ginny, mais, à la grande surprise de Séréna, pas une once d'embarras, pas même une légère gêne. Puis soudain elle sembla comprendre ; elle s'écria :  
- Oh ! Merlin ! T'as entendu quand je lui ai dis…  
- Attend, Ginny. C'est pas grave tu sais, on peut en discuter…  
Ginny eut alors un regard d'incompréhension totale, puis elle partit dans un rire incontrôlable qui coupa Séréna dans la tirade réconfortante qu'elle avait prévue pour éconduire Ginny en douceur. Mais loin de sembler désespérée, Ginny riait, tentant vainement de reprendre son calme sous le regard stupéfait de Séréna. Elle put finalement articuler entre deux éclats de rire :  
- T'as cru que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi ? Mais t'es vraiment trop bête ! C'était juste pour virer Jeremy ! J'y crois pas !  
Et elle riait de nouveau.  
- Mais arrête de te marrer ! dit Séréna en la frappant gentiment avec son sac. Arrête Bon Sang ! J'étais inquiète moi, je savais pas quoi faire ! Pourquoi tu lui as raconté que t'étais amoureuse aussi ? C'est débile !  
Soudain Ginny ne rit plus, et Séréna sut qu'elle avait dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.  
- Parce que ça, c'est la vérité…  
- T'es amoureuse ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas donné le vrai nom ?  
Séréna eut l'impression que le beau regard de Ginny se voilait.  
- Parce qu'il a deviné tout seul, répondit-elle à voix basse.  
Séréna se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait entendue, et soudain elle se rappela… pauvre Ginny.  
- Harry ?  
- Jeremy a commencé à dire qu'Harry en avait rien à foutre de moi, que je « valais mieux que ça », en gros ça voulait dire que j'étais pathétique. Et ça m'a fait vraiment mal, parce que c'était tellement vrai. Alors j'ai voulu nier, j'ai dit n'importe quoi pour qu'il me trouve pas pitoyable. Comme j'avais entendu cette rumeur idiote sur nous deux… c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, je suis désolée que tu te sois pris la tête pour ça.  
- T'inquiète. En fait, la première chose que j'ai pensé c'est que tu disais ça juste pour t'en débarrasser. C'est mon frère qui m'a fait douter… mon frère… il sort avec Harry tu sais.  
Séréna vit une larme couler doucement sur la joue son amie.  
- Non, je savais pas…répondit-elle. Mais tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins vu venir.  
Séréna prit alors Ginny dans ses bras et l'entendit murmurer entre deux larmes :  
- Dommage qu'on soit pas lesbiennes.  
Séréna eut un petit éclat de rire, puis dis :  
- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Deux enfants homos, ça aurait tué mon père.

**TBC…**

Chapitre 12 : Où le lecteur prendra Ron en pitié qu'il le veuille ou non car l'auteur n'a pas lésiné sur le pathos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture! Appréciez la, ça fait deux jours que je bataille pour la poster!**

**Chapitre 12 : Où le lecteur prendra Ron en pitié qu'il le veuille ou non car l'auteur n'a pas lésiné sur le pathos**

Ron était sous la douche et il aurait souhaité ne jamais en sortir. La colère, la haine, il maîtrisait. La honte et la jalousie, c'était son lot journalier. Le mépris, c'était pas sa spécialité, mais il avait quelques notions. On pouvait donc dire qu'il s'y connaissait en sentiments négatifs, et il avait espéré en avoir fait le tour. Seulement voilà, il en restait un. Il accrut le niveau d'eau chaude.

Ce sentiment-là était resté tapi dans l'ombre, il avait patiemment attendu son heure ; c'était le plus insidieux, le plus ténébreux de tous. Il avait mille noms, il s'appelait mélancolie, vague à l'âme, abattement, cafard, neurasthénie, morosité… déprime, déprime, déprime. Il força, mais le robinet rouge était au maximum.

Il ne voulait plus rien, juste laisser l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le purifie de tout ce pessimisme. Hermione ne le regardait plus ; Hermione ne lui souriait plus ; elle avait créé un vide où s'était engouffrée cette sensation odieuse. Il ferma le robinet bleu.

Cette sensation qui avait enfin pu quitter sa tanière pour gagner son quotidien, pour enlaidir les gens, affadir la nourriture, décolorer les paysages et émousser les émotions. Il se retourna et étouffa un petit cri de douleur lorsque l'eau bouillante atteignit son torse jusque-là épargné.

Cinq jours. Cinq jours entiers pendant lesquels Hermione ne lui avait accordé que des regards absents. Et des paroles insipides. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir l'eau cuire sa peau. Elle ne se forçait même plus à lui sourire à présent. On frappait à la porte.

L'épais brouillard de la salle de bain lui donnait le vertige, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il cherchait à se rappeler la dernière fois où ils avaient été bien ensemble. L'eau brûlait sa peau, ça faisait mal. Le jour de leur réconciliation, dans cette même douche. On frappait plus fort à la porte.

Elle n'avait plus dit une seule fois qu'elle l'aimait depuis ce jour-là. C'était normal : elle ne l'aimait plus. L'eau marquait sa peau de longues traînées rouges. Il percevait des cris de l'autre côté de la porte, on s'inquiétait, mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire un mouvement. Elle allait le quitter.

Il entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre avec fracas. Quelqu'un se précipitait vers lui, quelqu'un criait puis reculait en se brûlant au contact de l'eau ; quelqu'un d'autre venait, se brûlait aussi, jurait, mais parvenait finalement à fermer le robinet. Ce quelqu'un lui parlait mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il réalisa que tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il s'évanouit.

0*0*0*0*0

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il reconnut Harry, il reconnut Ginny. Il les referma aussitôt, mais c'était trop tard, on avait vu qu'il était réveillé.  
- Ron, Ron ! Ca va mon vieux ?  
Il rouvrit les yeux, esquissa un sourire.  
- T'es à l'infirmerie. Frérot ? T'entends ce que je te dis ?  
Ils parlaient doucement, comme si la moindre parole trop haute risquait de le briser. Comme à un malade. Pas un malade de la grippe ou d'une autre maladie si compréhensible, non, comme à cette autre sorte de malade, ceux qui font peur autant qu'ils font pitié. Les bizarres, les pas normaux, les fous. Il se demanda pourquoi, puis se rappela.  
- Ca va, répondit-il.  
Il se contraignit à les regarder, sans surprise il vit une seule et unique question dans leur deux regards : pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi, au fait ? Il n'avait pas fait exprès, il n'avait pas voulu se faire mal. Ils ne le croiraient pas, alors à quoi bon le leur dire ?  
- Je veux parler à Hermione.  
- Elle est en train de discuter avec Pomfresh, répondit Harry sans faire un mouvement.  
Ron répéta :  
- Je veux parler à Hermione tout de suite. Seul à seul.  
- Ok, je vais la chercher.  
Ginny sortit à la suite d'Harry. Lorsque Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie elle semblait folle d'inquiétude. Ron reprit espoir l'espace d'une seconde, puis il vit son regard fuyant, ses gestes malhabiles, cet empressement si caractéristique de ses moments de stress : ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, c'était du remord. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, elle parlait déjà à toute vitesse :  
- Mme Pomfresh vient de me dire que tu pourras retourner dans ton dortoir dès ce soir. Elle a presque pu guérir toutes les brûlures instantanément, elle avait des crèmes très efficaces. Et puis pour l'évanouissement, apparemment c'était juste dû à la chaleur, donc ce n'est rien d'inquiétant, tu vois il n'y a vraiment pas…  
- Hermione ! coupa Ron. Nous deux, c'est fini.

Dehors, juste devant l'infirmerie, Harry et Ginny se regardaient en silence. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de Ron – trop incompréhensible, trop bizarre, un peu effrayant aussi. Mais ils n'osaient pas parler d'autre chose, ça aurait été inapproprié. Soudain, ils virent Hermione sortir en trombe et fuir en courrant vers le château. Ils hésitèrent une seconde, puis elle partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille tandis qu'il se précipitait dans l'infirmerie. Mais Mme Pomfresh l'arrêta :  
- Plus de visites, M. Potter. Allez donc déjeuner, c'est l'heure.  
- Non, il faut que je parle à Ron, il faut qu'il m'explique ce qui s'est passé.  
- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave…  
- Pas si grave ? Il s'est brûlé les trois quarts du corps. Volontairement. Vous savez comment les psy appellent ça ? De l'automutilation, et c'est plus que grave, c'est carrément flippant !  
- C'est justement pour ça que je vous demande de ne pas y aller. J'ai conscience que c'est un peu perturbant, mais je vous assure que c'est loin d'être la première fois que je vois ce genre de choses chez des adolescents, et c'est la plupart du temps sans suite. En fait, la dernière chose dont M. Weasley a besoin maintenant, c'est qu'on fasse un drame de cette histoire. Si vous voulez rendre service à votre ami, allez plutôt trouver toutes les personnes présentes lors de l'incident et sommez-les de garder le secret. Trouvez aussi une bonne explication à répandre dans l'école pour justifier l'absence de M. Weasley.

0*0*0*0*0

Aussitôt arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry avait trouvé Neville, Dean et Seamus et leur avait fait juré au nom de tous leurs ancêtres et de leurs éventuels descendants jusqu'à la douzième génération de ne rien dire de ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Hélas, les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à envahir l'école ; certains parlaient même de tentative de suicide – on prétendait déjà avoir vu Ron, baignant dans son sang, les veines tranchées avec un coupe-papier offert par Hermione. A présent il n'y avait plus qu'une possibilité pour aider Ron : la diversion. Donner à ces vautours une nouvelle plus fraîche à débattre. C'est alors qu'Harry aperçut Zach assis à la table des serpentards, entre sa sœur et Malefoy, discutant tranquillement avec Théodore Nott. Harry s'approcha rapidement d'eux.  
- Tu me fais une petite place ? demanda-t-il à Séréna qui s'empressa de se décaler pour permettre au jeune homme de s'asseoir à côté de Zach.  
La plupart des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant, alors Harry se pencha vers son petit-ami et lui murmura : « désolé de te prendre de cours » ; alors que Zach le regardait d'un air surpris Harry l'embrassa passionnément, dévorant ses lèvres devant des centaines de témoins, faisant ostensiblement passer sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, enserrant sa taille pour l'amener plus près de lui. Le silence complet s'était fait, et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Satisfait d'avoir obtenu le résultat escompté, Harry dit distinctement :  
- Plus la peine de se cacher ! J'ai tout dit à Ron ce matin, il a été tellement surpris qu'il en est tombé par terre et qu'il s'est ouvert le crâne, le pauvre !  
La rumeur était lancée ; dans quelques minutes, plus personne à Poudlard n'accorderait une once de crédibilité à la théorie de la tentative suicide. Ron serait un peu ridicule, mais c'était mieux que de passer pour un dingue. Harry se félicitait intérieurement de son ingéniosité lorsqu'il entendit Zach lui murmurer d'un ton visiblement mécontent : « T'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ». Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil ; il semblait vraiment contrarié. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, puis se leva et l'invita à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, Zach lui dit d'un ton un peu brusque :  
- Je t'avais dit que je voulais en parler directement à mon père, franchement t'abuses, Harry ! C'est toi qui faisais traîner en plus, si j'avais su je lui aurais dit…  
Mais tout d'un coup Zach regarda Harry dans les yeux et il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Ron ? Me dis pas qu'il a vraiment fait une tentative de suicide ? C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air mal ces jours-ci…  
- Non, non, c'est pas aussi grave. On peut pas en parler ici.  
- Les dortoirs ?  
- Non, y'a toujours du monde.  
- J'ai une idée, viens avec moi.

0*0*0*0*0

Harry suivait Zach en silence sans se soucier du chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Le jeune homme le tenait par la mains, le guidait, prenait soin de lui. Il le faisait parce que c'était son petit-ami et qu'il tenait à lui. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette simple pensée puisse le remplir d'une telle quiétude. Il y avait tant de force et de douceur dans cette main qui tenait la sienne, il se sentait chéri et protégé. Il laissa son regard parcourir ce corps dont la beauté le complexait un peu : de larges épaules, des bras forts et sécurisants dans lesquels il aimait se blottir, un torse solide sur lequel il aimait se presser… il avait l'air d'un véritable avorton à côté de lui. Il se demandait parfois ce que Zach pensait de son corps à lui. Il l'avait touché le premier soir… mais depuis, leurs contacts avaient été beaucoup plus chastes et Harry le regrettait un peu. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui faire comprendre à quel point il était inexpérimenté…  
Zach donna un mot de passe à un tableau, sortant Harry de sa contemplation.  
- On est où ? demanda Harry.  
- Les appartements de mon père, répondit Zach avant de l'entraîner vers une petite pièce.  
C'était une chambre, le lit deux places et les deux petits bureaux ne laissaient guère d'espace libre et elle était assez impersonnelle, mais la luminosité compensait un peu cet aspect spartiate.  
- Me dis pas que c'est la chambre de Rogue ! Parce que si c'est ça, je veux pas rester une seconde de plus !  
- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! C'est ma chambre et celle de ma sœur, enfin on y dort jamais c'est juste au cas où, si on a besoin d'un peu d'intimité.  
- C'est bien.  
- Oui, c'est une gentille attention, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois mon père est surprenant.  
Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, mais Zach avait retiré ses chaussures et s'était allongé sur le lit en l'invitant à le rejoindre. Il s'étendit donc tout près de son petit-ami, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes puis il raconta la scène du matin. Le rythme régulier des battements du cœur de Zach, les lentes caresses de sa main droite dans ses cheveux, de sa main gauche dans son dos, apaisèrent immédiatement Harry. Sa bienveillance silencieuse était plus réconfortante que n'importe quel discours. La chaleur de son corps et son odeur devenue si vite familière étaient les plus doux des refuges. Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Harry ferma les yeux et se serra un peu plus fort contre Zach ; il n'écoutait pas les paroles rassurantes qu'il lui murmurait, il se laissait juste bercer par le son de sa voix.  
- J'aime ta voix, murmura-t-il en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. En fait, j'aime vraiment tout de toi.  
Zach sourit et laissa Harry l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus un baiser comme ils en avaient échangé des dizaines, non, c'était un baiser exigent, sensuel, qui demandait plus, toujours plus. Il l'arrêta donc, et lui murmura : « Tu sais, je ne suis pas un ange » ; Harry eut un petit sourire et lui répondit : « J'espère bien ».

Tout s'accéléra alors, et Harry se sentit perdre le contrôle de la situation ; Zach le fit brusquement basculer sur le dos et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, déposant de petits baisers empressés sur chaque partie de chaire qu'il dévoilait. Harry sentit une vague de chaleur envahir ses reins puis tout son corps : la langue de Zach s'était insinuée dans son nombril tandis qu'une de ses mains avait effleuré son sexe en faisant lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Alors qu'il sentait l'excitation atteindre un point qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il s'entendit dire dans un gémissement : « J'ai tellement envie de toi ».

Zach continua sa lente descente sur son corps, faisant glisser le pantalon d'Harry. Lorsque ses jambes furent libérées de cette entrave, il revint à son visage, lui murmura à l'oreille « moi aussi », puis il l'embrassa furieusement. Se perdant dans ce baiser ardent, Harry sentit tout sentiment de honte l'abandonner, il déshabilla fébrilement son petit-ami, le débarrassant de sa cravate, de sa chemise, déboutonnant son jean sans pudeur, excité au possible par le contact de cette érection contre ses doigts. Tous deux en sous-vêtements, les deux garçons échangeaient des baisers enfiévrés, Harry allongé sous Zach sans gêne aucune.

Harry sentit alors une des jambes de Zach s'insinuer entre les siennes, puis sa cuisse se frotta contre son entrejambe, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de plaisir. Aiguillonné par cette sensation, Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses de Zach, les passa sous le boxer qu'il fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, révélant finalement son érection. Zach finit lui-même de se débarrasser du vêtement devenu gênant, puis il sentit la main d'Harry se poser timidement sur son pénis et ne put réprimer un soupir de contentement. Il guida alors la main d'Harry, la fit glisser doucement sur son sexe, puis lui imposa des mouvements de plus en plus exigeants. Harry se délectait des gémissements fiévreux que poussait Zach, et lorsque dans un dernier geste il lui fit atteindre l'orgasme, il crut une seconde qu'il allait jouir en même temps que lui.

Zach se laissa retomber sur le lit, silencieux, immobile, abandonné, puis il attira Harry contre lui et lui murmura : - Normalement c'était à moi de te donner du plaisir en premier.  
- Y'a rien de perdu, répondit malicieusement Harry.  
Zach sourit et enleva lentement son dernier vêtement à Harry, il fit ensuite passer une de ses mains entre ses jambes, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour le presser de les écarter ; puis, voyant son sexe tendu à l'extrême, il le lécha doucement, faisant se cambrer Harry dans un halètement sourd. A peine avait-il entièrement refermé sa bouche sur son pénis, à peine ses mains avaient-elles commencé à jouer avec ses testicules, qu'Harry se répandit dans un long gémissement. Terrassé par le plaisir et rouge de honte, il vint se blottir contre le torse de Zach en murmurant :  
- Désolé.  
Zach eut un petit rire. Il lui embrassa le front puis lui répondit :  
- Aucune importance, j'aurai bien d'autres occasions de te faire profiter de mon savoir-faire.  
Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, prolongeant pour quelques minutes encore ce moment de bien-être avant de retourner affronter la réalité du monde, puis Zach entendit Harry lui demander :  
- Je peux te poser une question bizarre ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Ok… tu vas me prendre pour un vrai parano, mais… enfin, tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu avais couché avec deux de tes amis… Malefoy, il ne fait pas partie de ces amis, pas vrai ?  
Harry regardait Zach avec appréhension ; il savait qu'il n'était pas rationnel, quelle chance y avait-il exactement que Malefoy soit homo ? Proche de zéro… mais le doute s'était insinué et il ne parvenait plus à s'en défaire ; mais il suffisait que Zach démente, et tout irait pour le mieux… Harry respira plus librement lorsqu'il entendit son petit-ami lui dire, ses yeux sombres plongés dans les siens :

- Non, bien sûr que non. Drago et moi on est juste amis, tu le sais bien.

****

********************************

TBC…

Prochain chapitre : "Où certains célébreront l'anniversaire de Théodore Nott et d'autres autre chose"

********************

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience comme toujours. A bientôt. Messaline.

  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Où certains célèbreront l'anniversaire de Théodore Nott et d'autres autre chose**

Les cours des Serpentard de septième année venaient de prendre fin et la quasi totalité des adolescents se précipitaient vers le parc pour profiter des derniers jours de beau temps. Séréna suivit tristement Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Drago vers un coin isolé du parc où ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Ses amis discutaient gaiement, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient. Son esprit était tout entier tourné vers Ginny, plein de son inquiétude pour elle, mais surtout de son incapacité à l'aider : l'amour, elle n'y connaissait rien. Cette pensée l'attristait plus encore ; tout le monde autour d'elle savait ce qu'était l'amour, ou, à défaut, croyait le savoir. Pansy pour Drago, Drago pour Hermione – du moins était-ce la théorie de Zach – Harry pour Zach, Ginny pour Harry… Tous… tous, sauf elle. Les livres, les films, les récits des autres étaient faits de phénomènes étranges : le rouge qui monte aux joues, les battements du cœur qui s'accélèrent, l'estomac qui se contracte, les mains qui deviennent moites… admettons. Elle savait son scepticisme ridicule : ils étaient des millions, des milliards à être amoureux, alors… peut-être devait-elle commencer à s'inquiéter de sa bizarrerie. Bien sûr l'attirance physique, elle connaissait, et cela la rassurait… enfin, un peu.  
Soudain, elle perçut le regard aigu de Drago posé sur elle. Il changea de place pour venir s'asseoir tout près d'elle et pouvoir ainsi lui parler discrètement.

- Toi, ça va pas, constata-t-il.

Elle regardait Drago, il illustrait parfaitement son second problème : il fallait être aveugle – ou particulièrement rebuté par les mecs qui se donnent des grands airs – pour ne pas avoir envie de lui, et souvent elle avait dû s'arracher à la contemplation de son corps, de peur de voir son désir percé à jour. Et pourtant, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne coucherait avec lui ; même s'il le voulait, même s'il la suppliait… et elle se détestait pour ça. Elle ne portait aucun jugement moral sur le sexe récréatif, au contraire, elle enviait ceux qui le pratiquaient, mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas ; il manquerait quelque chose. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion que ce « quelque chose », c'était l'amour. Ce qui la ramenait au premier problème : ce sentiment-là lui était totalement étranger. Conclusion : elle resterait probablement vierge pour le reste de sa vie ; inutile de préciser que cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Bien sûr, peut-être les deux problèmes se résoudraient-ils naturellement si elle se décidait un jour à laisser une chance à un garçon… mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il leur manquait toujours quelque chose, si ?

Drago la regardait, elle répondit finalement par un haussement d'épaule peu convaincu. A son grand étonnement, Séréna vit le beau visage de Drago s'éclairer d'un sourire enfantin, puis il dit :

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le château sans une explication pour les autres, les laissant libres d'imaginer les raisons de leur escapade.

0*0*0*0*0

- On va où ? demandait vainement Séréna pour la troisième fois.

Elle se laissait entraîner vers une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas, totalement confiante, mais passablement agacée par le silence de son ami.

- Drago ! On va où ?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché sa main, il marchait vite, la précédant quelque peu. Séréna sentit sa main se contracter autour de la sienne : elle commençait à l'agacer… tant mieux.

- Drago ! Tu m'emmènes où ? J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de m'assassiner parce qu'il y a des témoins qui nous on vus partir ensemble !  
Drago s'arrêta finalement, se tourna vers Séréna et lui dit sur un ton mi-menaçant mi-joueur :

- Je te jure qu'à la prochaine remarque absurde, t'as plus de surprise !

Séréna eut une petite moue d'enfant gâtée mais ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Drago s'arrête devant un tableau et la fasse entrer dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Tout avait été préparé pour une fête : la table était recouverte de boissons, gâteaux, friandises en tout genre, le canapé avait été poussé pour laisser place à une piste de danse et dans un coin de la pièce des instruments de musique avaient été disposés, n'attendant plus que leur propriétaire. Séréna tourna un regard interrogatif vers Drago qui lui dit :

- Comme t'avais l'air de faire la tête depuis hier, je me suis dit qu'une petite fête arrangerait sûrement les choses…

- Donc tu as préparé ça pour moi ?

Drago baissa brièvement les yeux, mais se reprit vite et acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, je peux savoir pourquoi il y a écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Théo » sur la banderole ?

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré « Arrête de faire la gueule Séréna » ? Il me fallait bien un prétexte ! Mais bon, si t'es pas contente, j'annule et puis c'est tout, ajouta-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Séréna eut un petit rire puis s'approcha de Drago et le prit dans ses bras ; après un moment de surprise, Drago la serra à son tour et sourit lorsqu'elle lui murmura un petit « merci », de toute évidence assez émue.

C'est alors que l'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Hermione Granger. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise à la vue des deux amis enlacés. Drago et Séréna se séparèrent brusquement pour voir à qui ils devaient cette interruption et, en voyant le teint blême et les yeux étincelant de colère d'Hermione, Séréna songea que Zach ne devait finalement pas avoir entièrement tord sur ce qui avait cours entre les deux préfets. Les yeux d'Hermione était plongés dans ceux de Séréna ; elle était visiblement décidée à faire plier sous son regard celle qu'elle prenait de toute évidence pour sa rivale. Le sourire amusé qu'affichait Séréna, elle le prenait pour un sourire victorieux et ça ne faisait qu'accroître sa colère. Elle se tourna finalement vers Drago et lui jeta rageusement au visage un morceau de parchemin. Il le ramassa calmement et reconnut immédiatement sa propre écriture. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot inscrit : le nouveau mot de passe de l'appartement… il le lui avait envoyé en début d'après-midi. Il la vit alors faire demi-tour, mais il la rattrapa et la saisit par le bras. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, lui offrant son regard le plus meurtrier, il lui demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

- Tu croyais quoi ? cria-t-elle. Qu'il suffisait de me ré-autoriser à entrer ici pour que je sois éblouie par ton immense mansuétude et que j'oublie que tu as été odieux, que tu m'as fait du chantage ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de m'en vouloir dans ta lettre, fit remarquer Drago.

Hermione dégagea furieusement son bras de la prise de Drago ; puis elle sembla se calmer, pourtant son regard s'était fait dur, son visage impassible lorsqu'elle dit :

- Cette lettre était une erreur.

Hermione sortit et Drago resta silencieux quelques minutes, ne sachant que penser de cette scène. Ce fut Séréna qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Dis, si officieusement cette fête est pour moi, ça veut dire que je peux inviter qui je veux, non ?

0*0*0*0*0

Zach avait décidé d'aller parler à son père après les cours. Lorsque Harry avait vu à quel point la perspective de cette entrevue paniquait son petit-ami, il avait commencé à se sentir coupable : il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen d'aider Ron, au lieu de jeter ainsi leur histoire en pâture à tous les élèves, et, par la même occasion, de la révéler à Rogue. Même si cela l'étonnait et l'ennuyait, Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'opinion que son père avait de lui était très importante pour Zach. Il attendait donc anxieusement son retour, assis, seul, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il entendit alors les rires caractéristiques de ses amis qui entraient dans la salle, mais ils s'éteignirent aussitôt lorsque Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Neville et Ginny aperçurent Harry. Il se demanda une seconde s'ils étaient simplement gênés à cause de la scène du midi ou s'ils s'étaient tus parce que c'était lui l'objet de leurs moqueries. C'est alors qu'ils s'assirent tous autour de lui et que les reproches commencèrent à pleuvoir : pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été au courant avant pour lui et Zach ? Il ne leur faisait donc pas confiance ? Et puis il était où Zach d'abord, ils avaient deux mots à lui dire à lui aussi ! Malefoy n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris, alors quoi ? Ce sale serpent avait su avant eux !  
Harry était infiniment rassuré : pas de dégoût ? pas de silence gêné ? pas de désapprobation silencieuse ? Il croyait à peine à sa chance…

- Ok, les gars, je suis désolé ! Je vous promets qu'au prochain énorme bouleversement dans ma vie, vous serez les premiers au courant.

- Ouais, bah y'a plutôt intérêt ! s'écria Seamus.

- Il fait juste la tête parce qu'il perdu le pari ! dit Lavande en riant.

- C'est vrai qu'à quelques jours près, c'est vraiment pas de bol, ajouta Dean.

- Quel pari ? demanda Harry. Non, vous n'avez pas osé ! Pas toi en tout cas, Neville ?

Le jeune homme incriminé détourna le regard, puis Harry dit dans un grand éclat de rire : « J'y crois pas ! ». Tout le monde riait, plaisantait à présent, et seule Ginny était restée silencieuse.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry, rien à dire ?

- Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit-elle froidement.

L'ambiance joyeuse disparut soudainement et le silence s'installa. Tout le monde braquait des yeux incrédules sur Ginny : personne ne s'était attendu à une réaction négative de sa part.

- Et sinon, il est où Zach ? demanda Neville pour changer de sujet.

- Il est là, répondit la voix du jeune français derrière eux.

Zach vint s'écrouler près d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

- Je dois comprendre que ça s'est mal passé ? dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est mal passé ? demanda Lavande.

- Mon explication avec mon père, répondit Zach en fermant les yeux ; et ça aurait pu être pire. Il m'a juste expliqué qu'on avait rien en commun, que tu allais me rendre malheureux pour dix mille raisons dont je me souviens pas vraiment… bref, rien de très intéressant.

Il rouvrit les yeux, se redressa, jeta un regard à la ronde et demanda :

- Et ici, ça va ?

- Super, répondit Dean, sauf que vous êtes des foutus cachottiers et qu'on aime pas ça du tout !

Zach sourit, soulagé de voir que les inquiétudes d'Harry n'avaient pas trouvé de justification, et dit juste :

- Alors pour ça, plaignez-vous à Harry, je rejette toute responsabilité.

Tout le monde rit et même Ginny esquissa un sourire. C'est alors que les Gryffondor virent Séréna se faufiler dans la salle à la suite d'une élève de première année. Zach soupira à la vue des visages fermés qu'affichèrent alors les autres ; en dehors de Ginny et Harry, Séréna n'était guère populaire auprès des Gryffondor. La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, embrassa son frère, sourit à Ginny et à Harry puis lança un « Salut tout le monde ».

- T'as rien à faire là, toi ! s'écria alors Seamus.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? On se connaît même pas ! répondit Séréna avec virulence.

Seamus se rapprocha alors de Séréna, si bien qu'ils se trouvaient face à face, à à peine un mètre l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'il lui lança :

- Moi je te connais, et je veux pas de la pouf' de Malefoy dans ma salle commune.

Zach se précipita alors devant Séréna comme pour lui faire un rempart de corps en s'écriant :

- Non, mais ça va pas ! C'est ma sœur que t'insultes j'te signale !

Il poussa ensuite Seamus pour l'éloigner de Séréna, et le jeune homme, qui faisait à peine la moitié de la carrure de Zach, manqua de tomber à terre. Aveuglé par la rage de s'être vu ainsi humilié, Seamus voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Dean et Harry le retenaient – le préservant ainsi d'une défaite certaine. Zach, lui, avait rapidement repris son calme et il regardait stoïquement Seamus se démener pour se libérer de l'emprise de ses amis. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il finit par s'écrier :

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Lâchez-moi !

Sitôt libéré, il s'en fut d'un pas furibond vers les dortoirs, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard venimeux à Séréna. Dès que le silence fut retombé sur la salle, Séréna se tourna vers son frère et lui dit :

- Drago a organisé une fête pour l'anniversaire de Théo ce soir, avec tous les Serpentard de septième année. Je venais t'inviter avant que ce grand malade ne m'en empêche.

Séréna soupira à la vue de la mine contrarié de Zach : elle sentait le reproche poindre, pourtant c'était ce mec qui s'en était pris à elle !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Tu devrais pas venir ici sans y avoir été invité par un Gryffondor, Séréna.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais dit tout de même :

- Je sais, désolée, mais fallait bien que je te trouve avant la fête ! Alors, tu vas venir ?

- Bien sûr.

Personne ne vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir : alors quoi ? Zach acceptait comme ça, sans même lui demander son avis ? Sans même chercher à le faire inviter ? Dans ce cas, à quoi ça servait qu'ils soient officiellement ensemble ?

- Super ! s'écria Séréna. Bon, à toi je te propose même pas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ginny, je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu penses de mes camarades !

- En fait, je veux bien, si je suis invitée… répondit Ginny à la surprise générale.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! 21 heures, appartement des préfets en chef. Zach te montrera où s'est.

C'est alors qu'Harry sortit, visiblement furieux, sous le regard médusé de ses amis. Zach poussa un soupire découragé et se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui dit :

- N'y pense même pas! D'ailleurs, je t'interdits de le laisser te faire changer d'avis ! Et puis en plus, si tu lui cèdes maintenant, tu seras plus jamais libre de faire ce dont tu as envie. Sois fort !

Zach hocha la tête et sortit à la suite d'Harry.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Quelques heures plus tard, Zach entrait avec Ginny dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. La discussion avec Harry avait été plutôt violente et, ne sachant plus que répondre devant tant de jalousie irrationnelle, il avait tout simplement fui, laissant Harry en plan, au beau milieu de leur dispute. Les deux Gryffondor avaient raté l'arrivée de Théo et la fête battait déjà son plein. Ca dansait, ça buvait, ça riait… bref, c'était très réussi. Séréna se précipita vers eux et demanda directement à Zach :

- Alors, avec Harry, ça s'est passé comment ?

- Mal. Il paraît que je fais passer Drago avant lui, que si je tenais vraiment à lui je devrais pas vouloir passer mes soirées avec quelqu'un d'autre, surtout qu'on est pas ensemble depuis longtemps, et il m'a encore accusé d'être amoureux de Drago… l'horreur. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas. Je savais bien que j'aurais droit à ce genre de scènes à un moment ou à un autre, alors maintenant faut que j'assume mon choix, pas vrai ?

- Je suppose. Il t'en veut alors ?

- Plus que jamais. Mais c'est toi qui as raison, faut qu'il comprenne maintenant que je lui appartiens pas, sinon ce sera foutu.  
Zach abandonna alors les deux jeunes filles pour aller souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Théo. Une fois qu'elles furent en tête-à-tête, Séréna songea que ça n'avait peut-être pas été très délicat de parler des soucis d'Harry et Zach devant elle, elle préféra donc faire dévier la conversation.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ce qui t'a poussé à accepter de passer une soirée dans l'antre des cruels Serpentard ?

Ginny rit et répondit :

- Faut pas que je me laisse abattre, pas vrai ? Le meilleur moyen d'oublier un garçon, c'est de trouver un autre garçon et je commence à avoir sérieusement fait le tour des mecs potables des autres maisons. Un conseil ?

Séréna rit à son tour, et même si elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure idée que Ginny puisse avoir, elle lui répondit :

- Moi j'aime bien Blaise, il est canon, marrant et gentil. Bon, il est un peu tordu, mais tu es chez les Serpentard, alors faut pas t'attendre à autre chose.

Ginny sourit puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme que lui avait désigné son amie. Une fois seule, Séréna chercha Drago du regard : il dansait langoureusement avec une fille de sixième année qu'elle s'empressa d'aller chasser pour prendre sa place. Elle passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Drago. En réponse à son regard surpris, elle lui dit :

- Zach dit que ton âme sœur est Hermione Granger, alors je protège ton futur bonheur conjugal.

Drago plaça ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et ils commencèrent à danser.

- Il se trouve que mon âme sœur a déjà une belette dans son lit, alors faut bien que je me console.

- Mais dans quel monde tu vis, toi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont rompu ce matin, toute l'école en parle !

Drago ne répondit pas, mais son sourire n'échappa pas à Séréna. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis le jeune homme demanda en désignant son meilleur ami :

- Pourquoi il fait la tête Zach ?

Séréna jeta un regard dans le direction que lui indiquait Drago, et de fait Zach s'était mis à l'écart et regardait pensivement le contenu de son verre.

- Oh, c'est rien ! Il s'est disputé avec Harry.

Sur ces mots, Séréna abandonna son partenaire pour rejoindre son frère et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Drago alla donc se chercher un verre puis il s'assit sur le canapé, le visage rayonnant de satisfaction. Quelques minutes plus tard Blaise vint s'écrouler près de lui en s'exclamant :

- Je crois que Ginny Weasley me drague, alors c'est qui le meilleur ?

- C'est toi, répondit distraitement Drago.

Blaise fut plus qu'étonné de la docilité de son ami, en tant normal il aurait plutôt répondu « C'est moi ». Il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de son verre et s'exclama :

- Hé, mais c'est du champagne ! T'as pas fait les choses à moitié… Avoue que c'est pas pour Théo que tu t'es donné autant de mal… alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on célèbre, en vrai ?

Drago sourit puis répondit :

- Toi, je sais pas, mais moi je célèbre le sourire retrouvé de Séréna, la première dispute de Zach et Potter, et la rupture de Granger et Weasel.

- En gros, c'est une bonne journée.

- En gros, c'est une excellente journée.

**TBC...**

**Prochain chapitre : "Où l'on verra que se rendre à une fête où l'on a pas été invité est rarement une bonne idée".**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience comme toujours. A bientôt. Messaline.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Où l'on verra que se rendre à une fête à laquelle on n'a pas été invité est rarement une bonne idée**

Drago n'était pas encore saoul. Il était même assez alerte pour remarquer que ses réactions se faisaient plus lentes et qu'un drôle d'engourdissement gagnait ses membres ; il posa donc sagement son verre. Il n'aimait pas être ivre : l'idée de ne plus contrôler ses actes et ses paroles lui déplaisait – à moins de n'être entouré que de personnes en qui il avait une confiance totale, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas ce soir-là. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Zach : il avait assez dansé pour ce soir. Il laissa un instant son regard se perdre autour de lui et vit Blaise et la petite Weasley disparaître dans sa chambre. Il s'étonna de n'en concevoir ni révolte, ni dégoût, pas même un soupçon de mépris ; en fait, toute notion d'ironie ou de causticité semblait avoir déserté son esprit. Il haussa donc les épaules et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Zach.  
- Tu te sens pas bien ? lui demanda doucement Zach en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
Drago soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de bouger, il était fatigué. La chaleur de Zach lui faisait du bien… il réalisa alors à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Zach ne le touchait plus que rarement. Pourtant avant, bien avant l'été de leur aventure, ils se touchaient souvent, sans aucune gêne ni le moindre sous-entendu. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il était content que Zach soit homo : il avait des gestes pour lui qu'aucun autre de ses amis n'avait. C'était agréable, mais ça n'arrivait presque plus jamais et ça le rendait triste. Le pire était qu'il n'en connaissait que trop la raison : ça ne plaisait pas à Potter, alors Zach se surveillait. Mais à cet instant, Potter n'était pas là et Zach passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Si, je me sens très bien, répondit-il. Sauf que l'alcool me rend gentil, si j'étais dans mon état normal j'irais virer Zabini et sa rouquine de ma chambre quitte à les interrompre en pleine copulation.  
Zach rit un peu, et ce rire accentua encore le bien-être de Drago. Il voulait prétendre, même pour un moment seulement, que rien n'avait changé entre eux, que Zach n'était pas plus distant qu'avant, qu'il n'évitait pas certains sujets avec lui, qu'il ne veillait pas à ne pas trop étaler leur complicité face à Potter. Que lui-même ne craignait pas que Zach commence à le voir avec les yeux de Potter. Oui, cette idée l'inquiétait vraiment. Et comme il était tout de même un peu ivre, il le dit :  
- Zach, tu ne penseras jamais comme lui, hein ? Promets-moi.  
- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- Potter. Il me méprise… tu ne te diras jamais qu'il a raison, pas vrai ?  
- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, personne ne te méprise, et certainement pas moi.  
En disant ces mots, Zach avait attiré Drago un peu plus contre lui. Les regards commençaient à se tourner vers eux, mais ça lui était complètement égal. Il sentait son ami si désemparé qu'un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité commençait à l'envahir. Il se détacha un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux quand il lui dit :  
- Ecoute-moi Drago. J'aime pas trop faire dans le sentimentalisme alors tu vas tâcher d'imprimer ce que je vais te dire une bonne fois pour toute. Ta rivalité avec Harry, ça vous regarde tous les deux, moi je préférerais que vous soyez amis, mais bon, je peux pas vous forcer. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que rien de ce que pourra dire ou faire Harry ne changera quoi que ce soit à notre amitié, parce que je te connais bien mieux qu'il pourra jamais te connaître et parce que le lien qu'il y a entre nous, rien ne pourra jamais le briser, ni lui, ni une bombe atomique, ok ?  
- Une quoi ?  
Mais avant d'avoir eut le temps de répondre, Zach avait vu tout le corps de Drago se tendre sous l'effet de la surprise ou bien de l'agacement. Il regarda alors dans la même direction que son ami et aperçut Harry. Il était debout, près de l'entrée. Ses yeux brillants de colère contenue braqués sur eux. Les poings serrés. Le corps raide. Zach savait qu'il se tenait très près de Drago, beaucoup trop près pour que cela semble innocent aux yeux de son petit-ami. Il entendit Drago soupirer à côté de lui, il savait qu'il se sentirai abandonné s'il allait maintenant vers Harry, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
- Je… je vais aller lui parler.  
- Vas-y. Vas lui parler, répondit Drago d'un ton désabusé.  
- Ca change rien à ce que je viens de te dire.  
Drago eut petit rire amer puis se leva et s'éloigna du canapé en silence. A peine Zach s'était-il approché d'Harry qu'il l'entendit lui dire :  
- Et dire que je m'en voulais, que je venais m'excuser !  
- Harry, on ne faisait que discuter.  
- Vous avez besoin d'être collés l'un à l'autre pour discuter ?  
- Arrête !  
Le cri de Zach avait résonné dans toute la salle malgré la musique, et les rires et les discussions s'étaient brusquement éteintes. Harry avait été tellement surpris qu'il restait lui aussi silencieux. Au cours de leur dispute de l'après-midi, Zach n'avait pourtant pas élevé la voix une seule fois malgré l'avalanche de reproches qui s'était abattue sur lui.  
Comme toujours, Zach se reprit rapidement et sa voix était à nouveau posée lorsqu'il dit lentement à Harry :  
- Je ne veux plus t'écouter, tu comprends ça ? Deux disputes dans la même journée, c'est trop pour moi, d'accord ? Je veux plus te voir ce soir, sinon on risquerait tous les deux de dire des choses qu'on regretterait.  
Sur ces mots Zach était sorti, abandonnant Harry au milieu d'une trentaine de regards hostiles. Le jeune homme s'échappa à son tour de cet endroit, voulant fuir à tout prix le regard de son ennemi qu'il imaginait déjà triomphant.

Il marcha longtemps à travers les couloirs sans fin de Poudlard, se maudissant et maudissant Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue le gagner, il s'assit à même le sol, ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit une voix familière retentir près de lui :  
- J'ai cru que tu ne t'arrêterais jamais de marcher.  
Harry ne leva pas les yeux, il ne voulais pas voir le visage rayonnant de Drago Malefoy. Il l'entendit s'asseoir près de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?  
- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, jubiler un peu peut-être ?  
- T'es vraiment un pourri Malefoy ! J'arrive même pas à croire que quelqu'un comme Zach puisse être ami avec toi !  
- Ca veut dire quoi, « quelqu'un comme Zach » ?  
Harry releva finalement la tête, regarda le jeune homme assis près de lui et s'expliqua :  
- Quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné, d'attentif aux autres, de courageux, de franc…  
- Hé ! Arrête le massacre ! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de Zach ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Drago poursuivit :  
- Tu sais j'ai une nouvelle pour toi : personne n'est parfait.  
- Zach l'est, répondit Harry sans un moment d'hésitation.  
Drago eut un petit rire méprisant puis il dit :  
- Tu sais quoi ? Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais te faire une faveur et te faire redescendre de ton petit nuage pour t'éviter une chute très douloureuse. Puisque tu ne vois pas les défauts de Zach, je vais te les montrer. D'abord, ce qui m'agace le plus : il est incroyablement paresseux. Y'a qu'à regarder ses résultats scolaires, il n'a des notes correctes qu'en runes et en histoire de la magie, c'est pas qu'il est pas doué, c'est juste qu'il bosse que quand ça l'intéresse. Et c'est pareil pour tout le reste, il a horreur de tout ce qui est contraignant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il manque cruellement de volonté. Je l'ai jamais vu se tenir à une résolution qu'il avait prise. Un peu comme quand il a décidé de ne jamais sortir avec toi par exemple. Mais le plus embêtant chez Zach, c'est qu'il déteste toutes les formes d'affrontements, que ce soit des disputes, ou même juste des conversations un peu difficiles, et il est prêt à tout pour les éviter. Tu crois que ces deux disputes sont de ta faute, et tu n'as pas tord, mais si, au lieu de fuir, Zach avait accepté de dire les choses, de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, votre problème serait peut-être déjà réglé, mais il nie toujours les réalités difficiles au lieu de les affronter. Il préfère changer de sujet, fuir, mentir pour éviter les problèmes.  
- C'est faux.  
Drago eut un rire moqueur, puis il se leva et, alors qu'il partait déjà, lui lança :  
- Tu sais, Zach n'est pas un ange.  
Cette phrase trouva un étrange écho chez Harry. Il le lui avait dit lui-même, il se le rappelait maintenant… Zach lui avait dit « je ne suis pas un ange ». Et il n'avait pas compris… Bizarrement il se sentit soudain apaisé. Il avait si peur de perdre Zach, parce qu'il était tellement plus beau que lui, tellement plus gentil, tellement plus « moral », parce qu'il ne pensait pas le mériter… Mais Malefoy avait raison : Zach n'était pas parfait, pas plus que lui, et c'était tellement mieux comme ça ! Harry courut presque jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, il fallait qu'il voit Zach, qu'il lui parle, qu'il le serre dans ses bras. Arrivé dans sa salle commune, il se précipita vers le dortoir. Zach était là, il dormait. Harry le regarda un moment… il avait pourtant vraiment l'air parfait ainsi. Il se déshabilla doucement, se glissa dans le lit de son petit-ami, tout près de lui. Il crut avoir réussi à ne pas le réveiller, mais il vit Zach ouvrir les yeux et entendit sa voix ensommeillée prononcer des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il rit doucement puis dit :  
- Je parle pas français, tu sais, même à trois heures du matin.  
Le regard de Zach s'anima et il semblait complètement réveillé à présent. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le côté, face à face dans le minuscule lit :  
- Je disais que j'étais content que tu sois près de moi.  
Harry pressa sa tête contre le torse de Zach et lui murmura :  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, je te ferai plus de scène, c'est promis, c'est juste que…  
- Chut, dit doucement Zach. Dors. Ca n'a aucun importance.  
Harry sourit. Malefoy avait raison : Zach n'aimait pas les conversations compliquées… Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal comme ça.

Le lendemain matin, Ron Weasley s'apprêtait à faire son grand retour à la table des Gryffondor. Sur le chemin de la grande salle, le jeune homme réfléchissait : il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas. En se réveillant à l'infirmerie, en voyant les regards mi-désolés, mi-effrayés de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, il avait décidé de se reprendre en mains. Sa rupture avec Hermione n'avait été que le premier, il restait à véritablement l'oublier et à passer à autre chose. Devant l'entrée, Ron prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant à affronter mille regards, les uns moqueurs, les autres apitoyés. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère, mais ne fallait-il pas faire face à son passé avant de pouvoir le laisser derrière soi ? Il entra donc, mais à sa grande stupeur, il n'entendit aucun murmure sur son passage, ne vit aucun sourire en coin, rien… Sa place était libre à la grande table des rouges et ors – entre Harry et Dean – et dès qu'il s'assit les blagues sur sa maladresse fusèrent. Il mit un moment à comprendre : tout le monde croyait qu'il était tombé ? Il jeta un regard à Harry qui lui fit un sourire complice. Il le lui rendit, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de son meilleur ami, enlacée à celle Zach. Ron sourit puis il lui murmura : « Alors comme ça j'ai raté la mise en couple de l'année ? ». Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse d'Harry car Séréna Dumas Rogue s'était précipitée vers la table des Gryffondor, s'asseyant d'office à côté de Ginny. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la table, mais Séréna ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir car elle dit à son amie :  
- Toi, je veux que tu me racontes les détails de ta fin de soirée et tout de suite !  
Tous les Gryffondor, même ceux qui n'y avaient pas assisté, avaient entendu parlé de l'altercation de la veille, lors de l'arrivée impromptue de Séréna dans leur salle commune ; ils observaient donc attentivement Seamus. Séréna était amie avec Ginny depuis le début de l'année, elle ne s'était pourtant jamais invitée à la table des Gryffondor auparavant ; elle provoquait donc clairement le jeune homme. Mais Ginny ne fit pas grand cas du malaise qui avait gagné les membres de sa maison, car elle répondit en riant :  
- C'était super, mais t'en sauras pas plus… je voudrais pas te faire rougir, mon innocente !  
- Allez, fais moi rougir s'te plait, tu sais bien que je vis à travers toi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu me racontes pas !  
- Séréna !  
C'était la voix de Zach qui avait interrompu la conversation des deux jeunes filles.  
- Quoi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers son frère. Votre table aussi est « domaine réservé », pour venir ici aussi il faut une autorisation signée et contre-signée une semaine à l'avance durant une nuit de pleine lune par au moins cinq membres de la maison ?  
- Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu pourrais dire bonjour…  
- Oups !  
Elle se leva promptement et alla poser un baiser sur la joue de son frère, puis un sur celle d'Harry, elle s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place lorsque Dean Thomas l'interpella :  
- Et nous, on y a pas droit ?  
Tout le monde rit, mais Séréna s'approcha de Dean, du défi dans le regard, et l'embrassa sur le front. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione, de Ginny, de Neville… elle arriva enfin devant Seamus Finnigan et lui dit comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant :  
- Bon, je veux bien te faire un bisou si tu promets que tu me mords pas !  
Le jeune homme lui lança alors un regard noir, puis lui dit :  
- Dans la famille Rogue je crois que je préférerais encore le père !  
Après quoi il se leva en grognant qu'elle lui avait coupé l'appétit et quitta la salle à grandes enjambée. Séréna suivit le jeune homme du regard mais fut tirée de sa rêverie par Ginny :  
- C'est pas ton genre t'embêter les gens gratuitement comme ça… c'est moi ou il ne te laisse pas indifférente notre petit irlandais ?  
- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tous les mecs de Serpentard veulent sortir avec moi, alors pourquoi je m'intéresserais à un type qui me déteste ?  
- Bah oui, t'as raison, c'est pas comme si t'avais l'esprit de contradiction, ironisa la rouquine.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Comme chaque semaine, Hermione avait fini sa potion bien avant la fin du temps imparti par le professeur Rogue. Elle profitait habituellement de cette petite demi-heure de liberté pour relire ses cours, avancer ses devoirs ou aider ses camarades, mais ce jour-là Hermione se livrait à une activité qui, pour n'être guère constructive, avait du moins le mérite de la soulager : elle lançait des regards meurtriers à Séréna Dumas Rogue. La jeune fille devait sentir ce regard inamical posé sur elle car elle se détournait de temps en temps de sa propre potion, interrogeait Hermione des yeux, esquissait finalement un sourire et retournait enfin à son activité première. Ce manège durait depuis près de dix minutes quand Séréna finit par se lasser ; elle prit donc un parchemin vierge, griffonna quelques mots et le fit volter discrètement jusqu'à Hermione. Il se posa doucement devant sa destinataire qui le regarda suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes ; elle aurait voulu avoir la volonté de mépriser le mot de celle qu'elle prenait pour sa rivale, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Elle déplia donc le papier et lut :  
« T'es pas venue hier ».  
La veille au soir, Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Séréna qui l'invitait à la soirée d'anniversaire de Théodore Nott. Elle eut un rictus écoeuré en lisant cela ; elle prit néanmoins une plume, répondit brièvement, et renvoya le parchemin à Séréna. Elle observa attentivement l'expression de la jeune française tandis qu'elle lisait cette réponse : « J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ». Hermione vit avec surprise Séréna hocher la tête d'un air consterné, puis lui renvoyer le parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit :  
« Qui se moque ? »  
La conversation promettait d'être longue, Hermione ensorcela donc deux parchemins et en envoya un à Séréna qui ne comprit visiblement pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire de ce papier vierge. Elle l'observa en vain durant quelques secondes, puis elle vit soudain l'écriture d'Hermione apparaître. Elle s'émerveilla un moment du procédé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis se décida à lire la réponse d'Hermione :  
« J'aurais été très mal à l'aise, au milieu de plein de gens qui me détestent… ose me dire que le but n'était pas de me ridiculiser ! »  
Séréna soupira. Aussitôt les mots d'Hermione effacés, elle écrivit :  
« Pourquoi je voudrais te ridiculiser ? »  
Séréna patienta un moment, puis vit ces mots apparaître :  
« Je ne sais pas… parce que tu es à Serpentard, vous détestez naturellement tous les Gryffondors… »  
Elle lança un regard atterré à Hermione avant de lui répondre :  
« Mon frère est à Gryffondor, son copain aussi, et la meilleure amie que j'ai ici… trouve autre chose ».  
Séréna patienta, mais le parchemin restait vierge. Elle se tourna alors vers Hermione et s'aperçut qu'une expression concentrée s'était peinte sur son visage, elle était apparemment en plein débat intérieur. Allait-elle finir par se dévoiler ? Séréna l'espérait. Elle eut donc un sourire triomphant lorsque qu'Hermione écrivit enfin :  
« Tu voulais que Drago me voit sous le pire jour possible ».  
Elle prit le parti de jouer les innocentes et répondit :  
« Pourquoi je voudrais que tu te ridiculises devant Drago ? »  
La place de Séréna était assez éloignée de celle d'Hermione, elle put néanmoins distinctement l'entendre pousser un soupir agacé. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau le parchemin, elle y lut :  
« Parce que tu penses que je veux sortir avec lui, et que tu ne veux pas qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Mais de toute façon, tu te trompes, il ne me plait pas. »  
Tant de mauvaise foi était à peine croyable… Séréna pensa soudain que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient plus de choses en commun qu'ils ne se l'avouaient. Elle jugea finalement qu'elle s'était assez amusée et écrivit :  
« Ca veut dire que j'ai passé ma soirée à tenir les autres filles éloignées de lui pour rien ? Dommage, vous auriez fait un joli couple… »  
La réponse d'Hermione ne tarda pas :  
« Tu te moques de moi ? »  
Séréna réprima un petit rire et écrivit :  
« C'est une manie chez toi de croire qu'on se moque de toi ! Non, je me moque pas. Si je t'ai invitée à la fête c'est juste parce que je m'en voulais d'avoir gâché d'éventuelles retrouvailles entre toi et Drago, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que tu le crois. La preuve : tous les gens que tu apprécies m'aiment bien : Harry, Drago, Ginny… les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, non ? Alors, amies ? »  
Bizarrement le cœur de Séréna s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus vite alors qu'elle attendait la réponse d'Hermione. Elle voulait vraiment qu'elle l'apprécie. C'était un sentiment étrange ; ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. D'ordinaire, les gens qui ne l'aimaient pas, eh bien, elle le leur rendait au centuple. Mais avec Hermione c'était différent, son aversion à son égard était pourtant évidente : elle n'approchait plus ni Harry ni Ginny – qui étaient pourtant deux de ses meilleurs amis – dès qu'ils étaient en sa présence. En dépit de ça, Séréna n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à la détester. Peut-être parce que Zach affirmait que c'était une fille exceptionnelle et que, dans l'esprit de Séréna, les paroles de Zach avaient force de loi. Un sourire radieux illumina malgré elle son visage lorsque ce seul petit mot apparut sur le parchemin magique :  
« Amies ».

Lorsque Drago Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuné, plusieurs anomalies lui apparurent : d'abord Zach n'était pas à la table des Serpentard, alors qu'il lui avait assuré la veille qu'ils déjeuneraient ensemble ; ensuite Séréna, Ginny Weasley et Hermione, debout au milieu de la salle, étaient en plein conciliabule, ne parvenant apparemment pas à décider à quelle table elles déjeuneraient ; enfin Harry Potter affichait une mine plus radieuse que jamais – alors même qu'il était au trente-sixième dessous la veille – et pour cause : il roucoulait honteusement avec Zach… Zach qui semblait avoir tout simplement oublié qu'il était supposé déjeuner avec lui ce midi. Il s'approcha d'un pas résolu de la table des Gryffondor et interpella son ami :  
- Hé ! On était censé manger ensemble !  
Zach jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, puis un autre à Harry, visiblement très embêté : il avait dit à Drago qu'il déjeunerait avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, il venait à peine de se réconcilier avec Harry et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller les démons à peine assoupis de son petit-ami.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! dit-il. Je suis désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, ça te dérange pas si on remet ça à demain ?  
Devant le regard mécontent que lui lançait Drago, Zach reprit, en français cette fois :  
- Ecoute, je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec Harry, hier soir. Merci d'ailleurs, il paraît que c'est grâce à toi…  
- Grâce à moi ? dit Drago dans la même langue.  
- Oui, d'après lui tu lui as fait comprendre que j'étais loin d'être parfait, et il a moins peur de me perdre maintenant qu'il ne pense plus que je suis trop bien pour lui… un peu tordu non ? Enfin, tant qu'il se calme, moi ça me va.  
Drago retourna à la table des Serpentard sans un mot de plus pour son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Zach et Potter étaient en pleine crise, et au lieu de tranquillement les laisser se noyer, il avait fallu qu'il intervienne. La veille après la fête, il avait suivi Potter dans le but avoué de l'enfoncer un peu plus, mais lorsqu'il l'avait entendu déblatérer ainsi sur les innombrables qualités de Zach, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il le corrige, qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne savait rien de Zach, alors que lui était son meilleur ami, alors que lui connaissait absolument tout de lui, y compris ses pires défauts.  
Il toucha à peine à la nourriture. En fait, il ne resta qu'un petit quart d'heure à table, il profita ensuite du reste de la pause du midi pour aller faire un tour dans le parc où il pourrait à loisir se maudire de sa propre bêtise. Il s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre pour réfléchir. Il avait l'horrible sentiment qu'il était en train de perdre Zach… bien sûr, de l'extérieur, personne ne voyait rien, mais lui, il le sentait : ils se parlaient moins, et surtout moins librement. Et puis cela faisait deux fois en moins de deux jours que Zach faisait passer les sentiments de Potter avant les siens, deux fois qu'il abandonnait Drago pour…  
- Alors Malefoy, tu ne te sens pas trop seul sans ton meilleur ami ?  
C'était la voix de Potter qui avait interrompu ses tristes réflexions. Les yeux de Drago qui fixaient l'horizon ne se détournèrent pas pour défier ceux de son ennemi, et il ne le regardait pas lorsqu'il lui répondit :  
- A ta place je jouerais pas à ça Potter, si vous n'avez pas déjà rompu, c'est uniquement parce que je le veux bien !  
Le rire d'Harry Potter résonna, mais pas ce rire franc et clair que tant de gens aimaient à Poudlard ; non, un rire amer et méchant qu'il ne destinait qu'à Drago Malefoy.  
- Si ça te console de penser ça, dit Harry, je t'en prie, te prive pas. Mais la vérité c'est que tu ne peux absolument rien faire contre notre relation.  
Drago ravala la réplique qui lui était venue à l'esprit et laissa Harry s'éloigner de lui avec un sourire victorieux. Il avait fait une promesse à Zach, il lui avait dit qu'il ne tenterait rien du tout contre Potter… Mais il sentait leur amitié en danger, et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire… Et puis Potter n'était pas sincère avec Zach, il le savait, la manière dont il était venu se vanter de les avoir éloignés en était une preuve : la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était de détruire leur amitié pour lui nuire… il avait eu des doutes, mais il en était à présent convaincu… en les séparant il rendrait service à Zach.  
Drago de dirigea vers le château, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bureau du seul allié dont il aurait besoin. Il frappa à la porte :  
- Entrez !  
- Professeur Rogue, j'aurais besoin d'un service…  
- Quel genre de service, Drago ?

L'angoisse serrait l'estomac d'Hermione. Ginny et Séréna lui avait assuré que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait là, elle avait des doutes. Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient pressée de questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue finalement son attirance pour Drago Malefoy. Elle avait été particulièrement étonnée par l'attitude de Ginny qui avait eu l'air très heureuse pour elle, alors qu'elle venait à peine de rompre avec son frère. Il est vrai que c'était lui qui l'avait jetée… deux fois. Hermione n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Ron. Même si c'était lui qui avait rompu, elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était elle qui, avant ça, avait été distante avec lui… Il avait juste eu le courage qu'elle-même n'avait pas eu. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole pour l'instant, mais peut-être un jour pourraient-ils reformer ce trio qui lui avait apporté tant de bonheur…  
Hermione s'était arrêtée devant l'appartement des préfets en chef. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et donna le mot de passe. Il lui sembla que le tableau tardait à lui laisser le passage : peut-être Drago avait-il été vexé par sa sortie de la veille ? Peut-être avait-il à nouveau changé le mot de passe ? Mais déjà le passage s'ouvrait.  
Drago était là, assis à la lourde table d'ébène de leur sale commune, comme tous les soirs. Hermione sourit. Pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être toute une vie, elle était rentrée chaque soir dans cet appartement, et chaque soir elle l'avait trouvé assis à la même place, dans la même position, avec la même expression concentrée sur le visage. Et à chaque fois la même idée lui avait traversé l'esprit : il était incroyablement beau. Mais ce soir, pour la première fois, elle n'éprouvait aucun remord à le penser.  
Drago avait dû sentir sa présence car il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle crut qu'il allait parler, mais il sembla se raviser et ils s'observèrent un moment. Après quelques secondes de cet échange muet, Hermione s'approcha, et vint s'asseoir en face de lui ; elle sortit ses affaires de son sac et commença ses propres devoirs. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, et ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence :  
- Tu sais, pour ton roman…  
Sa voix était hésitante, elle savait que le sujet était sensible, mais Drago l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête :  
- Dans la partie qui se passe dans le monde moldu, y'a quelques incohérences… on peut voir ça ensemble si tu veux.  
- D'accord.  
Drago sortit donc, et revint avec son manuscrit qu'ils regardèrent ensemble. Il apprit ainsi beaucoup de choses passionnantes, notamment que les hommes moldus ne se déplaçaient plus à cheval et ne portaient plus de bas au XXIème siècle… Ils travaillèrent un peu, mais ils discutèrent surtout et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.  
- Je crois que j'ai lu un peu trop de romans du XIXème, dit-il finalement.  
Hermione rit un peu, puis répondit :  
- C'est bizarre que Zach ait pas remarqué.  
- Non pas vraiment. Il vit dans un village à moitié moldu, mais ses deux parents sont des sorciers, alors même s'il en connaît un peu plus que moi, il est quand même pas très au point.  
La jeune fille acquiesça, puis commença à ranger ses affaires, et dit :  
- Bon je vais y aller. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était très agréable.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie mais Drago la rattrapa :  
- Attends ! Je comprends pas, tu reviens pas vivre ici ?  
La déception de Drago était palpable et Hermione en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle faillit changer d'avis, mais elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny et Séréna et lui répondit :  
- Non, je crois que c'est mieux que je reste dans mon dortoir pour l'instant, mais je pourrais passer certains moments ici, si ça te dérange pas…  
- C'est quand tu veux.  
Hermione le remercia d'un sourire. C'est alors qu'il posa une de ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui ; elle se rappela la première fois où il avait eu ce geste envers elle, et elle fut heureuse car cette fois elle ne ressentait aucune appréhension, juste de l'excitation. Elle le laissa donc l'embrasser, et elle s'abandonna à ce baiser sans le moindre remord, redécouvrant ses lèvres, sa langue, prenant soudain conscience que cette sensation lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione lui murmura : « bonne nuit » et s'en fut vers la tour de Gryffondor.****

TBC...

Prochain chapitre : Où la solidarité masculine rapprochera Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finniga


	15. Chapter 15

**Et maintenant la suite de _Rivalités etc_.! Bonne lecture!**

**Où la solidarité masculine rapprochera Blaise Zabini et Seamus Finnigan**

L'équipe de Gryffondor était réunie au grand complet dans les tribunes du terrain de quidditch. Ils étaient venus assister au dernier entraînement des Serpentard avant le début de la saison qui s'ouvrirait sur un affrontement des deux maisons rivales. Harry, en tant que capitaine, commenta distraitement points forts et points faibles de l'équipe adverse, puis il se tut, invitant ses coéquipiers à bien observer leurs homologues respectifs et se concentrant lui-même sur l'attrapeur des verts et argents. Harry regardait attentivement Malefoy, mais il n'était pas inquiet : il n'avait ni sa rapidité, ni sa précision… juste cette incroyable aisance, cette gracieuse nonchalance qui nuisait probablement à son efficacité, mais certainement pas à sa beauté. L'entraînement s'éternisait et les autres Gryffondor quittèrent la tribune, mais Harry resta là. Il observa Malefoy jusqu'à l'écœurement, se perdant dans la fascination, dans la répulsion qu'il suscitait en lui.

Lorsque l'entraînement fut fini, chacun se posa à terre, et Harry, croyant qu'ils retourneraient rapidement vers les vestiaires, se leva lui-même pour partir. Mais soudain des cris retentirent. Lorsqu'il porta à nouveau son attention sur les Serpentard, Harry réalisa qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une bataille d'eau effrénée. Il retrouva immédiatement Malefoy : il se précipitait en direction des buts pour échapper à Miles Bletchley, courant aussi vite que son fou rire le lui permettait. Harry regarda son visage rayonnant… soudain il le revoyait dans les bras de Zach deux jours auparavant, à la fête d'anniversaire de Théo. Ce soir-là, exactement comme à cet instant, Drago n'était pas en représentation : plus de masque, plus de jeu, juste sa tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de Zach, ses yeux fermés, son corps détendu… juste cette beauté un peu fragile. Il avait cru alors que Zach faisait ressortir le meilleur de Drago, mais en le voyant rire et s'amuser ainsi avec ses amis, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé : ce n'était pas Zach qui faisait ressortir le meilleur de Malefoy, c'était lui qui faisait ressortir le pire.

Il repensa à leur échange de la veille : « Pas trop seul sans ton meilleur ami, Malfoy ? », il parvenait à peine à croire qu'il lui avait vraiment dit ça… il avait vu la douleur dans le regard de Drago quand Zach lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient bien remettre leur déjeuner au lendemain, et il s'était empressé d'aller l'accabler davantage. Il prit conscience qu'en présence de Malefoy, il devenait blessant, méchant, arrogant… toutes ces choses qui étaient habituellement si loin de lui. Malefoy faisait ressortir le pire de lui, tout comme lui faisait ressortir le pire de Malefoy. Evidemment ils se haïssaient ! lui aussi se serait haï s'il avait dû se supporter en permanence tel qu'il était avec Malefoy. Et pourquoi ? La jalousie… la jalousie depuis le début. Sept ans à vouloir ce que l'autre avait jusqu'à dédaigner ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes. Et aujourd'hui encore… C'était avec lui que Zach sortait, lui qu'il embrassait, mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient eux qu'il voulait, il voulait cette entente parfaite, cette connivence constante, cette compréhension et cette acceptation absolue de l'autre. Il se détestait. Pourtant il aimait Zach. S'il était avec lui c'était pour ce qu'il était et certainement pas pour le prendre à Malefoy… alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être complètement heureux de ce qu'il lui donnait ? C'était quoi son problème ?

- Harry ?

L'interpellé se retourna et se trouva face au doux sourire de Zach, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement, sensuellement. Il voulait se faire pardonner de lui rendre les choses si difficiles, mais surtout de salir leur belle histoire avec les sentiments si bas qui l'envahissaient dès qu'il approchait Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Zach, quand son petit-ami lui rendit sa liberté.

- Rien, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry vit Zach hésiter et il s'en voulut encore davantage : il n'osait même pas lui dire qu'il était venu voir son meilleur ami ? Quel genre de petit-ami mettait le garçon qu'il aimait dans une position pareille ?

- Si t'es venu voir Malefoy, va falloir patienter un peu, dit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête la bataille d'eau qui avait cours en bas des tribunes.

Zach sourit à la vue du spectacle qu'offraient les Serpentard, puis il s'assit en attirant Harry contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis Harry dit :

- Dis-moi ce que tu aimes chez Malefoy.

- Pardon ? dit Zach, plus que surpris de ce soudain intérêt.

- Avec moi, il se comporte toujours comme un petit con arrogant, mais je crois qu'il est pas comme ça avec les autres, alors parle-moi de lui, de comment il est avec toi…

- D'accord.

Alors Zach parla. Il raconta leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, leur complicité immédiate, l'intelligence vive de Drago, ses adorables difficultés dans les relations humaines, sa détermination, son perfectionnisme à la limite de l'anormal, sa gentillesse un peu maladroite, son adoration pour sa mère, sa relation plus que complexe avec son père, sa solitude étant enfant, son attachement discret mais fort pour ses amis… Harry avait pensé que savoir qui était vraiment Malefoy l'aiderait, le libérerait de cette jalousie irrationnelle, il s'était trompé. Entendre Zach parler avec tant de passion de son meilleur ami, en mettant tant de tendresse, d'amour dans ses paroles, était à la limite du supportable ; mais c'était lui qui le lui avait demandé… alors il se blottit un peu plus fort contre Zach, il ferma les yeux et endura avec patience cette lancinante torture. Lorsque Zach se tut enfin, il se sentait encore plus mal que ce matin-là : non seulement il n'aimait toujours pas Malefoy, mais en plus il se méprisait de détester une personne qui, à ce que disait Zach, était si formidable. Il se promit néanmoins de ne plus jamais être gratuitement méchant avec lui : il était terriblement jaloux, il n'y pouvait rien, mais il voulait au moins que ça ne le transforme pas en salaud.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Il aime ses amis même s'il le montre pas…

- Après ça ?

Apparemment, non, il avait dû décrocher à un moment…

- Non, répondit-il finalement un peu piteux.

Zach, un gentil reproche dans le ton, répéta :

- Je t'ai dit que Drago m'a proposé d'utiliser la chambre de l'autre préfet si on voulait. Et comme tu es mal à l'aise dans les appartements de mon père, que la salle sur demande est over-bookée et que décemment on peut pas être tranquille dans les dortoirs…

- Tu veux dire, passer toute la nuit tous les deux ? demanda Harry pour le moins surpris.

- T'as pas envie ?

Pas envie ? Il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les appartements de Rogue ! Ce n'était que deux jours auparavant, mais il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité… depuis, ils avaient passé deux nuits à dormir sagement dans le même lit, et ça avait été terriblement difficile de se retenir de pousser les choses plus avant que de simples caresses ; un doux supplice, certes, mais un supplice tout de même.

- Si, si, bien sûr que j'ai envie… mais, c'est bizarre qu'il propose ça quand même ?

- Oui, un peu, mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je vois pas très bien où pourrait être le piège, alors…

- Ok ! Ce soir alors ?

- Ce soir, confirma Zach en souriant de l'impatience d'Harry.

0*0*0*0*0

Hermione n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on appelle communément les « discutions de filles ». Elle qui avait toujours eu beaucoup plus d'affinités avec les garçons, se retrouvait soudain embarquée dans un tout nouveau type d'amitié et elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Séréna et Ginny étaient capables de se confier. Elle se sentait rougir tandis que Ginny leur expliquait avec moult détails comment Blaise Zabini lui avait fait découvrir l'orgasme vaginal.

- Non, mais sérieux, j'avais toujours cru que c'était une légende moi !

Ginny avait dit ça d'un ton très détaché et Séréna riait. Toutes les deux semblaient si à l'aise… pourtant elle avait cru comprendre que Séréna était encore moins expérimentée qu'elle. En tout cas, il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout : ça faisait des années qu'elle était amie avec Ginny et jamais, au grand jamais, elles n'avaient eu ce genre de conversation.

- Mais c'était pas bien avec Dean ? demandait Séréna.

- Si, c'était bien… il était super gentil, attentionné, tout ce que tu veux… mais bon, c'était pas d'une originalité renversante.

- Et là, vous avez fait ça comment ?

- Position d'Andromaque.

Hermione réfléchit, mais la seule chose que lui évoquait Andromaque, c'était une héroïne grecque dont le mari était mort à la guerre… rien de très érotique. Elle remarqua les regards moqueurs des deux autres jeunes filles face à son expression interloquée ; légèrement vexée, elle lança à Séréna :

- Comment tu connais tout ça, toi d'abord ? Je croyais que t'étais vierge !

- C'est pas parce qu'on connaît rien à la pratique que ça sert à rien de se renseigner sur le théorie ! Ah, là, là, je sens que je vais devoir te passer ma collec' de magazines féminins… tout une éducation à refaire !

Hermione haussa les épaules, sans oser leur demander de lui expliquer un peu plus avant de quoi il s'agissait, elle verrai bien dans les magazines…

- Et toi, raconte-nous ! Pas ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère, merci bien, ce serait dégoûtant ! Mais Drago ?

Hermione jeta un regard suppliant à Séréna, la conjurant silencieusement de lui venir en aide. Mais il est bien connu que les Serpentard ne connaissent pas la pitié, elle commença donc à la presser elle aussi de questions ; mais elle fut heureusement sauvée par l'apparition de quelques Serpentard de septième année, parmi lesquels Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient non loin du lac auprès duquel les trois jeunes filles discutaient.

- Regardez qui voilà, lança gaiement Hermione.

Séréna et Ginny se retournèrent vers les garçons, et virent clairement Blaise faire un clin d'œil des plus lubriques à Ginny.

- Il a peut-être certains talents, mais pour l'élégance, il a encore quelques progrès à faire… remarqua Hermione.

- Problème que tu ne devrais pas avoir avec Drago, hein Hermione ? lança Séréna. Mais vous vous trompez sur Blaise, c'est vrai qu'il se la joue, mais il est vraiment adorable quand on le connaît.

- Tu l'as rencontré y'a pas deux semaines, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Je l'ai rencontré y'a pas deux semaines physiquement, mais Drago me parle de lui depuis des années, c'est son meilleur ami après Zach.

- Oui, eh bien en tout cas, j'aime pas beaucoup ses manières, dit Ginny. S'il me regarde comme ça maintenant, tu peux être à peu près sûr qu'il a passé sa journée à se vanter auprès de ses potes.

- Connaissant l'oiseau, sûrement, en même temps t'as pas grand chose à dire vu tout ce que tu nous as raconté à nous… dit Séréna.

- C'est pas pareil ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis une fille. Les filles peuvent traiter les mecs comme des objets sexuels, c'est pas grave, mais l'inverse est révoltant. Tout le monde sait ça, ajouta-t-elle mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse.

- Bien sûr, dit Séréna d'un ton dubitatif, en tout cas tu vas pouvoir lui expliquer ça, il vient par ici.

Et en effet, Blaise Zabini s'approchait des trois jeunes filles d'un pas de conquérant. « Ridicule » pensa Hermione, « Adorable » pensa Séréna, « Sexy » pensa Ginny.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Blaise, répondit Séréna tandis que les deux autres gardaient le silence.

Blaise fut quelque peu déstabilisé par l'accueil glacial que lui faisait la cadette des Weasley. Elle avait pourtant répondu à ses sourires la veille… peut-être avait-il attendu trop longtemps avant de venir la voir, il tenta donc de rattraper le coup.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes seul à seul, princesse ?

Ginny sourit au surnom, mais répondit tout de même :

- J'ai rien à te dire moi, Zabini, et encore moins quelque chose qui nécessite d'être seul à seul.

Séréna s'amusait follement de la situation : Ginny était vraiment impossible ! Il aurait pourtant suffit qu'elle joue le jeu de Blaise, et tout aurait été si facile entre eux… mais non, Ginny Weasley n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était la fille la plus courtisée de Poudlard, et pour l'avoir, il fallait la mériter. Elle n'entrait pas dans le jeu des mecs, c'étaient les mecs qui entraient dans son jeu. Et s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à suivre ses règles, tant pis pour eux…

- Je voulais venir te parler hier…

- Mais tu es quelqu'un de tellement, tellement occupé, termina Ginny moqueuse.

Blaise soupira intérieurement… bon, elle était fâchée parce qu'il avait attendu vingt-quatre heures avant de revenir la voir, mais il allait bien réussir rattraper ça ! Seulement la présence de ses copines n'arrangeait rien… s'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait pu lui faire le coup du mec peu sûr de lui, qui n'avait pas osé… mais pas question de s'abaisser à ça devant Hermione Granger à qui ça ferait trop plaisir, ni encore moins devant Séréna Dumas Rogue qui s'empresserait d'aller le raconter à tout le monde, et en premier lieu à Drago. Il était mal…

- Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire Zabini, on était en pleine discussion là, donc…

Blaise décida de tenter son dernier atout. Il s'agenouilla près de Ginny qui était assise à terre et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille… mais ça ne sembla pas avoir l'effet escompté car la rouquine le gifla violemment et se mit brusquement sur ses deux pieds. Hermione, Séréna et Blaise se levèrent aussi, et la jeune française dit un peu brusquement :

- Ecoute, Blaise, je sais pas ce que tu viens de dire, mais à mon avis tu devrais t'en aller maintenant.

Le jeune homme semblait vouloir insisté, mais quelqu'un vint se placer entre les deux Serpentard :

- Qu'est-ce que t'a Zabini, t'es devenu sourd ou quoi ? La jeune fille t'a demandé de partir.

C'était Seamus Finnigan qui venait de s'adresser en ces termes à Blaise Zabini, ce qui était plutôt téméraire, étant donné que le Gryffondor n'avait ni la force physique, ni le tempérament roublard du Serpentard. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas vers Blaise, que c'était Séréna qui l'apostrophait :

- Non mais de quoi tu te mêles ? On peut savoir depuis quand tu te prends pour un chevalier blanc toi ?

- Hé ! Je voulais juste t'aider, moi, Séréna !

- C'est « Séréna » maintenant, parce que jusque là j'avais plutôt eu droit à de charmants surnoms. Attends, laisse-moi me souvenir du dernier, je crois que c'était : « la pouf' de Malefoy », je me trompe pas ? De tout façon, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, si tu veux une jeune fille fragile à sauver, va la chercher ailleurs, Finnigan ! Allez venez les filles, on s'en va. Ces deux nazes en valent vraiment pas la peine !

Séréna était partie d'un pas furieux, suivie d'une Hermione Granger complètement estomaquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'une Ginny Weasley à moitié irritée par l'attitude de Blaise, à moitié amusée par celle de Séréna. Les deux garçons regardèrent les trois filles s'éloigner en silence pendant quelques secondes, puis, lorsqu'elles furent assez éloignées, Blaise dit à Seamus :

- Belle intervention !

- Désolé, je voulais juste…

- Tu voulais juste te faire mousser auprès de Séréna, très efficace ! se moqua Zabini.

- Vu où les choses en étaient quand je suis arrivé, tu t'en es pas beaucoup mieux sorti que moi ! Alors c'est pas la peine de te la jouer.

Blaise s'écroula au sol, sortit deux bièreaubeurre de son sac, leur lança un sort de réfrigération et en tendit une à Seamus. L'Irlandais hésita une seconde puis la prit en s'asseyant près du Serpentard.

- Séréna, hein ? demanda Blaise après quelques minutes.

Seamus se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et Blaise reprit en lui tapant dans le dos :

- Eh bah mon pote, t'as pas choisi la plus facile !

- Toi non plus je te signale.

Le Serpentard rit un peu, puis avança sa bouteille vers celle du Gryffondor en disant : « Aux filles qui nous rendent dingues », Seamus sourit, et trinqua avec Blaise en répétant « Aux filles qui nous rendent dingues ».

0*0*0*0*0

Allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune de l'appartement des préfets en chef, Zach lisait. C'était un de ces recueils de poésie du 19e que Drago adorait, et que lui détestait. Il lui avait promis de lire celui-ci jusqu'au bout, mais il commençait à sérieusement se lasser de la beauté langoureuse des femmes orientales, des paysages exotiques où tout est épicé, brûlant, vivant… tout ça était beaucoup trop parfait, trop romantique à son goût… mais certainement pas à celui de Drago. Une écriture si parfaitement maîtrisée, des sonorités si musicales, des images si bien adaptées… c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Il envoya donc les « Orientales » valser à travers la pièce, sans le moindre regret.

- C'est comme ça qu'on traite le grand Victor ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Hermione avait ramassé le livre et elle regardait Zach d'un air narquois. Il se redressa et lui répondit avec un sourire :

- Oui, il m'énerve.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda avec scepticisme :

- Victor Hugo t'énerve ?

Zach l'invita d'un signe de la main à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fait, il lui dit :

- Oui, j'ai pas le droit ?

Hermione s'assit un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, comme pour se donner le temps de trouver la réponse adéquate, puis lui répondit d'un ton peu convaincu :

- Si, je suppose que si. Je suis juste… surprise.

Ca semblait la blesser personnellement qu'il n'aime pas Victor Hugo, et Zach rit intérieurement car Drago aurait réagi exactement de la même manière. Lui non plus ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre n'aime pas un auteur qu'il appréciait.

- Je sens la désapprobation dans ta voix, dit Zach.

- Pas du tout ! se récria Hermione.

Bien sûr, elle se récriait : il n'y a pas plus sacré que la liberté d'opinion, sa tête le savait, mais pas son cœur… alors elle n'osait pas le traiter d'imbécile qui ne comprenait rien à rien et elle écouterait patiemment son avis s'il le lui donnait, mais elle resterait, au fond d'elle-même, fermement campée sur ses positions. Elle se lancerait dans une discussion passionnée, persuadée qu'elle pouvait lui faire comprendre toute la beauté d'Hugo, et serait sincèrement attristée de ne pas y parvenir. Et il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi : cette poésie la bouleversait tellement qu'elle voulait de toutes ses forces qu'elle bouleverse aussi les autres ; elle en était si profondément émue que c'était une insulte à sa sensibilité quand elle voyait que tout le monde ne s'en émouvait pas autant qu'elle. Oui, il savait exactement comment les choses allaient se passer s'il ouvrait la brèche de cette conversation. Il le savait, car il l'avait eue mille fois avec Drago cette discussion, à propos d'Hugo, ou à propos d'un autre. Il hésita une seconde : développer son avis sur ce poète, c'était se préparer à un long débat qui serait probablement infructueux et assurément mouvementé – comme tous ceux qu'il avait eus avec son meilleur ami –, d'un autre côté, il aimait réellement ce genre de conversations… Il ne résista pas à la tentation, et exposa franchement son opinion.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Hermione et Zach n'étaient pas vraiment plus avancés, mais ils parlaient beaucoup plus fort.

- Mais comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? s'écriait Hermione. T'as jamais lu « Hernani » ou quoi ?

- Je te signale qu'on parlait de sa poésie là, s'emporta Zach, j'ai jamais nié l'aspect novateur de ses pièces ! Sois pas de mauvaise foi !

- Qui est-ce qui est de mauvaise foi ? s'indigna Hermione.

Zach, qui, dans la vie pratique, ne détestait rien tant que les discussions houleuses, et qui savait en toutes circonstances garder un calme qui en surprenait plus d'un, s'énervait paradoxalement assez facilement dès qu'il s'agissait de débats plus théoriques. On pouvait donc entendre crier les deux jeunes gens depuis le bout du couloir. C'est pourquoi c'est en courant que Drago entra dans la pièce.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

Hermione et Zach jetèrent tous les deux un regard plus que surpris à Drago, puis la jeune fille dit :

- On se dispute pas, on discute.

- Oui, eh ben vous discutez si fort qu'on doit vous entendre jusqu'à Londres ! Vous parlez de quoi ?

- De poésie.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Drago et il s'apprêtait à demander à Zach ce qu'il avait pensé de sa lecture des « Orientales », quand une autre voix lança :

- C'est pas plutôt censé adoucir les mœurs, la poésie ?

Harry était visiblement entré dans la pièce à la suite, et à l'insu, de Drago. Les quatre jeunes gens se trouvèrent soudain assez gênés… en particulier Hermione qui était mortifiée par l'idée que le garçon qui lui plaisait venait de l'entendre hurler comme une poissonnière… pas très sexy. Pour ne rien arranger à son malaise, Harry lui demanda soudain d'un ton soupçonneux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hermione ?

Zach sentit la jeune fille paniquer. Il ne savait que trop bien pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas qu'Harry connaisse ses sentiments pour Drago, il répondit donc à sa place :

- Hermione ne comprenait pas un exercice de runes, et puis on a commencé à discuter littérature et j'ai complètement oublié de le lui expliquer. Drago, tu pourrais peut-être lui montrer à ma place, mais à la bibliothèque plutôt, parce que là, on aimerait bien être un peu seuls avec Harry.

Hermione jeta un regard éperdu de reconnaissance à Zach, tandis que Drago s'émerveillait pour la millième fois de la capacité de son meilleur ami à mentir en cas de besoin, lui qui était pourtant, en règle générale, quelqu'un de si droit et honnête.

- Ca me va, dit Drago, de toute façon fallait que j'aille faire des recherches. On y va ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione tout en posant sa baguette sur la table aussi négligemment que possible.

La jeune préfète sortit donc à la suite de son homologue après avoir lancé un petit sourire à Harry. Une fois Drago et Hermione sortis, Zach attira rapidement son petit-ami contre lui et lui murmura « Enfin seuls ». Harry était un peu contrarié d'avoir vu sa meilleure amie accepter si facilement l'aide de Malefoy en runes : elle ne lui en voulait donc plus ? L'idée de leur réconciliation ne l'enchantait guère, mais bien vite les caresses de Zach chassèrent ces réflexions et il se laissa entraîner avec un plaisir non dissimulé vers l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione.

0*0*0*0*0

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Drago et Hermione marchaient en silence. Ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre, et ce fut finalement Drago qui dit :

- Alors, tu as eu plus de succès que moi pour convertir Zach à la poésie d'Hugo ?

Ces mots semblèrent dissoudre en un instant la confusion d'Hermione qui s'écria :

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il est complètement borné ! Lui et son culte du « naturel », de la « spontanéité », qu'est-ce qu'il m'a énervée !

Drago à son tour s'enthousiasma :

- Tout à fait d'accord, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans l'esthétisme !

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Et puis on peut quand même pas réduire la poésie d'Hugo à ça !

- Ca fait des années que je le lui répète, dit-il d'un air las, mais y'a rien à faire.

Drago s'arrêta alors de marcher, et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Soudain intimidée, elle s'efforça de soutenir ce regard, puis lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis dit :

- Tu es parfaite.

Hermione sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et elle s'entendit répondre, un accent d'angoisse dans la voix :

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, je suis loin d'être parfaite.

- Je sais, bien sûr. Malgré ce que croit Zach, je suis pas assez naïf pour rechercher la fille parfaite, je cherchais juste la fille parfaite pour moi… et je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

Hermione se moqua affectueusement pour cacher son embarras devant une telle déclaration :

- Zach dirait que tu tombes dans le mélo.

- Je croyais qu'on avait établi que Zach n'avait aucun sens de l'esthétisme. Y'a qu'à voir son mec !

- Hé ! s'exclama Hermione en le frappant gentiment.

Elle lui adressait une petite moue contrariée, mais déjà Drago avait fait un pas vers elle, et lui disait en entourant sa taille de ses mains:

- Je plaisante, enfin ! Te fâche pas… t'es pas fâchée, pas vrai ?

Hermione fit un petit signe de dénégation et Drago lui offrit en échange le plus beau de ses sourires, un de ceux qu'il n'offrait habituellement qu'à Zach, et ce sourire bouleversa Hermione. Pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Après quelques secondes d'un tendre baiser, ce fut Drago qui s'éloigna et Hermione se sentit paniquer :

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, t'as sûrement pas envie qu'on nous voit…, si ça revenait aux oreilles de tes parents…

- Quoi ? Non, non, c'est pas ça, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. T'inquiète pas pour mes parents, ma mère aimera n'importe quelle fille du moment que moi je l'aime ; et puis mon père… eh bien, je pense, je suis même sûr, qu'il aura beaucoup d'estime pour toi, au moins autant que moi… même s'il mettra peut-être un peu de temps à l'admettre.

Hermione sourit, il avait dit « du moment que moi je l'aime », ça sous-entendait qu'il l'aimait, ou en tout cas qu'il pourrait l'aimer un jour…

- Si c'est pas ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié ma baguette, et on sait jamais, il vaudrait quand même mieux que j'aille la chercher… en espérant que Zach et Potter ne fassent pas ça sur la table de la salle commune.

Hermione rit un peu, même si elle n'était pas certaine que ce fût de l'humour.

- D'accord, je t'attends à la bibliothèque alors.

- A la bibliothèque ? Mais c'était juste un prétexte ça ! Pourquoi pas plutôt à la tour d'astronomie ?

La tour d'astronomie… le rendez-vous des amoureux.

- Ca marche.

0*0*0*0*0

Drago entra aussi discrètement que possible dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Il récupéra d'abord prestement sa baguette magique qui était exactement là où il l'avait laissée un peu plus tôt. Il parcourut ensuite la salle du regard, mais bien entendu les affaires de Potter n'étaient pas là. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de l'ancienne chambre de la préfète qui était heureusement entrebaîllée. Il la poussa aussi lentement que possible et aperçut les deux garçons. Il les regarda un instant : Zach était encore entièrement vêtu et déshabillait lentement Potter qui était allongé sur le lit et qui déjà poussait de petits soupirs de contentement sous les lèvres de son petit ami. Drago se rappela l'espace d'une seconde ce que c'était que de faire l'amour avec Zach, et pour la première fois depuis l'été, ça lui manqua. L'attention, la tendresse de Zach… il n'y avait presque plus jamais droit ; mais ça allait bientôt changer, dès que Potter serait sorti de sa vie. Bien sûr, auparavant, il faudrait se faire pardonner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet : Zach lui pardonnait toujours tout. D'autant plus qu'il agissait dans leur intérêt à tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago repéra finalement le sac d'Harry abandonné dans un coin de la chambre. C'était le moment de tester ses capacités à réaliser des sorts informulés ! D'un accio silencieux, il fit venir le sac jusqu'à lui et dut réprimer un petit cri de triomphe. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la porte après l'avoir doucement refermée. Il fouilla ensuite le sac et trouva rapidement son bonheur : le vif d'or fétiche de Potter. Il ne s'entraînerait pas sans le lendemain, mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'apercevoir de sa disparition avant l'heure de son entraînement… et quand il reviendrait le chercher, une petite surprise l'attendrait... Drago sourit, empocha le vif, et s'en fut hâtivement vers la tour d'astronomie.

**TBC...**

**Prochain chapitre : Où le plan de Drago Malefoy se déroulera presque comme il l'avait prévu**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite de _Rivalités etc._, en espérant qu'elle vous fasse passer un bon moment. Merci à tous pour vos reviews (en particulier à toi SP), elles me touchent toujours beaucoup. Allez, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 16 : Où le plan de Drago Malefoy se réalisera presque comme il l'avait prévu **

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Du côté des Gryffondor, Harry et Ron étaient en train de renverser sur la table tout le contenu du sac du Survivant. Cela faisait des jours que la jeune fille n'avait plus parlé à Ron – depuis qu'il l'avait plaquée si laconiquement à l'infirmerie – et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à remédier à cet état de fait. Elle se mit donc en quête de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui déjeuner, comme elle le faisait fréquemment depuis le démantèlement du fameux trio. Hélas, Ginny était introuvable, quant à Lavande et Parvati, elles étaient toutes deux en galante compagnie... Hermione croisa finalement le regard de Séréna et lui fit signe de venir à la table des Gryffondor, mais la jeune française ne lui répondit que par un mouvement de main qui l'invitait à celle des Serpentard. Hermione secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de dénégation et Séréna eut un haussement d'épaules qui disait clairement « tant pis pour toi », puis retourna sans le moindre remord au babillage de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione soupira en murmurant un petit « lâcheuse » et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors en tentant de dissimuler son appréhension. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à proximité de ses deux anciens meilleurs amis, elle dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

- Salut les garçons ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Les paroles d'Hermione s'adressaient aux deux jeunes gens, mais ses yeux restaient irrémédiablement fixés sur Harry. Elle sentait que Ron cherchait à capter son regard, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter… elle repensa à la soirée de la veille, aux merveilleux moments passés avec Drago, et elle eut un sentiment malaise. Elle culpabilisait parce qu'elle avait alors compris quelque chose : le jour même où elle s'était remise avec Ron, tout était déjà joué : elle était déjà sous le charme de Drago, et elle s'était servie de Ron ; non seulement elle l'avait fait souffrir pour rien, mais en plus elle avait rejeté sur lui la responsabilité de leurs problèmes et l'initiative de leur rupture. Il aurait dû la détester, pourtant il expliqua gentiment :

- Harry a perdu son vif d'or fétiche.

Hermione se décida finalement à regarder Ron. Il souriait, alors elle sourit aussi, même si elle ne comprenait pas bien.

- Il faut que je retourne à l'appartement des préfets, il est forcément là-bas !

Sur ces mots, Harry avait remis ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et s'était élancé vers la sortie. A peine s'était-il éloigné que ses deux amis se trouvèrent embarassés : Hermione ne pouvait pas rester seule avec Ron, elle serait incapable de lui parler naturellement, c'était juste trop tôt. Elle se détourna donc du jeune homme et s'écria :

- Attends, Harry ! Je viens avec toi !

Harry s'arrêta donc dans sa course, et lui lança :

- Ok, mais accélère ! J'ai entraînement dans une demi-heure !

Hermione rejoignit donc Harry en courrant, et les deux amis disparurent en direction de l'appartement des préfets en chef.

Depuis la table des Serpentard, Drago avait suivi toute la scène. Les choses n'étaient pas supposées se dérouler ainsi, Hermione n'était pas censée être avec Potter ! Mais il était trop tard, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour les arrêter. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à la réaction d'Hermione… Il avait vaguement pensé à quelques arguments de justification au cas où les détails de l'histoire lui reviendraient aux oreilles, mais il avait surtout parié sur le fait que Potter n'aurait pas envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit… mais cette chance était nulle à présent : Hermione comprendrait tout de suite. Il soupira, il venait probablement de gâcher son histoire avec Hermione pour sauver son amitié avec Zach ; et il ne savait plus si ça en valait la peine... La veille, Zach avait couché avec Potter dans ses appartements et cette simple idée aurait dû le mettre en rage, ou au moins le dégoûter, ne serait-ce que le déranger… mais rien de tout cela. Non, au lieu de ça, Drago avait sagement passé la soirée à discuter avec Hermione. Il avait eu froid – car la tour d'Astronomie est ouverte à tous les courants d'air – et il avait des courbatures ce matin-là parce qu'il avait été mal installé – car bien entendu il n'y avait pas le moindre siège confortable – mais cela n'avait eu aucune importance parce qu'il s'était senti incroyablement bien. Il avait embrassé Hermione, l'avait touchée, avait eu terriblement envie d'elle, s'était retenu, et pas une seconde il n'avait songé à Zach. Pourtant, ce matin-là, il avait mis son plan à exécution, sans réfléchir… oui, il avait peut-être eu tord, mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets…

Harry était fébrile sur le chemin qui menait à l'appartement des préfets en chef. Il tenait à ce vif, sans qu'il y ait vraiment de raison à cela… si ce n'est peut-être que c'était une des premières choses « inutiles » qu'il se soit achetée. Il ne s'entraînait jamais sans et Zach s'était moqué de cette petite superstition ; ça ne le lui rendait que plus cher encore. Il sourit au souvenir de son petit-ami, de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble : ses mains, ses lèvres partout sur lui… Et puis Zach en lui, la douleur, le plaisir, l'impression de faire quelque chose de secret, de spécial, d'unique ; même si ce n'était pas vrai, même si Zach en avait touché d'autres avant lui, à ce moment là ça n'avait plus eu la moindre importance, parce qu'il n'avait été qu'à lui et que c'était son nom qu'il avait gémi.

- Tu souris comme un idiot là, Harry, je croyais que tu étais en pleine angoisse à cause de la perte de ton vif fétiche ? demanda Hermione.

- Hein, quoi ? Ah, oui, je suis super angoissé, merci de me le rappeler !

- Désolée…

Hermione pénétra en premier dans la salle commune, mais elle s'arrêta au milieu du passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Avance ! lui dit Harry.

Il parvint à se glisser dans la salle malgré l'immobilité d'Hermione, et il comprit. Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement, trônant sur la lourde table de bois : la pensine de Rogue, comme un appel à la curiosité. Et juste à côté, son vif fétiche qui servait de presse papier à un petit parchemin. Lentement, Harry saisit le vif, le mit dans sa poche et déplia le parchemin. Hermione vit son ami blanchir et cette vision la sortit de sa torpeur. Dès qu'elle avait vu la pensine, elle avait su ; mais elle espérait encore avoir tord : Drago ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Zach ? Et quand bien même il aurait pu, son propre orgueil, sa propre pudeur aurait dû l'en empêcher, non ? Il y avait donc un peu d'espoir dans sa voix lorsqu'elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais il s'évanouit dès qu'harry lui tendit le parchemin. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture : celle de Drago, à n'en pas douter. Le style aussi était très malefoyen, direct, provocateur et même un peu dramatique :

« Je t'avais prévenu Potter : vous n'êtes ensemble que parce que je le veux bien. Maintenant, affronte la vérité si tu l'oses ».

Harry fixait le liquide argenté un peu visqueux qui se mouvait doucement dans la pensine, et elle sut qu'il était perdu. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle tente de l'en dissuader :

- Harry, ne fais pas ça, tu vois bien que c'est un piège, ce serait vraiment…

- Il peut l'avoir trafiquée ? la coupa Harry sans détourner son regard.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il peut avoir trafiqué la pensine, explicita Harry, avoir créé un souvenir, ou mis autre chose à la place : un rêve, une pensée, n'importe quoi…

Hermione soupira, il aurait suffit qu'elle mente, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait déjà failli perdre Harry une fois depuis la rentrée à cause de son manque de franchise, elle ne recommencerait pas.

- Non. Non, on ne peut pas faire ça. (1)

Elle put lire la déception dans son regard. Même s'il ne savait pas laquelle, il était certain à présent qu'il y avait une vérité qui pouvait gâcher son histoire avec Zach, et en connaître l'existence sans en savoir le détail était tout simplement impensable.

- Alors j'y vais.

- Non !

Il y avait du désespoir dans la voix d'Hermione. Ca surprit Harry, puis il sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose :

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être…avoua-t-elle.

- Aucune importance. J'y vais.

Elle le vit plonger sa tête dans la pensine et elle pleura. Elle avait cru en Drago Malefoy... elle avait eu tord.

Harry avait presque oublié cette sensation : ne plus avoir d'existence tangible, n'être qu'une ombre spectatrice d'une vie qui n'était pas la votre… ce n'était pas agréable. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était vide. C'était une chambre assez spartiate : un grand lit, une armoire et deux tables de chevet suffisaient à envahir tout l'espace. Il y avait une grande fenêtre, Harry s'en approcha et regarda le ciel ; la nuit était belle. Soudain il entendit trois voix, des voix familières : Séréna, Zach, Malefoy. Ils parlaient fort, mais Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. C'était du français. La voix de Séréna s'éteignit, et les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre où attendait Harry. Ils repassèrent à l'anglais, et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en désoler. Ils s'étaient tous les deux écroulés sur le lit et Zach disait :

- Alors, tu t'es réhabitué à ta petite chambre ?

- Bah, c'est pas top, mais j'ai l'habitude depuis toutes ces années, et puis qu'est-ce que je supporterais pas pour être avec toi !

Harry comprit alors qu'ils étaient sans doute chez Zach. Il lui avait dit que Drago passait ses vacances d'été en France tous les ans. Ils ressemblaient exactement à ce qu'ils étaient en ce moment : même coupe de cheveux, même physique, mêmes attitudes, Harry reconnaissait même les vêtements de Zach… ça ne faisait aucun doute, cette scène n'avait pas plus de deux mois.  
Les deux garçons étaient devenus silencieux, et Zach demanda soudain, visiblement un peu inquiet :

- Tu as des regrets ? Pour hier soir je veux dire…

Harry sentait son estomac se serrer : il avait peur de comprendre. Mais Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'espérer s'être mépris sur le sens de cette phrase : déjà il souriait à Zach, comblait l'espace qui les séparait et passait doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai aucun regret.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix rassurante, et il embrassa Zach. Harry aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais il ne pouvait pas : ce spectacle l'écœurait et l'hypnotisait. Alors il les regarda se déshabiller mutuellement, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la danse sensuelle de leur corps nus qui s'enchevêtraient. Il guetta leurs soupirs, leurs murmures comme s'ils ne lui déchiraient pas le cœur. Il sut que l'excitation de Zach avait atteint son paroxysme quand il se mit à gémir en français ; il songea tristement que Malefoy, contrairement à lui, comprenait ce qu'il disait dans ces moments. Il vit Zach pénétrer Malefoy dans un râle, et, sans que ça ait le moindre sens, fut étrangement soulagé que les rôles ne soient pas inversés. Il pensa soudain que Malefoy devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver à lui montrer « ça ». Et pourtant, « ça », c'était beau. Il se détestait de le penser, ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il devait le reconnaître : ils étaient magnifiques. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans leurs gestes, tant de douceur. Les caresses de Drago envers Zach, le regard de Drago sur Zach… tout ça exhalait l'amour. Harry ne savait pas si Drago Malefoy était amoureux de Zach, mais il était à présent certain qu'il l'aimait.

Soudain Harry se sentit attiré vers le haut, et quelques secondes plus tard il était de retour dans la réalité présente. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Hermione le regardait d'un air pour le moins soucieux. Il tenta de lui sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder ; il se dirigea donc laborieusement vers le canapé. Une fois assis, il ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quand Hermione lui demanda comment il se sentait, il répondit d'une voix blanche :

- Il m'avait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. On était dans son lit, on venait à peine de…

La voix d'Harry s'était éteinte, comme si ce souvenir le blessait, il reprit finalement:

- Aucune importance. Je lui ai posé la question, et il m'a répondu que je me trompais ; il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec Malefoy.

Il eut un petit rire amer, puis dit :

- Depuis le tout début, Malefoy avait le pouvoir de nous séparer, il avait raison là-dessus. Et sur autre chose aussi : Zach n'est décidément pas un ange.

0*0*0*0*0

Allongé sous un des immenses chênes centenaires du parc de Poudlard, Blaise réfléchissait. Il avait dû se résigner à le reconnaître : il s'était planté quelque part avec Ginny. Mais certaines questions demeuraient : où ? quand ? comment ? Depuis une bonne heure déjà, le jeune homme se repassait le fil des événements pour tenter d'y répondre. En vain. Il parvint finalement à la seule conclusion plausible : la demoiselle était capricieuse, et rien ne servait de chercher plus loin. Ce point éclairci, il restait une stratégie à établir…

- Salut Blaise !

… à moins que ça ne soit pas nécessaire.

- Euh… salut Ginny.

Elle se tenait devant lui, belle et souriante dans la lumière du début d'après-midi… incompréhensible.

- Je t'écoute, déclara-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation ; elle explicita :

- Tu avais l'air d'avoir quelque chose à me dire l'autre jour, alors je t'écoute.

Deux possibilités s'offraient alors à Blaise : répondre sagement à Ginny, lui servir un petit discours dans lequel il lui dirait exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre – et avec un peu de chance elle serait dans son lit le soir même ; ou refuser de céder à son caprice, lui faire comprendre qu'on ne joue pas ainsi avec Blaise Zabini – choix qui s'accompagnait évidemment d'un risque élevé de se faire rabrouer. Que ferait-il passer en premier : son orgueil ou bien sa libido ? Ce ne fut pas un dilemme cornélien : il avait dix-sept ans, certes, mais il était avant tout un Serpentard. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de se lever et ferma ostensiblement les yeux en lui disant d'un ton las :

- Je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur.

Si Ginny fut vexée, ou même surprise, elle n'en montra rien, et ce fut Blaise qui faillit sursauter en la sentant s'allonger tout contre lui :

- Pas d'humeur, hein ? lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'un ton malicieux.

Blaise sourit car il sut à cet instant qu'elle ferait tout pour y remédier, et il n'avait aucune objection à faire à ça. Déjà une des mains de la rouquine courait sous sa chemise et ses lèvres s'égaraient sur son cou, frôlant sa peau sans vraiment l'embrasser. Il décida de voir jusqu'où il pouvait la pousser :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weasley ?

Son ton était glacial et il semblait se refuser à faire le moindre mouvement.

- Je me fais pardonner de ne pas t'avoir donné l'occasion de t'excuser l'autre jour, répondit-elle.

Blaise se redressa brusquement, scandalisé par le culot de Ginny. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le sourire triomphant de l'adolescente qu'il comprit qu'elle avait obtenu exactement ce qu'elle voulait : elle lui avait fait perdre son impassibilité. Il se morigéna mentalement de s'être ainsi laissé manœuvrer, mais songea soudain qu'il pouvait encore reprendre la main… Il revêtit alors son masque d'homme blessé, lui jeta un regard plein d'une colère feinte – mais on ne peut plus convaincante – et lui dit d'un ton délibérément acerbe :

- Ecoute-moi bien Weasley : je n'ai rien du tout à me faire pardonner. Je suis venu gentiment te voir et je me suis fait rembarrer comme un malpropre. C'est vrai, j'ai attendu vingt-quatre heures pour venir te voir après qu'on ait couché ensemble, mais ça me semble pas si insultant que ça ; c'était qu'une toute petite journée ! Si j'étais venu plus tôt, tu m'aurais trouvé trop collant, genre Jeremy Anthon, et ça t'aurait pas plu non plus. Alors merde, Ginny. J'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con. Reste si je te plais, sinon casse-toi !

Le ton d'abord glacial, signe de la sourde colère de Blaise, avait lentement laissé place à un emportement qui troubla Ginny. Elle culpabilisa soudain : elle avait juste eu envie de s'amuser un peu, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu le blesser. Elle lui répondit donc avec un air contrit qui réjouit le Serpentard :

- Je suis désolée, Blaise. En fait, je t'en voulais pas de pas être venu me voir avant… la vérité c'est que je pensais même pas que tu viendrais tout court, et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir…

Blaise se retint de sourire… il avait gagné.

- Mais ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais tu te la jouais avec tes potes, et ça m'a énervée…

- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça sexy que je frime, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- C'est vrai, mais là… mais là y'avait Séréna et Hermione, et… enfin tu vois, je voulais pas qu'elles croient… bref, je suis désolée, vraiment, tu m'en veux pas ?

Blaise eut un haussement d'épaules peu convaincu, mais Ginny continuait :

- On pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard ensemble samedi ? Tu veux ?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix câline et avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Blaise. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de recul de la part du jeune homme, elle se rapprocha encore davantage et lui donna le baiser le plus débridé qu'elle ait jamais elle-même engagé. Sa langue jouait sensuellement avec la sienne tandis qu'elle se pressait sans pudeur contre lui. Lorsque, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se détacha finalement de lui et lui demanda : « Alors, je suis pardonnée ? », il lui répondit avec une ironie à peine perceptible : "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà résisté ?" Sans y prêter attention, Ginny, satisfaite, vint se blottir contre lui en lui répondant :

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un moment, puis Ginny dit d'un ton railleur :

- Et dire que je croyais les Serpentard joueurs ! Jamais j'aurais imaginé que tu te mette en colère pour si peu…

Blaise garda le silence quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer, un peu provocateur :

- Et t'avais bien raison…

Ginny, comprenant qu'elle s'était faite manœuvrée à son tour, se détourna précipitamment de lui pour lui faire face. Il y avait tant de sentiments contradictoires dans son regard que Blaise se demanda si elle allait se jeter sur lui pour le frapper ou bien pour le violer. Finalement, elle ne fit aucun des deux, mais partit d'un grand rire et lui lança :

- J'y crois pas ! Espèce de vil serpent manipulateur, tu as osé me faire le coup du mec outragé !

Ils rirent tous les deux quelques minutes, puis elle reprit :

- Ok, tu m'as eue cette fois Zabini, mais la prochaine…

- Non, s'il te plait, dit-il soudain grave, pas de prochaine fois. On a commencé par un petit jeu de faux semblants et de manipulation, et c'est de bonne guerre en période d'approche, mais on pourrait pas dépasser ça et juste sortir ensemble comme deux personnes normales, en évitant les coups fourrés ?

Ginny plongea ses yeux dans le regard pétillant de malice de Blaise, et elle se demanda quel crédit elle devait accorder à ses paroles. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle se résigna à poser la question.

- T'es sérieux ?

Il eut un petit rire triste, puis lui répondit :

- Dis-le moi toi : peut-on faire confiance au vil serpent ? A toi de juger…

Elle inspira profondément, et, optant pour la sincérité, répondit :

- Je crois que tu es sérieux… J'espère que tu l'es. Moi, en tout cas je voudrais bien une relation normale…

Il lui sourit, et elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Elle se jeta donc dans ses bras et lui demanda, moqueuse :

- Avec qui tu vas jouer au petit jeu des faux semblants alors ?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, princesse, c'est pas les candidats qui manquent.

Elle se serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle était bien, tellement bien… Alors pourquoi l'image d'Harry venait-elle jeter une ombre sur ce bonheur qui aurait pu être parfait ? D'un mouvement de tête elle la balaya de son esprit, se promettant de la chasser autant de fois qu'elle se présenterait.

0*0*0*0*0

Hermione aurait dû aller en cours, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à laisser Harry. Il n'avait pas évoqué l'entraînement de quidditch qu'il était en train de manquer, et ça la tracassait. Malgré Voldemort, malgré les mangemorts, malgré les deuils successifs, Harry n'avait jamais raté un entraînement… au contraire, quand il n'allait pas bien, il volait. Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas même pensé à faire avertir ses coéquipiers de son absence. Elle songea qu'ils devaient faire le pied de grue sur le terrain en attendant leur capitaine depuis une bonne demi-heure à présent.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle s'était assise à côté de lui, lui avait pris la main. Et maintenant, elle attendait. Elle ne savait pas bien quoi : qu'il crie ? qu'il pleure ? Mais depuis près d'une demi-heure, Harry demeurait immobile, silencieux… cette attitude lui ressemblait si peu que chaque minute supplémentaire de cette inertie la plus totale ajoutait à l'inquiétude de la jeune fille. Elle commençait aussi à culpabiliser : aurait-elle dû dire à Harry que Zach et Drago avaient couché ensemble ? Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Zach ait pu prétendre le contraire…

- Tu sais où il est ?

Hermione avait sursauté. La voix d'Harry était atone, il ne la regardait pas… Elle eut un mauvais pré-sentiment.

- Zach ou Malefoy ?

- Zach.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis répondit :

- Le cours de runes est sur le point de commencer...

- Quelle salle ?

- 307.

Harry s'était alors précipité hors de l'appartement, Hermione sortit après lui, mais il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle et elle ne tarda pas à le perdre de vue.

Harry s'était préparé à trouver Zach avec Malefoy, mais il était seul, adossé tranquillement au mur. En le voyant si calme, Harry sentit sa colère redoubler : il était toujours aussi impassible, l'image même de la franchise… quelle ironie ! Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Zach se rapprocha d'Harry, visiblement alarmé.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as pas l'air bien.

- Tu sais ce qui m'a attiré chez toi ? demanda Harry, plus qu'agressif. Cette aura qui t'entoure, toute cette bienveillance, cette sérénité, cette sincérité…

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu as l'air en colère après moi…

Harry ne tint pas compte de la question de Zach, il continua, la dureté de son ton, l'aigreur de ses propos allant crescendo :

- Mais tu n'es pas bienveillant, tu es juste paresseux : tu aimes tout le monde, parce que c'est tellement fatigant de haïr !

De la violence dans le ton, de la cruauté dans le regard, Harry poursuivit :

- Tu n'es pas calme, tu es juste indifférent ! Complètement insensible aux sentiments des autres !

Semblant perdre le peu de maîtrise de lui-même qu'il lui restait, Harry avait presque crié. Il reprit avec une ironie féroce :

- Quant à ta soi-disant sincérité, je sais même pas où je suis allé chercher une idée pareille !

Zach, qui avait écouté ces insultes dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, lança finalement :

- Arrête de me hurler dessus, et explique-moi plutôt de quoi tu parles !

Harry eut un rire sans joie, et répondit d'un ton plus calme mais pas moins violent :

- De quoi je parle ? Mais je parle de toi ; de toi en train de me dire, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu n'as jamais couché avec Malefoy.

Harry vit un éclair de surprise passer dans le regard sombre de Zach.

- Ecoute, Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Malgré son étonnement, Zach s'était vite repris, il s'était empressé de lui dire ces mots d'une voix douce et calme, mais elle ne fit que renforcer la colère d'Harry qui s'écria :

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu es un menteur ? Mais j'ai compris, j'ai pas besoin de plus d'explication !

- Harry…

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Qui tu es ? Certainement pas le mec dont je suis tombé amoureux !

Zach, qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se départir de son self-contrôle, répondit doucement :

- Je voulais éviter les drames, tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Comprendre que tu choisis toujours la facilité ? Que tu n'es pas seulement un menteur, mais aussi un lâche ? Je le comprends parfaitement ! Dieu seul sait ce que tu fais à Gryffondor !

- Si ça s'était su, ça serait devenu compliqué pour Drago…

Ces quelques mots dissipèrent en un instant toute la colère d'Harry. Il s'immobilisa, regarda Zach droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Sa voix était brisée lorsqu'il dit très bas :

- Tu vois, si tu m'avais dit maintenant que tu l'avais fait pour me protéger, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sois triste, je t'aurais peut-être pardonné… mais au fond, je l'ai toujours su : c'est lui que tu veux protéger, c'est lui que tu aimes.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Zach eut envie de pleurer. Il regardait Harry effondré, dévasté par sa faute, et le jour se faisait doucement dans son esprit. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de s'interroger sur ses sentiments – ce n'était d'ailleurs pas quelque chose qui se faisait beaucoup chez les Rogue. Il savait qu'il était bien avec lui, qu'il éprouvait de la tendresse, du désir à son égard, et ça lui suffisait. Mais à cet instant, lorsqu'il vit Harry pleurer par amour pour lui, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Ca faisait si mal qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'admettre : il aimait Harry Potter.

- Harry, tu te trompes, je te jure…

Zach tendit la main vers le visage d'Harry pour essuyer cette larme qu'il trouva soudain si belle, cette larme qui était la preuve de leur amour, mais Harry détourna la tête et lui dit d'une voix suppliante :

- Ne me touche pas, je t'en prie, ne me touche pas.

Zach s'immobilisa, pétrifié par l'accent de désespoir qui perçait à travers ces mots… et déjà Harry courrait dans la direction opposée, s'enfuyait loin de lui.

Zach l'avait suivi du regard. Il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes l'endroit où il avait disparu lorsque des cris le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il se rapprocha de leur provenance, plus par automatisme que par réelle curiosité. C'était Hermione et Drago… ils se disputaient. Il la vit soudain le gifler de toutes ses forces, et il n'eut pas à se demander longtemps pourquoi. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami en même temps que son petit-ami.

(1) : bon je sais que c'est pas vraiment vrai mais on fait comme si!

**TBC...**

**Prochain chapitre : Où Zach prendra une décision pour le moins radicale**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A très bientôt. Messaline.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite de _Rivalités etc._, pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère, en tout cas pour le mien. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 17 : Où Zach prendra une décision pour le moins radicale**

Le cours de runes fut singulier ce jour-là. Hermione avait apparemment renoncé à y assister puisqu'elle avait disparu après avoir dit ses quatre vérités à Drago. Quant à Zach, il s'absorba avec plus d'obstination qu'à l'ordinaire dans le texte étudié et discuta chaque difficulté de traduction avec opiniâtreté. Ca lui permettait d'ignorer plus facilement le regard insistant de Drago posé sur lui. En fait, ça l'aidait surtout à chasser de son esprit l'idée que le garçon qu'il aimait le pensait amoureux d'un autre et qu'il ne savait pas comment le convaincre du contraire.

Bientôt, Drago sembla renoncer à obtenir l'attention de Zach ; son regard dériva, alla se perdre un peu plus loin, fixant des objets sans les voir. Les deux heures de cours s'écoulèrent ainsi, l'attention de Zach n'ayant d'égal que la distraction de Drago, mais Octavia, bien trop enthousiasmée par les remarques pertinentes du premier, ne paraissait pas avoir conscience de l'absence totale de concentration du second.

Zach songea à se précipiter hors de la salle aussitôt qu'elle les aurait libérés ; il ne voulait pas affronter Drago, la perspective des reproches qu'il devrait faire, des justifications qu'il devrait écouter sans espoir d'obtenir des excuses le fatiguait d'avance… mais il ne pouvait pas : il fallait qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé exactement.

- Très bien mes petits génies, vous n'oublierez pas de donner le travail à Hermione, et on se voit mercredi.

Sur ces mots, Octavia était sortie et avait laissé les deux garçons en tête à tête. Zach, bien qu'il ne regardât toujours pas Drago, refusa de laisser le silence s'installer : plus vite il parlerait, plus tôt cette conversation prendrait fin

- Dis-moi comment tu as fait.

- Comment j'ai fait quoi ?

Zach posa les yeux sur Drago et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il n'y avait plus aucune indulgence dans ce regard. Cela suffit à convaincre Drago qu'un changement de tactique s'imposait.

- Ok.

Il marqua une pose, puis entreprit de se justifier :

- J'avais pas le choix, tu comprends. Il était en train de nous séparer et t'avais même pas l'air de le voir. Tu me parlais plus comme avant, t'osais même plus m'effleurer dès qu'il était dans le coin ! Je sais que t'auras du mal à comprendre ça, parce que toi tu n'as jamais détesté personne, mais Potter…

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques tout ça ? interrompit Zach.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'agressivité dans le ton de Zach, juste une infinie lassitude. Sa voix n'était ni acerbe, ni colérique, mais elle avait perdu toute la chaleur et la douceur qui la caractérisaient habituellement, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'adressait à Drago. Il poursuivit :

- Je sais bien qu'on était moins proches qu'avant tous les deux. Et aussi que tu penses qu'Harry sort… sortait avec moi juste pour t'énerver, du moins ça t'arrange bien de le penser. Je connais ce sentiment d'insécurité, cette peur d'être abandonné qu'il y a chez toi, qui te pousse à faire des choses irrationnelles.

Zach s'interrompit une seconde, puis dit sur le ton de l'affirmation bien plus que de l'interrogation :

- Tu penses que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour faire ce que tu as fait ? Pour me faire du mal, alors que tu es censé tellement tenir à moi ? Bien. Tant mieux pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'argumenter là-dessus avec toi. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas demandé « pourquoi ? » mais « comment ? », alors réponds à ça.

Soudain, Drago sentit la peur le gagner. Il aurait voulu que Zach lui fasse des reproches, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il le frappe, comme le faisaient deux garçons normaux qui se disputaient… il le voulait parce qu'une dispute n'est jamais pas bien grave, ça finit par s'arranger, c'est même salvateur parfois. Mais par son regard dépourvu de bienveillance, sa voix lasse et son absence totale d'émotion, Zach lui disait quelque chose de bien plus effrayant que tous les reproches du monde : il lui disait que quelque chose était cassé entre eux.

- Non, je répondrais pas à ça, dit Drago dans le chimérique espoir de le faire réagir. Pour une fois dans ta vie Zach, dis ce que tu ressens, même si c'est pour me dire que tu me détestes !

- Je ne te déteste pas Drago, répondit Zach d'une voix toujours aussi froide. Je ne suis même pas en colère. Je suis juste déçu. Je connais tes défauts, tu sais. Je sais à quel point tu es égoïste. Tu fais toujours passer ta satisfaction avant le bonheur des autres… mais j'ai eu la naïveté de croire qu'avec moi c'était différent. Je sortais avec ton rival de toujours, c'est vrai ; on s'éloignait un peu, je te l'accorde, mais tu étais encore mon meilleur ami, tu pouvais encore compter sur moi en toutes circonstances, et au fond c'était ça le plus important… alors j'ai eu l'audace de penser que tu tenais assez à moi pour supporter ces quelques petites contrariétés. Que tu les supporterais parce que tu savais que ça me rendait heureux.

Drago détourna le regard, visiblement blessé. Il avait souvent reproché à son meilleur ami de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait, alors Zach décida qu'il le ferait aujourd'hui, pour leur dernière conversation… il continua donc :

- J'imaginais que tu ferais un minimum de concession pour moi, mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais pas comprise : tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi, c'est l'amitié que je te porte. Tu te moques éperdument de tout le reste. Ma vie ne se résume pas à être ton ami, je suis un fils aussi, un frère et j'étais un petit-ami… mais ces parties là de moi ne t'intéressent pas, et tu es prêt à les abîmer sans le moindre remord, même si ça me blesse. Ce qui t'intéresse dans notre relation c'est uniquement ce qu'elle t'apporte à toi. Alors je suis désolé, mais notre amitié est finie ; tu as voulu la sauver, tu l'as détruite ; pas parce que tu m'as séparé d'Harry, pas même parce que je me sens trahi, juste parce que je ne veux pas d'un ami incapable de faire le plus petit sacrifice pour moi.

Zach pouvait lire sur le visage de Drago toute la douleur qu'il venait de lui causer, mais il ne voulait pas savoir… s'il avait de la peine pour lui maintenant il n'arriverait plus à le laisser, alors il détourna le regard. Drago ne répondait pas, il semblait abasourdi. Zach se leva donc lentement et dit d'une voix toujours aussi indifférente :

- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber pour les explications, je demanderai les détails à Hermione… puisqu'elle a l'air de savoir.

Et il quitta la salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Zach avait appris tous les détails de l'histoire par Hermione. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé : non seulement Harry savait, mais il avait « vu ». Zach ne comprenait que trop bien à quel point ces images devaient le hanter. Mais autre chose l'avait encore plus vivement affecté : son père, un homme qu'il aimait, mais surtout pour qui il avait de l'estime et du respect, s'était prêté à cette machinerie mesquine et indigne. Zach n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller lui demander des explications, mais il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Séréna de le faire à sa place : à peine avait-il fini de lui exposer les faits qu'elle avait déjà pris la direction des appartements de leur père. Elle revint plus d'une heure après. Elle s'assit près de son frère, lui prit la main, et Zach sut qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre. D'un regard, il engagea sa soeur à parler et elle lui dit :

- Il ne savait pas ce que Drago ferait exactement de la pensine, mais il savait que c'était pour te séparer d'Harry.

Zach eut un sourire désabusé et répondit :

- Je crois que le mythe paternel vient de s'écrouler. Il a dit autre chose ?

- En résumé : qu'il avait fait ce qu'il a de mieux pour toi. Que tu pouvais venir le voir si tu voulais en parler.

- Je vois.

Zach se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de classe où les jumeaux s'étaient réfugiés.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Séréna.

- Je vais essayer de reconquérir Harry.

Alors Zach essaya. Pendant des jours. Il cherchait à lui parler en privé, mais n'y parvenait jamais. Il l'observait sans cesse, mais n'obtenait jamais un regard en retour. Alors, en désespoir de cause, il écrivit une lettre. Il n'avait pas le talent littéraire de Drago, pas l'aisance à exprimer ses sentiments d'Hermione, pourtant sa lettre était belle. Aussi sincère qu'une lettre pouvait l'être. Il attendit une réponse trois jours durant… en vain. Et perdit tout espoir.

L'ambiance à Poudlard lui était devenue insupportable. Il ne fréquentait plus les Serpentard, en dehors de sa sœur ; les Gryffondor, pris entre deux feux, étaient mal à l'aise avec lui ; la présence de Drago, même silencieuse, était un poids constant ; il fuyait son père autant qu'il le pouvait et s'en tenait à une silencieuse hostilité quand il se trouvait dans l'obligation de lui faire face ; Sévérus, lui, semblait croire à une lubie passagère. Une semaine après sa discussion avec Drago, tout ça devint trop insupportable, et il alla voir Dumbledore.

Le vieux professeur le reçut avec un agréable sourire, le fit asseoir obligeamment et lui demanda ce qui lui valait le plaisir de sa présence. Zach prit une profonde inspiration, et lui dit :

- Je veux quitter Poudlard.

Cette phrase avait été plus difficile à prononcer qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : c'était définitif, son histoire avec Harry était finie, son amitié avec Drago aussi.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, je suis déjà diplômé de l'enseignement secondaire, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'être ici.

- C'était déjà le cas il y a trois semaines si je ne m'abuse.

Zach soupira ; le directeur refusait de rendre les choses plus simples ? Aucune importance, sa décision était irrévocable.

- Très bien, dit Zach, je vais vous expliquer. Il y a trois semaines, j'étais heureux d'être ici parce que ça me permettait de passer du temps à la fois avec mon père et avec mon meilleur ami. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun désir de les voir, ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Et en ce qui concerne vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Ils pourraient s'avérer nécessaires, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- Honnêtement professeur, je suis passionné de langues anciennes, je veux étudier les runes, le sanskrit, le syrien… je ne vois pas très bien pour quelle raison étrange un mage noir s'en prendrait à moi. Quand bien même, je peux suivre ce genre de cours à l'université, ça doit bien exister.

- Sans doute, concéda le vieil homme visiblement à regret.

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes. Le directeur, pourtant apparemment à court d'argument, ne semblait pas décidé à donner son approbation au jeune homme. Mais Zach se savait dans son droit : il était majeur, il était libre, personne ne pouvait le retenir à Poudlard contre sa volonté.

- J'ai quelque chose à signer ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit Dumbledore dans un soupir. Vous pourrez partir quand vous voudrez, par la cheminée de mon bureau si cela vous convient. Vous en avez averti votre père bien sûr ?

Zach eut un sourire désabusé et répondit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il le découvrira bien avant que je ne sois parti.

Zach tendit alors la main à l'honorable professeur qui la serra, puis lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Merci pour tout, professeur. Je peux vous posez une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous pensez qu'Harry survivra à la guerre qui se prépare ?

Dumbledore lança un regard indéchiffrable à Zach, puis répondit :

- Je pense qu'il aurait plus de chance d'y survivre entouré de tous les gens qu'il aime, la force de l'amour est une arme redoutable.

« C'est lui qui ne me laisse pas l'aimer » pensa Zach. Mais il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, et quitta le bureau du directeur, lui promettant de revenir d'ici une heure… pour quitter définitivement Poudlard.

0*0*0*0*0

Il était déjà plus de onze heures et Séréna n'avait toujours pas émergé de ses couvertures. Elle aurait dû être en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de sortir de son lit ce matin-là. A chaque fois que Zach allait mal, elle s'en trouvait très affectée ; or depuis une semaine Zach allait mal, vraiment mal. En dehors de ses tentatives de reconquête d'Harry, il ne semblait plus se préoccuper de rien, et chaque échec portait un nouveau coup à son moral fragile. Il refusait aussi de parler de Drago…

Drago… Séréna se retourna dans son lit, ramena la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit autre chose que des paroles blessantes et elle commençait à s'en vouloir un peu… Même si en apparence son attitude n'avait pas changé, elle voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Ses regards hésitants envers Hermione, ses soupirs retenus à la vue de Zach… Elle avait souvent eu envie de le secouer très fort en lui criant d'aller se jeter à leurs pieds pour les supplier de le pardonner. Mais pourquoi aiderait-elle un mec à cause de qui son frère était malheureux ?

Et puis il y avait Seamus Finnigan dont l'attitude devenait chaque jour un peu plus étrange. La plupart du temps passablement odieux, il avait des sursauts de gentillesse qui la laissaient assez perplexe. Elle ouvrit les yeux, repoussa légèrement la couverture pour obtenir un peu d'air frais, et sursauta : son frère se tenait tout près de son lit.

- Par Merlin Zach ! Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque !

- Pourquoi tu as dormi ici ? demanda-t-il.

Ils se trouvaient en effet dans la chambre que leur père avait mise à leur disposition dans ses appartements.

- Besoin de tranquillité… je dors mal ces temps-ci.

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, dit Zach en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu dors pas bien, tu manges pas bien, tu as l'air triste tout le temps, et je sais bien que c'est parce que tu sens que je suis mal.

Il n'aurait servi à rien de nier, Séréna le savait, alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Zach eut un sourire attendri, puis lui jeta un regard un peu réprobateur et lui dit :

- Mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ?

- Toi aussi, non ? répliqua aussitôt Séréna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

Zach hésita une seconde : faire de la peine à sa sœur revenait se blesser lui-même. D'un autre côté, il pensait sincèrement qu'il était plus que temps de mettre fin à leur… symbiose ; pour le bien de Séréna encore plus que pour le sien. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre, et leur année à Poudlard avait encore reculé l'échéance ; il soupçonnait que cela ne soit pas étranger à la docilité dont Séréna avait fait preuve face à l'exigence de leur père. Zach inspira profondément et dit :

- Je quitte Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Non !

Ces exclamations portèrent un coup violent à Zach, mais il refusa de céder : pour une fois, il serait égoïste lui aussi, il ferait ce qui était dans son intérêt.

- Séréna…

- Non ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant hors du lit.

Elle commença à faire frénétiquement les cent pas dans la chambre tout en disant :

- Et moi ? Moi alors tu t'en moques ? Je vais faire quoi sans toi ? C'est trop soudain, tu peux pas me faire ça !

Zach la saisit par les épaules pour qu'elle s'arrête de marcher, la serra contre lui et lui dit d'une voix apaisante :

- Ecoute-moi, c'est mieux pour nous deux. Tu es la personne la plus proche de moi au monde, tu le sais. Mais il est peut-être temps de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà Séréna l'avait repoussé et s'écriait :

- Temps de quoi ? De « couper le cordon » c'est ça ? C'est ce que dit Ginny, elle le répète tout le temps… soi-disant que c'est pas normal d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, mais moi je m'en fous ! J'ai besoin de toi !

- Non, tu te trompes. Tu es forte, tu as une vie à toi, des amis sur qui compter, tout ira bien.

- Je veux pas. Je peux partir avec toi !

Tout en passant doucement une main dans les cheveux noirs de sa sœur Zach répondit :

- Non, toi tu restes ici avec tes amis et papa. Tout ira bien, je te le promets, tu vas très bien te débrouiller.

Séréna resta un long moment silencieuse, blottie dans les bras de son jumeau. Puis elle se détacha de lui, hocha lentement la tête, sourit faiblement et demanda :

- Tu vas où ? Tu pars quand ?

- Maintenant, depuis le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit Zach en lui montrant sa valise. Je vais rentrer à la maison en attendant la rentrée universitaire. Tu diras au revoir à Hermione, à Ginny et à tous les Gryffondor pour moi, d'accord ? Tu leur diras que ces trois semaines passées avec eux ont été supers et que je suis désolé de pas le leur dire moi-même, ok ? Tu oublieras pas ?

Séréna promit de le faire, puis demanda timidement :

- Et Harry ?

Zach soupira et Séréna vit tant de tristesse dans son regard qu'elle sentit la culpabilité s'insinuer en elle : elle n'aurait pas dû essayer de le retenir ; même si ça la faisait souffrir, elle le préférait heureux loin d'elle que malheureux à ses côtés. Elle comprit soudain ce que Zach reprochait à Drago : aimer, c'est d'abord être prêt à sacrifier une partie de son bonheur pour celui de l'autre.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour Harry, répondit finalement Zach. Je lui ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Alors Séréna se jeta une fois encore dans les bras de frère. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les retint bravement : elle ne voulait pas faire plus de peine à Zach qu'il n'en avait déjà. Après quelques minutes de cette étreinte, Zach sortit, et Séréna s'autorisa à pleurer.

0*0*0*0*0

Cette année-là, comme toutes les autres, lorsque les élèves de première année avaient assisté à leur tout premier cours de potion, le professeur Rogue avait suscité chez certains d'entre eux de l'admiration, chez d'autres de la haine, chez d'autres encore de la terreur. Malheureusement pour Christian Aldrin, il faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait ce matin-là allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, terrassé par les crampes d'estomac que lui donnait la seule perspective de deux heures de cours avec la terreur des cachots ; en conséquence de quoi il put non seulement apercevoir Zach Dumas Rogue sortir de son dortoir avec une valise visiblement pleine, mais aussi courir le répéter à qui voulait l'entendre, soudainement guéri de son mal de ventre.

Ainsi, pendant que Zach consolait sa sœur tant bien que mal, la nouvelle de son départ se répandait dans l'école. Quelques instants à peine après que Zach ait quitté Séréna, le préfet de Serpentard, venu récupérer la liste des absents de la matinée, en informait Sévérus Rogue, qui abandonna sa classe à l'instant même.

0*0*0*0*0

Au même moment, dans le parc, Harry faisait de louables efforts pour se concentrer sur les paroles d'Hagrid. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater l'absence de Zach et de Séréna, et cette coïncidence l'inquiétait un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago Malefoy, lui aussi semblait préoccupé.  
Depuis trois jours, la lettre de Zach obsédait Harry. Chaque soir il la relisait, deux fois, trois fois, se promettant toujours que cette lecture-là était la dernière. Il la connaissait par cœur à présent, et ça n'en était que plus terrible car ces phrases s'engouffraient souvent à l'improviste dans son esprit… bien trop souvent. Soudain Harry remarqua une certaine agitation dans la masse des élèves. Ils s'étaient tous mis à chuchoter presque en même temps… Harry se tourna vers Ron et, sans prendre la peine de murmurer tant il y avait déjà de bruit, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui met tout le monde dans cet état ?

Ron parut gêné, mais répondit finalement :

- Dean prétend que Zach s'en va, il aurait entendu quelqu'un le dire en allant récupérer la nourriture pour les…

Il jeta un regard dégoûté vers les créatures qu'Hagrid leur faisait étudier et acheva :

- Enfin pour ces trucs quoi.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'assimiler l'information que déjà Drago Malefoy partait en courant vers le château sous les protestations impuissantes d'Hagrid.

- Tu ne vas pas retenir Zach ? lui souffla Hermione.

- Pourquoi faire ? Malefoy s'en charge, pas vrai ? répondit-il avec amertume.

- Ok, ça fait une semaine que je me tais, mais là c'est trop ! lança Hermione. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, Harry, et étouffer sur le champ cette

stupide jalousie envers Malefoy parce que c'est elle qui te fait voir les choses de travers, qui te fait imaginer que Zach est amoureux d'un autre alors qu'il ne regarde que toi, qu'il t'a écrit une lettre qui doit être vraiment magnifique si j'en juge par le nombre de fois où tu l'as lue ! Vous vous aimez et vous vous êtes trouvés, alors va le retenir… ne serait-ce que par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas votre chance.  
Ces derniers mots avaient été murmurés, dans un sanglot semblait-il à Harry, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Hermione avait raison. Il n'était pas sûr que Zach l'aime, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Au loin, il apercevait Drago Malefoy ; il se mit donc à sa poursuite en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les mots de la lettre de Zach résonnaient dans sa tête. Il entra finalement dans le château, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller. Il stoppa une seconde pour chercher Malefoy du regard, il le vit soudain au bout d'un couloir et reprit sa course folle. Il allait plus vite que Drago et il le rattrapait peu à peu. Ils entrèrent au même moment dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur était assis à son bureau, Rogue se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce… mais nulle trace de Zach.

- Si vous veniez faire vos adieux à mon fils, vous venez de le manquer, dit Rogue.

Harry ne perçut pas la moindre émotion dans la voix de son professeur, mais ses yeux, eux, disaient clairement son désarroi. Il sortit sans un regard ni pour Harry, ni pour Drago.

0*0*0*0*0

Harry avait erré pendant près de deux heures à travers le parc de Poudlard. L'automne avait fini par s'abattre sur l'Angleterre et de lourds nuages menaçaient d'éclater en de violentes averses. A bout de force, Harry s'assit à même le sol et laissa son regard dériver. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la haie de cèdre qui entourait la petite cour où il avait convaincu Zach de sortir avec lui, où ils s'étaient confiés tant de choses, où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser… il pouvait encore ressentir la fièvre entêtante que Zach avait alors fait naître dans son corps pour la première fois, cette fièvre qui hantait ses nuits depuis qu'il ne le touchait plus. Soudain une voix retentit derrière lui :

- Harry, ça va ?

Il se retourna et tenta de sourire à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Ginny.

- Ca va.

- Menteur ! lança-t-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui – tout près de lui – et dit :

- Zach est parti, hein ? Je sais que ça fait mal, mais c'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça tu sais. C'est toujours dur ici de passer à autre chose après une rupture parce qu'on croise son ex toutes les cinq minutes… ce sera plus facile pour toi comme ça.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, répondit Harry peu convaincu.

- Ce qu'il faut surtout c'est que tu penses à autre chose. Pourquoi on sortirait pas ce soir tous les deux ? On pourrait récupérer nos balais, voler jusqu'à épuisement… peut-être même jusqu'à Londres ! Ce serait sympa.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais je suis pas sûr que ton petit-ami apprécie.

Ginny ferma les yeux une seconde pour remettre ses idées en place, puis répondit :

- En fait, Blaise m'a jetée. Apparemment, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus pour lui. Donc, pour être franche, ma proposition n'était pas tout à fait désintéressée… moi aussi j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Blaise t'a plaquée ? s'exclama Harry stupéfait. Il semblait si amoureux de toi… quel salaud ! Te jouer la comédie comme ça, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser !

- Non ! lança Ginny en attrapant Harry par le bras. S'il te plait… ça ferait parler, et tout ce que je veux c'est penser à autre chose, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, je comprends. T'as raison on va sortir, et on va passer une super soirée. Tu ne penseras plus à lui, je te promets.

Alors Ginny sourit, s'approcha d'Harry et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te console… je me console.

C'est alors qu'Harry lui sourit en retour et elle sentit une joie intense s'emparer d'elle. Elle se leva et lui dit : « Ce soir, 21h, devant la remise à balais ». Elle se dirigea ensuite à grands pas vers le château : elle devait rompre avec Blaise aussi vite et aussi proprement que possible.

**TBC...**

**Voilà! Que ceux qui détestent Ginny lèvent la main!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour chères lectrices (lecteurs?), j'espère que vous passez toutes un bon weekend, si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ce petit chapitre viendra-t-il agrémenter votre dimanche soir!**

**Chapitre 18 : Où Octavia obtiendra des explications et décidera d'agir en conséquence**

Peu après seize heures, alors que les cours venaient de prendre fin, ce fut une Hermione quelque peu anxieuse qui frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau d'Octavia Mandelson. Son professeur de runes l'avait convoquée et elle ne savait que trop bien pourquoi.

- Entrez !

- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la jeune préfète en ouvrant timidement la porte.

Une montagne de parchemins recouvrait la table de travail d'Octavia. Le sol avait disparu sous une épaisse couche de dictionnaires et d'ouvrages en tout genre entre lesquels Hermione devrait slalomer si elle voulait s'asseoir sur la chaise destinée aux visiteurs. Octavia, elle, était assise derrière son bureau, ses longs cheveux retenus au creux de sa nuque en un vague chignon, des tâches d'encre sur les mains, sur son chemisier informe… bref, elle qui avait habituellement tant d'allure, faisait soudain très… rat de bibliothèque. Octavia capta le sourire d'Hermione et expliqua :

- Désolée, je ne suis pas très présentable ; c'est que je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui.

Hermione bégaya un peu, affreusement gênée à l'idée son professeur puisse penser qu'elle se moquait d'elle, puis finit par réussir à articuler :

- Oh, non ! Enfin, je veux dire… ça m'est égal.

Octavia sourit, et Hermione, un peu soulagée, répéta :

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, assieds-toi.

Hermione atteignit tant bien que mal la chaise, s'assit, puis attendit qu'Octavia prenne la parole.

- Bon, dit finalement Octavia, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe exactement. Il y a presque un mois maintenant j'ai rencontré trois jeunes gens brillants et motivés. Il y avait entre eux une complicité assez évidente qui leur donnait… comment dire ?… une "énergie de groupe" qui leur permettait de faire un travail incroyablement efficace en se soutenant les uns les autres, en se poussant toujours à faire mieux. Et quelques semaines plus tard, non seulement cette énergie a totalement disparu, mais en plus une de ces élèves, toi Hermione, n'assiste plus qu'à un cours sur deux, un autre, Drago, semble continuellement préoccupé par des choses autrement plus intéressantes que la traduction de textes anciens, et enfin j'apprends que le seul qui restait attentif et motivé, Zach, vient de quitter Poudlard. Je veux le fin mot de cette histoire, et je le veux maintenant.

Octavia, qu'Hermione avait jusque là connue souriante et affable, semblait vraiment mécontente.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir séché certains de vos cours, commença la jeune fille, mais…

- Hermione ! Pas d'excuses, des explications.

- Je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? songea Hermione. Parce qu'elle avait honte de tout ce petit drame d'adolescent, parce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle aurait dû être au-dessus de ça, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être ce genre de fille, le genre de fille qui sèche les cours à cause d'un garçon.

- C'est trop personnel, tenta-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- Fais un effort, dit Octavia sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Alors Hermione expliqua, sans entrer dans les petits détails sordides, en schématisant. Elle tenta néanmoins de faire comprendre à Octavia les relations si spéciales que Drago entretenait avec Harry et surtout avec Zach, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'en saisir elle-même toute la complexité.

- Je vois, dit simplement Octavia quand Hermione se tut. Et Zach, tu sais ce qu'il va faire ?

- D'après sa sœur il est inscrit à l'université sorcière de Marseille, en histoire de la magie je crois. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'il voulait étudier les runes.

- Non, ce n'est pas bizarre, répondit Octavia. Dans beaucoup de villes, les facultés sorcières de langues anciennes ont disparu à cause du manque d'étudiants. Il n'en reste qu'une en France, à Paris, mais elle demande un niveau général très élevé, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'en dehors des runes Zach avait quelques difficultés.

Octavia resta songeuse un moment.

- Bon, reprit-elle, si tu manques à nouveau un seul cours, je te recale dans ma matière quel que soit tes résultats à l'examen, c'est clair ?

- Très clair.

- Bien, tu peux y aller.

Lorsque son élève fut sortie, Octavia réfléchit un moment. Tout ce gâchis pour de stupides histoires de rivalité ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas question de laisser Zach ruiner ainsi son potentiel. Dans la soirée, Octavia se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Au même moment, Ginny marchait dans les rues de Londres encore animées malgré l'heure tardive. A ses côtés, Harry Potter. Ils avaient volé pendant plus de trois heures, et ils déambulaient à présent côte à côte, sans se toucher, sans se parler. Chacun d'eux plongé dans ses pensées.

Ginny repensait à sa discussion avec Blaise. Elle s'y connaissait en rupture. Elle savait exactement comment faire en sorte que cela reste propre, décent. Son seul échec en ce domaine avait été Jeremy… et Blaise. Quoi qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment parler d'échec le concernant. Il n'avait pas crié, il n'avait pas demandé d'interminables explications, il avait juste calmement écouté ce qu'elle avait à dire.

En fait, tout avait commencé exactement comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu à faire ça : il y avait eu cette expression de surprise, puis de déception qui était apparue sur son visage ; elle avait l'habitude, ils l'avaient tous regardée comme ça, comme s'ils ne se résignaient pas immédiatement à comprendre ; mais étrangement, ce jour-là, pour la première fois, elle avait trouvé cette scène… douloureuse.

Et tout avait dérapé. Lentement, à mesure qu'elle enchaînait les explications banales qu'elle avait servies à tant d'autres, la déception avait déserté le visage de Blaise pour laisser place à autre chose. Un sourire sardonique était né sur ses lèvres, une lueur de moquerie était apparue dans ses yeux, et tout à coup elle ne rejouait plus une scène qu'elle avait vécue une bonne dizaine de fois, mais quelque chose de nouveau, d'incompréhensible. Soudain, elle ne maîtrisait plus du tout la situation parce qu'il ne se laissait pas prendre à ses paroles. Il comprenait parfaitement que les raisons qu'elle lui donnaient étaient mensongères, et qu'elle avait trahi la seule promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite : une relation sans faux-semblants.

Elle avait pourtant continué à égrener les fausses excuses et les plates justifications, mais son regard s'était fait fuyant, son débit de parole irrégulier et il lui semblait par moment que sa voix tremblait. Puis elle s'était tue. Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, il avait attendu qu'elle pose à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé le regarder, il avait dit avec tout le mépris dont un élève de Serpentard était capable : « Les ruptures sont à l'image des relations auxquelles elles mettent fin, tu ne crois pas ? Violente, pour une histoire passionnée, larmoyante pour une histoire romantique. Si l'on suit cette théorie jusqu'au bout, ça veut dire que notre histoire aura été insipide et hypocrite… à l'image de ton discours si bien rôdé ». Et il était parti. Soudain Ginny se sentit nauséeuse, mais elle inspira profondément et glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry : elle avait pris une décision, maintenant, il fallait l'assumer.

Harry de son côté pensait à ce qu'il aurait dit à Zach s'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il se demandait s'il aurait eu le courage de lui dire… de lui dire quoi ? qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, assurément il l'aimait, et il le lui aurait dit. Puis il imagina Zach loin de lui, dans une grande et belle université comme on les voit dans les films, avec un immense campus aux pelouses anormalement vertes. Là-bas, tous les jours il ferait de nouvelles rencontres, tous les soirs il irait à de nouvelles fêtes. Soudain il sentit la main de Ginny toucher la sienne ; il la laissa d'abord faire… puis il repensa à la première fois où il avait touché la main de Zach ; ce geste avait été si lourd de sens qu'il eut l'impression de le trahir, alors il se dégagea et dit d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste :

- Regarde, une grande roue dans le parc, là-bas ! Tu veux faire un tour ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Le ton de Ginny était lui aussi pour le moins enthousiaste, et Harry se demanda si elle se forçait autant que lui. Il avait pourtant espéré qu'il ne serait pas obligé de prétendre qu'il allait bien avec elle. Mais déjà elle avait pris son bras et était partie en courant vers la roue. Elle n'avait alors plus cessé de parler, de tout, de rien, de Poudlard, de sa famille, de quidditch. Ce qu'Harry pensait n'être qu'une simple soirée entre amis prenait un tour qui lui déplaisait, et le baiser de l'après-midi, qu'il avait pris pour un moment d'égarement d'une jeune fille en manque d'affection, signifiait peut-être plus que ce qu'il avait voulu croire. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas voir qu'elle lui faisait du charme. Mais la magie n'opérait pas, il lui semblait que toutes les ficelles étaient apparentes : une moue adorable par-ci, une remarque spirituelle par-là, tantôt elle jouait avec ses cheveux, tantôt elle battait des cils un peu trop ostensiblement… plus d'un aurait était ensorcelé, Harry, lui, ne voyait que des pièges grossiers. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la grande roue et commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, il se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour éclaircir certaines choses.

- Ecoute Ginny, dit-il, mal à l'aise, je sais pas très bien ce que tu as imaginé, à propos de cette soirée, mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais.

- Tu te comportes comme si c'en été un.

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis répéta :

- Je sais.

- D'accord… je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Tu me plais, Harry, depuis longtemps, tu le sais. J'étais passée à autre chose, mais je me suis plantée. Et comme tu t'es planté toi aussi, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait quand même essayer tous les deux. Ecoute-moi avant de dire non. Je sais que les gens disent qu'en amour il faut toujours suivre son cœur… mais parfois c'est bon aussi de suivre sa tête, au final on risque moins de se casser la figure. Si tu réfléchis, tu verras qu'on est fait pour s'entendre. On est amis depuis longtemps, on se connaît bien et on ne s'est jamais disputé. Même si ton cœur ne bat pas à cent à l'heure quand tu me vois, même si tu rêves pas de moi la nuit, ça m'est égal, de toute façon ce genre de choses disparaissent avec le temps. On a les mêmes centres d'intérêts, on se ressemble, et puis ma famille est pratiquement la tienne, et ça c'est pour toujours. Alors je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble, on y trouverait tous les deux notre compte. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

0*0*0*0*0

Séréna n'avait pas réussi dormir cette nuit-là. Zach avait quitté Poudlard depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais elle ressentait déjà une impression de manque. C'est pourquoi, à près de quatre heures du matin, la jeune fille errait dans le parc. Elle respirait à plein poumons l'air frais de la nuit pour chasser cette désagréable sensation d'étouffement qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle songeait qu'elle ne reverrait plus son frère avant plusieurs mois.

Soudain elle aperçut deux silhouettes se poser en balais à une centaine de mètres d'elle ; elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Ginny. Intriguée, elle avança vers elle aussi discrètement que possible et bientôt elle reconnut aussi le garçon : Harry. Séréna fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble dehors à quatre heures du matin ? Elle s'approcha un peu plus près pour pouvoir les entendre :

- Bon, je vais ranger les balais, et puis on rentre ? disait Harry.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de Ginny, mais elle le retint et l'embrassa, d'abord furtivement puis avec un peu plus de fougue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui dit :

- Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision.

Harry hocha la tête puis partit vers la remise en lui disant : « Je reviens tout de suite ». Ginny le suivit du regard et ne vit pas Séréna venir auprès d'elle. Elle sursauta donc lorsque la voix de la jeune française s'éleva :

- Alors, dis-moi, combien de temps tu as attendu après le départ de Zach avant de te jeter sur son mec ? Une heure ? moins ?

- Séréna… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Alors c'est pour ça que t'as plaqué Blaise ?

Séréna regardait Ginny avec une expression de profond dédain. Comme son amie restait silencieuse, elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le château.

- Séréna ! Attends ! s'écria Ginny. Je l'aime, tu peux comprendre, non ? C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le mec dont je suis amoureuse depuis des années a finalement accepté de sortir avec moi, tu es mon amie, tu devrais être contente pour moi, ça devrait te faire plaisir.

- La seule chose qui me fait plaisir, répondit Séréna, c'est de savoir que tu vas te planter magistralement. Harry n'est pas amoureux de toi, il ne l'était pas avant, il ne le sera jamais ; et toi tu as plaqué un mec génial et fou de toi pour… pour cette mascarade. En fait, si je n'étais pas aussi dégoûtée par ton comportement, tu me ferais presque de la peine.

- T'as aucun droit de me dire ça ! j'ai rien fait de mal, c'est ton frère qui a foutu en l'air son histoire avec Harry tout seul, c'est lui qui a décidé de partir, moi je suis juste…

- Un sale vautour qui utilise le malheur des autres pour arriver à ses fins ? acheva Séréna.

Ginny sembla vraiment ébranlée par la réplique de Séréna car elle lui répondit d'une voix sans timbre :

- C'est dégueulasse de me dire ça.

- Que veux-tu, je me mets à ton niveau.

Sur ces mots Séréna se détourna de Ginny. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à Harry lorsqu'elle le croisa en rentrant au château.

0*0*0*0*0

Tout était à sa place. Zach avait retrouvé son ancienne vie telle qu'il l'avait laissée. La villa était la même, avec ses volets bleus clair et sa grande terrasse. Le jardin n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi broussailleux, sablonneux et surplombé par cet immense pin autour duquel il avait tant de fois attaché sa sœur lorsqu'ils jouaient à la bonne sorcière et au méchant mage noir.

Sa chambre aussi était restée pareille à elle-même ; sur l'un des murs s'étalait encore la fresque qu'il avait constituée au fil des années ; c'était un immense imbroglio de photos, de dessins faits par des amis, avec aussi de-ci de-là une citation en français, en anglais, en runes, parfois même en grec. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, Drago avait trouvé ça « cliché » et lui avait demandé depuis quand il avait des comportements d'adolescents typiques ; Zach avait juste sourit en lui répondant que, contrairement à d'autres, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être un peu conventionnel de temps en temps.

Il y avait des livres à même le sol – plus ou moins empilés, un peu abîmés et griffonnés car c'est ainsi qu'il les aimait : vivants – et, dans un coin, un grand coffre de bois sur lequel était représenté un éléphant – cadeau que son père lui avait ramené d'un voyage d'étude en Algérie pour ses dix ans et qui contenait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Zach alla s'asseoir auprès du coffre et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il tomba d'abord sur des photos, les personnelles, celles qui étaient trop précieuses pour être affichées sur un mur. Ses parents, jeunes, insouciants, amoureux ; Séréna enfant qui riait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter ; lui avec son tout premier petit-ami, et ce même garçon sur des dizaines de photos. Lorsque Zach avait finalement eu le courage de le quitter, il avait gardé ces images comme autant de trésors, mais à présent il ne ressentait plus rien en les regardant, à peine un peu d'attendrissement. Il se demanda si un jour il pourrait penser ainsi à Harry, sans ce douloureux sentiment d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine.

Il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait : les lettres de Drago. Il y en avait des centaines et elles n'étaient pas classées du tout ; il ne pouvait les séparer qu'en deux catégories : les plus anciennes étaient en anglais ou français, les plus récentes en runes. Il se plongea donc dans une lecture aléatoire, mélangeant les époques, se laissant guider par son instinct, vagabondant avec un plaisir extrême dans un passé où il pensait encore son amitié avec Drago indéfectible.

Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte qui le tira de sa lecture. Il posa sa lettre à regret et invita la personne à entrer.

- Bonsoir Zach.

Le jeune homme s'était relevé précipitamment en voyant la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans le refuge de son adolescence. Il était passablement honteux de l'état de sa chambre, surtout face à elle.

- Octavia ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Heu… comment… ?

La jeune femme sourit de la confusion de Zach, puis lui dit :

- C'est ton père qui m'a dit où te trouver et ta mère a gentiment accepté que je vienne te voir. J'ai une proposition à te faire. On peut parler ?  
En prononçant ces mots, Octavia s'était approchée de la fresque. Son regard détailla les images, puis s'arrêta devant une citation.

- Tu connais le Grec ancien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, c'est…

Zach marqua une pose ; d'abord les lettres, puis cette citation… il avait des souvenirs de Drago plein la tête et il ne savait pas lui-même si ça lui faisait du bien ou du mal. Il finit par dire :

- C'est Drago qui a mis ça là.

- Alors tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ?

- Drago me l'avait dit, mais je m'en rappelle plus. C'était quand je lui ai dit que j'étais homosexuel, il a griffonné ça, il l'a mis sur la fresque qu'il avait jusque-là méprisée, et puis il me l'a traduit. Je me souviens que ça m'avait réconforté. Il y avait l'idée que l'amour est beau quelle que soit sa forme, non ?

Octavia eut une petit moue d'hésitation puis répondit :

- On peut voir ça comme ça. Je traduirais : « Pour certains c'est un rassemblement de fantassins, pour d'autres de cavaliers, pour d'autres de navires, moi je dis que ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur la terre noire c'est quelqu'un aimé de quelqu'un » (1).

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

- On peut questionner le sens du verbe « erô », peut-être plutôt « l'être qu'un être désire », Drago avait traduit comment ?

- « Aimer », sans aucun doute, répondit Zach. Drago est comme ça, il a le culte du sentiment. Un jour il m'a développé une longue théorie selon laquelle le désir naît de l'amour et non l'inverse. Plutôt naïf, non ?

Octavia haussa les épaules, puis répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Il t'aimait, et ensuite il t'a désiré, non ?

Zach rougit furieusement. C'était tout de même son professeur qui venait d'évoquer on ne peut plus naturellement sa vie sexuelle !

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te gêner, dit-elle. Hermione m'a plus ou moins expliqué. Bref, pour en revenir à cette citation, c'est un geste attentionné, surtout que c'est du Sappho, elle aussi était homosexuelle.

- Oui, un geste attentionné, répéta Zach, pensif. Drago est très doué pour ce genre de choses… il a toujours les mots qu'il faut, même si ce ne sont pas les siens.

Zach resta silencieux quelques secondes. Cette situation était pour le moins surréaliste, mais Octavia semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Il décida donc de profiter de sa présence, après tout, il avait bien besoin d'un avis impartial :

- Puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir appris les détails de l'histoire je peux vous montrer quelque chose ?

Octavia acquiesça, intriguée. Zach fouilla parmi les lettres de Drago avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il la prit et la tendit à son ancien professeur. Elle ne parut pas surprise de voir qu'elle était écrite en runes. Elle la lut rapidement puis dit :

- Il y a beaucoup d'anglicismes, et quelques barbarismes, heureusement qu'il a fait des progrès.

Zach se contenta de sourire, puis il lui désigna un passage et lui dit : « Vous pourriez traduire ça pour moi ? ».

Octavia s'exécuta et dit à haute voix :

« Mes parents sont dans la salle à manger pendant que je t'écris. Depuis ma chambre, les rires et les éclats de voix de ma mère me parviennent. Leurs moments de complicité sont rares, et je sais que je devrais être heureux pour elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est bien avec lui, loin de moi, et je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, mais je veux qu'elle le soit avec moi, grâce à moi. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne l'aime pas ? Ou que je l'aime mal ? Mais s'il me suffisait de la voir heureuse, sans éprouver le besoin d'être la cause de ce bonheur, ce ne serait plus de l'amour. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut compter pour lui, et même compter plus que tous les autres, plus que tout le reste, c'est normal, non ? ».

Octavia se tut un instant puis dit d'un ton songeur :

- C'est un point de vue… Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à ça ?

- Je sais plus, des banalités. Par contre je me souviens parfaitement avoir pensé que son complexe d'Oedipe n'était pas tout à fait résolu. Mais je vois maintenant que je m'étais trompé, le problème n'est pas là. Que ce soit de l'amour filial, passionnel ou de l'amitié c'est toujours la même chose, c'est la façon dont Drago aime.

Zach réfléchit un moment sans qu'Octavia songe seulement à l'interrompre, puis il reprit :

- Quand on s'est disputé avec Harry, il m'a accusé d'être indifférent. Et quand je lis ça, je me dis qu'il n'a pas tord. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de ce qu'éprouve Drago, de ce qu'il décrit dans cette lettre. Je n'éprouve pas ce besoin d'être le premier dans le cœur des gens qui m'entourent, je me demande jamais si les autres pensent à moi, si c'est moi qui les rends heureux, même les garçons avec lesquels je suis sorti, même Harry. Et c'est pareil avec Séréna, elle est tellement dépendante de moi, mais je me rends compte que moi je n'ai jamais été dépendant d'elle… alors peut-être que c'est moi qui ne sait pas aimer.

- C'est ridicule, répondit Octavia.

Zach l'interrogea du regard ; elle s'expliqua :

- Regarde cette citation, Zach : l'amour est beau sous toutes ses formes, tu l'as dit toi-même. Il n'y a pas de mauvaise façon d'aimer, c'est juste une question de caractère. Si tu n'as pas besoin d'être le centre du monde pour les gens que tu aimes, c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un d'indépendant et de sûr de lui, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas de Drago. S'il a fait ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'aimait « mal ». Si j'en juge d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, c'est juste parce qu'il a peur qu'on l'abandonne, qu'on ne l'aime pas… et probablement aussi parce qu'il est égoïste et manipulateur, mais ça tu le savais depuis longtemps, non ? Tu l'acceptes ou non, mais prétendre qu'il ne t'aime pas, ce serait injuste. Quant à savoir si tu dois accepter ses défauts, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que lui t'a accepté comme tu es, et je ne parle pas seulement de ton homosexualité.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Zach, perdu. Je passe l'éponge alors qu'il a détruit sciemment ma relation amoureuse et qu'il a trahi ma confiance ?

- Oui. Mais avant tu le laisses mariner assez longtemps pour que ça lui passe l'envie de recommencer. Et maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais qu'on en vienne à la raison de ma présence.

0*0*0*0*0

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago lisait « Les Grandes espérances » (2) pour la énième fois. Sous ses yeux, la vie se jouait du jeune Pip, elle n'avait laissé ses espoirs s'élever si haut que pour intensifier la violence de sa chute… jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de lui. Encore Pip avait-il la possibilité de blâmer une cruelle destinée, Drago lui ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'avait pas été le jouet du destin, la victime d'une chimère… non, son bonheur à lui avait réellement été accessible, et il l'avait foulé au pied. Il devait à présent endurer non seulement les regrets, mais aussi les remords.

Du haut de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles, Séréna, accoudée à la balustrade, regardait Drago. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se confier à qui que ce soit depuis le départ de Zach, pas même à Blaise ; peut-être n'était-ce là que la construction d'une imagination toujours prompte au fantasme, mais il lui semblait que sur son corps se reflétait tout ce qu'il refusait de dire ; ces doigts longs, presque décharnés qui couraient sur les pages, cette peau si blanche, si fine qu'elle aurait juré pouvoir la déchirer d'un simple coup d'ongle… tout en lui criait qu'il était sur le point de se briser. Maintenant que la colère s'était évanouie, elle le voyait tel qu'il était : plus fragile, plus seul que jamais… exactement comme elle.

Lorsque Drago sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés il ne prit pas la peine de détourner les yeux de son livre ; les seules personnes auxquelles il aurait eu envie de parler dédaignaient sa compagnie.

- Bah alors, on se cache même plus pour lire des auteurs moldus ? demanda une voix moqueuse mais amicale.

Drago posa un regard ébahi sur Séréna. Elle qui avait été si odieuse avec lui ces derniers jours venait à présent lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, Séréna faisait souvent ce genre de choses.

- Si c'était supposé être méchant, c'était moyen, répondit-t-il. Tu devrais revoir le ton, essaye en moins enjoué.

- Merci pour le conseil Drago, surtout venant d'un tel expert, mais en fait c'était fait exprès.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le grand canapé de la salle commune, mais à assez bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Séréna se rapprocha un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Elle l'embrassait souvent, mais sa façon de le toucher était bien différente de celle de Zach. Aussi insignifiants soient-ils, les attouchements de Zach et de Drago semblaient toujours avoir quelque chose de sensuel, et c'est pourquoi elle n'avait jamais cru à une complète innocence de leur relation.

- Je viens m'excuser, dit-elle. J'ai été horrible avec toi cette semaine, j'ai même pas essayer de comprendre… c'était nul de ma part.

Drago ne pouvait guère la contredire, mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage de lui faire des reproches, il se contenta donc d'hocher lentement la tête.

- C'est bien ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago sourit : les explications ne semblaient pas de mise et c'était pour le mieux.

- C'est magnifique… et déprimant.

- Alors pourquoi tu le lis ?

- Justement parce que c'est déprimant. C'est une sorte de rituel : quand ça va pas je lis ce livre ou un autre du genre. Quand je suis chez moi, je mets aussi de la musique triste. J'accepte la déprime au lieu de lutter contre elle, et une fois qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'en va.

Séréna eut une moue dubitative, mais demanda tout de même :

- Et ça marche ?

- D'habitude, oui. Mais ça n'a pas l'air suffisant cette fois.

Séréna se leva alors avec entrain, se plaça devant Drago et le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à quitter le canapé. Quand il fut debout devant elle, elle lui dit :

- Ton problème c'est que tu es beaucoup trop romantique ! Au lieu de ressasser tes regrets, tu devrais faire quelque chose. Et même si je dois bien t'accorder que le côté beau jeune homme ténébreux te va très bien, j'ai une petite idée pour te sortir de ta léthargie.

Drago soupira, à peu près sûr que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, et tout à fait certain que Séréna ne ferait aucun cas de ses réticences.

- Voilà, ce qui se passe, poursuivit Séréna, j'ai eu un petit « désaccord » avec Ginny, et j'aurais quelques affaires que je lui ai prêtées à récupérer dans son dortoir… or toi, cher préfet en chef, tu as sûrement tous les mots de passe, non ?

- Attends un peu, c'est quoi le problème avec la petite Weasley ?

Séréna leva les yeux au ciel, sentant la déception que Ginny lui avait inspirée refaire surface. Elle dit à regret :

- Elle sort avec Harry.

Drago mit quelques secondes à se remettre de la nouvelle. Depuis sa dispute avec Zach, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et il était arrivé à la conclusion que la jalousie avait altéré son jugement, qu'il s'était complu dans l'idée que les sentiments de Potter n'étaient pas sincères car admettre le contraire revenait à reconnaître que son rejet de cette relation n'était que pur égoïsme. A présent, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Séréna elle semblait avoir déjà jugé et condamné le tout nouveau couple :

- Ok, je le reconnais, disait-elle, c'est toi qui avais raison à propos d'Harry ; c'est qu'un naze qui mérite absolument pas Zach, et qui ne ressentait sûrement pas grand-chose pour lui ! Satisfait ?

Non, Drago n'était pas satisfait, il était perdu. Il aurait sans doute dû se sentir mieux, Harry Potter venait de lui offrir une raison de le haïr, libre de toute culpabilité… alors pourquoi ne se réjouissait-il pas ?

- Drago, tu es avec moi ?

Le jeune homme s'arracha à ses réflexions et répondit :

- Oui, excuse-moi. Ecoute, si Ginny à des affaires à toi, pourquoi tu demandes pas à Hermione de les récupérer ?

- Parce que ce serait pas marrant ! s'exclama Séréna. Toi et moi, dans le sanctuaire des Gryffondor, si possible pendant qu'ils sont en cours… imagine toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous !

Drago n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais le regard de le jeune fille ne laissait pas grande place au doute.

- Tu veux t'en prendre à la maison rivale ? s'étonna-t-il. Toi, symbole même de l'entente inter-maison !

- Pas à toute leur maison, juste à Ginny et Harry… et éventuellement Seamus Finnigan, ce mec me cherche depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

Drago soupira. Si on le lui avait demandé quelques heures plutôt, il aurait juré par tous les dieux qu'ennuyer les Gryffondor était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais sa confusion était telle qu'il n'y avait guère qu'une chose de claire dans son esprit : Séréna lui souriait de nouveau, et c'était comme si une petite part de Zach lui revenait. Il céda :

- Bon. Je peux me procurer leur emploi du temps pour trouver un moment où on sera sûr que la tour sera vide.

Séréna poussa un cri victorieux, puis demanda :

- Et le mot de passe, tu peux l'avoir ?

Drago eut un petit sourire satisfait comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des jours, puis répondit :

- Non, mais je peux faire mieux que ça : je peux le changer !

**TBC...**

**Notes : **

(1) Sappho, fragment 16. La traduction est très largement inspirée de celle de Jackie Pigeaud.  
(2) « Les Grandes espérances » de Charles Dickens. Pip, un jeune orphelin élevé par une tante pauvre et acariâtre, croit que son destin change lorsqu'il devient le protégé d'une personne mystérieuse ; il est certain qu'il s'agit d'une riche voisine qui le fait venir de temps en temps chez elle, il pense aussi qu'elle le destine à sa fille dont il est éperdument amoureux… il a tord. A lire absolument !

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir ce que nos vils serpentard réservent aux Gryffons!**

**Prochain chapitre : Où le piège de Drago et de Séréna se refermera sur cinq Gryffondor plus ou moins innocents avant de se retourner contre ses auteurs.**

**Une petite review? *regard implorant***


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite de Rivalités etc., un peu en retard je sais mais j'étais en stage cette semaine (à deux heures de transport de chez moi super!) et j'étais vraiment sur les genoux! Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 19 : Où le piège de Drago et de Serena se refermera sur cinq Gryffondor plus ou moins innocents avant de se retourner contre ses auteurs**

Beaucoup d'événements étranges avaient eu lieu en cette morne journée d'automne et les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor semblaient être dans la ligne de mire de la mauvaise fortune. A la mi-journée, quatre élèves de la plus grisante des maisons de Poudlard avaient déjà dû se résigner à passer une partie de la soirée en retenue : Seamus Finnigan avec Hagrid pour avoir nourri les veracrasses avec des grains farceurs de chez Zonko, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter avec Rogue pour avoir passé trois heures à confectionner une potion revigorante alors qu'on leur demandait une potion apaisante et Ron Weasley avec Minerva MacGonagall pour manque d'attention durant son cours.

C'est pourquoi ce soir-là, à dix heures moins dix, chacun de ces élèves pressait le pas pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu ; celui qui venait du parc pestait à voix haute contre le blagueur à la manque qui avait trafiquer les sacs de grain, celui qui arrivait du bureau de la directrice adjointe songeait vaguement qu'il devrait bien un jour ou l'autre rattraper son retard en métamorphose, enfin ceux qui revenaient des cachots présentaient un contraste flagrant : l'une était d'un calme olympien tandis que l'autre ne décolérait pas… et l'objet de cette colère n'était autre que Serena Dumas Rogue :

- Mais quelle garce !

- Harry ! s'écria Hermione, outrée.

- Attends, me dis pas que tu lui en veux pas ? Elle a fait exprès de détourner notre attention pendant que Rogue disait quoi faire et après c'est elle qui nous a dit qu'il fallait faire une potion revigorante !

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, puis répondit :

- Oui, je sais bien, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'insulter…

- Elle nous a fait mettre en retenue exprès ! rappela Harry, indigné.

Hermione sourit dans la demi-obscurité du couloir désert. Elle aimait beaucoup Serena, et même si elle trouvait sa colère envers Ginny et Harry un peu excessive, même si elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires, elle ne pouvait que lui accorder que cette histoire était une mascarade et que Ginny avait placé ses pions fort habilement. Non, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à en vouloir à celle qu'elle considérait plus que jamais comme son amie…

- En fait, pour être tout à fait franche, répondit-elle presque gaiment, c'est toi qu'elle a fait mettre en retenue exprès… elle m'avait dit avant le cours de pas me mettre avec toi, elle a même ajouté que je devrais pousser quelqu'un que j'aimais pas être ton binôme.

- De mieux en mieux ! J'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et dit avec un accent de condescendance :

- Tu le demandes ?

Harry, passablement surpris par ce ton si peu coutumier chez son amie, demanda :

- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?

La jeune fille soupira, mais battit en retraite :

- Je t'agresse pas, c'est juste que je commençais à peine à avoir de nouveau des amis après la catastrophe avec Ron, je pouvais vraiment compter sur Ginny et Serena, on s'entendait super bien, et maintenant c'est la troisième guerre mondiale… ça craint.

- Et c'est de ma faute ?

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Harry. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

- J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que si au moins j'avais l'impression que ça en valait la peine…

Harry se détourna brusquement d'elle à ces mots et reprit son chemin en disant :

- C'est bon Hermione, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. On en a déjà parlé, et je crois pas qu'on tombera d'accord de toute manière. Allez, dépêche-toi ou on va dépasser le couvre-feu.

Les deux amis marchèrent donc en silence. Harry refusait de parler de sa nouvelle « relation amoureuse », justement parce qu'il savait pertinemment que tous les arguments d'Hermione étaient justes. Il commençait aussi à douter sérieusement de Ginny : les choses ne se passaient pas du tout de la manière dont elle les lui avait présentées et elle semblait très attachée à lui, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il sentait un déséquilibre de leur relation, une fausseté aussi, elle mentait, ils mentaient, à l'autre, à eux-mêmes et aux autres. C'était un malaise quasi-permanent, mais il avait encore l'espoir que cette gêne s'efface, et qu'ils parviennent à atteindre cette sérénité à laquelle il avait aspiré le soir où il avait accepté de sortir avec elle.

- Et toi ça va ? demanda Harry après une ou deux minutes de silence.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Harry hésita… ça faisait des jours qu'il repoussait le moment de cette conversation, mais à présent il ne trouvait plus d'excuse.

- Tu pleures souvent, non ? En tout cas tu as souvent les yeux rouges… et puis tu ne ris plus beaucoup, encore moins qu'après ta rupture avec Ron.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête puis dit :

- Tu as remarqué…

- Je sais que je me préoccupe beaucoup de moi, et pas forcément des autres, mais… enfin, je suis là… si tu veux en parler ou autre chose.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir Harry, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre parler des nuits que je passe à pleurer sur mon histoire avortée avec Drago, sur mon amour stupide mais tenace pour lui » songea Hermione.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attira près de lui d'un geste protecteur puis lui murmura : « merci ».

- De quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- D'être restée mon binôme en potion même si tu connaissais les risques.

Ils riaient tous les deux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès du tableau de la Grosse dame qui refusait obstinément l'entrée à Ron et Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry.

- Ah ! Super ! s'exclama Seamus en les voyant, vous allez pouvoir nous sauver, c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

- « Odyssée Poudlardienne », répondirent Hermione et Harry en chœur.

Et Ron et Seamus de pousser un soupire désespéré :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est ce qu'on arrête pas de lui dire depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle refuse de nous laisser entrer, s'indigna Ron en pointant la Grosse dame d'un doigt accusateur.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris, puis s'avancèrent vers le tableau et tentèrent comme les deux autres avant eux d'obtenir l'entrée… sans plus de succès. Finalement, Hermione interrogea la Grosse dame :

- Dites-moi, quand est-ce que le mot de passe a été changé ?

- Il y a à peu près un quart d'heure, une fois que tous les élèves ont eu rejoint leur salle… du moins tous les élèves sérieux, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

- C'est étrange…, dit Hermione.

- Allons voir MacGonagall, dit Ron, de toute façon y'a rien d'autre à faire.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et les quatre jeunes gens prirent la direction du bureau de la directrice adjointe, mais à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas, qu'une voix les interpela :

- Hé ! Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure ?

C'était Ginny qui du bout du couloir courrait vers eux. Elle était vraiment belle, Harry ne pouvait pas lui dénier ça… lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur des autres elle embrassa doucement Harry, puis dit :

- Je crois qu'on a dépassé le couvre-feu, faudrait se dépêcher de rentrer, non ?

- T'as le mot de passe ? demanda Seamus plein d'espoir.

- Bah c'est « Odyssée Poudlardienne », ça fait trois jours maintenant, où vous avez la tête ? se moqua Ginny.

- Le mot de passe a changé, répondit Harry, visiblement agacé. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

- Oh ! C'est Serena ! Apparemment elle est venue récupérer des affaires que j'avais à elle dans ma chambre et elle en a profité pour prendre mon collier en ambre, bref, elle a laissé un mot à la place en me disant que si j'allais pas le chercher ce soir à 22h je le retrouverai plus. Y'avait écrit qu'il était « Là où ce n'est pas le temps mais les points qui s'écoulent », c'était pas super dur comme énigme, elle aurait pu trouver mieux… bref il planait là, dans le vide, devant les sabliers, j'ai juste eu à le prendre…

- Attends, l'interrompit Hermione, y'avait pas autre chose quand tu as trouvé ton collier ?

- Si, y'avait un mot mais je l'ai pas ouvert, je voulais me dépêcher pour pas rater le couvre-feu. Attendez, mais si le mot de passe a changé ça veut dire qu'on est coincés dehors ?

- Quelle vivacité d'esprit ! ironisa Ron.

- Fais voir ce mot ! lança Hermione.

Ginny le lui tendit et elle l'ouvrit frénétiquement… c'était l'écriture de Drago.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Hermione.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, soudain un peu inquiet.

Et Hermione relut la lettre, à voix haute cette fois :

« Chers Gryffondor,  
Si tout s'est passé comme nous l'avions prévu, et je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas, vous êtes à présent piégés en dehors de votre salle commune, après le couvre-feu, sans le secours de la fameuse cape d'invisibilité de Potter, et sans sa carte de Poudlard dont j'apprends à ce jour l'existence. Selon nos prévisions, vous devriez être trois : Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter et Seamus Finnigan, les éventuelles victimes collatérales voudront bien nous excuser. Le jeu est simple ; si vous acceptez d'y jouer, en voici les règles : un objet appartenant à Potter et un autre appartenant à Finnigan leur ont été « emprunté » – si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que miss Weasley a déjà retrouvé son collier, félicitation à elle. Ce mot est accompagné d'une énigme qui vous mènera à un de ces objets, quand vous l'aurez trouvé un autre indice vous conduira à l'objet suivant, puis enfin à votre nouveau mot de passe. Si vous refusez de jouer, et que vous vous sentez l'âme de délateurs, la porte de MacGo vous sera sans doute ouverte… alors, d'humeur joueuse les lionceaux ?  
Votre serviteur,  
Drago Malefoy. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations, puis Harry murmura très sérieusement :

- S'il a encore pris mon vif d'or, je le tue…

A cette remarque, Hermione fut prise d'un rire nerveux qu'elle ne calma qu'à grand peine lorsque Ron s'exclama :

- Non mais il se prend pour qui ? Moi je dis qu'on va les dénoncer tous les deux, et puis on va se coucher !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Seamus. C'est pas pour les défendre, mais les Gryffondor ont jamais été des balances, on peut régler nos affaires entre nous, non ?

- Et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'une blague, c'est pas si méchant, poursuivit Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami :

- J'en sais rien, dit Harry, d'un côté ça me plait pas de mêler les profs à ça, d'un autre j'aime pas me laisser manipuler, et puis c'est plutôt risqué, avec Rusard qui rôde.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Ron, dit Ginny, ils abusent, j'ai pas envie de jouer au bon toutou qui se plie gentiment au jeu que ses maîtres ont préparé…

Cette remarque donna soudainement un idée à Hermione qui dit :

- Et si y'avait un moyen de les prendre à leur propre piège, ça vous intéresserez ? Mais faut faire vite, alors décidez-vous tout de suite !

Ce fut Seamus qui donna son accord en premier, puis tous les autres suivirent de plus ou moins bon cœur.

- Bon alors on est tous d'accord, dit Hermione. Il est quelle heure… 22h06… Ginny à quelle heure tu as récupéré ton collier ?

- 22h pile, je me rappelle j'ai entendu l'horloge.

- Les objets ne flottent pas touts seuls, il faut quelqu'un pour les maintenir en l'air, ça veut dire que Serena était près des sabliers à 22h.

- Pourquoi pas Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Impossible, reprit Hermione, avant chaque ronde de nuit on doit passer voir Rogue pour qu'il nous dise s'il y a des endroits précis à vérifier et pour lui faire le rapport de la veille. Drago doit être avec lui en ce moment même. Il y a environ un quart d'heure de marche pour rejoindre les cachots des Serpentard depuis les sabliers, ca veut dire qu'on a un peu moins de dix minutes devant nous avant que Serena n'arrive à sa salle commune. Dépêchez-vous !

Hermione, qui affichait une triste mine depuis plus d'une semaine, était pour ainsi dire ramenée à la vie par ces événements. Elle partit en courant, suivie de ses amis qui ne pouvaient que se demander ce qu'elle avait en tête. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de cette course endiablée, Hermione s'arrêta, tous les autres derrière elle. Elle calma sa respiration, arrangea ses cheveux, remit sa robe en place puis s'approcha d'un des tableaux, indiquant aux autres qu'ils devaient rester à leur place. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient néanmoins voir que la toile était occupée par un vieillard à l'aspect très digne, un aristocrate dont les yeux d'un gris métallique n'étaient pas étrangers aux Gryffondor. Ils virent alors Hermione faire une élégante révérence au vieil homme en disant :

- Bonsoir, Seigneur Malefoy.

- Oh ! Bonsoir miss, comment se porte mon cher arrière petit-fils ?

- Très bien, Seigneur. En fait, c'est à son sujet que je viens vous trouver ; nous espérions, mes amis et moi-même, que vous nous aideriez à lui préparer une surprise, afin de fêter dignement son anniversaire. Nous aurions besoin d'accéder à l'appartement des préfets ainsi qu'à la salle commune de l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard. Et comme je sais que vous êtes en charge de la lourde responsabilité de gérer tous les mots de passe du château, j'avais espéré que vous me viendriez en aide en voulant bien modifier les mots de passe de ces deux salles... dans le seul but de faire plaisir à votre descendant, évidemment.

Le vieillard sembla réfléchir une seconde, puis répondit :

- Tout cela me semble bien frivole… mais ma foi, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, quels mots de passe souhaitez-vous voir être mis en place, miss ?

Un sourire vainqueur se peignit sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Eh bien, pour la salle commune de Serpentard nous dirons… « Fadaises »… et pour la chambre des préfets…

Elle jeta un regard à Harry, puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur le vieil homme et dit :

- Que diriez-vous de « Funeste rivalité » ?

- Cela me semble parfait. Je m'y emploie à l'instant.

- Merci, Seigneur, répondit Hermione en faisant une nouvelle révérence.

- Mes hommages, miss.

Et le vieil homme disparut du tableau.

Les questions commencèrent à pleuvoir sur Hermione, mais à peine avait-elle commencé à éclairer ses camarades que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps, plongeant les couloirs du château dans une obscurité quasi complète. C'est ce qui arrivait tous les soirs, exactement un quart d'heure après le couvre-feu.

Aucun accès possible à leurs chambres, aucune possibilité de demander de l'aide à un adulte puisqu'ils étaient à présent en totale infraction, l'obscurité de Poudlard les enveloppant, la menace constante de Rusard et de miss Teigne en tête… Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Serena étaient piégés, et deux d'entre eux ne le savaient pas encore.

0*0*0*0*0

De timides lueurs éclairaient les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Cinq de nos héros marchaient dans un silence presque religieux, n'osant guère bousculer la sérénité de l'ancestrale bâtisse que par les faibles lumières que dégageaient leurs baguettes magiques. La soudaine obscurité avait fait naître en eux un léger sentiment d'angoisse qui, faute d'être rationnel – car, reconnaissons-le, ils ne courraient alors pas plus de danger qu'une minute auparavant – était du moins compréhensible. Ils avaient donc différé de quelques minutes l'interrogatoire d'Hermione dans l'espoir de trouver un refuge. Ils avaient un instant songé à rejoindre la salle sur demande, mais la nouvelle de son existence s'était si bien répandue parmi les élèves que, pour des raisons qu'il ne semble pas nécessaire d'expliciter, les couples se pressaient, bataillaient, organisaient planning et roulements dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'occuper une nuit de temps en temps ; estimant donc leurs chances de la trouver libre quasiment nulles, nos aventuriers nocturnes avaient résolu de se mettre en quête d'un autre endroit où ils pourraient calmement décider de l'attitude à adopter. Hermione marchait en tête, Harry et Ginny, main dans la main, la suivaient de près, tandis que Ron et Seamus, quelques mètres en arrière, traînaient le pas, le premier par nonchalance, le second par mauvaise humeur.

Malgré les récriminations de Seamus qui semblait décidément d'humeur chagrine – ce qui était au demeurant parfaitement compréhensible considérant les circonstances – ils échouèrent finalement dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, en cercle sur le carrelage froid, et Hermione s'expliqua. La chose était simple : lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, sa curiosité l'avait poussée à chercher à comprendre comment Drago avait réussi à lui en interdire l'entrée. Ses lectures répétées de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » lui avait appris que c'était traditionnellement un occupant de l'un des nombreux tableaux de l'école qui était en charge du choix et de la diffusion des mots de passe ; un petit détour par la bibliothèque où les registres de l'école étaient disponibles lui avait fourni la liste de toutes les toiles du château ; lorsque le nom de Malefoy était apparu sous ses yeux, Hermione avait immédiatement compris et s'était rendue à l'emplacement indiqué par le registre ; un peu de flagornerie et un sourire aussi ingénu que possible étaient facilement venus à bout des scrupules du seigneur Malefoy qui avait bientôt confirmé son hypothèse : c'était bien lui qui était en charge des mots de passe, et il avait plus d'une fois rendu de menus services à son arrière-petit-fils grâce à cette position, les modifiant selon les désirs de son adorable descendant.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut terminé son explication, Ron et Harry, oublieux de la discrétion dont ils souhaitaient faire preuve, exprimèrent fort bruyamment leur surprise, leur admiration face à la sagacité d'Hermione – à laquelle ils ne s'habituaient pas en dépit des années – et surtout leur grande satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir pris les Serpentard à leur propre piège. Ron était particulièrement enthousiaste et Hermione se sentait rougir sous ses innocents compliments. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se surprit à lui parler sans la moindre gêne, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry, elle y lut autant de soulagement qu'elle en ressentait elle-même. Tout à leur discussion, heureux de retrouver leur complicité passée, le fameux trio ne remarquait qu'à peine le silence de Ginny et de Seamus.

Le jeune irlandais tirait en effet de tristes conclusions de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Au début, il avait trouvé l'aventure amusante, mais une question s'était rapidement imposée : pourquoi lui ? L'animosité dont Serena faisait preuve à l'égard de Ginny et d'Harry depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, personne ne faisait plus mine de l'ignorer ; Hermione et Ron étaient quant à eux des « victimes collatérales » selon la propre expression de Malefoy, mais lui ? Il ne comprenait pas… Malefoy n'avait jamais eu de rancune personnelle envers lui, cela signifiait que cela venait d' « elle », et cette pensée le désespérait. Il avait pourtant fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de s'attirer la sympathie de Serena, mais elle semblait prisonnière de la première impression qu'elle avait eue de lui et il ne pouvait plus dire un mot, faire un geste qui ne soit mal interprété ; vexé par le mauvais accueil qui lui était continuellement réservé en dépit de sa bonne volonté, il finissait immanquablement par lui dire des choses désagréables, si bien que le malentendu n'avait jamais été levé, si bien qu'il finissait toujours par insulter cette fille qui lui plaisait un peu plus chaque jour, si bien qu'il s'était attiré sa haine au lieu de son affection, si bien qu'il se retrouvait assis par terre dans les toilettes des filles au lieu d'être dans son lit… il se frappa la tête contre le mur auquel il était adossé.

Ce fut la voix enthousiaste d'Harry qui le sortit de sa triste rêverie :

- Bon, maintenant y'a plus qu'à résoudre deux petites énigmes, et on sera dans notre lit avant minuit ! Vas-y Hermione, dis-nous ce que ça dit.

- Bah dis-donc, pour quelqu'un qui voulait pas se prendre au jeu, t'es à fond dedans, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne démentit pas ; pour lui comme pour Hermione, un peu d'action chassait les vieux démons, et surtout les regrets… pour un moment du moins.

Tout le monde était à nouveau silencieux et observait attentivement Hermione qui dépliait le petit parchemin qui accompagnait la lettre qu'avait trouvée Ginny. La jeune fille observa une seconde l'écriture de Drago… elle ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi ce jeu rimait : qu'espérait-il en agissant ainsi ? Elle fut soudain persuadée que tout ceci ne venait pas de lui, mais sortait au contraire de l'esprit tordu de Serena, et bizarrement elle eut un sourire indulgent en pensant à son amie.

- Alors, tu nous la lis cette énigme, s'impatienta Ginny.

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et lut aussi distinctement que possible :

« Liée à une tête, j'appartiens le plus souvent à de gentilles petites filles ;  
Mais venant du ciel, je terrorise rongeurs et petits oiseaux ;  
Grâce à moi, les saisons n'ont plus d'importance. »

- Lié à quoi ? demanda Ron pensant avoir mal entendu.

- A « une tête »…, répondit Hermione. Me demande pas ce que ça veut dire.

Un silence perplexe tomba sur la pièce. Hermione fit tourner le petit parchemin ; tour à tour, les adolescents lurent ces mots, et à chaque fois la même expression dubitative se peignait sur leur visage tandis qu'ils tendaient le morceau de papier à leur voisin. Lorsque le parchemin revint entre les mains d'Hermione, elle remarqua :

- « Liée » est au féminin, on cherche un mot féminin.

Seamus eut un petit soupir dédaigneux, puis lança d'un ton amer :

- Ca nous avance bien ça !

- Je suis pas d'accord, ça élimine déjà pas mal de possibilité, répondit Harry.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas… malheureusement pour lui, Ginny elle aussi était contrariée, et, en conséquence directe, n'était pas d'humeur à la concession.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire la gueule ? lui lança-t-elle. Je te signale que t'as été le premier à dire qu'on devait se lancer là-dedans, alors maintenant qu'on a fait ce que tu voulais, t'es mignon, tu nous épargnes ta mauvaise humeur !

Ginny sentait une sourde colère monter en elle. Elle avait cédé devant l'avis général, mais elle ne voulait pas être là… Eux, ils prenaient cette histoire pour une simple plaisanterie, une blague de plus des Serpentard envers les Gryffondor ; oui, pour eux ce n'était que ça, mais pour elle, c'était bien plus. C'était elle, avant tous les autres, qui était visée, elle en était convaincue ; c'était à elle personnellement que Serena s'en prenait… et ça faisait mal, car elle n'avait pas voulu y croire ; elle avait réussi à se persuader que son amie finirait par comprendre, qu'elle se calmerait, et elle venait de perdre cette illusion. Elle en voulait à ses amis de ne pas comprendre ça, elle en voulait à Serena de sa stupide adoration pour son frère qui la rendait si impitoyable à son égard, elle en voulait à Ron et à Hermione de leur désapprobation silencieuse, elle en voulait à Blaise pour ces regards incompréhensibles qu'il lui jetait trop souvent, et elle s'en voulait un peu aussi… de quoi ? Elle préférait ne pas se poser la question…

Seamus, plus boudeur de bagarreur, s'était contenté de soupirer face à la réplique de la rouquine, et de replonger dans un silence mélancolique. Ginny cependant sentait des regards surpris et légèrement choqués posés sur elle ; toujours à fleur de peau, elle s'en prit cette fois à Ron et à Hermione :

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça tous les deux ? J'ai tord peut-être ?

Harry allait intervenir afin de calmer sa petite-amie lorsque le bruit tonitruant d'un lourd objet métallique se fracassant contre le sol se fit entendre. Les cinq jeunes gens se figèrent, silencieux, à l'affut.

0*0*0*0*0

Serena étouffa un juron. Elle tendit l'oreille une seconde, puis, rassurée par le silence, jeta un regard réprobateur à l'armure qu'elle venait de percuter et qui avait si bruyamment échoué au sol. Après quelques secondes, elle résolut de tenter de la remettre en place. Elle s'accroupit donc, passa ses bras sous les aisselles d'acier de l'armure et tira de toutes ses forces. Hélas, elle s'avéra si lourde que Serena parvint à peine à la faire décoller du sol. Elle la redéposa donc aussi délicatement que possible et, abandonnant l'idée de la redresser par sa force seule, fouilla tous les recoins de son esprit à la recherche du sort approprié. Après une courte mais intense réflexion, Serena renonça et, haussant les épaules, se dit qu'après tout ceux qui avaient eu la brillante idée de faire d'armes de guerre des objets de décoration devraient en assumer les conséquences, mais qu'elle, elle s'en lavait les mains.

Alors qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, elle se rendit compte que ses mains avaient bel et bien besoin d'être lavées, au sens propre du terme cette fois. Il semblait en effet que les armures, en plus d'être laides, lourdes et bruyantes lorsqu'elles venaient par hasard à rencontrer le sol, étaient également fort sales. Serena avisa alors les toilettes qui se trouvaient juste là, et fut satisfaite de cette heureuse coïncidence. Il faut avouer que le moindre le coup de chance lui semblait bon à prendre étant données les circonstances ; elle ne pensait pas être du genre à se plaindre pour des peccadilles, mais ce soir-là, bloquée en dehors de sa salle commune, toute seule, plus d'une heure après le couvre-feu, après l'extinction des lumières, elle estimait avoir le droit de se lamenter. Bien sûr, plus d'un aurait plaidé que ce coup du sort n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, peut-être même une sorte de châtiment divin… son soupçon à elle se portait plutôt sur Drago : sans doute avait-il voulu lui faire payer les propos fort peu aimables qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui servir au cours de la semaine passée. Elle avait été assez cruelle avec lui et ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle aurait juste souhaité qu'il lui laisse un compagnon d'infortune. Elle n'était pas vraiment peureuse, mais elle devait bien avouer que Poudlard baigné dans l'obscurité avait quelque chose d'angoissant… même sans prendre en considération les armures qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

C'est en soupirant un petit : « Oh ! Drago, t'es pas sympa quand même » que Serena entra dans toilettes des filles du troisième étage.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit une baguette magique s'enfoncer dans sa nuque tandis que la voix de Ginny s'élevait derrière elle :

- Eh bien tu vois, on est encore d'accord sur au moins une chose.

Sa voix avait un accent de méchanceté que Serena ne lui avait jamais connu et elle ne fut pas fâchée de voir Hermione, Ron, Harry et Seamus sortir de l'ombre.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Seamus, tu crois que tu fais quoi, là ?

- Mêle-toi donc de tes affaires, Finnigan ! lança Serena qui s'était immobilisée sous la menace de la jeune Weasley.

Seamus soupira en son for intérieur. « Encore… » songea-t-il, mais il décida que cette fois il ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège ; il recula donc d'un pas et, d'un regard, engagea les autres à intervenir.

- Je te dirais pas bien de me donner ta baguette, continua Ginny, mais vu le peu de choses que tu sais en faire, je crois pas que cette précaution soit vraiment nécessaire.

- Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête ma pauvre Ginny, répondit Serena, tu crois que je suis quoi pour me menacer comme ça ? Un mangemort ? Un détraqueur ? Quelqu'un qui risque de t'empêcher de t'envoyer en l'air ?

Que ce soit la remarque offensante de Serena ou la lueur de rage qui s'alluma un instant dans le regard de Ginny, quelque chose décida alors Harry à intervenir. Il se précipita vers Ginny et lui arracha sa baguette des mains, puis il prit Serena par le bras et l'éloigna fort peu civilement de sa petite-amie en s'écriant :

- Maintenant vous allez vous calmer toutes les deux, y'a vraiment pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils !

- Mais c'est elle qui se met dans tous ses états, moi je fais que me défendre, répondit Serena en se libérant de la poigne d'Harry d'un coup d'épaule.

- Ecoute Serena, fit la voix calme mais ferme de Ron, je crois que c'est vraiment pas le moment de la ramener, c'est quand même à cause de toi qu'on est dans cette galère.

Serena posa son regard aigu sur Ron. Jusque-là, elle ne s'était que fort peu intéressée à ce jeune homme ; en fait, elle n'avait perçu de lui que cette aura de désespoir qui était devenue sa compagne quotidienne depuis la dislocation de sa relation avec Hermione et qui maintenait à une respectueuse distance ceux qui, en d'autres circonstances, auraient pu devenir des amis. Serena, comme les autres, ne s'était pas risquée à approcher de trop près ce garçon qui semblait traîner son propre corps comme un fardeau. Pourtant, au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, ses sourires s'étaient faits plus fréquents, ses regards plus animés, ses réactions plus vives… Et ce soir-là, lorsque Serena regarda Ron droit dans les yeux, elle vit en lui ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant : un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, emporté et maladroit, rieur et colérique, un adolescent ordinaire qui venait de guérir de son tout premier chagrin d'amour… Elle lui sourit donc, et cet étrange sourire aurait fait reculer Ron d'un pas s'il ne s'était repris à temps.

- Où est passé ton goût de l'aventure, Ron ? lui dit-elle. Et puis de toutes façon, je suis pas plus avancée que vous, il semblerait que mon très cher complice m'ait poignardée dans le dos puisque le mot de passe de la salle commune des Serpentard a lui aussi été changé…

Seamus ouvrit la bouche pour la tirer d'erreur, mais fut brusquement interrompu par Hermione :

- Et… t'es pas en colère après Drago ?

Serena se tourna vers Hermione, haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix un peu lasse :

- Oh, tu sais je crois que je le mérite un peu, j'ai vraiment pas été cool avec lui ces derniers jours. Il était triste, seul, malheureux, et moi j'ai fait que l'enfoncer sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme il l'a fait. Je me suis juste dit « C'est impardonnable » et je suis passée à autre chose… c'était mon ami, mais j'ai juste vu qu'il avait fait du mal à mon frère et ça m'a empêché de voir tout le reste…

- Et t'as pas comme l'impression que l'histoire se répète ? demanda Ginny en s'approchant de Serena.

Sa voix qui était si agressive quelques minutes plus tôt était devenue faible. Elle planta son regard triste dans celui de la jeune française et reprit :

- Tu n'as pas comme l'impression que tu es en train de me faire exactement la même chose que ce que tu te reproches maintenant de lui avoir fait ?

Cette remarque interpela Serena qui repensa soudain aux derniers contacts qu'elle avait eus avec la rouquine. Du moment où elle l'avait vue embrasser Harry, la nuit qui avait suivi le départ de Zach, elle n'avait plus discuté avec elle. Elle l'avait froidement reçue et vertement renvoyée lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui parler et l'avait ostensiblement ignorée le reste du temps, la gratifiant néanmoins de quelques méchancetés lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Indiscutablement, elle s'était comportée avec elle exactement de la même façon qu'avec Drago.

Hésitante, Serena chercha Hermione du regard, souhaitant savoir où allait son soutien… mais à peine avait-elle détourné les yeux qu'elle entendit Ginny fondre en larmes, puis quitter la pièce en courant, aussitôt poursuivie par Harry. Serena demeura un instant interdite, doutant d'avoir bien compris ce qui venait de se produire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

- Ca fait une semaine que tu la traites comme une pestiférée, alors qu'avant vous étiez super proches, et tu montes tout un plan tordu pour te venger d'elle alors qu'elle croyait encore à votre amitié, tu crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante ? répondit Ron visiblement inquiet pour sa sœur.

Serena n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens, elle aimait encore moins blesser ceux qui lui étaient proches d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé cette petite vengeance signifierait autant de choses pour Ginny. Perdue, elle alla à pas lents s'adosser à un mur, ferma les yeux, puis se laissa glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'à se retrouver à terre. Seamus songea qu'elle occupait exactement la même place que lui quelques minutes auparavant, et bizarrement cette pensée lui fit plaisir. Les paupières closes de la jeune fille lui permettaient de l'observer tout à son aise, il laissa donc son regard dériver sur son corps, s'attarder sur son visage, faisant une fois de plus la liste trop bien connue de ce qu'il aimait en elle : la finesse de ses chevilles, les courbes de ses hanches, la blancheur son cou, le noir profond de ses cheveux, la longueur de ses cils, la couleur de ses lèvres, la forme de son front…

- Au fait, c'était quoi ce vacarme tout à l'heure ? demanda Ron arrachant sans le savoir Seamus à sa contemplation.

Serena ouvrit péniblement les yeux, puis répondit :

- Oh, rien, je me suis fait agresser par une des armures du couloir…

- Quoi ? s'écria Ron.

- Je lui suis rentrée dedans quoi, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh… y'a pas de quoi rire, on est dans une école de magie, c'est pas si invraisemblable que ça que les armures se mettent à agresser les gens.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle peu encline à entrer dans ce type de débat. D'ailleurs j'ai pas réussi à la remettre en place, elle était trop lourde… et ce serait sûrement mieux qu'on laisse pas trop de traces de notre passage.

- Oh, ok, on va voir si on y arrive nous, tu viens Seam' ?

Alors que les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à sortir, Hermione leur lança :

- Revenez bien ici après, on vous attend. J'aimerais mieux qu'on reste groupé, déjà qu'on est séparé d'Harry et de Ginny.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois les deux jeunes filles seules, Hermione vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Serena qui se mit à pleurnicher :

- Dis-moi que j'ai raison d'en vouloir à Ginny. S'il te plait, Hermione, dis-moi que je suis pas une espèce de monstre sans cœur qui n'est bonne qu'à faire des reproches sans jamais voir ses propres tords…

Serena posa la tête sur l'épaule de son amie avant d'ajouter :

- Dis-moi que je ne suis pas comme mon père.

Et Hermione d'être prise d'un fou rire fort peu charitable.

0*0*0*0*0

Ginny avait échoué dans la salle d'histoire de la magie. Au cours des cinq dernières années, elle y avait beaucoup dormi, pas mal ri, un peu flirté, et à présent elle venait y pleurer… triste déchéance. Elle s'assit sur un des bureaux, cala ses pieds sur une chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ne trouvant d'ordinaire ni secours ni même soulagement dans les larmes, Ginny ne pleurait que rarement, mais elle était trop déboussolée pour se soucier de cette anomalie.

- Gin', ça va ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent sous le voile de ses larmes. C'était la voix d'Harry… Il l'avait suivie, il s'inquiétait pour elle, et cette seule idée fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui murmura-t-il. C'est juste ta dispute avec Séréna qui te met dans cet état ou y'a autre chose ?

Il était hors de question pour Ginny de se confier à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire sa peine face à la désapprobation générale que suscitait leur relation ; ni évoquer les railleries dont elle était l'objet, elle, la fille qui sortait avec un homo. Elle pouvait encore moins parler de Blaise et des drôles de pincements au cœur que lui causait le moindre de ses regards pour elle, le moindre de ses sourires pour une autre. Non, elle ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela de peur d'insinuer en lui un doute qu'elle devinait déjà présent. Alors, au lieu de répondre, elle se blottit un peu plus fort contre lui, recherchant cette chaleur qu'il lui ne lui accordait qu'avec tant de parcimonie depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Tu veux pas m'en parler ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans son épaisse chevelure. C'est comme tu veux…

En entendant ces mots prononcés avec tant de douceur, Ginny releva son joli visage vers celui d'Harry et alla chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes. Comme à chaque fois, ce contact l'électrisa et tout son corps se tendit sous l'effet du violent frisson qui la parcourut de part en part.

Harry songeait que ce n'était pas désagréable d'embrasser Ginny, pas plus que de serrer son corps contre le siens, et bien qu'il n'en ressente jamais l'urgent besoin, c'était sans regret qu'il se laissait bercer par ces douces sensations. Alors, il ferma les yeux et sa bouche dériva lentement vers la gorge de Ginny tandis qu'elle, perdue dans un tourbillon de sensations, réprimait à grand peine les « je t'aime » qui résonnaient si ardemment dans sa tête.

Malgré ses audaces habituelles, elle se sentait devenir timide sous les respectueuses caresses d'Harry et s'osait même pas laisser ses doigts s'aventurer sous les vêtements du garçon. Avec un autre, elle aurait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des innocentes caresses, mais une petite angoisse s'était imposée à elle et elle craignait que le corps du jeune homme ne soit plus récalcitrant que ne l'avait été sa tête. La possibilité qu'il ne réagisse pas du tout à ses attouchements ne révoltait pas tant la jeune femme avide d'être désirée que la fille terrorisée à l'idée de perdre ce garçon vénéré de loin depuis tant d'années. Mais déjà Harry s'enhardissait et leur corps à corps gagnait en sensualité. Les chaussures tombaient, les chemises s'ouvraient, les peaux enfin se rencontraient et bien vite l'excitation d'Harry ne fit plus de doute. Toutes les craintes de Ginny se dissipèrent.

Elle sentit alors toute retenue l'abandonner, tout contrôle lui échapper. Son corps et son esprit, devenus comme indépendants l'un de l'autre, ne semblaient plus rattachés à la réalité, et tandis que l'un recherchait chaleur et plaisir, l'autre se perdait dans cette douce illusion qui, dans les moments de faiblesse, font voir, même aux moins naïves, un amour infini dans de la simple tendresse. Dans un demi-délire, Ginny oubliait Zach, Blaise et tout ce qui faisait de cette relation un non-sens pour ne plus avoir conscience que des gestes, des soupirs d'Harry qui lui semblaient alors les preuves irréfutables de son amour pour elle. Alors, lorsque ses lèvres glissèrent vers l'oreille du jeune homme, lorsqu'elle en eut mordillé l'arcade, suçoté le lobe, ces trois mots qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés et que, même en pensées, elle n'avait jamais adressés à un autre que lui, lui échappèrent finalement.

Ces mots qui étaient venus si naturellement à la jolie rouquine, eurent l'effet d'une douche glacée sur Harry. Sous le coup de la surprise, il la repoussa brutalement. Et, ses deux mains maintenant fermement les bras de Ginny pour la tenir à distance, il s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Elle qui lui avait expliqué tous les avantages d'une relation exempte de passion, elle qui lui avait promis une relation simple, sans sentiments bafoués, sans cœurs brisés, sans disputes déchaînées… bref, elle qui avait joué la carte de la raison lui servait à présent des mots d'amour enflammés. Elle venait de commettre une énorme erreur et elle ne voyait pas très bien comment elle pourrait la réparer.

Lorsqu'elle avait voulu convaincre Harry de sortir avec elle, il avait été facile de camoufler ses vrais sentiments ; mais surveiller chacune de ses réactions, chacune de ses paroles relevait de l'impossible. La véritable nature de ses sentiments refaisait donc inévitablement surface de temps à autre. Lorsque ça arrivait, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier et passait rapidement à autre chose… mais cette fois elle avait été trop loin pour que ça soit rattrapable… rien ne servait plus de jouer la comédie. Elle respira profondément, ferma les yeux une seconde, puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien, répondit :

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Harry lâcha les bras de Ginny, puis demanda :

- Tu m'aimes comment ?

Ginny eut un sourire : il lui offrait une porte de sortie. Il aurait suffit qu'elle réponde qu'elle avait seulement beaucoup d'affection pour lui et tout recommencerait… peut-être était-ce ce qu'il voulait. Ils sauraient tous les deux qu'elle mentirait – elle était absolument certaine que l'accent de passion avec lequel elle lui avait dit son amour ne laissait pas la place au doute – mais ils continueraient tout de même. Elle hésita.  
Puis tant de lâcheté lui sembla soudain indigne. Alors comme ça, il préférait ne pas savoir ? Il voulait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ? C'était donc là le peu d'égard qu'il avait pour ses sentiments ? Non seulement il n'en était pas heureux, ni même reconnaissant, mais il les niait, les méprisait ? Non, elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça, alors elle décida de lui dire tout. Il y avait dans son ton une étrange colère qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec la teneur de ses propos quand elle lui dit :

- « Je t'aime comment ? » ? Je t'aime comme une fille capable de passer des heures allongée sur son lit, à ne rien faire à part à penser à toi. Comme une fille qui a plaqué son mec pour toi et qui aurait plaqué n'importe quel mec sur la terre ; qui t'as adoré à distance pendant plus de cinq ans ; qui ne s'est soucié ni de perdre une de ses meilleures amies, ni des moqueries, ni de la désapprobation générale, ni du fait que tu sois sorti avec un garçon, tout ça pour être avec toi. Je t'aime comme une fille qui tremble dès que tu la touches, qui sent son cœur battre la chamade dès que tu la regardes, qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait, ni ce qu'elle dit dès que tu la caresses.

Ginny ne pleurait pas malgré son désarroi, sa voix ne tremblait pas malgré son émotion ; elle avait commencé à parler et tous ces mots qu'elle n'avait pas plus prévus de prononcer que son désastreux « je t'aime » s'écoulaient à présent avec la même indépendance qu'il l'avait fait :

- Je suis assez folle amoureuse de toi pour avoir cru que ce n'était pas grave que tu ne m'aimes pas, que du moment que tu étais avec moi, je serais heureuse. Et ça a marché tu sais, un peu. Et puis je t'ai dit « je t'aime » sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, et j'ai compris que tu aurais préféré que je ne dise rien, ou même que j'invente une excuse bancale que tu te serais empressé de faire semblant de croire. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple, et c'est ce que tu veux, de la simplicité. Mais la vie n'est pas simple, et l'amour ne l'est certainement pas. Tu as été fou d'accepter cette relation, presque autant que je ai été folle de te l'avoir proposée. C'est les autres qui avaient raison.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu étais en colère après moi, répondit Harry.

- Je le suis, un peu. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai menti sur mes sentiments, mais tu n'as surtout pas voulu voir que je t'aimais, parce qu'au fond ça t'arrangeait que je sois là. Mes sentiments étaient embêtants, alors tu as fait comme si tu ne les voyais pas. En admettant même que tu aies cru à mes mensonges au début, quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime », il y a cinq minutes, tu as encore fait celui qui n'a pas compris, sans même te rendre compte que c'était blessant.

Harry descendit de la table et fit quelques pas en silence pour se remettre les idées en place. Il essayait de voir quelle part de vérité il y avait dans les paroles de Ginny. Depuis quand savait-il qu'elle l'aimait ? Depuis quand se voilait-il la face parce que c'était plus confortable ? Cela faisait quelques temps, il devait le reconnaître.

- Ok, dit-il finalement, tu as raison. Je m'en doutais… depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est quand même toi qui es venue vers moi, toi qui m'as menti, toi encore qui as prétendu que c'était Blaise qui t'avait plaquée, toi qui m'as manipulé alors que j'étais mal. Et tu veux quoi en plus ? Des excuses de ma part parce que j'ai pas assez de considération à ton goût pour des sentiments que tu as voulu me cacher parce que tu savais qu'ils ne me feraient pas plaisir ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, conscients que les reproches qu'ils se faisaient n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence :

- Je crois… je crois que c'est un peu facile de se rejeter la responsabilité comme ça. Moi en disant que tu m'as manipulé, et toi en disant que j'ai utilisé tes sentiments tout en faisant mine de les ignorer. Au fond, si on a fait ça, c'est qu'on espérait tous les deux y trouver notre compte. Ca n'a pas été le cas. On arrête les dégâts. Aucune rancœur vis-à-vis de l'autre n'est nécessaire. T'en penses quoi ?

Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Elle en pensait qu'elle n'était pas sure de vouloir arrêter, qu'elle ne savait pas si la sensation de ses mains sur elle ne valait pas toutes les souffrances. Elle en pensait qu'elle voulait qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait, et que la vie était vraiment injuste de laisser des sentiments si forts sans réponse et donc sans utilité mis à part celle de la faire souffrir… Mais bien sûr elle n'en dit rien car comme le disait si souvent Séréna : « Quand tout fout le camp, accroche-toi à ton orgueil ».

- Oui, tu as raison : pas de rancœur nécessaire, répondit-elle.

Il l'étreignit fraternellement, et elle fit ce qu'elle put pour réprimer le frisson qui s'empara d'elle.

0*0*0*0*0

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple, qui n'en était à présent plus un, avait repris le chemin des toilettes, les deux jeunes gens espérant retrouver au plus tôt leurs comparses. Ginny, dans le but évident de mettre un terme à cet embarrassant tête à tête, marchait très vite et commençait déjà à distancer Harry. En tournant le coin du dernier couloir qui les séparait encore de leur destination, ils aperçurent Ron et Seamus qui s'évertuaient, visiblement sans succès, à relever l'armure renversée par Séréna. Ginny la remit en place d'un coup de baguette magique - sans pour autant prendre la peine de s'arrêter, ni même de leur accorder un regard - puis pénétra dans les toilettes.

Serena et Hermione, toujours assises à même le sol et adossées au mur, discutaient joyeusement ; il était apparemment question de l'énigme que les Gryffondor avaient à résoudre.

- Oh ! Mais arrête de m'embêter ! s'exclamait Séréna en riant. D'abord si je t'aide, ce sera de la triche, et puis de toute façon j'en sais rien, c'est Drago qui a écrit les énigmes et qui a caché les objets !

- En gros tu lui as refilé le sale boulot, répondit Hermione, un sourire dans la voix.

- Mais pas du tout, répliqua la jeune française, faussement indignée, j'ai fait ma part, et puis c'était quand même mon idée à la base. Hermione eut un petit éclat de rire puis s'exclama d'un ton victorieux :

- J'en étais sure ! T'es vraiment trop tordue !

Un raclement de gorge signala aux deux amies la présence d'une tierce personne. Le silence tomba, les regards se croisèrent. Un violent malaise avait pris Ginny face au spectacle de la complicité des deux jeunes filles, et l'idée qu'elle-même – elle sans qui cette amitié n'aurait même jamais vu le jour – en était exclue faisait naître en elle un sentiment plus proche de la révolte que de la tristesse. Debout, Ginny toisait en silence Hermione et Serena qui la regardaient depuis le sol. C'est une ambiance tendue que retrouvèrent les trois garçons lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Heu… y se passe quoi ici ? demanda Seamus à la vue des trois jeunes filles qui se jaugeaient du regard.

Ce fut Serena qui brisa l'intermède visuel.  
- Rien du tout, répondit-elle. Hermione était en train de me montrer votre énigme et je lui disais que je ne connaissais pas plus la réponse que vous.

- Et moi, poursuivit Hermione, j'étais en train de penser qu'en général dans les énigmes à plusieurs indices comme ça, ça va du sens le plus figuré au sens le plus proche de ce qu'on cherche. Donc à mon avis faut se concentrer là-dessus : « Grâce à moi les saisons n'ont plus d'importance ». Ca évoque quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

- Un truc qui tient chaud… une cheminée, proposa Ron.

- Y'a pas écrit l' « hiver n'a plus d'importance », mais « les saisons » donc logiquement ça ne protège pas que du froid, fit remarquer Harry.

Quelques-uns opinèrent du chef tandis que les autres semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion – ou si ce n'était pas le cas faisait du moins semblant de l'être. Après quelques minutes du silence le plus complet, Hermione reprit :

- Et ça : « Je terrorise rongeurs et petits oiseaux », qu'est-ce qui fait peur aux rongeurs et aux petits oiseaux ?

- Je sais ! Rogue ! Tout le monde sait que son seul passe-temps est d'enlever des petits animaux, de les empoisonner avec ses potions bizarres pour les disséquer ensuite, plaisanta Seamus.

Ron et Harry s'esclaffèrent, ne réfléchissant pas plus avant de rire que ne l'avait fait Seamus avant de parler, mais les regards de Ginny et d'Hermione eux se portèrent immédiatement sur Serena. Les garçons, voyant que la blague ne remportait pas autant de succès que ne le faisait habituellement toute plaisanterie sur Rogue, fût-elle pathétique, se tournèrent vers filles, et se rappelèrent. Ils se rappelèrent que, depuis la rentrée, les plaisanteries sur Rogue n'étaient plus de mise qu'après avoir vérifié au préalable qu'aucun Dumas Rogue n'était dans les parages – les quelques menaces lancées par Zach au moindre contrevenant à cette règle ayant rendu les Gryffondor précautionneux, l'habituel sang froid du jeune homme contrastant de manière effrayante avec l'emportement dont il faisait toujours preuve en pareille circonstance. Seulement voilà, ce soir-là, Seamus avait oublié, Ron et Harry aussi, et les trois garçons se trouvaient soudain très mal à l'aise sous le regard mi-furieux mi-attristé de Serena.

La jeune française s'était levée d'un bond et s'était plantée devant Seamus :

- T'as un problème avec mon père ? lança-t-elle, agressive.

- Je…

Mais Serena ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre :

- T'as rien à dire contre mon père ! Tu sais rien de lui, t'entends ! cria-t-elle.

Cette fois encore c'en fut trop pour Seamus : jamais elle n'était indulgente avec lui, jamais elle ne lui donnait la possibilité de s'expliquer, jamais elle ne lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Il vit rouge :

- Je sais de lui ce que tous ses élèves savent, que c'est un gros sadique injuste qui…

Mais Seamus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une immense gifle vint lui couper le souffle. Séréna semblait si enragée qu'elle serait probablement passée de la gifle au coup de poing, du coup de poing au coup de pied, sans négliger les griffures et les morsures, si Hermione n'était pas intervenue. Venant se placer entre son amie et Seamus, elle la prit par les épaules et lui dit :

- Serena, stop ! Je suis sure que Seamus ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait. C'est qu'une blague d'un élève aux dépens de son professeur comme il s'en dit des centaines tous les jours ici, et pas seulement à propos de ton père, crois-moi. Combien de fois je t'ai entendu te moquer de Binns ou de Chourave ?

- Jamais en les faisant passer pour des espèces de psychopathe, et jamais devant des gens qui tenaient à eux, se défendit Serena.

- Je suis sure que Seamus est prêt à s'excuser pour ça…

- Plutôt crever ! lança le jeune irlandais qui ne décolérait pas.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Serena, il regrette rien du tout, il se fout complètement de m'avoir insultée, de toute façon je sais pas ce qui m'étonne, c'est son sport favoris depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui jeter un sort de ligotage et de l'enfermer dans une serre à la merci des mandragores et des plantes carnivores !

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Ron.

- Hé ! Les gars… tenta-t-il.

Mais déjà Ginny, qui jusque-là avait adopté la prudente position d'observatrice, se lançait dans la dispute et couvrait la voix de son frère :

- Parce que tu es capable de lancer un sort de ligotage toi ? ironisa-t-elle.

Serena se détourna de Seamus pour jeter un regard flamboyant de colère à Ginny :

- Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

- Mais ma pauvre chérie, tu tiendras pas deux secondes face à moi ! fit la rouquine, méprisante.

Seamus, fou de rage après Séréna une seconde auparavant, fut à l'instant révolté de la voir ainsi agressée par Ginny :

- Menace pas des gens plus faibles que toi, Gin', ou je te jure que c'est à moi que tu auras affaire, lança-t-il avec un accent de fureur.

- Faible ? s'indigna Serena en se tournant brutalement vers lui.

- Hé ! T'en prends pas à Ginny, c'est quand même la faute de Serena si on en est là, intervint Harry.

- Non, Harry, t'y mets pas toi aussi, implora Hermione que ne savait plus comment empêcher que cela ne tourne au pugilat.

- Qui est-ce qui est faible ? Tu me prends pour une poupée ou quoi ! s'exclama Serena à l'adresse de Seamus.

Hélas ou heureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, occupé qu'il était à se disputer avec Harry :

- Tu crois peut-être que ta copine est toute blanche de cette histoire, qui est-ce qui a sorti sa baguette contre Serena tout à l'heure ?

- Hé, les gars… tenta à nouveau Ron sans plus de succès que la première fois.

- Je suis plus sa copine, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en chœur Seamus, Hermione et Séréna.

Ron, voulant profiter du bref silence qui s'était installé à cette nouvelle, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais déjà la joute verbale générale reprenait :

- Vous êtes trop lents pour comprendre ? Harry m'a jetée, c'est plus clair comme ça ? s'écria Ginny.

- Je t'ai pas « jetée » ! se révolta l'intéressé.

- T'as que ce que tu mérites, lança Serena à la rouquine, un méchant accent de satisfaction dans la voix, de toute façon c'était couru d'avance.

- A se demander pourquoi tu en as fait un tel drame, dit Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Putain ! Mais tu peux pas arrêter de l'agresser, c'est quand même pas sa faute si vous avez cassé ! s'énerva Seamus.

- Regardez-moi ce défenseur des femmes opprimées de pacotille, se moqua Ginny.

- C'est vrai ça, s'écria Serena, je t'ai demandé quelque chose moi ? Pourquoi tu me défends tout le temps ?

- Mais parce que je t'aime bordel !

Cette fois le silence qui tomba sur la pièce fut assez lourd et assez long pour que Ron puisse dire :

- Je crois que j'ai la solution de l'énigme.

Mais personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il disait : Serena et Seamus se regardaient, stupéfaits, l'un de sa propre audace, l'autre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Harry et Ginny attendaient la suite des événements tandis qu'Hermione, satisfaite que la bagarre semble enfin vouloir prendre fin, reprenait ses esprits. Ne se laissant pas démonté, Ron poursuivit :

- Je crois que c'est « serre », vous savez, un « serre-tête » pour les petites filles, les serres des oiseaux de proies, et puis les serres qui protègent les plantes des intempéries.

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est forcément ça, bravo Ron !

Chacun se mit alors à le féliciter à coup de grandes tapes dans le dos ou de baisers sur les joues et la petite troupe se mit en route vers les serres prudemment, mais avec enthousiasme. Seuls Seamus et Séréna demeuraient quelque peu ébranlés par la violente scène qui venait de se jouer, et surtout par ce qui y avait été révélé.

**TBC...**

**Voilà, le retour de Drago, c'est pour le prochain chapitre! Une petite review ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 20 : Où nos aventuriers nocturnes se retrouveront enfin au complet**

De tout temps, le parc avait été le complice discret et bienveillant des aventures nocturnes des élèves de Poudlard. Nuit après nuit il veillait sur les amoureux clandestins et sur les insomniaques mélancoliques ; il avait vu de gentils loups-garous en quête d'un abri où cacher leur animalité, des apprentis mages noirs à la recherche d'un recoin obscur où mener leurs premières sombres expériences, et sans distinction, sans jugement, il les avait accueillis, protégés, dérobés aux regards inquisiteurs en les enveloppant d'un grand manteau d'ombre.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était en troupe que se déplaçaient ses protégés. Quelques murmures signalaient leur présence tandis qu'ils allaient d'une serre à l'autre – ouvrant l'une, la parcourant rapidement du regard, puis passant à la suivante.  
- On devrait peut-être les fouiller un peu mieux, non ? glissa Harry à ses compagnons.  
- Pas la peine, répondit Séréna, Drago a dit qu'il mettrait l'objet et l'indice bien en évidence.  
Ron, Harry et Ginny eurent tous les trois le même regard dont la traduction la plus fidèle serait sans doute : « Et on est supposé le croire parce que Malefoy le dit ? », mais ils ne firent pas de commentaire. Ils gagnèrent la serre suivante.  
Ce fut Harry qui le premier posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il s'immobilisa en sentant quelque chose d'inattendu sous ses doigts.  
- Y'a un problème ? demanda Hermione, une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Aucun problème. C'est à toi ça, Seam' ? demanda-t-il en montrant une longue chaîne d'argent à laquelle pendait une bague. C'était accroché à la poignée de la porte, précisa-t-il.  
Seamus fit quelques pas pour arriver à la hauteur d'Harry, puis, se saisissant de la chaîne, répondit :  
- Oui ! C'est la chevalière de mon grand-père.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château, Séréna avait fait mine d'ignorer le jeune irlandais, tout en lui jetant de fréquents regards… discrètement, cela va sans dire. C'est dans les expressions de son visage qu'elle avait espéré trouver les réponses aux innombrables questions qui assaillaient son esprit… en vain. Elle avait dû se résigner à reconnaître qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour que ce genre de méthode soit efficace… en fait, elle ne savait absolument rien de lui. Mais si elle ignorait tout de lui, Seamus en savait-il plus sur elle ? Elle en doutait… Alors à quoi rimait ce « je t'aime » prononcé avec tant de conviction ? Peut-on seulement aimer quelqu'un que l'on connaît si peu ?  
Séréna se désolait intérieurement de son inexpérience dont elle ne savait pas bien si elle la rendait trop naïve ou bien trop craintive. Désespérée de sa propre incompétence en matière amoureuse, elle soupira et reporta finalement son attention sur la scène que se jouait sous ses yeux.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a pas d'indice avec l'objet ? demandait Ginny. Et c'est moi ou y'a de la lumière dans cette serre ?  
Les autres portèrent leur regard vers la petite lueur que pointait la rouquine. De fait, il y avait de la lumière dans la serre devant laquelle ils se tenaient.  
- Peut-être que Chourave a oublié une bougie… suggéra Ron sans beaucoup de conviction.  
- Je doute qu'elle amène des bougies dans les serres, Ron. Le feu et les plantes, ça fait pas bon ménage, répondit Harry.  
Tout le monde resta perplexe quelques instants, puis Harry posa à nouveau sa main sur la poignée, mais avant qu'il ait pu la pousser le bras de Ginny avait bloqué son geste :  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?  
- Bah je vais voir, l'indice est sûrement à l'intérieur.  
Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de dire un mot de plus, il entra. Les autres se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione et Ron le suivirent. Seamus et Ginny, ne voulant pas être en reste, firent bientôt de même, et Séréna, qu'une vague lumière effrayait moins que la solitude, n'eut plus qu'à se résigner à en faire autant, non sans avoir murmuré au préalable « saleté de Gryffondor ».

Lorsque Séréna entra dans la serre, la première chose qu'elle vit fut les expressions stupéfaites qui s'étaient peintes sur les visages de ses comparses. Seule Hermione faisait exception, son doux sourire et son regard bienveillant signalant plutôt l'attendrissement le plus sincère. Attendrissement que Séréna ne tarda pas à partager lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago Malefoy, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture de laine, assis par terre contre un mur, endormi. La petite bougie allumée à ses côtés et son livre de potion encore ouvert sur ses genoux attestaient que le sommeil l'avait pris par surprise. Les intervalles longs et réguliers entre chacun des soulèvements de sa poitrine étaient les signes d'un sommeil profond, et sa tête, sans autre appui que le mur de verre, vacillait légèrement, menaçant sans cesse de basculer sur le côté.  
Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Séréna s'approcha précautionneusement de Drago et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Elle observa un instant son visage endormi et estima la stupéfaction des autres bien compréhensible ; il est toujours étrange de découvrir quelqu'un qu'on croit connaître dans une situation nouvelle, aussi banale soit-elle : dans le cas présent, son ennemi, celui là même qu'on voit tous les jours l'insulte ou le sourire sardonique aux lèvres, endormi et paisible comme un enfant, beau et vulnérable comme un ange (1).  
Elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule en murmurant :  
- Drago, Drago, réveille-toi.  
Le jeune homme émit une espèce de petit grognement et ses paupières, comme faites de plomb, se soulevèrent très lentement.  
- Bonjour… marmonna-t-il en voyant Séréna.  
Mais avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, il avait déjà refermé les yeux et semblait sur le point de plonger à nouveau dans le royaume des rêves.  
- Drago, faut te lever, reprit-elle.  
- Y fait encore nuit, geignit le jeune homme en s'allongeant sur le sol.  
- Je sais bien qu'il fait nuit, répondit Séréna déployant des trésors de patience, mais faut quand même que tu te lèves, y'a tes « amis » les Gryffondor qui sont là, Harry, Hermione, toute la bande… On les a coincés dehors, tu te souviens ?  
Drago roula alors sur le dos, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis se redressa. Il embrassa la scène du regard et sembla réaliser ce qui se passait. Après s'être dépêtré de sa couverture, il sortit une belle montre à gousset en platine de sa poche, l'ouvrit, prit la petite bougie pour pouvoir lire ce qu'elle indiquait et émit un long sifflement faussement admiratif.  
- Une heure et cinquante minutes ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez mis une heure et cinquante minutes pour arriver jusqu'ici, vous êtes encore plus lents que tout ce que j'avais pu prévoir.  
- Oui, enfin, on a été ralenti par quelques…heu… discussions personnelles, dirons-nous, argua Hermione.  
Drago se leva, s'étira, puis dit avec un petit sourire satisfait :  
- C'est là tout le charme des huis clos, ma chère Hermione. Si tant est qu'on puisse parler de huis clos avec un domaine si grand à disposition…  
Hermione et Drago échangèrent alors un regard de connivence. Ils avaient parlé de ça une fois – de la manière dont les huis clos exacerbaient les passions, poussaient les gens à faire ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait, mais surtout à dire ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dit s'ils avaient eu la possibilité de s'isoler des autres ne serait-ce que pour un court moment – ils s'en rappelaient tous les deux. Ce fut Harry qui brisa leur dialogue silencieux, visiblement sans regret.  
- Désolé d'interrompre ce charmant échange, dit-il, mais moi ce que je veux c'est l'indice suivant, qu'on trouve l'objet que vous m'avez pris, notre mot de passe et qu'on puisse aller se coucher.  
- C'est vrai ça, dit Séréna, t'en as fait quoi de l'énigme suivante ?  
Drago, au lieu de répondre, entreprit de réinstaller sa couverture. Il prenait tout son temps, signe, pour quiconque le connaissait un peu, qu'il était en train de ménager son effet. Lorsque la couverture fut apparemment disposée selon ses critères, il s'installa dessus, puis dit avec nonchalance :  
- Partie en fumée.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent tous les autres dans un bel ensemble.  
- Séréna et moi, on n'a aucun moyen de retrouver nos lits, à part votre bon vouloir, je me trompe ? Eh bien je nous ai mis à égalité, j'ai brûlé la seconde énigme et le mot de passe de votre salle commune. Si vous les voulez, il va falloir nous donner les nôtres.  
- Attends un peu…, intervint Séréna en comprenant que ce n'était pas Drago qui l'avait enfermée dehors mais les Gryffondor.  
Elle jeta à Hermione un regard scandalisé qui disait clairement : « Toi ! Traîtresse ! ». La préfète articula un « désolé » silencieux, et l'affaire fut classée.  
- Alors, cet échange de mot de passe ? insista Drago sans faire attention à l'intervention de Séréna.  
- Ok, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon, répondit Ron d'un ton qui trahissait son mécontentement.  
Les autres acquiescèrent.

Harry n'avait pas quitté un instant Drago du regard. Le découvrir ainsi endormi lui avait porté un coup cœur. Cette image s'était étrangement superposée à une autre qui, depuis plusieurs semaines, était restée gravée dans son esprit : Drago, à la fête d'anniversaire de Théodore Nott, la tête abandonnée sur l'épaule de Zach… Aujourd'hui, lorsque Drago Malefoy s'endormait, sa tête vacillante ne rencontrait plus que le vide… comme une nouvelle preuve du non-sens absolu de l'absence de Zach, de son absence aux côtés de Drago.

Il se rappelait de lui, blotti contre Zach. Si beau. Si vulnérable. Si différent enfin de celui qu'il haïssait de tout son être, mais pas moins haï pour autant. Bien au contraire, haï en cet instant-là comme rarement auparavant. De la jalousie à l'état brut, si intense, si violente qu'elle en avait éteint toute autre forme de sentiment, voilà ce qu'il avait alors ressenti.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Harry avait toujours méprisé Drago Malefoy ; l'envie, elle, était venue plus tard, avec l'adolescence, plus insidieusement aussi, par petites touches. Son apparente assurance, sa répartie, sa beauté, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait jalousé le plus farouchement… lorsque Zach était arrivé, la question ne s'était plus posée : ce qu'il enviait le plus à Drago Malefoy, c'était ce jeune homme protecteur et viril, à la beauté calme et à la bonté irradiante. Et il avait réussi à le lui enlever, pas complètement, mais un peu. Assez pour le rendre ivre de jalousie à son tour. Et il avait été satisfait. Bêtement satisfait. S'il avait lu en Drago Malefoy avec plus de clairvoyance, s'il avait compris que ce que ressentait son rival à son égard n'était pas si éloigné de ce que lui-même ressentait pour lui, sans doute aurait-il évité bien des malheurs. Mais tel n'avait pas été le cas et il avait été assez fou pour se réjouir de la jalousie de Malefoy, ce sentiment affreux dont il aurait dû savoir pourtant qu'il n'apportait que malheur et destruction.

A présent, ce sentiment s'était étrangement totalement dissipé. Là, dans ses veines où autrefois il lui semblait que la jalousie coulait en même temps que son sang, il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse. Oui, il regardait Drago Malefoy, il repensait aux images de la pensine, à son corps sous les caresses de Zach, et il se sentait juste incroyablement triste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis le jour où, tel un enfant capricieux, il s'était vanté auprès de Malefoy de l'avoir éloigné de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de celui qui avait été si longtemps son rival, il méprisait toujours son égoïsme, son intolérance, sa méchanceté, il le trouvait toujours retors, manipulateur et agressif… mais son charisme ? son assurance ? sa beauté ? son intelligence ?… eh bien, il renonçait à les lui jalouser et, à défaut de les apprécier lui-même, comprenait qu'on les apprécie… qu'Hermione les apprécie. Il n'avait que trop longtemps fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais à présent il acceptait la vérité : sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de Malefoy. Mais s'il le comprenait, il ne pouvait que s'en désoler car ce jour-là, dans la pensine de Rogue, il avait acquis une certitude : Zach et Drago s'appartenaient.

- Harry ! On y va ?  
C'était Ron qui venait de l'arracher à ses sombres pensées. Il regarda autour de lui, Malefoy avait remballé ses affaires, chacun s'apprêtait à quitter la serre. Les tractations avaient apparemment eu lieu, chacun avait récupéré le mot de passe qui l'intéressait… Harry s'en réjouit, il n'était pas plus de minuit, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait des années de sommeil à rattraper.  
Il sortit donc à la suite des autres, presque dormant déjà, mais soudain Ginny étouffa un juron, souffla la bougie de Drago puis chuchota :  
- Vite, vite, retournez à l'intérieur !  
Tout le monde s'exécuta sans poser de question tant le ton de Ginny était impérieux. Comme elle avait toujours un doigt sur sa bouche, imposant ainsi le silence à chacun, ce fut d'un signe de tête qu'elle indiqua à ses camarades la source de danger. Juste à côté de la seule issue de leur serre se trouvait une ancienne cabane à outil, habituellement désertée mais qui venait de s'illuminer et dont la porte était à présent grande ouverte. L'éclairage laissait deviner les déplacements d'une silhouette trop bien connue des jeunes gens.  
- Rusard… murmura Ron.  
Alors qu'ils se dévisageaient les uns les autres dans l'espoir que quelqu'un ait une suggestion à faire, le grésillement d'une vieille radio qu'on allume se fit entendre puis une voix rauque de femme résonna jusque dans la serre :  
« Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre émission « Wanda à l'écoute des sorciers désespérés ». Coup de blues, coup de colère, blessure d'amour propre ou d'amour tout court, appelez et partagez vos émotions avec les auditeurs. Ici Wanda, votre confidente nocturne, il est minuit et nous sommes ensemble jusqu'à quatre heures du matin ».  
Sept soupirs désespérés furent étouffés par les jérémiades du premier auditeur de Wanda.

Presque une heure plus tard, Ginny, Ron et Seamus guettaient toujours à l'entrée de la serre le départ éventuel de Rusard. Mais le concierge s'était confortablement installé sur un transat et la porte de la cabane était toujours ouverte, les adolescents ne pouvaient donc pas espérer sortir sans être vus. Le vieil homme s'était bien assoupi une ou deux fois, mais aussitôt qu'ils avaient mis un pied dehors, les miaulements de Miss Teigne avaient éveillé son maître et ils avaient dû battre en retraite aussi rapidement et aussi discrètement que possible.  
- On peut savoir ce que vous espérez encore ? gronda Drago. Fermez cette porte, j'en peux plus d'entendre cette émission de radio débile.  
- Oh, ça passe le temps, répondit Séréna, philosophe.  
Mais Ron n'était pas d'humeur aussi conciliante :  
- Et on devrait faire ce que tu dis parce que… ? Tu sais Malefoy, je sais même pas ce qui me retient de…  
- Ron ! Arrête, s'il te plait, lança Hermione. La dernière chose dont on a besoin maintenant c'est d'une dispute. Et je t'en prie ferme cette porte, moi aussi ça me rend dingue.  
Ron s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et le silence tomba sur la serre. Les adolescents avaient dû éteindre la bougie de peur d'être découverts par le concierge, et même si leurs yeux s'étaient quelque peu accoutumés à l'obscurité – le clair de lune leur donnait d'ailleurs un peu de lumière – la pénombre n'égayait pas vraiment l'atmosphère qui s'était vite faite pesante.  
La serre était hélas une des plus petites du domaine : elle ne faisait pas plus de quarante mètres carrés. D'un coup de baguette magique, Harry avait rassemblé tout les plants dans un coin, si bien que les sept jeunes gens avaient à peu près la moitié de cet espace à disposition. Ils s'étaient alors divisés en trois groupes, Séréna et Drago s'étaient réinstallés à la place initiale du jeune homme, sur sa grosse couverture, Harry et Hermione avaient pris place dans le coin opposé tandis que les trois autres, gardant l'espoir de quitter cet endroit au plus tôt, étaient restés debout près de la porte. Sur la demande d'Hermione, ils rejoignirent finalement les deux autres Gryffondor si bien qu'il n'y avait plus trois groupes, mais deux, et qu'ils étaient fortement déséquilibrés.  
Chez les lions, il y avait quelques tensions : Ginny et Harry s'évitaient du regard, Hermione, songeuse, n'ouvrait pas la bouche, Seamus en voulait encore quelque peu au survivant de son agressivité envers Séréna, et Ron, furieux après les deux Serpentard qui les avait mis dans cette situation et atterré de voir que les autres ne semblaient leur en tenir rigueur autant que lui, fulminait intérieurement. Le silence, en plus d'être pesant, favorisait l'ennui qui lentement gagnait tout le monde, en particulier Hermione, peu habituée à ne rien faire pendant des heures entières.  
Chez les serpents, s'il on était gêné, on ne le montrait pas, et les deux jeunes gens se comportaient exactement comme s'ils avaient été seuls dans la pièce.  
- C'est moi ou on commence à se geler ici ? demandait Séréna. Saleté de pays, dans le sud de la France on prend des bains de minuit à cette période de l'année… c'est d'ailleurs sûrement ce qu'est en train de faire Zach en ce moment même.  
- Tu prends des bains de minuit en octobre toi ? Même dans le midi, j'ai des doutes…  
Séréna haussa les épaules, mais ne se laissa pas démonter :  
- Certaines années… disons que c'est déjà arrivé.  
Drago sourit de sa mauvaise foi, mais sortit néanmoins un pull de son sac. Il le tendit à son amie qui s'empressa de l'enfiler.  
- C'est mieux, princesse ? demanda-t-il.  
- Bah, j'ai un peu faim aussi, mais ça va.  
Le jeune homme fouilla à nouveau dans son sac, en sortit cette fois un paquet de gâteaux qu'il lui donna.  
- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'avais prévu le coup ou quoi ?  
- Peut-être…  
- Quoi ? s'écria Séréna en engloutissant un biscuit.  
- Réfléchis deux secondes, tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient se laisser faire comme ça ? dit-il en parlant des Gryffondor mais les ignorant toujours. Connaissant Hermione, j'ai bien pensé qu'elle s'était posé deux ou trois questions en voyant que je pouvais changer les mots de passe. Je m'étais dit que, de deux choses l'une, soit ils essaieraient de modifier à nouveau le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor, mais ça revenait à refuser de relever le défi qu'on leur lançait, soit ils accepteraient le défi en question, mais pas sans une petite vengeance, et ils nous coinceraient dehors à notre tour.  
- Et pourquoi t'as pas prévenu ton arrière-grand père de pas accepter ?  
- Et sous quel prétexte ? Il est susceptible, faut pas trop abuser sinon il se fâche. Par contre, j'ai tout ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin.  
Et il entreprit de vider son sac : des magazines, un autre pull, trois romans, son livre de potion et celui de runes, des bougies, des bièreaubeurres, des bonbons, du jus de citrouille et des gâteaux au miel. Il avait là de quoi tenir un siège.  
Du côté des griffons, des regards curieux se posaient sur ce qui émanait du sac de Malefoy. Hermione louchait sur les bouquins, tandis que Ron scrutait les gâteaux, Ginny qui commençait à grelotter n'aurait rien eu contre un pull, même s'il appartenait à Drago Malefoy, tandis que Seamus n'aurait pas dit non à une bièreaubeurre. Seul Harry, apparemment épuisé, affichait un air totalement indifférent.  
Rien de tout cela n'avait échappé à Séréna qui interrogea Drago du regard. Il lui répondit dans le même langage, à savoir par un haussement d'épaule indifférent.  
Séréna prit donc les trois romans entre ses mains mais Drago en saisit un au vol :  
- Je garde celui-là.  
- Non pas question, pas ton bouquin de dépressif, dit Séréna en le récupérant. C'est quoi le plus marrant des trois ?  
Drago la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue.  
- Bon, quel est le moins déprimant alors ? corrigea-t-elle.  
- Je suppose que c'est « Joseph Balsamo » (2), dit-il.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas, le pavé pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant le livre désigné, moi je prends le bouquin déprimant (3), et « Belle du Seigneur » (4) pour Hermione ?  
- Elle l'a sûrement déjà lu.  
- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
Drago ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas qu'on le croit trop prévenant à l'égard de la préfète. Séréna se leva, s'approcha de son amie et lui tendit donc « Belle du Seigneur » mais Hermione ne fit pas un mouvement :  
- Je peux pas, dit-elle.  
Séréna eut un mouvement de surprise, puis demanda :  
- Pourquoi ? Il a raison, tu l'as déjà lu ?  
- C'est pas ça le problème, répondit doucement Hermione, je veux pas que vous me passiez des trucs juste à moi. Vous partagez avec tout le monde, ou pas du tout.  
La jeune française eut un soupire exaspéré, puis dit :  
- Sois pas bête, je vois bien que tu t'ennuies alors prends ce bouquin, Drago a un goût très sûr en la matière.  
- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire, mais ce n'est pas la question.  
- Comme tu veux, dit Séréna en faisant demi-tour.  
Elle allait se rasseoir à côté de Drago lorsqu'il lui dit :  
- Allez, sois pas bornée, tu l'as déjà eue ta petite vengeance, non ? On a qu'à partager avec tout le monde, moi je m'en fous en tout cas.  
Séréna eut une petite moue mécontente, mais finit tout de même par dire au Gryffondor :  
- Bon bah, venez par là, vous serez mieux installés sur la couverture.  
Hermione se leva la première et s'assit à côté de son amie qui lui tendit à nouveau le livre qu'elle prit sans hésiter cette fois. Les autres suivaient lentement, mais suivaient tout de même. Ils se servirent d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'audace dans les affaires de Drago. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils partageaient la nourriture en frères, mais le silence et les regards eux étaient encore ceux d'ennemis.

0*0*0*0*0

Le sommeil avait fini par gagner la plupart des habitants clandestins de la petite serre ; il avait laissé Harry et Ron allongés quasiment l'un sur l'autre, Ginny roulée en boule dans un coin, Seamus encore assis et Séréna la tête sur les genoux de Drago.  
Seuls Hermione et Drago veillaient en silence, chacun plongé dans son roman. Ils se lançaient parfois de rapides regards, mais un léger malaise les empêchait d'échanger une parole. Au loin, ils pouvaient vaguement entendre le murmure indistinct de la radio, symbole de leur captivité. Hermione appréciait la situation. Elle aimait cette quiétude. Elle prenait surtout plaisir à être seule avec Drago sans vraiment l'être. Elle pouvait profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec lui sans avoir à se sentir coupable, sans avoir à se poser de question : de toute façon, elle n'avait pas choisi d'être là, avec lui.  
Elle remarqua soudain qu'il commençait à s'agiter quelque peu.  
- Drago, ça va pas ?  
- J'ai des fourmis dans la jambe, répondit le jeune homme en désignant Séréna qui l'empêchait de faire un mouvement. J'essaierais bien de la bouger mais j'ai peur de la réveiller.  
Hermione sourit de cette attention, puis posa son livre pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle prit un des pulls de Drago et le roula en boule. Elle passa ensuite doucement ses mains sous la nuque de Séréna et la déplaça précautionneusement de la cuisse de Drago jusqu'à ce substitut d'oreiller. La jeune fille émit bien un petit geignement, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.  
- Voilà, dit fièrement Hermione, tu es un homme libre !  
- Merci.  
Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis elle détourna le regard, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son regard posé sur elle, ou bien cette drôle de sensation qu'elle avait presque oubliée et qui avait refait surface lorsqu'elle l'avait à nouveau touché quelques secondes auparavant, mais elle se sentait revenir plusieurs semaines en arrière, et ce n'était pas bon. Les choses avaient changé et elle devait s'en souvenir.  
Drago se leva et fit quelques pas pour retrouver toutes ses sensations au niveau de la jambe tandis que sa compagne se replongeait dans sa lecture. Soudain il l'appela :  
- Hé ! Hermione, viens voir ça.  
Elle se leva à son tour et, arrivée à sa hauteur, demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Regarde, dit-il en désignant le plafond.  
- La trappe qui mène au toit ! Comment on y a pas pensé avant ? On sait pourtant que Pomfresh fait sécher des plantes là-haut ! Je vais réveiller les autres.  
Mais avant qu'elle ait fait un mouvement, Drago avait saisi son bras pour la retenir.  
- Attends, si ça se trouve on peut pas sortir par là. Ce serait idiot de les réveiller pour rien, on devrait essayer avant.  
Hermione hésita un moment, elle ne savait pas quel sentiment écouter : l'envie de rester seule avec lui un moment encore sans que ça prête à conséquence ou son bon sens qui lui disait qu'elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien en prolongeant un tête-à-tête qui ne devait plus jamais se reproduire à l'avenir.  
- Oui, t'as raison.  
Il sourit.  
- Accio échelle!

- C'est trop haut, constata Hermione depuis de toit de la serre. On va se casser le cou si on essaye de descendre par là. C'est toi qui avais raison, on a eu raison de pas réveiller les autres.  
Mais Drago ne semblait pas l'écouter, il regardait le ciel.  
- J'aurais jamais cru grimper sur le toit d'une serre un jour, dit-il. On a une jolie vue, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer : elle était décidée à ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu dangereux du romantisme. Il était hors de question qu'elle commence à regarder les étoiles avec lui.  
- On devrait redescendre, dit-elle.  
Mais sans l'écouter il commença à fait le tour du toit.  
- Fais attention Drago ! Tu vas tomber !  
Il sourit et s'éloigna un tout petit peu du bord.  
- C'est la tour d'astronomie juste-là ? demanda-t-il.  
- On dirait bien, et alors ?  
Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Drago se dirigea vers le haut édifice. La serre avait été construite pour ainsi dire à son pied, si bien qu'en se mettant tout au bord et en se penchant en avant Drago pouvait en toucher le mur. Mais cela n'aurait été d'aucune aide si, à un peu plus d'un mètre au dessus de sa tête, ne s'était pas trouvé le balcon du premier étage de la tour.  
- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione en le rejoignant.  
Elle ne tarda pas à le comprendre. Malgré ses regards mécontents et ses commentaires peu encourageants, Drago, sur la pointe des pieds, les bras tendus au maximum, tentait d'atteindre le balcon. Après deux ou trois tentatives infructueuses, il se décida à sauter sous les hauts cris d'Hermione.  
- Mais arrête, bon sang ! Tu es trop au bord, à un moment ou un autre tu vas plus retomber sur le toit, tu vas t'écraser au sol à la place! Tu m'écoutes ?  
Mais son dernier saut lui il avait réussi et il avait attrapé l'un des barreaux du balcon. Les pieds dans le vide, à la seule force des bras, il se hissa tant bien que mal le long des barreaux. Lorsque ses mains eurent enfin accroché le haut de la balustrade, ses pieds purent à leur tour trouver un appui. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration et enjamba finalement la rambarde.  
- Voilà ! C'était pas si dur, dit-il en se retournant pour chercher Hermione du regard non sans une certaine fierté.  
Fierté qui en prit un coup lorsqu'il la vit arriver avec l'échelle, la mettre en place contre le balcon et le rejoindre, le tout sans le moindre effort.  
- Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.  
En temps normal, Drago aurait été très contrarié, mais le regard malicieux et exempt de tout reproche qu'Hermione posait sur lui le rendait bien trop heureux pour qu'il se vexe. Alors il lui sourit et, sans espoir de se montrer convainquant aucun, répondit gaiment :  
- Bien sûr que si, mais où aurait été la beauté ?  
Ils rirent tous les deux… comme avant.  
Ils cherchèrent ensuite la porte, mais elle était évidemment fermée.  
- « Alohomora » ! lança Hermione.  
Rien.  
- « Alohomora » ! « Alohomora ! »  
- Oui, bon, ça marche pas, ça sert à rien d'insister Hermione ! dit Drago en touchant la main de la jeune fille pour lui faire baisser sa baguette.  
Ses doigts s'étaient attardés quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire et ils s'en étaient tous les deux rendus compte.  
- Bon, fit-elle pour cacher son trouble, dans ce cas on ferait mieux de retourner dans la serre, à moins que tu aies une idée pour ouvrir cette porte ?  
Drago eut un petit signe de dénégation mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour quitter l'endroit pour autant. Au contraire, il alla s'asseoir au bord de la petite plate-forme, chacune de ses jambes entre deux barreaux du balcon et les pieds dans le vide.  
- On pourrait se reposer ici un moment, je suis crevé. Ca te dérange pas ?  
- Non, répondit-elle tout en sachant qu'une partie d'elle mentait et ne voulait pas rester ainsi en sa présence.  
Etre seule avec lui tout en sachant que jamais elle ne serait « avec lui » avait quelque chose de terriblement douloureux.  
- Viens t'asseoir.  
Elle chercha une excuse pour refuser, mais n'en trouva pas. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas cherché aussi bien qu'elle aurait dû. Alors elle prit place près de lui. Bien trop près. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis il dit :  
- C'est bon d'être avec toi comme ça.  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de saisir toutes les implications de cette phrase, déjà Drago déposait sur lèvres un baiser comme il ne lui en avait jamais donné. Il était doux et chaste, et même un peu timide. Un baiser qui demande pardon… elle ne savait pas que cela pouvait exister.  
- Drago, arrête, dit-elle d'une voix faible.  
Et contre tout ce qu'Hermione avait pu prévoir, cette simple récrimination suffit. Drago s'éloigna. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux lui prendre la main et lui dire :  
- Hermione, je t'en prie... On est bien ensemble, non ?  
- La question n'est pas là.  
- Elle est où alors ?  
- Ce que tu as fait, briser le couple d'Harry et de Zach, et de cette façon… c'était tellement cruel ! J'ai du mal à croire que la même personne que celle avec qui je suis en ce moment ait été capable de quelque chose d'aussi bas. Je comprends pas, Drago. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable part bien des aspects, mais tu as aussi ce côté…  
- Sombre ?  
Elle soupira.  
- Non. Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends en tout cas. Pas comme ton père ou comme le personnage de ton roman. Si ce côté existe, en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vu. Non, c'est autre chose, quelque chose qui te fait agir de manière irréfléchie, stupide et cruelle. Et ce côté là, je suis totalement incapable de me l'expliquer, et encore plus de l'accepter. Je suis désolée.  
Si Drago avait été un peu moins orgueilleux, peut-être aurait-il éclairé ce qui restait obscur à Hermione. Peut-être lui aurait-il parlé de cette peur irrationnelle mais viscérale, inexpugnable ; de cette horrible impression quasiment omniprésente que les gens à qui ils tenaient le plus allaient finir par comprendre que rien en lui ne justifiait leur attention, leur amour, et qu'alors ils partiraient. Il fallait qu'il les empêche de le laisser… il avait juste voulu empêcher Zach de le laisser, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Hermione, c'était bien trop… pitoyable.  
Abaisser ainsi l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui ne ferait que la pousser plus loin encore au lieu de la retenir, alors il dit simplement :  
- Tu as raison, j'agis de manière stupide, irréfléchie et cruelle parfois. Je le reconnais.  
Ce fut lui qui, le premier, se leva et se dirigea vers l'échelle, mettant un terme définitif à cette conversation. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux la serre, en silence.

0*0*0*0*0

Pendant quelques instants, Zach écouta négligemment les battements de son propre cœur ralentir, sa respiration se faire plus régulière, puis il commença à somnoler dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il aurait fallu qu'il s'arrache à la tiédeur de ces draps, qu'il regagne sa propre chambre, mais il n'en avait pas le courage.  
La main qui caressait doucement son torse se fit de plus en plus paresseuse jusqu'à s'immobiliser entièrement. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil au jeune homme dont le corps frôlait le sien et constata qu'il s'était endormi.  
Il repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Un inconnu, une danse ou deux, quelques attouchements pas aussi timides qu'ils auraient dû… et puis le soulagement d'avoir évité la solitude pour une nuit au moins, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, un ersatz d'amour… ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.  
Il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas éveiller son compagnon d'une nuit, ramassa ses vêtements épars et les enfila rapidement. Il posa un dernier baiser dans le cou de ce jeune homme qui n'était déjà plus son amant, et sortit.

Ce bien-être presque surnaturel et cette douce chaleur qui gagnent le corps aussitôt après l'orgasme se dissipèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il se heurtait au froid quasiment hivernal de cette nuit d'octobre. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra le pas, il avait hâte de prendre une douche et de rejoindre son lit. Il lui faudrait au moins un quart d'heure pour traverser tout le campus, encore avait-il eu la chance que son amant d'un soir étudie dans la même université que lui.  
Il songeait vaguement à faire une pétition pour que tous les bâtiments du campus soient reliés par cheminée lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination. C'était un petit immeuble qui lui rappelait un peu les hôtels particuliers qu'il avait pu voir dans le Paris moldu, il y entra en pensant qu'il serait sans doute plus simple qu'il passe son permis de transplanage. Il monta rapidement l'imposant escalier de bois, emprunta le couloir de gauche puis poussa la première porte qui se présenta à lui. Sans surprise, son camarade de chambre était installé à un des deux petits bureaux qui meublaient la pièce. Il regarda l'heure : 3h38. Un vendredi soir en plus, mais il étudiait tout de même… ce mec était une véritable énigme.  
- Salut, Owen ! dit Zach en s'écroulant sur son lit.  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Owen ne répondit pas par son habituel grognement sans même lever les yeux de son livre ; non, ce soir-là, non seulement Owen interrompit son travail, mais il prit aussi la peine de se retourner et de regarder Zach avant de lui dire :  
- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais le fils de Severus Rogue.  
« Si tu étais capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée, peut-être que j'aurais eu l'occasion de te le dire », voilà ce que le jeune français pensa, mais Zach étant Zach, il répondit simplement :  
- Euh… l'occasion ne s'est pas vraiment présentée… mais comment tu le sais ?  
- Il est passé tout à l'heure, il voulait te voir. Et j'aime autant te dire qu'après avoir passé sept années à Poudlard à subir ses sarcasmes constants, son mépris, son injustice, j'espérais bien ne jamais le revoir, merci beaucoup !  
« Mais c'est qu'il va m'engueuler en plus ! » s'indigna Zach intérieurement.  
- Bon, je suis désolé que mon père t'ait… pris par surprise. T'es pas le seul qu'il ait traumatisé…  
- Je ne suis pas traumatisé ! s'exclama Owen même si le tremblement compulsif de sa jambe indiquait tout le contraire.  
- Ok… et il a dit quoi exactement ? demanda Zach de sa voix la plus apaisante.  
- Qu'il voulait te parler, qu'il t'attendrait dans la salle commune. Mais il était 21h30 alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit encore… heureusement d'ailleurs.  
Zach quitta donc son lit, non sans quelques difficultés, et se dirigea vers la salle commune plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose : il doutait lui aussi que son père l'ait attendu six heures durant.  
Pourtant il le trouva bel et bien installé dans le canapé de la salle commune déserte. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou inquiet. Mais bientôt ces deux sentiments furent chassés par un autre : la colère. Zach en voulait encore beaucoup à son père et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre, qu'il ait passé six heures à l'attendre ou pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix froide.  
Leurs deux regards, qui auraient pu être identiques s'il l'un n'avait pas été plein d'une froide maîtrise et si l'autre n'avait pas brillé d'une colère farouche, s'accrochèrent alors.  
Severus, qui était venu avec de louables intentions de réconciliation, avait été passablement éprouvé par les quelques heures qu'il avait passé à attendre son fils et cet accueil brutal acheva de briser toutes ses bonnes résolutions initiales.  
- D'abord, dit-il, je suis là pour te dire que le fait que mon propre fils ne doive sa place dans l'université la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre qu'à un simple coup de piston me laisse un arrière-goût amer.  
Ne serait-ce que quelques semaines auparavant, Zach se serait littéralement effondré sous une telle remarque. Mais les choses avaient changé, et pour la première fois de sa vie Zach était en colère, vraiment très en colère. Il eut donc un petit sourire désabusé avant de dire :  
- Laisse-moi deviner, parce que la notion même de favoritisme insulte ton sens moral ? D'ailleurs n'importe qui pourrait témoigner de ta parfaite équité, il suffit de passer une heure dans ta salle de classe.  
Severus sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'une seconde : l'ironie était féroce, et c'était vraiment très loin du caractère de son fils. Mais déjà Zach continuait :  
- Et sinon, c'était juste pour me rabaisser un peu, ou bien tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?  
- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne ruines pas l'immense chance que t'a donnée Octavia Mandelson.  
- Ce n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions, intervint Zach d'une voix tranchante.  
- Alors pourquoi es-tu dehors à près de quatre heures du matin ?  
- Parce que c'est vendredi soir et que j'ai dix-huit ans. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux probablement pas comprendre.  
Sévérus était complètement déboussolé : qui était ce jeune homme au regard plein de haine ? Ce n'était pas son fils. Son fils l'avait toujours regardé avec une admiration respectueuse. Il commençait à avoir peur, mais comme il ne savait pas montrer ses faiblesses, au lieu de s'expliquer, il se fit plus cassant encore :  
- Ce n'est pas en faisant la fête que tu t'en sortiras dans cette université pour laquelle tu n'as pas le niveau…  
- J'ai parfaitement le niveau ! s'emporta le jeune homme.  
Zach n'avait pas l'habitude de crier. Les quelques fois où ça lui était arrivé, il s'était toujours repris très rapidement. Il lui suffisait de respirer profondément et son calme revenait instantanément. Mais ce soir-là, les reproches de son père furent tout simplement insupportables et pour la première fois de sa vie Zach n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur les paroles qu'il prononçait, pour la première fois il ne tint plus du tout compte des sentiments de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux emplis de fureur, il hurla littéralement sur son père :  
- Tu sais quoi ? Je serais infoutu d'obtenir ces fameux Aspic dont tu m'as rabâché les oreilles, et j'en ai rien à foutre. J'en ai rien à foutre parce que je suis bon dans ce que je fais ! Mais ça tu le vois pas, ou t'en as rien à faire, c'est l'un ou l'autre. Méprise-moi, vas-y ! J'en ai plus rien à faire, parce que moi aussi je te méprise maintenant. J'avais tellement besoin de ton respect ! Je voulais tellement voir un tout petit peu de fierté dans ton regard ! Mais c'est fini ! Ca a été fini au moment où je me suis rendu comte d'à quel point tu pouvais être mesquin et égoïste. Toi que je croyais si droit ! Je voulais te ressembler… Quelle ironie ! Et je croyais que tu te souciais de moi aussi… quelle naïveté !  
Zach se tut, parvenant à peine à croire qu'il venait de dire ces choses à son père, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des semaines. Enfin presque tout, il restait une dernière chose à dire et il avait été trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Il ajouta :  
- Je l'aime tu sais, et je suis malheureux sans lui… est-ce que ça te fais seulement quelque chose de savoir que je suis malheureux et que c'est de ta faute ?  
Severus n'avait pas bougé du canapé, n'avait pas fait un mouvement, pas prononcé un mot. Comme le noyé fatigué de lutter s'abandonne aux vagues qui le submergent, il avait laissé le flot des paroles haineuses de son fils se déverser sur lui. Bouleversé et hébété, il était comme paralysé, incapable de la moindre initiative.  
- Tu ne réponds pas ? Bon, bah je crois que c'est clair. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Au revoir.  
Le jeune homme tourna le dos à son père pour sortir.  
- Zach, reste-là.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'implorant dans la voix de Sévérus tandis qu'il faisait cette demande à son fils, et s'il en avait été autrement Zach ne se serait sans doute pas arrêté.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.  
- Je veux te répondre, je peux ? Assieds-toi, s'il te plait.  
Zach ne comprenait pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait quasiment insulté son père, il aurait dû être fou de rage et non pas réclamer d'un ton presque suppliant le droit de se justifier. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que Zach alla s'asseoir à côté de son père, le cœur déjà adouci contre sa propre volonté.  
Sévérus resta silencieux quelques secondes, car pour une fois il choisit ses mots avec soin avant de parler.  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'estime que tu avais pour moi. L'homme que tu voyais en moi, cet exemple de droiture, n'a jamais existé. Tous les enfants du monde sont condamnés à ça : se rendre compte un beau jour que leurs parents sont loin d'être aussi parfaits que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Et pour répondre à ta question, ton bonheur est plus important que le mien à mes yeux. Si j'avais imaginé une seconde que tu pouvais être aussi attaché à Mr. Potter, jamais je n'aurais donné cette pensine à Drago. J'ai regretté aussitôt que je t'ai vu si abattu. Tu pourras me pardonner, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je… je sais pas.  
Severus hocha lentement la tête, puis se leva :  
- Bien, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je rejoigne Poudlard. On se reverra bientôt.  
Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir il ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :  
- Au fait, comme cette université est la meilleure du pays, j'ai l'intention d'emmener mes élèves de septième année la visiter, dès lundi. Je te dis ça comme ça, juste au cas où tu veuilles parler à un des élèves en questions, ou même deux.  
Le jeune homme sembla abasourdi car il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes.  
- Depuis quand tu te soucies des problèmes d'orientation de tes élèves, toi ? demanda-t-il finalement, un sourire dans la voix.  
Et Severus comprit que s'il n'était pas déjà complètement pardonné, cela viendrait sous peu.

**TBC...**

**(1) Oui, je cède au cliché Drago = ange et j'assume !lol **  
**(2) « Joseph Balsamo » mon roman préféré d'Alexandre Dumas, mi-historique mi-fantastique, avec l'humour et la légèreté de Dumas, on arrive plus à s'en détacher quand on a commencé. Par contre il doit faire 1500 pages, mais moi j'aime les pavés. **  
**(3) Il s'agit toujours des « Grandes Espérances », toujours de Dickens. **  
**(4) Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de préciser qu'il s'agit du chef-d'œuvre d'Albert Cohen, à mon sens tout simplement le plus beau roman de la littérature française du 20e.**

**Bon, je sais, côté dramione, cette convesation ne fait pas vraiment avancer le shmilblick (ça s'écrit comme ça shmilblick?!), bref, ça va venir, promis. A bientôt. Messaline. **


	21. Chapter 21

********

Hello everyone!

****

Alors, je vous préviens, il se passe quelque chose dans ce chapitre qui n'a pas remporté l'unanimité auprès de mes précédents lecteurs – vous comprendrez vite de quoi il s'agit! – j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez… comme le suspense est probablement insoutenable, je vous laisse à la lecture!

Chapitre 21 : Où le fantasme se fera réalité, à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse

Alors, je vous préviens, il se passe quelque chose dans ce chapitre qui n'a pas remporté l'unanimité auprès de mes précédents lecteurs – vous comprendrez vite de quoi il s'agit! – j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez… comme le suspense est probablement insoutenable, je vous laisse à la lecture!

Harry eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était et surtout pourquoi il y était. Il s'était éveillé dans un calme absolu, seules quelques respirations venaient troubler le silence de l'aube. Il se leva doucement et étira ses membres endoloris avant de s'approcher de l'entrée de la serre et d'en ouvrir lentement la porte. Plus de lumière, plus de bruit. Rusard avait disparu… Ils étaient libres.

En d'autres circonstances, il se serait sans doute précipité vers ses amis pour leur annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle, mais la vue de leur visages endormis l'en dissuada. « Un moment de calme avant une nouvelle tempête » songea-t-il « avant l'inévitable confrontation avec Ron au sujet de Ginny, avant les plaintes de Seamus à cause de Séréna, avant de retrouver la neurasthénie d'Hermione… ». Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Alors il quitta discrètement la serre. Seul.

Le parc était beau dans la lumière orangée de l'aurore, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en émerveiller. Une lassitude et une tristesse infinies s'étaient emparées de lui. Treize, quatorze, quinze jours depuis le départ de Zach… mais ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il en ressentait pleinement l'effet. Il avait vécu les dernières semaines en somnambule. Trop occupé à nier sa peine, il avait presque oublié que le temps filait et que la période la plus heureuse de sa vie s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus.

Ces deux semaines avaient été une lutte constante… contre ses rêves toujours pleins de Zach, contre son corps qui réclamait le sien, et puis contre son cœur, surtout. A présent, Harry était épuisé et il avait décidé d'arrêter de lutter, d'arrêter de prétendre que chaque jour n'était pas plus pénible que le précédent. Alors, dès qu'il eut rejoint son dortoir, il rassembla tout ce qui lui rappelait Zach : quelques photos, un bouquin qu'il lui avait prêté et qu'il n'avait jamais lu, et puis la lettre… une lettre d'amour.

Mais de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Zach, il lui manquait un des plus importants. Il fouilla toute la chambre – en tentant de ne pas réveiller Dean et Neville – mais il avait disparu. Harry soupira : « Malefoy… ». Il sortit du dortoir pour prendre le chemin de la chambre des préfets.

Malefoy avait eu besoin d'un objet à lui pour organiser sa stupide petite chasse au trésor, ok. Mais pourquoi celui-là ? Savait-il que c'était un cadeau de Zach ? Sans doute… après tout il n'y avait rien que Malefoy ignorât concernant Zach, il le lui avait assez clairement fait comprendre.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de l'appartement, Harry eut un triste sourire en prononçant le mot de passe choisi par Hermione : « Funeste rivalité ». Le tableau lui laissa le passage et il entra précautionneusement.  
- Malefoy ? Malefoy, t'es là ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Il était probablement encore à la serre, à dormir paisiblement avec les autres. Harry jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Il avait de terribles souvenirs dans cet endroit… mais pas seulement. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis céda finalement à l'impulsion qui le poussait vers cette chambre qui avait brièvement été celle d'Hermione et qui, plus brièvement encore, avait abrité ses amours avec Zach. Il poussa la porte, presque craintivement, et aussitôt les souvenirs refirent surface, ceux de la seule et unique nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Harry fut presque content de penser que plus personne n'avait utilisé cette chambre depuis cette nuit-là. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression que c'était un jour, une heure auparavant qu'il s'était trouvé ici dans les bras de Zach.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, tournant autour du lit sans oser vraiment s'en approcher. Cela faisait trop longtemps à présent qu'il s'interdisait de penser à Zach. Il voulait le faire maintenant, en fait, il ne voulait plus faire que ça jusqu'à ce que l'horrible sentiment de manque qui le déchirait ait enfin disparu. Alors il s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux. Il tentait de revivre leur histoire, depuis le tout début. Leur rencontre dans la Grande Salle. Son arrivée à Gryffondor. Leur premier baiser, rapide, un peu brouillon… et puis l'autre, le vrai, celui qui l'avait fait frissonner, qui lui avait appris ce que c'était que de désirer quelqu'un, même si, à ce moment là, il n'avait pas su mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Grâce à la force de son imagination, Harry pouvait presque sentir les lèvres de Zach sur les siennes et ses mains sur son corps.

Séréna avait voulu parler à Drago avant qu'ils ne se séparent, mais il l'avait gentiment repoussée en lui promettant qu'ils discuteraient au déjeuner. Pour l'instant, il était encore trop ébranlé par la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione dans la soirée. Une cruelle évidence s'était alors imposée : elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à agir comme il l'avait fait… elle ne le comprenait pas. Il se trouvait soudain bien naïf d'avoir cru à une forme de symbiose entre eux. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû être étonné. Une seule personne au monde était capable de le comprendre sans qu'il ait à s'expliquer. Depuis toujours et pour toujours. Zach.

Son absence était loin d'être une souffrance de tous les instants. Cela faisait dix ans que des centaines de kilomètres les séparaient toute l'année durant, ça n'avait jamais été un problème. Non, c'était autre chose… A la fin de chaque été, Zach restait en France, Drago retournait en Angleterre, mais la certitude de leur amitié demeurait. Ils n'avaient pas l'occasion se parler de l'année ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'écrire pendant quelques semaines ? Aucune importance, car l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas besoin de mots. C'était ça qui lui manquait : la conviction que, peu importe où il était et ce qu'il faisait, Zach l'aimait.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il fallut un instant de réflexion à Drago pour comprendre ce qui avait changé : l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione, qui était restée inutilisée depuis qu'elle avait abrité les ébats de Zach et Potter, était ouverte. Il en émanait une sorte de murmure à peine audible. Il s'approcha, une étrange angoisse au creux de l'estomac, et s'immobilisa finalement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La chambre était baignée d'une lumière bleutée presque surnaturelle. Harry était seul, étendu sur le lit. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappait un étrange murmure, une sorte de litanie dénuée de sens. Drago était resté une seconde en arrêt devant cette vision, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il s'apprêtait à le faire sortir de son appartement sans ménagement aucun, quand soudain le prénom de Zach émergea du chuchotement incompréhensible d'Harry.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago : Potter pensait à Zach, l'imaginait à ses côtés peut-être… « Une façon comme une autre de combler le vide, de nier l'absence » songea-t-il. Il se demanda vaguement si Potter dormait, mais cette question fut vite chassée par une autre : que se passait-il exactement dans son fantasme ? Parlait-il à Zach ? Le touchait-il ? Drago se surprit à l'envier.

Il le regarda longtemps en tentant d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il entendit ses murmures se transformer peu à peu en gémissements, il vit sa respiration se faire plus erratique, mais il ne le quitta pas des yeux pour autant. Il savait à présent clairement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ses propres souvenirs des nuits passées avec Zach emplissaient son esprit. Il pouvait exactement voir ce qu'imaginait Potter, le corps de Zach, le goût de sa peau, le son de ses soupirs… il connaissait tout ça.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Drago sourit : Potter ne dormait pas, de toute évidence.

Les mains d'Harry voyageaient doucement sur son propre corps. Drago pouvait anticiper chacun de ses gestes. C'était facile : il reproduisait les rituels de Zach. Et ces rituels, il avait appris à les connaître au cours de l'été : le torse d'abord, puis les cuisses. Ensuite, le plus souvent, il revenait plus haut : le cou ou bien les oreilles.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Drago vit Harry rejeter la tête sur le côté, comme pour offrir son cou aux baisers imaginaires de Zach. Poussé par une pulsion étrange, Drago se leva alors, alla s'agenouiller près du lit et posa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Harry. La réaction ne fut pas immédiate, Potter ne semblait plus vraiment distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago s'allongea à côté de lui qu'il comprit que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire et qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Il sursauta en reconnaissant Malefoy, allongé si prêt de lui. D'un mouvement brusque, il voulut le pousser hors du lit, mais Drago attrapa ses poignets et les immobilisa en les maintenant fermement contre le matelas.  
- Arrête de bouger ! lui intima-t-il.  
Mais cet ordre était passablement inutile : le corps de Drago, pesant de tout son poids contre celui d'Harry, l'empêchait à présent de faire le moindre mouvement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Harry. T'es malade !  
Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les regards des deux jeunes hommes s'accrochèrent. La situation était si invraisemblable que, sa surprise initiale passée, Harry en oublia d'être en colère. Il n'était plus que curiosité. Il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Malefoy en espérant trouver une réponse à ses interrogations. Voyant qu'Harry ne faisait plus mine de vouloir se dégager, Drago relâcha un peu la pression au niveau de ses poignets. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement de son visage si bien qu'Harry crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais au lieu de ça il lui murmura :  
- Laisse-moi être lui pour toi, s'il te plait.  
Harry eut besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre la signification de cette phrase. Il resta silencieux un moment : cette requête étrange, le ton suppliant de Malefoy… rien de tout ça n'avait de sens pour lui.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry dans un souffle.  
- Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être avec lui, même juste pour un moment.  
Malgré le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit, Harry comprit alors une chose : si quelqu'un en ce monde pouvait comprendre à quel point le manque de Zach lui était douloureux, c'était Drago Malefoy.  
Drago sembla lire une forme d'accord dans le regard d'Harry car il se pencha sur lui et laissa à nouveau ses lèvres courir dans son cou. Harry ferma les yeux.  
- Il t'embrassait là, pas vrai ? demanda Drago. Et ensuite ? Raconte-moi. Ce sera comme s'il était là, tu verras.  
Alors Harry raconta. Il décrivit avec une précision indécente les baisers, les caresses de Zach et comme un acteur suit à la lettre le scénario qui lui a été donné, Drago reproduisait exactement ce qu'Harry lui décrivait. Perdu dans un monde de sensation, Harry ne savait plus très bien à qui appartenaient les mains qui le caressaient, les images de Zach et de Drago se superposaient. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était terriblement malsain, il le savait, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son excitation. C'était la voix, l'odeur de Malefoy, les gestes, la douceur de Zach…

Harry savait qu'il était en train de coucher avec Malefoy, mais il faisait l'amour avec Zach. Et il était certain que c'était exactement la même chose pour Drago.

0*0*0*0*0

Aussitôt arrivée à la tour de Gryffondor, Ginny avait fui la présence de ses amis. Elle avait rapidement rejoint sa chambre et s'était glissée dans son lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements.  
Quand Seamus regagna à son tour son dortoir pour y finir sa nuit, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune.  
- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? demanda distraitement Ron.  
- A quoi bon ? Il est déjà presque sept heures, et puis j'ai dormi un peu dans la serre.  
Ron hocha vaguement la tête mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait ; son regard n'avait pas quitté la porte du dortoir depuis que Ginny y avait disparu.  
- Je me demande où est Harry, dit Hermione.  
Ron ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule désintéressé. Ce geste peina profondément la jeune fille qui avait été si heureuse au cours de la soirée d'entrevoir la possibilité d'une reconstitution de leur trio.  
- Tu lui en veux ? Pour Ginny je veux dire.  
Le regard de Ron quitta finalement l'entrée de la chambre de sa sœur pour se fixer sur Hermione.  
- Oui, dit-il.  
Il sembla réfléchir une minute, puis ajouta :  
- Enfin, non… pas vraiment.  
Hermione rit un peu de sa confusion, mais son air mécontent lui fit presque aussitôt reprendre son sérieux.  
- Oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je lui en veux pas pour Ginny, expliqua-t-il. Franchement, tout ce bazar, c'est plutôt de sa faute à elle.  
- Alors où est le problème ?  
Le jeune homme alla s'effondrer sur le canapé.  
Harry n'avait pas voulu lui parler de sa rupture avec Zach, il ne lui avait pas non plus répondu quand il l'avait questionné au sujet de la constante tristesse d'Hermione, et Ron avait renoncé face à ce mur de silence : on voulait l'éloigner de tout ce petit drame ? Tant mieux, il était fatigué de toutes ces bêtises de toute façon. Il n'avait donc plus posé de question à Harry. Depuis lors, leurs conversations s'étaient résumées à trois sujets : les cours, la famille, le quidditch. Ca l'avait attristé évidemment, mais il s'était raccroché à ses autres amis. Les blagues de Dean, la gentille maladresse de Neville, la bonne humeur de Parvati et même la frivolité de Lavande, voilà ce qui lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Alors qu'Harry et Hermione étaient au plus bas, lui s'était à nouveau senti léger. Et c'était là le problème. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi ; ils étaient supposés être meilleurs amis, mais il n'y avait plus de connexion entre leur vie, plus d'empathie entre eux.  
- Ron, réponds-moi, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Harry ?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a complètement viré de sa vie, tu comprends. Toi, c'est normal avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais lui y'a aucune raison.  
- « Moi, c'est normal »? répéta Hermione blessée.  
Ron soupira, puis dit :  
- Hermione, ouvre les yeux. Depuis l'été dernier, on se dit plus rien. Faut se rendre à l'évidence, on n'est plus amis. Ni toi et moi, ni moi et Harry.  
- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est tout le contraire. Regarde ce soir, on était super bien ensemble. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était comme avant.  
- Non, c'est faux.  
- Si c'est vrai ! répondit énergiquement Hermione.  
Ron sourit devant tant de conviction. La jeune fille prit ça pour un encouragement et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui prit la main, décidée à lui parler : seule la vérité pouvait sauver leur amitié et elle se sentait prête à tenter le tout pour le tout.  
- Si Harry et moi on t'a tenu à l'écart, c'est pas parce qu'on se sent plus proche de toi ou parce qu'on ressent plus le besoin de te parler, je t'assure.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel en disant :  
- C'est n'importe quoi…  
- Non, écoute-moi. Si Harry t'a pas parlé de sa rupture avec Zach et si moi je t'ai pas mieux expliqué ce qui se passait dans ma tête, c'est parce…  
Elle hésita, ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sentait son courage lui faire défaut.  
- Oui ? encouragea le jeune homme.  
- C'est parce que ça concerne Malefoy.  
Ron lui jeta un regard étonné.  
- Je comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans lui ?  
- Tout. C'est lui qui a fait rompre Zach et Harry. Je crois qu'Harry s'est pas confié à toi parce que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait dû aborder le sujet Malefoy et qu'il avait pas envie de te parler de lui.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde, puis répondit :  
- Parce qu'il sait des choses que tu ne sais pas et qu'il culpabilise un peu j'imagine… il sait que je suis amoureuse de Drago et que c'est pour ça que toi et moi ça a raté.  
Ron resta un moment interdit, puis il retira vivement sa main de celle d'Hermione et quitta précipitamment le canapé. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle commune pour assimiler les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner, puis dit :  
- Wahoo ! Je crois que j'aurais poussé la naïveté et la stupidité jusqu'où aucun homme n'a encore été !  
- Non, c'est pas vrai !  
Ron arrêta sa marche et demanda accusateur :  
- T'as couché avec lui ?  
Hermione crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant. Sans l'avoir voulu, elle s'entendit répondre :  
- Pas vraiment…  
Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais le jeune homme lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.  
- Attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je suis revenue vers toi parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Parce que je savais que je pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui, mais que quoi qu'il arrive je pouvais toujours avoir confiance en toi.  
- Oh, en fait je devrais être flatté, comme c'est bizarre que ça m'ait pas sauté aux yeux tout de suite ! Heureusement que tu es là pour m'expliquer.  
L'ironie frappa Hermione comme une gifle. Son ton se fit froid quand elle dit :  
- Je crois que la seule chose que j'ai à dire c'est que je suis désolée. Mais tout ça, c'est pas de la faute d'Harry. Quand je lui ai tout raconté, il m'a répondu qu'on devait avant tout tout faire pour te protéger. Va lui parler, dis lui que tu sais tout, que vous pouvez en discuter librement. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait. Sauve au moins votre amitié, si tu ne peux pas sauver la notre.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas ; elle quitta donc la pièce sous son regard intraitable.

0*0*0*0*0

Le moment de plénitude avait été bref. Incroyablement bref. L'ombre de Zach évaporée, il ne restait plus qu'une impression de malaise. Drago et Harry étaient restés allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, sans se toucher, sans se parler, sans se regarder.

Ce silence exaspérait Drago. Au début c'était juste embarrassant, mais à présent ça devenait vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi Potter ne se décidait-il pas à partir ? C'était à lui de s'en aller ; après tout, Drago était chez lui. Bizarrement, il n'osait pas le chasser. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ; une sorte de respect idiot pour ce qui venait de se passer peut-être… pour ce court moment où il avait eu l'impression d'être compris ; parce que même si ça n'était qu'un mensonge, il s'était senti bien. Non, Drago n'avait pas le courage de chasser Potter comme un vulgaire intrus ; mais il voulait qu'il parte, ou au moins qu'il brise cet insupportable silence.

- Dis quelque chose, Potter… ou alors va-t-en.  
Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans la voix de Drago. Ce fut sans doute ce qui décida Harry à formuler ce qu'il avait en tête :  
- Après ça, après ce qui vient d'arriver, est-ce que tu vas encore oser me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?  
Alors c'était ça le problème? C'était ça la raison pour laquelle il était resté là ? Une impérieuse envie de disséquer ce qui était arrivé, d'exhiber ses blessures avec impudeur. Drago poussa un soupir agacé, sauta finalement hors du lit et se rhabilla avec précipitation.  
- Réponds-moi ! lança Harry.  
Drago s'immobilisa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et il aimait encore moins qu'on cherche à lui faire dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Il s'était déjà tant dévoilé, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû...  
Se faisant soudain offensif, il demanda :  
- Pourquoi je te répondrais ? Pour que tu puisses te rassurer, te dire que t'as bien fait de laisser Zach partir ? Désolé, mais tu vas devoir assumer tes erreurs comme un grand, moi je me casse.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais la porte de la chambre claqua devant lui. Il se tourna vers Harry, il avait sa baguette à la main.  
- Alors quoi, tu me séquestres maintenant ?  
Harry se leva, alla se placer devant Drago.  
- « Mes erreurs » ? s'écria-t-il. T'es en train de me dire que quitter Zach était une erreur ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un con. Tu crois quoi ? Que je vois rien ? Tu crois que je l'ai pas senti, ce désespoir qui te bouffe de l'intérieur ? Regarde jusqu'où t'as été capable d'aller pour avoir l'impression de le retrouver, même pour un tout petit moment. Jusqu'où « on » a été capables d'aller. Je l'ai compris quand tu m'as fait l'amour, j'ai compris que tu l'aimes et que t'en crèves qu'il soit plus là. Tu vois pas que toi et moi on en est au même point ? Tu vois pas qu'on est exactement pareils ?  
- Je suis pas comme toi, Potter, dit rageusement Drago. Et puis habille-toi, t'es indécent !  
- Sauver les apparences avant tout, c'est ça ? dit Harry, du mépris dans la voix. C'est pour ça que tu sors pas avec Zach ? Pour sauver les apparences ?  
Drago secoua la tête en signe de consternation.  
- T'as vraiment rien compris.  
- J'ai compris que notre souffrance est la même, se défendit Harry.  
A la grande stupéfaction du survivant, un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de son rival.  
- Sois pas pompeux, Potter, ça te va mal.  
Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Drago et, à sa propre surprise, Harry sourit aussi. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Harry fut soudain gêné par sa nudité. Il alla enfiler son pantalon et son tee-shirt puis s'assit sur le lit et dit :  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris ? Explique-moi.  
Drago resta silencieux, hésitant. Le regard déterminé d'Harry ne le quittait plus, l'exhortait silencieusement à parler. Potter n'avait-il donc pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait ressortir d'une explication franche entre eux ? N'avait-il pas peur de ce qu'ils pourraient être amenés à entendre, ou pire, avouer ?  
Il n'avait donc peur de rien… Drago poussa un soupir résigné.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre et fixa son regard sur l'horizon – s'il regardait Potter, il n'arriverait pas à parler.  
- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, commença-t-il, c'est que Zach est pas comme nous.  
Harry tiqua à l'emploi de ce « nous » incongru, mais il laissa Drago continuer.  
- Pour lui tout est toujours clair et simple. Pour lui, je suis son ami, juste son ami. Même si on est vraiment très proches, même si on a couché ensemble, même s'il a sûrement éprouvé du désir pour moi, pour lui ça change rien. Pour lui notre relation n'est pas ambigüe, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas son genre de se poser des questions inutiles. Ouais, c'est ça, pour lui on est juste amis.  
- Et pour toi ? demanda Harry, un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.  
- Moi, c'est différent. Moi, toutes mes relations sont ambiguës. Entre l'amour et la haine pour mon père. Entre le mépris et l'amitié pour Crabbe et Goyle. Entre l'amour et l'amitié pour Zach. Entre la jalousie et le mépris pour toi.  
- Toi, jaloux de moi ? s'étonna Harry.  
Potter avait prononcé cette phrase d'une étrange manière, en insistant sur le « toi » et le « moi », comme si cet ordre avait quelque chose d'incroyable, comme si l'inverse était plus plausible. Et soudain, Drago comprit.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on est exactement pareils ? » avait-dit Harry. Oh, à présent il le voyait… il le voyait même beaucoup plus clairement que Potter lui-même. Lui pensait que seul leur amour pour Zach les rendait semblables, Drago lui savait que ça allait plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire face, puis dit :  
- Tu m'envies, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me méprises, mais en même temps tu m'envies. Toi qui es si droit, si généreux et surtout si différent du commun des mortels ; toi qui as la chance inouïe d'être au dessus, ou du moins en marge de la masse, tu m'envies moi qui suis si banal et tellement bourré de défauts. C'est fou.  
Il se tut une seconde, puis reprit :  
- Depuis des années, tu es une espèce de miroir déformant qui me balance tous les jours au visage ce que je ne suis pas. Mais c'est aussi ce que je représente pour toi, pas vrai ?  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il regardait Drago comme s'il avait perdu la raison.  
- Je vais t'avouer un truc que j'ai jamais dit à personne, que j'ai même pas eu le courage de dire à Hermione au moment où j'aurais dû le faire. Le vrai problème, c'était pas que j'avais peur que Zach t'aime plus que moi ; non, j'avais plutôt peur qu'à ton contact il se rende compte que je méritais pas son amitié ; parce que je vis dans la peur que les gens que j'aime se rendent compte je les mérite pas.

Harry avait du mal à assimiler les informations que Drago lui assénaient si abruptement. Malefoy, d'habitude si peu enclin à se dévoiler, lui révélait ses peurs les plus secrètes sans la moindre pudeur, des peurs si semblables aux siennes que c'en était troublant.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Mais parce qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le dire, répondit Drago comme si c'était une évidence… Oui, uniquement à toi, parce que…  
- Parce que toi et moi on est pareil, acheva Harry.  
Si différents dans leur caractère, si semblables dans leurs sentiments. Drago Malefoy l'avait envié, lui ; Drago Malefoy s'était senti menacé par lui ; avait eu peur d'être abandonné tout comme lui… C'était à peine croyable.  
- Avant, j'étais tellement jaloux de toi, c'était terrible, dit Harry, j'avais l'impression que ça tuait tous mes autres sentiments ; mais maintenant que Zach est parti, ça a disparu. C'est bizarre parce que je t'enviais déjà avant qu'il arrive… ça te fait pareil ?  
Drago haussa les épaules puis dit :  
- En quelque sorte. Je sais pas. J'ai été si seul ces derniers temps, si mal.  
- Parce que Zach te manque, parce que tu l'aimes ?  
Drago secoua la tête en riant doucement :  
- T'es entêté, c'est pas possible !  
- Si tu répondais à la question une bonne fois pour toutes, j'aurais pas à la poser dix fois.  
Drago vint s'asseoir près d'Harry. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, puis il dit :  
- Je l'aime… comment dire… je l'aime dans le sens : « s'il devait ne jamais me pardonner je crois que je m'en remettrais pas », mais pas dans le sens « passons notre vie ensemble et adoptons quatre petits monstres », tu vois ?  
Harry sourit, puis répondit :  
- Moi je veux bien adopter quatre petits monstres.  
- J'en doute pas un instant.  
- Il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu voudrais adopter des petits monstres, ou en faire peut-être ?  
- Quelqu'un comme Hermione, par exemple ?  
- Par exemple.  
- Je sais pas, Harry. Je sais pas… Bon, tu me laisses sortir maintenant ?  
D'un coup de baguette, la porte fut ouverte et Drago sortit. Harry ramassa sa veste et l'enfila, encore un peu ébranlé par la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre à son tour, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy ; il lui tendait quelque chose.  
C'était ce qu'il était venu chercher en premier lieu : un des tee-shirts de Zach, celui qu'Harry avait tout de suite adoré et que Zach avait fini par lui offrir, fatigué qu'il était de se le voir emprunté un jour sur deux. Harry le prit et dit :  
- Merci.  
- C'est moi qui le lui ai offert, tu sais. Pour ses seize ans.  
Harry se sentit soudain embarrassé, à contrecœur il proposa :  
- Tu veux le garder ?  
- Non, répondit Drago. Il est tout à toi.  
Alors Harry sourit parce qu'il savait qu'il ne parlait pas que du tee-shirt.

0*0*0*0*0

Ca s'activait sérieusement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en ce samedi matin. Il faut souligner que le petit déjeuner n'était servi que jusqu'à 10h pendant le weekend, or il était déjà 9h30 passées.  
- Bon, moi j'y vais sans vous si vous accélérez pas, disait Parvati.  
- On arrive, on arrive, criait Dean du haut de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.  
Finalement ce fut Neville qui rejoignit Parvati en premier :  
- Bonjour, dit-il timidement.  
Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, la jeune indienne se mit à invectiver Lavande :  
- T'as vraiment besoin de te maquiller pour le petit-déj' ?  
- C'est bon, je suis prête, pas la peine de t'énerver, répondit-elle.  
- Nous aussi on est prêts, lança Dean tandis qu'il se joignait enfin aux autres en compagnie de Ron et Seamus.  
- Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt !  
La petite troupe prit la direction de la sortie, égayée par Lavande qui faisait des grimaces dans le dos de Parvati et prenait un plaisir visible à se moquer des crises d'autorité de son amie. Aussitôt sortis de leur salle commune, les jeunes gens tombèrent sur Serena. Adossée à un mur, la jeune fille attendait de toute évidence que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de la tour pour y pénétrer.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors ? lui demanda Ron. Tu connais le mot de passe pourtant.  
- Comment elle connaît le mot de passe ? demanda Lavande.  
- Longue histoire… répondit Seamus.  
Le regard de Séréna se porta alors sur le jeune irlandais ; elle se sentit rougir tandis que les événements de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en tête. Elle résolut de s'adresser à Ron, mieux valait éviter tout contact direct avec Seamus tant que les choses ne seraient pas plus claires dans sa tête.  
- Je me suis dit que ce serait plus poli d'attendre qu'on m'autorise à entrer. Je voudrais parler à Ginny.  
- Elle est pas très bien, là. Je crois pas qu'elle ait envie de te voir.  
Séréna fut pour le moins agacée par cette réponse et, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, laissa toute sa mauvaise humeur s'exprimer :  
- Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley. Je suis pas quelqu'un de très patient, surtout quand j'ai pas bien dormi. J'ai été gentille, j'ai pas voulu forcer la porte de votre salle commune alors que j'aurais pu, au lieu de ça j'ai attendu que quelqu'un vienne. Est-ce que j'aurais fait ça juste pour venir embêter ta sœur ? Je veux simplement lui parler calmement, alors laisse-moi entrer. Maintenant.  
Ron eut une moue dubitative, mais il s'écarta néanmoins du passage.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année que Serena prit conscience qu'elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire à Ginny. Si elle avait été honnête, elle aurait reconnu que c'était avant tout le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui l'avait conduite ici. Elle avait bien songé à parler à Drago, mais à quoi bon ? Il était encore plus maladroit qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait de rapports humains… Il n'y avait que Ginny qui pouvait l'aider, elle qui savait exactement ce que c'était que d'être amoureuse, elle qui était sortie avec un nombre incalculable de garçons, elle qui était en plein chagrin d'amour…

Séréna se sentit soudain terriblement égoïste. Ginny était mal, seule, et elle ne venait la voir que parce qu'elle voulait à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments – et si possible dans ceux de Seamus. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires et frappa à la porte.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet. Séréna frappa une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida à pousser la porte. Les volets n'avaient apparemment pas été ouverts puisque l'obscurité était quasiment complète.  
- Ginny, t'es là ? demanda Serena en avançant à tâtons dans la chambre.  
Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit donc les volets de l'une des fenêtres et un peu de lumière pénétra dans la chambre. Elle put enfin distinguer Ginny. Elle était assise sur son lit, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, les bras noués autour de ses jambes. Sur ses joues coulaient des larmes silencieuses. Séréna s'approcha tout doucement et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire.  
- Ca va pas très bien on dirait, ma belle, hasarda-t-elle finalement.  
La douceur si inespérée de la voix de Serena causa un trop plein d'émotion chez la pauvre Ginny ; elle éclata aussitôt en sanglots. Serena la prit alors dans ses bras, caressa sa belle chevelure en murmurant :  
- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ma chérie. Pour Harry, pour moi… pour tout.  
Serena songeait que cette scène avait déjà eu lieu ; dans le parc, ce fameux matin où elle avait cru que Ginny était amoureuse d'elle. Elle rappela ce souvenir à la rouquine et parvint ainsi à lui arracher un sourire. Son esprit n'était soudain plus du tout occupé par Seamus et une seule question la préoccupait alors : quand son amie cesserait-elle de pleurer pour Harry Potter ?

0*0*0*0*0

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. A la table des Serpentard, Drago était songeur… Il avait quasiment donné sa bénédiction à Harry pour reconquérir Zach et il était persuadé qu'une réconciliation entre eux l'aiderait à se faire pardonner de son meilleur ami. Malgré tout, un problème demeurait : Zach était parti, et il ne savait pas où. Séréna avait reçu plusieurs lettres de lui depuis son départ, sans doute savait-elle où le trouver…  
- Drago, t'écoute ce que je te dis ?  
Cette phrase sortit Malefoy de sa rêverie, il posa son regard sur Blaise.  
- Non. Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
- Je disais que le balafré et la belette sont en plein conciliabule. Jette un coup d'œil à la table des lionceaux, où est donc passée leur frivolité légendaire ? Plutôt inquiétant, non ?  
Les deux amis paraissaient en effet avoir une conversation des plus sérieuses. Ils se tenaient à l'écart de leurs comparses et Potter faisait de long discours tandis que Weasley secouait la tête en signe de désaccord.  
- Peut-être en train de se battre pour l'affection du cageot qui leur sert de maman, lança Pansy.  
Drago se tendit sous l'insulte faite à Hermione mais il parvint à s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il faut dire qu'il avait alors d'autres préoccupations : il commençait à se demander si Potter n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller raconter ce qui s'était passé entre eux à ce qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie.  
- Voilà Serena ! s'écria soudain Goyle faisant sourire tout le monde tant son béguin pour elle était évident.  
Serena arrivait en effet, mais elle n'arrivait pas seule.  
- Salut tout le monde ! Ca dérange pas si Ginny mange avec nous ?  
Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Blaise. Ginny, habituellement si flamboyante, faisait peine à voir ; ça n'en était que plus pénible pour lui : c'était à cause d'un autre qu'elle était dans cet état et personne ne l'ignorait… ça avait quelque chose d'humiliant. Comme personne ne se décidait à répondre à Serena, Zabini finit par dire d'un ton faussement enjoué :  
- Bien sûr que tu peux manger avec nous, Ginny. On comprend tous que tu veuilles pas être avec les Gryffons. Qui voudrait être assis à la même table que quelqu'un qui vient de lui briser le cœur ?  
La phrase était à double sens, évidemment. Pourtant, Ginny n'était pas sure de bien comprendre ce que Blaise sous-entendait : qu'il la trouvait-il cruelle de lui imposer ainsi sa présence ou au contraire qu'il n'était plus qu'indifférence à son égard ?  
En s'asseyant elle put apercevoir les sourires de Théo, Pansy et Drago ; elle en conclut que la seconde supposition était sans doute la bonne.  
- Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Serena.  
- De Potter et Weasley, répondit Grégory sans considération aucune pour la présence de Ginny. On se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire de si sérieux.  
Les deux nouvelles arrivantes jetèrent un regard vers la table des Gryffondor.  
- Ils doivent parler d'Hermione, dit Ginny. D'une éventuelle réconciliation entre elle et mon frère. Harry est bien naïf de croire encore à leur trio.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Séréna. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre hier.  
- Dans le feu de l'action, peut-être. Mais ça tiendra pas sur la longueur.  
Ginny posa les yeux sur Blaise, puis ajouta :  
- Il y a des trahisons qui ne se pardonnent pas.  
Elle crut apercevoir un vague sourire sur les lèvres de son ancien petit-ami tandis qu'il poursuivait sa pensée :  
- Et même si elles se pardonnent, il n'empêche que rien ne peut plus être comme avant.  
Ginny hocha la tête :  
- Exactement.  
Un silence gêné régnait sur la table. Chacun avait pleinement conscience que Ginny et Blaise venaient en quelque sorte de rompre définitivement. Les quelques secondes de deuil passées, Pansy intervint :  
- C'est quoi la trahison entre Ron et Hermione ? Y'a forcément un truc nouveau, en plus de leurs deux ruptures… c'est quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien. Mais vu la tête de mon frère, ça doit être grave.  
Drago se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il décida donc de faire dévier le sujet de conversation.  
- Tu voulais me parler d'un truc Serena ?  
- Je voulais faire ça ? demanda la jeune fille.  
Drago secoua la tête d'un air affligé :  
- Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler d'un truc, me dis pas que t'as déjà oublié !  
- Ah oui ! Laisse tomber, Ginny sera de meilleur conseil je crois.  
- Sympa…  
Il s'apprêtait à se plaindre du peu de cas que faisait Serena de son avis lorsque le directeur se leva et demanda l'attention de chacun. Le silence se fit et des centaines de visages se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.  
- Mes chers enfants, commença le vieil homme, comme vous le savez, lors de votre dernière année d'étude ici, vous serez amenés à faire un choix capital, celui d'un métier ou du moins d'une spécialisation. C'est pourquoi tous les élèves de septième année iront visiter une des meilleures universités du monde sorcier, et ce pas plus tard qu'après demain. Vous devrez vous trouver dans le hall principal, lundi à 9h précises. C'est le professeur Rogue qui vous accompagnera et vous fera visiter le Woodcroft's College.  
Sous la table, Serena avait saisi la main de Drago. Surpris, il se tourna vers elle et lui murmura :  
- C'est l'idée de passer une journée entière avec ton père qui te met dans cet état ?  
- Non, c'est Woodcroft, on va à Woodcroft.  
- Et alors ?  
- C'est la fac de Zach.

Après le déjeuner, Drago et Serena étaient partis à la recherche d'Harry. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas bien l'empressement de son ami à avertir Potter. Sa réconciliation avec Ginny n'avait absolument pas changé l'opinion qu'elle avait d'Harry : il avait rompu avec Zach pour une raison trop légère, s'était laissé séduire par Ginny beaucoup trop facilement pour que ses sentiments pour son frère aient été sincères, elle en était convaincue.  
- Bon, on devrait aller voir dans le parc, viens, lui dit Drago.  
Tandis qu'elle se laissait entraîner hors du château, Serena demanda :  
- Pourquoi on doit absolument le prévenir au fait ? Excuse-moi mais je comprends pas où est l'intérêt.  
- L'intérêt c'est qu'il soit préparé psychologiquement, qu'il se retrouve pas comme un con devant lui sans savoir quoi dire et qu'il finisse pas par dire un truc qui gâchera toutes ses chances.  
- Ses chances de quoi ?  
- De récupérer Zach.  
Séréna fronça les sourcils :  
- Je comprends rien, depuis quand on veut qu'Harry récupère Zach ?  
Drago sourit. Elle disait « on » comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne - ou du moins comme s'il était totalement inconcevable qu'ils puissent avoir des opinions contraires - c'était mignon. Il songea qu'il s'était incroyablement rapproché de Séréna depuis le départ de Zach… « Enfin une conséquence positive ».  
- Depuis quand, hein ? Eh bien depuis qu' « on » a compris que les sentiments de Potter sont sincères, depuis qu' « on » a mis fin à la rivalité qu' « on » avait avec lui et surtout depuis qu'il « nous » est apparu que jouer un rôle dans leur réconciliation serait un bon moyen de « nous » faire pardonner « nos » erreurs.  
Serena sourit puis embrassa le parc du regard. Si Drago disait qu'il fallait trouver Harry, il avait sans doute raison…  
- Les voilà ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant du doigt trois silhouettes qui se dessinaient près du lac. C'est moi qui leur dis, d'accord ?  
- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
Les deux Serpentard partirent en courant. Les Gryffondor discutaient, assis dans l'herbe. Aussitôt arrivés à leur hauteur, Drago se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais Séréna, tout à son excitation à l'idée de revoir bientôt son frère, n'y prit pas garde.  
- Hé, devinez quoi ? s'écria-t-elle. La fac qu'on va visiter après-demain, c'est celle où va Zach !  
L'absence de réaction des trois autres la surprit. Harry semblait totalement hébété ; sur les visages de Ron et d'Hermione ne se peignait qu'une infinie tristesse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?  
- Pas quelqu'un, répondit Hermione. Quelque chose. Une amitié de plus de six ans.  
Ron se leva alors et fit quelque pas vers le château. Harry, croyant qu'il voulait rentrer, l'interpela :  
- Attends, reste ! On a encore des choses à se dire.  
- Je veux bien en parler autant que tu veux même si je pense que ça sert à rien, mais j'ai un truc à faire avant.  
Il se tourna alors vers Drago et le frappa en plein visage.

**TBC…**

************

Bon, on m'a souvent dit que ce Harry/Drago était inutile, déplacé, bizarre… d'accord? pas d'accord? Enfin, pas d'inquiétude pour les fans de dramiones, vous aurez votre happy end!

**Prochain chapitre : Où l'objet des voeux de Seamus Finnigan prendra une décision**

**A bientôt.**

**Messaline.**


	22. Chapter 22

****

Hello tout le monde!

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre mais je vais le faire dès que j'aurai un moment. Bonne lecture!

Impulsif jusqu'à la bêtise, voilà ce qu'il était. Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné en ce jour pour avoir quelques gênes de Serpentard. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Une déclaration d'amour « par accident » ! De quoi faire fuir n'importe quelle nana, et Séréna Dumas Rogue la première apparemment. Deux jours entiers qu'elle semblait s'évertuer à nier jusqu'à son existence…

C'était définitif : Seamus Finnigan se détestait. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, sans raison précise, pas même dans le vague espoir de trouver un peu de soulagement. Un geste vain, sans motivation, sans conséquence, fruit d'aucune réflexion ni d'aucune espérance, un geste à l'image exacte de sa déclaration d'amour à Séréna.

Il regarda la pierre rouler sur quelques mètres, puis, comme il n'avait rien de plus intelligent à faire, il la rattrapa et l'envoya à nouveau valser un peu plus loin. Il la poursuivit longtemps à travers le parc, et tout en la poursuivant il se disait : « Une occupation stupide pour un garçon stupide, tout est à sa place. Moi ici et Séréna ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas près de moi. Ouais… tout est en ordre ».

- Seamus !  
C'est à regret que le jeune homme leva les yeux sur la jolie jeune fille qui lui faisait face. La plus jolie fille de Poudlard disait-on… Il soupira.  
- Si c'est pour me raconter que Ron a mis une raclée à Malefoy, c'est pas la peine ; j'ai déjà eu droit à quatre ou cinq récits détaillés, merci bien.  
Il s'apprêtait à passer son chemin, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Ginny le rappelait, un brin de gentille moquerie dans la voix :  
- A ta place je ferais pas ça, je suis à peu près sure que tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que j'ai à te dire.  
Il s'immobilisa.  
- Séréna ? demanda-t-il.  
- Elle t'attend dans la grande salle… toute seule.  
Ginny s'était plus ou moins attendue à ce que Seamus se précipite vers le château, qu'il accoure à l'appel de Séréna comme elle aurait accouru sans un instant d'hésitation auprès d'Harry si elle avait eu le bonheur qu'il l'attende quelque part. Mais Seamus restait là, hésitant.  
- Eh bah, t'y vas pas ? demanda Ginny.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire ?  
La rouquine eut un soupire exaspéré.  
- Tu verras bien, allez, vas-y !  
- Non, répondit Seamus d'un ton résolu, dis-moi d'abord. J'ai besoin de savoir à l'avance… pour avoir le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Histoire de pas avoir l'air d'un con devant elle. Si elle me jette, je l'accepterais, de toute façon j'aurais pas le choix ; tout ce que je veux, c'est garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, tu comprends ?  
Bizarrement, ces mots trouvaient une certaine résonnance en elle. Même si elle savait Harry incapable d'un jugement sévère sur elle, avec le recul elle aurait voulu avoir su un peu mieux préserver son orgueil.  
- Je voudrais bien te répondre, dit-elle, mais je peux pas. En fait, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle va te dire. On était en train d'en parler, elle était super indécise. Et puis tout d'un coup elle a voulu que je vienne te chercher. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle allait te dire, elle m'a juste répondu que tu devais être le premier à savoir. Voilà. T'en sais autant que moi.  
Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, puis il partit vers le château sans ajouter un mot. Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres quand il entendit Ginny s'écrier : « Bonne chance ! ».

Seamus n'aimait pas l'idée de se voir ainsi « convoqué » par Séréna et il décida qu'il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire savoir.  
Sa nature faisant qu'une impression était chez lui rapidement effacée par une autre, il se sentait soudain moins intimidé par Séréna qu'agacé par ses manières. C'est donc avec résolution qu'il poussa la porte de la grande salle. Séréna lui apparut à l'instant même.  
Elle aimait à s'asseoir sur les tables, il ne fut donc qu'à moitié étonné de voir qu'elle avait cette fois investi celle des professeurs. Avec une insolence qui lui était devenue si coutumière qu'elle n'en avait plus que vaguement conscience, elle s'était assise à cette place où Dumbledore prenait habituellement ses repas.

Elle surplombait la salle du regard, droite et sérieuse. Au milieu de tant de vide, de silence, elle semblait être la reine d'un royaume sans sujet… ou plutôt, la reine d'un royaume qui n'aurait eu qu'un seul sujet, lui. Et à nouveau cette idée lui déplut. Alors, au lieu d'avancer vers elle, il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à la table des Gryffondor… il n'était pas dit que Seamus Finnigan se plierait à toutes les volontés de Séréna Dumas Rogue.

Ils avaient l'air un peu idiot, seuls dans cette immense salle, à près d'une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, mais Seamus n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, il voulait que ce soit Séréna qui vienne à lui pour une fois, point. Il avait l'impression que c'était son honneur d'homme qui était en jeu.

Séréna ne sembla pas le comprendre ainsi car elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec une incompréhension indifférente, de sauter au bas de la table des professeurs et de gagner celle des Gryffondor. Tandis qu'elle prenait place en face de lui avec une tranquillité apparente, il se sentit bête d'avoir donné de l'importance à l'endroit où ils seraient assis. Une vaine tentative de reprendre le contrôle des événements, voilà ce que c'était.

Seamus n'aimait pas la situation d'impuissance dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son bonheur ou son malheur était entièrement entre les mains de Séréna, et c'était une sensation désagréable. Il avait son orgueil : si elle le rejetait, il voulait garder sa dignité, si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle lui faisait une faveur.

Bien sûr, les préoccupations de Seamus étaient à milles lieues de celles se Séréna. Son orgueil à elle était inébranlable ; jamais l'opinion qu'un autre se ferait d'elle n'aurait plus d'importance à ses yeux que la sienne propre, jamais qui que ce soit ne pourrait altérer la haute idée qu'elle avait d'elle-même, jamais ni Seamus ni personne ne pourrait infléchir son ego que certains jugeaient surdimensionné, qu'elle estimait pour sa part tout à fait raisonnable. Séréna Dumas Rogue était, en un mot comme en cent, bien trop sure d'elle pour avoir ce genre de préoccupations. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle songe un jour à remercier son père pour cet heureux trait de caractère qui la préservait de bien des tourments, notamment celui de chercher savoir si le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait ou non sur elle un certain pouvoir.

Non, les pensées de Séréna était bien plus triviales, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le Gryffondor intellectualisait bien plus les choses que la petite Serpentard. Elle, elle écoutait les battements de son cœur, tentait de voir s'ils s'accéléraient à la vue du jeune irlandais, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si d'aventure elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'il parviendrait à la faire frissonner d'une simple caresse sur sa nuque, si elle pourrait se sentir à sa place dans ses bras… toutes ces questions qu'une jeune fille se pose avec inquiétude, surtout lorsqu'elle se les pose pour la première fois.

Mais Seamus était bien incapable de comprendre ça, il songeait qu'il était amoureux de la fille de Sévérus Rogue, de la reine des Serpentard, d'une des meilleures amies de Drago Malefoy, et – qui peut l'en blâmer ? – tout en croyant se mettre à son diapason, il pensait « lutte de pouvoir » quand elle pensait « premier amour ». S'il avait compris un peu mieux Séréna en cet instant, il aurait sans été surpris, et agréablement surpris.  
- Pourquoi t'as envoyé Ginny me chercher, comme si j'étais à ta disposition ? demanda-t-il. Si t'es ce genre de fille, le genre qui croit que sous prétexte qu'un mec est amoureux d'elle elle peut le traiter comme un domestique, je crois que finalement ça va pas marcher.  
La phrase eut mérite – ou le malheur – de couper court aux fantasmes romantiques de Séréna. Elle prononça alors à ces mots qui étaient devenus une sorte de leitmotiv tant elle les lui avait dits souvent :  
- C'est quoi ton problème ?  
Pour la première fois, la question avait été posée sans agressivité. Séréna fixait Seamus, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux remplis d'étonnement. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre… Soudain, toutes les petites précautions qu'avait prises Seamus pour tenter de se préserver lui semblèrent bien vaines. Il la regarda, il pensa qu'elle était belle, et cette pensée le perdit.  
- Rien, excuse-moi… dit-il. C'est juste que je suis un peu stressé là. Tu peux juste me dire… ce que tu as à me dire.  
Séréna lui fit un petit sourire hésitant puis, en tentant de soutenir son regard, elle dit :  
- Voilà. Je me suis posée plein de questions depuis deux jours. J'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était pas possible que tu m'aimes, que tu savais rien de moi, et que moi non plus je te connaissais pas vraiment. Mais… comment dire… je suppose que c'est pas si simple, que c'est pas parce qu'on connaît quelqu'un, parce qu'on sait qu'il a plein de qualités, qu'on va forcément tomber amoureux, ça a pas de rapport, pas forcément en tout cas… enfin, je veux dire, l'amour c'est pas des maths, pas vrai ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Je crois…  
- Tant mieux. Bref, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je me fie à mon instinct. Sauf que je suis pas très douée pour ça… Et puis, cette situation est trop bizarre. Franchement j'avais toujours pensé que, quand je sortirais avec un mec, les choses se passeraient plus naturellement, que ce serait spontané… là j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un juge qui doit donner une sentence, c'est pas top romantique.  
Séréna se tut. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de lui avouer sans le vouloir qu'elle n'était encore jamais sortie avec un garçon. Elle pouvait lire tout l'étonnement du monde dans son regard ; en dépit de sa surprise, il ne releva pas et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.  
- Tu veux quelque chose de plus spontané, hein ? dit-il.  
Lentement, presque timidement, il approcha sa main de celle de Séréna. Il la caressa d'abord doucement, puis il emmêla ses doigts aux les siens, enfin il demanda :  
- C'est mieux comme ça ?  
Elle haussa les épaules, mais ne retira pas sa main. Après quelques secondes passées dans un silence presque religieux, il lui dit un peu moqueur :  
- Tu sais que tu rougis alors que je fais que te tenir la main ?  
- La ferme !  
Seamus eut un petit rire, puis dit :  
- T'es trop mignonne.  
- Je suis pas mignonne, se récria Séréna, c'est juste que j'y connais rien à tous ces trucs. Ca va passer… quand je serai habituée.  
Seamus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment tout en espérant en silence qu'elle ne s'y habituerait pas trop rapidement.  
- Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc ? proposa-t-il.  
- Pas vraiment, on se gèle dehors. On peut rester là. Je peux pas sortir avec un mec que je connais à peine, alors il faut que tu me parles de toi.  
- Tu as des questions ?  
- Moi ? J'en ai des centaines.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Seamus vit Séréna lui sourire avec gaité et tendresse, il songea alors que s'il n'était pas le garçon le plus heureux du pays, ça ne devait pas être bien loin.

Quelques heures plus tard, en fin de soirée, Harry entrait dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il venait chercher là, mais la compagnie de Ron ou d'Hermione était devenue… problématique.  
- Malefoy ? T'es là ?  
En guise de réponse il n'entendit qu'un vague grognement dans lequel il crut percevoir les mots « penser à changer le mot de passe ». Il sourit. Il traversa la chambre de Drago sans y avoir été invité, puis entra dans la salle de bain attenante. Aussitôt entré, il aperçut dans le miroir le visage du jeune préfet… il avait été quelque peu abîmé par les soins de Ron.  
- Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-il.  
Drago jeta un regard au reflet d'Harry qui était apparu aux côtés du sien. Il semblait le contempler avec intérêt et compassion.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda Drago tout en appliquant une crème sur les bleus qui tuméfiaient son visage.  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et dit :  
- Hermione a passé un sacré savon à Ron, hier, après… ça.  
Il désigna d'un geste le visage de Malefoy, puis reprit :  
- Je crois que c'est vraiment foutu entre eux… leur amitié je veux dire.  
Drago secoua la tête.  
- J'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de ça. Je m'en fous moi.  
Tandis qu'il soignait ses bleus, Drago poussait de temps en temps de petits cris de douleur et Harry eut un instant la tentation de s'emparer de la crème pour la lui appliquer lui-même, sans arrière-pensées, juste parce qu'il serait sans doute plus habile à cet exercice que ne l'était Drago ; mais il réprima cet élan : mieux valait ne pas entretenir l'ambiguïté entre eux.  
Lorsque Malefoy eut fini, Harry put voir les marques qui souillaient son visage s'estomper peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement.  
- Voilà, dit-il, un accent de satisfaction dans la voix.  
- C'est super efficace cette crème, tu l'as eue où ?  
- J'ai écrit hier à ma mère pour qu'elle me la fasse envoyer.  
- Je vois… Tu n'aurais pas voulu que Zach te vois dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?  
Drago soupira, se tourna vers Harry et demanda :  
- C'est pour ça que t'es là, pour parler de Zach ? Je croyais qu'on avait mis choses au clair hier.  
Drago quitta la salle de bain et gagna le salon, Harry sur ses talons. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en silence, puis le Gryffondor dit :  
- On va le voir demain.  
- Je sais.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?  
Drago ferma les yeux et dit d'une voix lasse.  
- Toi tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes et que le laisser partir était la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite, moi je vais lui dire que je suis désolé et que s'il accepte de me pardonner je ferai tout pour être un meilleur ami à l'avenir. Et c'est tout. Maintenant rentre dans ton dortoir, Harry. On une longue journée devant nous demain.  
Mentir à Zach… ou plutôt ne rien lui dire. Il ne semblait pas à Harry que ce fût la meilleure option.  
- Mais y'a pas de raison qu'on lui mente. C'est vrai, on a rien fait de mal, je veux dire… c'est pas comme si je l'avais trompé, on n'est plus ensemble lui et moi.  
- Hermione et moi, on a rien fait de mal non plus, elle était pas avec Weasley à l'époque… n'empêche que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'a plutôt mal pris. Allez, arrête de te torturer Potter, on dit rien à Zach un point c'est tout. Il aurait pas tant de scrupules à ta place, crois-moi.  
L'argument sembla porter car Harry ne répondit pas. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent donc silencieux plusieurs minutes. Drago avait toujours les yeux fermés, il était très probablement sur le point de s'endormir.  
- Dis, souffla Harry, je peux dormir ici ?  
- Pourquoi tu ferais un truc pareil ?  
- Parce demain on va voir Zach, tous les deux.  
Malefoy soupira puis dit :  
- La chambre d'Hermione est tout à toi.  
Drago se leva péniblement et prit la direction de sa propre chambre. Avant d'y entrer, il dit :  
- Bonne nuit, Potter.  
Harry sourit.  
- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

0*0*0*0*0

Chapitre 22 : Où l'objet des vœux de Seamus Finnigan prendra une importante décision

Ce lundi matin trouva Hermione quelque peu paresseuse. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été très excitée à l'idée de visiter Woodcroft ; c'était une université prestigieuse et elle avait souvent rêvé de l'intégrer. Mais ce matin-là, elle était moins d'humeur à songer à l'avenir qu'au passé ; les événements de samedi lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire : Ron qui parvenait à peine à la regarder dans les yeux, Drago à terre le visage en sang…  
Drago… elle n'avait même pas osé aller prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Dans le hall, les groupes s'étaient déjà formés. Lavande, Padma et Parvati, dans les bras de leur amoureux respectif, discutaient bruyamment ; Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron s'esclaffaient dans un coin, « sans doute en train de parler de Drago » songea Hermione ; Séréna bavardait calmement avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ; elle ne connaissait les autres que de vue et, une fois encore, elle se sentit incroyablement seule.  
Elle se tenait encore près de l'entrée du hall, immobile et interdite, lorsqu'elle vit arriver Harry et Drago, ensemble. Elle n'était pas encore revenue de sa surprise qu'ils étaient déjà à sa hauteur.  
- Bonjour, dit Drago.  
Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, lui dire que le voir blessé avait été pour elle bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et certainement bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu… mais cela aurait été inutile, alors elle dit seulement :  
- Euh… salut. Tu vas mieux ?  
- Comme neuf. Bon, j'y vais moi. Bon courage, Potter. Et oublie pas ce qu'on a décidé.  
Sur ces mots, il partit rejoindre Séréna, Blaise et Pansy.  
Hermione jeta à Harry un regard interrogatif qu'il feignit de ne pas comprendre.  
- Allez, viens, dit-il, on devrait s'approcher. Je suppose que tu veux arriver la première, visiter tout le campus, assister à cinq ou six cours, parler à des dizaines de profs…  
- Harry, coupa Hermione, c'est très gentil mais t'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu peux aller retrouver Ron et les autres, je comprends. Ce sera surement plus drôle avec eux qu'avec moi.  
Harry lui jeta un regard de reproche.  
- Ecoute-moi bien. Ron n'a pas besoin de moi en ce moment, toi oui. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me promettre qu'on trouvera un moment pour passer au bâtiment de langues anciennes.  
Elle sourit.  
- C'était prévu.  
Soudain, le brouhaha du hall s'éteignit et le silence s'installa. Harry ne voyait pas Rogue, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'entendre. Et en effet, la voix de Sévérus Rogue s'éleva quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Répartissez-vous en dix groupes de six personnes, aboya-t-il. Vous avez trois minutes pour choisir vos compagnons pour la journée. Passé ce délai, c'est moi qui formerais les groupes. Allez !  
Aussitôt ce fut l'effervescence. Les élèves s'interpelaient, se comptaient, négociaient avec empressement. Hermione serait restée assez indifférente face à cette agitation si elle n'avait pas craint de se retrouver coincée avec Ron pour la journée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
Le jeune homme lui désigna Séréna qui leur faisait de grands signes et lui répondit :  
- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Allez, viens.  
Il la prit par la main et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux Serpentard.  
- Vous voulez bien vous mettre avec nous ? leur demanda Séréna.  
Blaise et Pansy ne semblaient pas enchantés par cette perspective.  
- Ok, répondit Harry.  
En entendant Pansy soupirer, Séréna lui lança :  
- Greg, Vince et Théo sont trois, on peut pas se mettre avec eux, à moins que tu sois prête à te sacrifier. Alors c'est eux ou des Poufsouffle, c'est toi qui vois. Et puis on aurait peut-être un peu plus de choix si vous étiez pas si détestables avec tout le monde.  
Pansy allait répliquer quand la voix de Rogue résonna à nouveau :  
- Délai expiré ! Eloignez-vous les uns des autres que je puisse vous compter.  
Rogue passa devant chaque groupe pour vérifier que le nombre d'élèves était juste et pour leur attribuer un numéro. Quand il arriva devant Harry, Hermione, Séréna, Drago, Blaise et Pansy, il posa un regard surpris sur sa fille qui s'exclama avec un sourire ravi :  
- On est six !  
- Je vois ça… un vrai petit miracle.  
- « Ma fille, la faiseuse de miracle », ça fera un bon titre pour le chapitre sur moi de ta biographie, Drago peut l'écrire, si tu veux.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit pas de remarque ; Harry s'étonna de voir Rogue sourire.  
- Vous êtes le groupe trois, dit-il, ne l'oubliez pas.  
Il passa son chemin. Quand il eut terminé son inspection, il dit à destination de tous les élèves de septième année :  
- Nous allons commencer par une visite guidée. Aussitôt arrivé, chaque groupe sera pris en charge par un adulte. Ce sont surtout des anciens étudiants de Woodcroft, vous devrez leur obéir en toutes circonstances. Quand la visite guidée sera terminée, vous irez déjeuner au restaurant universitaire, puis votre responsable vous emmènera assister à un cours et un seul, tout le groupe doit assister au même cours, vous aurez l'obligeance de vous mettre d'accord rapidement. Enfin, vous aurez quatre heures de temps libre durant lesquelles vous serez priés de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, il en conclut que tout avait été correctement assimilé.  
- Bien. Nous partons par cheminée. Le groupe numéro un, venez par là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était le groupe d'Harry qui était appelé. Les six élèves se rendirent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Rogue d'où se ferait leur départ. Pansy partit en premier, puis ce fut Hermione, Séréna et Blaise. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer à son tour dans la cheminée, Harry entendit Drago lui murmurer :  
- Nerveux ?  
Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il lança la poudre de cheminette et s'écria « Université de Woodcroft ! ».

Harry se retrouva projeté dans un grand bureau poussiéreux et désordonné. Après avoir fait quelques pas titubants, il aperçut les autres ; ils entouraient une jolie jeune femme dont le visage lui était étrangement familier. Soudain, Drago pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et la jeune femme en question s'exclama :  
- Nous voilà au complet, très bien. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Octavia, j'ai étudié dans cette université et maintenant j'enseigne les runes à Poudlard. C'est moi qui vais vous guider aujourd'hui. Voilà. Bienvenus à Woodcroft !

0*0*0*0*0

Woodcroft était une université prestigieuse. Et comme dans la plupart des universités prestigieuses, le plus difficile était d'y entrer. Une fois que c'était fait, chaque étudiant était confronté à un dilemme : travailler un peu, et s'en sortir ; ou travailler avec acharnement, et exceller.

Il y avait donc deux sortes d'élèves : ceux qui n'étudiaient pas – ou si peu – et en profitaient pour faire tout ce dont ils s'étaient privés du temps de Poudlard, et ceux qui étudiaient comme des forcenés pour tirer un maximum de bénéfices de leurs cours. L'entre-deux était rarissime. Mais aussi différents soient-ils les uns des autres, tous les étudiants de Woodcroft avaient au moins un point commun : la certitude d'avoir gagné le droit d'être là, de l'avoir acquis au prix d'années de travail et de pression.

Au milieu d'eux, Zach avait rapidement eu la sensation d'être un imposteur. Il s'était senti coupable d'être arrivé si facilement là où beaucoup, parfois autrement plus brillants que lui, avaient eu tant de peine à parvenir. Dans les premières semaines, il avait donc travaillé d'arrache-pied, comme pour prouver aux autres, et surtout à lui-même, que lui aussi avait le droit d'être là. Les bourreaux de travail l'avaient pris pour l'un des leurs et il avait sympathisé avec certains d'entre eux.

Et puis ses premières notes étaient tombées ; de très bonnes notes. Lentement, la sensation d'avoir usurpé sa place s'était effacée. La pression envolée, il commença à prendre beaucoup de plaisir à étudier ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Ses nouveaux camarades, bien trop obnubilés par leurs études, l'avaient fatigué. Il avait donc commencé à fréquenter les fêtards. Au milieu d'eux, il faisait figure d'étudiant assidu – c'était une première et ça le faisait sourire. Ils étaient drôles, intelligents, ouverts d'esprit ; il les apprécia rapidement.

Tout aurait dû aller pour le mieux ; mais rien n'allait. Aussi sympathiques soient-ils, ses nouveaux amis n'étaient encore que des étrangers, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser la douloureuse conscience qu'il avait de l'absence de Drago. S'il avait été un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu qu'il avait pardonné son meilleur ami depuis longtemps déjà. Pour preuve : il n'arrivait même pas à penser à lui autrement que comme à son « meilleur ami ». D'ailleurs, quand il venait à penser à lui – bien trop souvent à son goût – c'était avec nostalgie, tristesse ou tendresse, mais jamais avec colère.

Il avait tant de souvenirs avec Drago qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans que quelque chose – une phrase, une image, un titre de livre, n'importe quoi – ne lui rappelle son absence. Pas un jour non plus sans qu'il n'ait envie de lui parler de toutes les choses nouvelles qu'il faisait, de tous les endroits qu'il découvrait, de tous les gens qu'il rencontrait. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours tout raconté à Drago. Vivre cette aventure sans lui relevait du non sens.

Le manque d'Harry était différent. Plus physique. Plus omniprésent aussi. C'était une sorte de malaise général et permanent, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui l'empêchait d'apprécier les petites choses qui autrefois le rendaient heureux. Une douleur un peu sourde, gênante mais supportable. Une douleur dont il parvenait tant bien que mal à faire abstraction, mais qui laissait régulièrement place à autre chose : la souffrance, la vraie. Celle qui lui ôtait l'envie de se lever pour aller en cours, celle qui lui coupait l'appétit, celle qui rendait sa respiration même douloureuse. Ces moments-là ne duraient pas. Le lendemain, ça allait déjà mieux. Alors, il croyait qu'il faisait des progrès… mais quelques jours plus tard, ça recommençait.

Et puis, il y avait « l'autre » problème. Zach ne s'était jamais considéré comme particulièrement porté sur le sexe. Pas plus que n'importe quel garçon de dix-huit ans, probablement moins. Il aimait ça, comme la plupart des gens. Il s'était d'ailleurs plus d'une fois laissé tenter par des aventures purement sexuelles, et il n'en avait pas honte. En fait, il pensait avoir un rapport au sexe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sain. Il ne se masturbait pas dix fois par jour, il ne fantasmait pas sur tous les mecs bien foutus qu'il croisait, et s'il avait envie d'un garçon qui pour une raison ou pour une autre voulait attendre, il ne le pressait pas et il n'allait voir ailleurs, il patientait. En d'autres termes, il ne niait pas ses envies, il les contrôlait. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'Harry l'avait quitté, il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout.

S'il avait désiré Harry du temps où ils étaient ensemble, ça n'avait jamais relevé de l'obsession. Mais depuis son départ de Poudlard, son corps semblait s'évertuer à lui faire comprendre que l'absence d'Harry était une aberration. Lui qui n'avait même jamais fait de rêves érotiques auparavant, se réveillait chaque matin excité, en sueur. Et toute la journée, le souvenir d'un Harry bien plus lascif et désinhibé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en réalité restait comme gravé dans sa chair. Il se surprenait à regretter de n'avoir fait qu'une seule fois l'amour avec lui, à penser qu'il aurait aimé avoir eu le temps de l'apprivoiser davantage, assez pour le voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois tel qu'il apparaissait dans ses rêves.

Il se détestait de penser ainsi. Il aurait voulu son chagrin plus pur. Il lui semblait que tant de trivialité était indigne de son amour pour Harry. Indigne tout court.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, Zach jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi beau que Drago ou Séréna se plaisaient à le dire, mais ce matin-là il dut se ranger à leur avis. Il eut un sourire amer en songeant que le malheur lui allait bien. Une angoisse lancinante lui serrait la poitrine : aujourd'hui il le verrait. Ou plutôt, il les verrait. Il se réconcilierait probablement avec Drago – il n'aurait en tout cas pas le courage de le repousser s'il venait à lui – mais Harry ? Que se passerait-il avec Harry ? Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se sentit soudain apaisé. Cette journée lui promettait au moins un grand bonheur : aujourd'hui, il reverrait Séréna.

La matinée se déroula sans incident notable. A sa grande déception, Zach ne croisa aucun élève de Poudlard. Juste avant midi, il repassa dans sa chambre pour poser ses livres avant d'aller déjeuner. On frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez !  
- Salut frérot !

---------------------------

Zach avait serré sa sœur dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. C'est avec un plaisir infini qu'il avait retrouvé l'odeur familière de son parfum, la chaleur rassurante de son corps et la douce sensation de ses cheveux sous ses doigts. Mettre fin à cette étreinte avait été un véritable arrachement. A présent, il la regardait, se rassasiait de sa présence auprès de lui.  
- Comment tu as su où me trouver ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Je suis une jeune fille pleine de ressources, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
Qu'il l'aimait ce sourire ! Drago et Harry avaient tant occupé son esprit ces dernières semaines qu'il avait à peine pensé à Séréna. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il comprenait à quel point elle lui avait manqué.  
- Viens par-là, lui dit-il en la faisant asseoir sur son lit, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire dans tes lettres.  
Séréna sentit un petit sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Des choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas racontées dans ses lettres, il y en avait des dizaines, et ce n'était pas par manque de temps qu'elle les avait éludées. Sur le moment, épargner Zach lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire, et encore à présent elle avait l'impression que parler reviendrait non seulement blesser son frère, mais aussi trahir ses amis… Hélas, si par écrit taire certaines choses est aisé, c'est bien différent face à un regard interrogateur. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais appris à mentir à son jumeau.  
- Zach, y'a deux ou trois choses que je dois te dire.

Elle avait commencé par Drago (son désarroi après son départ, la façon dont il s'était isolé, son incapacité à reconquérir Hermione, sa réconciliation incongrue avec Harry), elle avait continué avec Ron (la façon dont il avait découvert les sentiments d'Hermione pour Drago, la bagarre, la dislocation apparemment définitive du trio), puis elle avait évoqué Seamus (Zach avait esquissé un sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ne pas bien savoir si elle sortait ou non avec lui), enfin elle s'était résolue à aborder le sujet qu'elle redoutait entre tous : Ginny.  
Oh, bien sûr, le fait qu'Harry se soit si vite jeté dans les bras de la jolie rouquine ne pouvait que déplaire à son frère. Mais en définitive, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure de sa réaction : Zach comprenait toujours tout le monde, il était particulièrement doué pour deviner les motifs les plus cachés des gens. Elle avait donc supposé qu'il n'aurait aucune difficultés à comprendre qu'Harry n'avait jamais aimé Ginny, qu'il était simplement très malheureux et très seul, justement parce que c'était lui qu'il aimait – elle avait en effet finit par adopter le point de vue de Drago et d'Hermione à ce sujet.  
- Harry est sorti avec Ginny ? demanda Zach, de l'incrédulité dans le ton.  
- Oui, mais pas longtemps, il s'est vite rendu compte que c'était n'importe quoi.  
Zach s'était levé brusquement et avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, d'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus frénésie. Sa voix était pleine de fureur quand il dit :  
- Il me fait toute une crise parce que j'ai couché avec Drago avant même qu'on soit ensemble, mais lui il… il… il…  
- Zach, ça va ? demanda Séréna, inquiète.  
Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était soudainement arrêté de marcher. Il semblait calmé. Mais il avait les yeux dans le vide, une expression froide sur le visage.  
- Ecoute-moi. C'est Ginny qui a piégé Harry… enfin, « piéger » c'est peut-être un peu fort, mais elle a tout fait pour…  
- Séréna, coupa Zach d'un ton sec, tu devrais y aller. Je t'écrirai et puis on se verra à Noël chez maman.  
- Quoi ? Mais je reste encore tout l'après-midi…  
- S'il te plait. Je veux être seul là.  
Séréna ne comprenait pas. Jamais Zach ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Comme elle était trop surprise pour se mettre en colère, elle ramassa son sac et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle dit :  
- C'était vraiment rien tu sais, je crois pas qu'ils aient couché ensemble.  
Il ne réagit pas. Elle n'était même pas sure qu'il ait entendu. Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa à un mur, ferma les yeux et soupira : « Mais qu'est-ce que je viens encore de faire comme connerie ! ».

Assis à l'une des tables du restaurant universitaire de Woodcroft, Drago était en proie à une agitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à Harry qui écoutait silencieusement Hermione lui vanter les mérites de l'équipe de quiddich de l'université – probablement dans l'espoir de le distraire. Drago sourit. Les connaissances limitées de la jeune fille en la matière l'handicapaient, l'effort n'en était que plus louable.  
- Quelqu'un sait où a disparu Séréna ? demanda Blaise.  
- Probablement partie à la recherche de Zach, non ? dit Pansy.  
« Si » pensa Drago, « et elle devrait déjà être revenue avec lui maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? »  
- On n'est pas censés se séparer, fit remarquer Blaise.  
- Pas la peine de stresser, la voilà, dit Harry.  
Drago se retourna précipitamment et la vit en effet, seule, un air coupable sur visage… il le sentait très mal. Il alla à sa rencontre.

Il fallait dix minutes pour rejoindre la chambre de Zach depuis le restaurant universitaire. Durant ces dix minutes, Drago ne cessa pas une seconde de crier sur Séréna – à peine prenait-il le temps de respirer. La jeune fille écoutait ces reproches avec une abnégation qui ne lui était pas coutumière, mais tant de résignation ne suffit pas à apaiser le courroux malfoyen. Elle dut malgré tout interrompre une énième réflexion insultante – qui sous-entendait outrageusement que sa véritable place était à Gryffondor – pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Après avoir congédié Séréna qui « en avait assez fait comme ça », Drago frappa à la porte une fois, deux fois, trois fois… sans succès. Il cria, il admonesta, il tempêta… sans plus de résultat. En désespoir de cause, il lança un « alohomora », puis entra tout en bénissant les capacités limitées de son meilleur ami en matière de sortilèges.

Zach était debout, au milieu de la pièce. Drago se sentit minuscule sous le regard qu'il lui lança. Des bribes de la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue lui revenaient en mémoire, le paralysaient. Mais il était sûr de son bon droit, car aujourd'hui c'était pour le bonheur de Zach qu'il avait décidé de se battre, pas pour le sien. Alors il se saisit du peu de courage qu'il lui restait et dit :  
« Je sais que t'as pas envie de me parler, que tu m'en veux toujours, mais écoute-moi. Harry est là, tout prêt, et il est venu avec un seul espoir : pouvoir te dire qu'il a été stupide de te laisser partir et qu'il t'aime. Alors ne gâche pas tout. Si seulement Hermione était disposée à me donner une autre chance, je t'assure que je la laisserais pas passer ».  
Il regarda Zach, il lui semblait que son regard s'était légèrement adouci. Un peu plus assuré, il reprit :  
« Tout ce bordel entre vous, c'est ma faute. Tu vas quand même pas laisser mes névroses gâcher ton bonheur. Ni celles de Ginny Weasley. Allez, viens avec moi, on va le trouver ».  
Drago tendit la main à Zach, mais au lieu de la saisir, le jeune français s'assit sur son lit et demanda :  
- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?  
Drago sourit tristement.  
- Un jour tu m'as reproché de jamais penser à ton bonheur, tu te rappelles ? Tu as dit que je pensais toujours à moi d'abord. Je dis pas que j'ai changé, mais j'y travaille.  
Zach le regarda avec une pointe d'attendrissement, puis dit :  
- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne tout.  
Quelque chose se révolta en Drago.  
- Tu me crois pas ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu crois pas que je veux vraiment que tu te remettes avec Harry, tu crois que je te joue la comédie pour me faire pardonner. Eh bah j'en veux pas de ton pardon ! Ce que je veux c'est que tu bouges tes fesses et que tu ailles parler au garçon tu aimes, t'entends ?  
Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Drago mit une seconde à comprendre quoi. Zach se levait, Zach venait vers lui, Zach le prenait dans ses bras. Pourquoi Zach le prenait-il dans ses bras ? Il sentait ses cheveux lui chatouiller le cou, ses bras entourer ses épaules et son torse se presser contre le sien. Ca faisait si longtemps… il avait presque oublié à quel point il se sentait à sa place ici, serré contre son meilleur ami. Il sentit une vague de soulagement et de joie le submerger lorsqu'il l'entendit lui murmurer « merci ».

- Faut que j'y aille, dit finalement Zach en desserrant son étreinte.  
- Voir Harry ? demanda Drago avec espoir.  
- Non, il faut que j'aille en cours.  
Zach se sépara tout à fait du jeune anglais, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.  
- Je déteins sur toi ou quoi ? dit soudain Drago.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Zach intrigué.  
- Que c'est plutôt mon genre à moi d'être assez con pour faire passer mon orgueil avant mon bonheur.  
Zach sourit, mais il prit tout de même la direction de sa salle de classe. Drago quant à lui prit la résolution de parler à Hermione. Essayer une dernière fois, tenter le tout pour le tout. Quitte à lui laisser voir ses faiblesses, quitte à être ridicule…

****

TBC…

****

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le dernier chapitre d'ici un ou deux jours!

Bisous à tous.

Messaline.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Où ceux qui doivent être réunis le seront, et pour de bon cette fois**

Octavia faisait les cent pas devant le bâtiment de médicomagie sans parvenir à tromper son impatience. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à tous les élèves de son groupe ici même, juste après le déjeuner ; pourtant, bien que le restaurant universitaire soit fermé depuis plus d'une demi-heure, seule Hermione était présente.  
- Bon, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? demanda-t-elle à son élève, un accent d'irritation dans la voix.  
- Je sais pas.  
- Me prends pas pour une idiote, Hermione, je suis pas d'humeur.  
La jeune fille rougit légèrement et baissa la tête tout en fouillant désespérément chaque recoin de son esprit dans l'espoir de trouver un mensonge crédible, une invention quelconque, quoi que ce soit qui puisse justifier l'absence de ses camarades… mais déjà Octavia la rappelait à l'ordre :  
- Hermione !  
Malgré sa réticence à trahir la sacro-sainte solidarité entre élèves, elle finit par dire :  
- Drago et Séréna voulaient voir Zach, alors ils sont partis.  
Octavia leva les yeux au ciel, une expression mi-affligée mi-résignée sur le visage. Evidemment…  
- Et après ? demanda-t-elle.  
Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, mais elle finit par céder sous le regard inflexible de son professeur :  
- Après Pansy et Blaise en ont eu marre de traîner avec Harry et moi, alors ils sont partis…  
A nouveau, la voix d'Hermione s'était éteinte.  
- Et ? encouragea Octavia.  
- Et Harry a dit que c'était pas juste que Séréna et Drago voient Zach, alors que c'était lui qui avait un truc important à lui dire, alors…  
- Alors il est parti, coupa Octavia visiblement excédée, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée générale… Bon, je vais les chercher. Toi tu restes là. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, c'est clair ?  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer, Octavia avait déjà transplané.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille resta désemparée pendant quelques secondes avant d'aviser un banc à quelques mètres de là et de s'y installer. Comme à son habitude en pareilles circonstances – à savoir dès que quelques minutes de son temps se trouvaient inemployées – elle sortit son livre de son sac. Habituellement, lire quelques mots suffisait à faire disparaître tout ce qui l'entourait. Les gens qui évoluaient autour d'elle s'effaçaient, toutes ses préoccupations s'évanouissaient, et pour quelques minutes, ou bien quelques heures, tout ce qui n'était pas son livre cessait d'exister ; mais ce jour-là, rien de tel ne se produisit. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione parcourait les lignes sans comprendre, le sens des mots lui échappait sans cesse, semblait se perdre avant de lui parvenir, chassé par les mille idées qui occupaient son esprit.

Pendant la matinée, la visite de l'université lui avait offert une distraction opportune, mais à présent la lassitude qui l'avait saisie à son réveil refaisait surface. Ron, Drago… penser à eux l'épuisait. Deux jours auparavant, elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces parvenir réparer ce qui avait été brisé ; mais à présent, elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : cesser de s'accrocher à ces débris d'amitié, d'amour perdus, et passer à autre chose. Elle rêvait d'une nouvelle vie, toute neuve, dans une belle et grande université pareille à celle-ci, mais éloignée, très éloignée d'Angleterre… Comme pour mieux se complaire dans son rêve, Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux… oui, dans une belle université, quelque part où il ferait toujours chaud, à Athènes… ou encore plus loin, à Lima… elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait d'excellents spécialistes en potion et en arithmancie à Lima… Là-bas, elle rencontrerait un garçon merveilleux, il aurait la gentillesse, la loyauté, l'honnêteté de Ron ; la finesse, le charme, l'élégance de Drago, et les yeux de Drago aussi, si expressifs qu'ils en disaient souvent plus que tous les discours, et son phrasé précis, et son amour des mots, et son habileté à les manier, et ses mains déliées, et son sourire – ou plutôt ses sourires, ses mille sourires qui chacun avait une signification différente – et son goût agaçant pour le perfection, et sa voix…  
- Hermione, tu dors ?  
Cette voix.  
Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme pour ne pas émerger trop brusquement de son rêve. Drago était là, penché sur elle. Il souriait, mais un voile d'inquiétude assombrissait son front.  
- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle. Ca s'est mal passé avec Zach ?  
Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Non, ça a été... par contre je sais pas ce que ça va donner pour Potter.  
Drago avait dit ça d'un ton absent. Son esprit était à présent entièrement occupé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et tout le reste semblait soudain très lointain. Assis à côté d'Hermione, décidé à lui parler avec honnêteté, Drago se trouvait embarrassé. Jamais auparavant les mots ne lui avaient fait défaut – au contraire, quel qu'ait été son but il avait toujours trouvé en eux des alliés solides, invincibles même lorsqu'ils étaient maniés avec dextérité – mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait la certitude que les mots échoueraient… peut-être parce que pour la première fois ce n'était ni pour manipuler, ni pour charmer, ni pour convaincre qu'il avait besoin d'eux, mais pour traduire un sentiment fort et intime. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti un tel besoin d'être compris… sauf avec Zach.

Mais avec Zach, nul besoin de discours véridiques et sincères jusqu'à l'indécence. Lui se passait sans difficulté de tout ça, car il savait voir clair à travers le brouillard d'informations tronqués et de mots trompeurs que Drago lui livrait ; il savait voir au-delà de la forfanterie, de la coquetterie – de tous ces petits péchés d'orgueil qui poussait son meilleur ami à falsifier un peu chacune de ses paroles – pour débusquer la nature cachée de ses intentions, de ses motivations et surtout de ses sentiments véritables.

Drago avait espéré la même chose d'Hermione… Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle comprenne sans qu'il ait à lui dire, parce que cela aurait été plus simple bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'il lui semblait qu'aucune parole ne rendrait justice à son réel état d'esprit, que tout mot qu'il prononcerait serait immanquablement légèrement mensonger ; il comprit soudain que les mots n'étaient pas des alliés si invincibles : car si un regard, un sourire, un baiser peut, dans un instant de pure magie, permettre à deux êtres de se comprendre pleinement et sans réserve, la parole elle échoue toujours à exprimer un sentiment dans toute sa pureté.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Hermione.  
Drago se tourna vers elle et vit une infinie curiosité dans son regard. Il envisagea un instant de lui expliquer sa théorie sur la faillibilité du langage, mais il songea que cela les emmènerait trop loin, bien trop loin de ce qu'il avait réellement besoin de lui dire.  
- Je pensais… je pensais que Seamus Finnigan était bien la dernière personne sur cette terre avec qui j'imaginais Séréna.  
Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire tandis que Drago se reprochait intérieurement cette petite lâcheté. Comme elle ne disait rien, il reprit :  
- Alors que Ginny et Blaise, ils allaient bien ensemble, non ?  
- Si, répondit-elle, comme quoi la vie est bizarre. On peut pas savoir à l'avance quelle relation marchera et quelle relation échouera. Parfois tous les éléments sont réunis, deux personnes semblent bien accordées, et pourtant ça marche pas…  
- Comme toi et Ron ? demanda Drago, avec une pointe d'amertume.  
Mais Hermione poursuivait sa pensée sans tenir compte de son interruption :  
- Parfois c'est le contraire, parfois on a l'impression qu'il y a un abîme entre deux personnes, qu'ils voient la vie de manière trop différentes, qu'ils ont besoin de choses différentes, et pourtant ils s'entendent parfaitement…  
- Comme toi et moi ?  
Hermione eut un sourire désabusé.  
- Non… je ne crois pas que toi et moi on soit si différents que ça ou mal accordés… c'est juste que…  
Elle s'était tue, mais il ne songeait pas à la brusquer, à la pousser à parler, il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas d'une nouvelle discussion pénible et inutile, comme l'avait été celle qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant sur le toit de la serre. Quand le silence devint trop pesant, Drago dit finalement :  
- Ecoutes, il y a des choses que je t'ai pas dites… Je sais pas si ça changera quoi que ce soit que je les dise maintenant, peut-être que je suis sur le point de me ridiculiser pour rien du tout, mais je dois prendre le risque.  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Drago l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.  
- S'il te plait, dit-il, tu m'écoutes, tu ne dis rien. Ce sera plus facile comme ça.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Drago hésita quelques secondes entre fixer son regard dans le sien pour mieux guetter ses réactions et ne regarder que l'horizon pour ne pas perdre courage… Finalement, les jolis yeux noisette d'Hermione l'emportèrent. Son regard ancré dans le sien, il dit :  
- Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Les raisons pour lesquelles j'agis de manière un peu irrationnelle parfois, la raison pour laquelle j'ai agi comme ça avec Zach et Potter. Voilà… J'ai toujours eu une assez haute opinion de moi-même, je l'ai jamais caché d'ailleurs. Sur un tas de points, je me trouve largement supérieur à la moyenne des gens.  
Un franc sourire était apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
- Ne ris pas, dit Drago un brin vexé, j'essaie vraiment de te dire un truc sérieux là.  
La jeune fille acquiesça en silence.  
- Bon, je disais que mon estime de moi-même est la plupart du temps plutôt haute… mais en fait, sur certains points, elle ne l'est pas du tout. J'ai jamais été quelqu'un avec le contact vraiment facile, ou quelqu'un qui se fait des amis facilement… non, en fait c'est pas ça le problème… ça je m'en moque. C'est juste que je vois les gens, Zach le premier, voir leurs amis, ou même leur petit-ami avoir une complicité incroyable avec d'autres gens, sans que ça les dérange… Moi, je suis pas comme ça. Moi, ça me rend dingue de voir les personnes à qui je tiens proches d'autres personnes, de n'importe qui qui ne soit pas moi. J'ai toujours l'impression que ça veut dire qu'ils m'oublient, qu'ils préfèrent les autres à moi. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que ce que j'ai fait pour séparer Zach et Potter, c'était... comment dire… sur le moment, j'avais l'impression que c'était vital que je le fasse, que sinon j'allais perdre Zach. Je sais bien ce que pense Zach, lui il pense que c'est parce que je suis pas assez sûr de moi, que je pense que je suis pas digne d'être aimé. Peut-être qu'il a raison ou peut-être que je suis juste maladivement possessif…  
- Pas avec moi, murmura Hermione.  
Il y avait une pointe de regret dans sa voix et Drago en fut agréablement surpris. Il décida de la pousser à en dire plus.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Puisque tu as décidé d'être honnête, sois-le jusqu'au bout, Drago ! répondit la jeune fille avec emportement. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es possessif avec les personnes que tu aimes, que tu as une peur panique de les perdre, et je te crois. En fait, ça explique bien des choses. Mais tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour me séparer de Ron.  
- C'est un reproche ? ironisa-t-il.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir de mépris. Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago reprit :  
- Zach et toi, c'est complètement différent. Zach, c'est un peu ma bouée de sauvetage, la personne à qui je m'accroche quand rien ne va, le perdre, c'est me noyer. Toi…  
Elle posa sur lui un regard chargé d'intérêt.  
- Moi… ?  
- Toi, j'ai envie que tu sois heureuse. J'ai envie que tu te sentes bien. Depuis le début de l'année, ça a toujours été ça. Ce soir-là, le soir où je t'ai trouvée en train de pleurer…  
- Ne parle pas de ça, l'interrompit-elle en rougissant.  
- Tu peux m'empêcher d'en parler, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil espiègle. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu jusque là. Ne pense pas que c'était facile pour moi de te voir avec Weasley, parce que, crois-moi, ce n'était pas le cas…  
Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et dit :  
- Vraiment pas.  
Hermione n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Le seul contact de la main de Drago sur la sienne avait quelque chose d'affolant. Cette scène étrange la prenait de court. Elle se sentait submergée par un flot d'émotions indistinctes qui la paralysait. Drago semblait si sincère, peut-être pour la première fois, elle ne pouvait que croire en ses paroles… Mais tout cela était si inattendu, si déconcertant qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête en cet instant, qu'elle ait du temps, juste un peu plus de temps, pour assimiler, pour réfléchir. Drago caressa son visage du revers de la main et elle se sentit soudain au bord les larmes, sans comprendre pourquoi.  
- Hermione, je crois que ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je t'…  
- Non ! coupa-t-elle. Ne le dis pas, s'il te plait.  
Drago eut un mouvement de recul, puis une expression blessée apparut sur son visage.  
- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton amer, je t'embêterai plus.  
Il quitta le banc d'un mouvement résolu, puis il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sans jeter un regard de plus à celle qu'il aimait. Tandis qu'il partait loin d'elle, Hermione restait interdite : ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas voulu le chasser… Soudain la peur de le perdre définitivement se fit plus forte que la peur de se tromper ou d'être blessée.  
- Drago, attends ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle se leva précipitamment et se mit à courir après lui. Il ne s'était pas arrêté à son cri, mais il avait sensiblement ralenti le pas, elle fut donc auprès de lui en quelques secondes. Sans hésiter un instant de plus, poussée par un instinct plus fort que sa raison, Hermione avait posé ses lèves sur celles de Drago avec un empressement qui confinait à la brutalité. Sous le coup de surprise, Drago lui répondait à peine, se contentant de céder sans regret à ce baiser impatient. Victime consentante des assauts effrontés de cette jeune fille d'ordinaire si farouche, il se délectait de cette ardeur nouvelle. A peine détaché de lui, Hermione lui murmura dans un souffle :  
- Moi aussi, moi aussi.  
- Toi aussi quoi ? demanda Drago bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Séréna, dont le sens de l'orientation était parfois capricieux, avait déambulé pendant près d'une heure à travers le grand campus de Woodcroft avant de retrouver le chemin du restaurant universitaire. Lorsqu'elle y était enfin parvenue, ce ne fut que pour pousser un juron étouffé : fermé… à 14h passée, ce n'était guère étonnant. La jeune fille se rappela alors qu'Octavia leur avait donné rendez-vous aux alentours du bâtiment de médicomagie. Elle partit donc en courant dans la direction de la haute bâtisse de pierre blanche qui dominait le campus, mais arrivée là, nulle trace d'Octavia, ni d'Harry, ni même de Blaise ou de Pansy… En revanche, Hermione et Drago eux étaient bien là, se bécotant honteusement sur un banc public, comme tout jeune couple d'amoureux digne de ce nom.

Séréna eut un sourire attendri. L'idée que cet événement réjouirait probablement Zach ajoutait à sa propre satisfaction de voir enfin ces deux-là réunis. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détourna néanmoins des deux tourtereaux ; par hasard son regard se posa alors sur un jeune homme qui, adossé à un arbre à quelques mètres de là, contemplait lui aussi le spectacle de cet amour publiquement exposé. Mais sur le visage de ce garçon, aucune trace de joie ni même d'attendrissement, juste une expression de tristesse.

Sans bien savoir ce qu'elle espérait de cette conversation, Séréna s'approcha de lui.  
- Ron ? appela-t-elle doucement.  
Il la regarda d'un air indifférent, puis, tout en reportant son attention sur le couple, il dit d'un ton neutre :  
- Il faut toujours qu'il y ait un perdant dans un triangle amoureux, pas vrai ?  
Séréna ne savait pas bien quoi lui dire, à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait si peu. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi le témoin forcé de son désarroi ; elle se reprocha de l'avoir abordé.  
- Tu devrais pas rester là, dit-elle sans conviction.  
Il continua à fixer Hermione et Drago comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Puis, comme poursuivant un raisonnement commencé en silence, il dit :  
- C'est juste... lui... pourquoi lui ?  
Séréna haussa les épaules et répondit :  
- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je m'en fais pas pour toi.  
Il posa sur elle un regard surpris. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affinités avec Séréna, certes ; mais il s'était tout de même attendu à un peu plus de compassion.  
- Pardon ?  
- Lui ou un autre, si t'étais encore amoureux d'elle, ça serait du pareil au même, expliqua-t-elle. Tu me dirais que tu es effondré parce qu'elle te manque, je ferais ce que je peux pour te consoler. Mais là, c'est juste des histoires d'ego. Si c'est juste une petite blessure d'amour-propre, je m'en fais pas pour toi, tu t'en remettra.  
A sa propre surprise, Ron se mit alors à rire, de ce rire léger et enfantin qui lui ressemblait tant. Puis avec un sourire légèrement goguenard, il dit :  
- Seamus est tombé sur un cas avec toi.  
- Moi et Seamus, ça te concerne absolument pas, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu trop abrupte pour paraître détaché.  
Ron s'excusa d'un geste et l'expression de Séréna se radoucit aussitôt. Sans plus regarder vers les amoureux, il l'interrogea sur Zach, sur ce qu'elle pensait de la fac, sur ses projets pour l'année suivante. La discussion se fit légère, presque amusante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ron demanda :  
- Tu viens retrouver les autres de mon groupe avec moi ?  
Séréna hésita. Octavia était probablement furax...  
- Allez, insista Ron. C'est l'heure du quartier libre. Et puis, y'aura Seamus.  
Séréna haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que cette dernière information était parfaitement superflue, mais elle se décida tout de même à le suivre. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient en discutant avec entrain, Hermione, qui avait remarqué leur présence quelques minutes plus tôt, les suivait du regard avec un sentiment de soulagement, de contentement, sans doute mêlés à une légère nostalgie.  
- Ca va ? demanda Drago.  
- Oui, dit-elle, tout va bien.  
Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Pérou ?

0*0*0*0*0

Les étudiants de Woodcroft étaient habitués à assister à toutes sortes d'excentricités. Les bizutages idiots, les paris audacieux, les soirées un peu trop arrosées étaient devenus si communs qu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que quelque événement étrange ne se produise sur le campus. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de voir déambuler des étudiants étrangement accoutrés – voire honteusement dénudés – ou de se faire apostropher et prendre à parti dans des débats dont l'incongruité confinait à la bêtise. Les petits nouveaux apprenaient vite à passer outre ces étrangetés et à ne plus s'étonner de rien.

A Woodcroft, il en fallait donc beaucoup pour surprendre et plus encore pour marquer durablement les esprits. Pourtant, ce jour-là était destiné à rester gravé dans les mémoires des étudiants de l'illustre université et à occuper leurs conversations pour de très longues semaines.

Ce jour-là, c'était le jour de la visite des élèves de Poudlard à Woodcroft, mais c'était aussi et surtout le jour où Harry Potter s'était mis en quête de Zach Dumas Rogue avec la ferme intention de regagner son cœur et de se réapproprier cet amour qu'il avait si bêtement laissé échapper.

Mais avant de reconquérir Zach, il s'agissait d'abord de le trouver. La tâche s'était avérée d'autant plus problématique que le campus était immense, que les étudiants se comptaient par milliers et les bâtiments par dizaines. Mais impossible n'est pas Gryffondor, dit-on. Ainsi, après moult pérégrinations, Harry avait finalement réussi à se faire indiquer le bon bâtiment, à harceler la bonne secrétaire et à obtenir le bon emploi du temps. Celui des étudiants de première année en « Etudes des langues disparues ». Celui de Zach.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit que chaque lundi, de 14h à 15h, Zach assistait à un cours d' « Initiation au sanskrit » dans la salle numéro 606 d'un bâtiment pompeusement baptisé « Centre d'enseignement et de recherche sur le monde magique primitif appliqué à l'archéologie, la philologie et l'histoire ancienne » – et plus communément appelé « La maison des antiquisants. » Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que, contre toute attente, non seulement il se trouvait dans le bon bâtiment, mais qu'en plus le timing était parfait – il était précisément 13h52. Désireux de voir dans ces heureux hasards un signe du destin, il se précipita vers la cage d'escalier.

Tandis qu'il gravissait quatre à quatre les marches innombrables qui le séparaient de Zach, Harry tentait sans beaucoup de succès de se remémorer les mots qu'il avait prévu de lui dire, ces mots cent fois répétés au cours des dernières semaines alors qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir un jour l'occasion de les prononcer, ces mots grâce auxquels il était supposé l'attendrir, le séduire pour la deuxième et – espérait-il – dernière fois. Hélas, plus il progressait dans son ascension, moins il parvenait à se rappeler ce discours maudit, et moins il parvenait à s'en rappeler, plus il sentait le trac l'envahir. C'est en suffoquant, à moitié d'épuisement et à moitié d'angoisse, qu'il atteignit finalement le sixième étage.

Devant la salle 606, une demi-douzaine d'étudiants discutait avec animation, mais parmi eux nulle trace de Zach. Harry poussa un soupir de frustration, puis il se rappela à l'ordre : il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, Zach allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et, à tout prendre, quelques minutes pour se ressaisir ne seraient pas superflues. Mais à peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'une voix familière s'éleva dans son dos.  
- Harry ?  
Il se retourna avec précipitation, car il l'avait reconnue d'instinct cette voix ; cette voix profonde, légèrement éraillée qui, faute de lui avoir murmuré des mots d'amour, l'avait tant de fois rassuré. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit enfin Zach, encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs si c'était possible.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Zach.  
Sans être véritablement acerbe, le ton était loin d'être chaleureux. Harry fut pris au dépourvu par cette étonnante froideur. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Zach ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'Harry le pardonne et qu'ils puissent reprendre leur histoire comme si rien ne s'était passé… était-il possible que son état d'esprit ait changé du tout au tout en l'espace de quelques semaines ?  
- Suis-moi, dit Zach d'un ton sec.  
Sur ses mots, il en entraîna Harry vers une salle déserte, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes de ses camarades.

Harry se sentait soudain incroyablement mal à l'aise en face de Zach. Il avait l'air d'être en colère après lui, et il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi. Pour dire quelque chose, il demanda :  
- C'est quoi cette salle ?  
- La salle de lecture.  
- Y'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs.  
Zach ne répondit pas. Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu comme ça : distant, froid… Il ressemblait presque à son père en cet instant. Où était passée la douceur de son sourire, la franchise de son regard ?  
- Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? demanda Harry avec candeur.  
Lentement Zach alla s'asseoir sur une des tables qui occupaient la salle, il fixa Harry pendant quelques secondes, puis il demanda d'un ton accusateur :  
- Pourquoi t'es venu ? Ca te suffit pas de m'avoir plaqué une fois ? T'es venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Harry. Si je suis venu, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'ai réagi vraiment trop violemment et que…  
- Tu t'en es rendu compte dans les bras de Ginny ?  
Harry eut un mouvement de surprise : il ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là… Ca avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer cet accueil glacial. Il respira profondément : tout allait bien se passer, Zach était la personne la plus compréhensive qui soit, s'il lui expliquait, il comprendrait.  
- Ecoute, tu dois comprendre, commença-t-il, je me sentais mal, je me sentais seul, tu me manquais, elle était là…  
- Tais-toi. Je veux pas entendre tes justifications. T'es quand même un sacré hypocrite ! Tu me plaques pour avoir couché avec Drago avant même qu'on se connaisse et toi…  
- Attends une seconde, coupa Harry, c'est pas parce que tu as couché avec Malefoy que j'ai rompu, c'est parce que tu m'as menti !  
- Oh pitié ! dit Zach en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
- Les gens mentent, Harry ! Redescends de ton petit nuage !  
Cette réplique irrita Harry au plus au point. Il n'était pas venu faire des reproches à Zach, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, mais le voir camper ainsi sur ses positions, l'entendre lui tenir ce discours qui frôlait la condescendance le mettait hors de lui.  
- Alors quoi ? lança Harry. Tu regrettes même pas une seconde, c'est ça ?  
- Bien sûr que non, je regrette pas ! A quoi ça aurait servi que je te dise la vérité, à part à foutre le bordel ? En te le disant, je le trahissais lui et je te blessais toi !  
- J'y crois pas ! Si c'était à refaire…  
- Je ferais exactement la même chose, oui.  
Zach n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'il le prétendait, mais il en voulait à Harry. Il lui en voulait pour Ginny, il lui en voulait pour tout ce gâchis.  
- Les gens qui s'aiment doivent être honnêtes les uns envers les autres ! répliqua Harry avec fermeté.  
- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème : cette intransigeance stupide, c'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là. Moi, je serais prêt à essayer de comprendre ce qui t'a poussé à sortir avec Ginny, mais pourquoi je ferais ça alors que toi tu m'as même pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer ? Pourquoi moi je devrais prendre en compte les circonstances, alors toi t'as jamais pris cette peine ? Tu as toujours refusé ne serait-ce que d'écouter ce que j'avais à te dire. J'ai essayé de te parler, de m'excuser. Tu m'as rejeté à chaque fois.  
- J'arrive pas à croire que tu te poses en victime, comme ça. Après la manière dont tu m'as menti.  
Zach secoua la tête en signe de désespoir, puis il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et dit :  
- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Cette conversation ne mène à rien.  
- C'est ça, répondit Harry avec amertume. Casse-toi. C'est ce que tu fais le mieux.

0*0*0*0*0

Assis sur les marches de l'entrée de « La maison des antiquisants », les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête entre ses mains, Harry se lamentait. Un désastre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, ça avait été un véritable désastre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 15h passées. Ce qui voulait dire que la période de temps libre était commencée, tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient être disséminés à travers le campus. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ca faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il restait là, à ne rien faire à part pleurer sur son sort. Dans un élan de courage, il parvint à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

Il déambulait à travers les allées du campus depuis plusieurs minutes dans l'espoir de tomber sur un visage connu quand il entendit une voix l'interpeler. C'était Serena qui accourait vers lui, accompagnée de Seamus. Aussitôt parvenu à sa hauteur, elle l'assaillit de questions :  
- T'as vu Zach ? Ca a été ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Il t'a dit que je lui avais parlé de toi et Ginny ? Je suis désolée, tu m'en veux ?  
- Serena, si tu le laisses pas en placer une tu risques pas d'avoir de réponse, fit remarquer Seamus.  
Harry remercia Seamus d'un pauvre sourire. Remarquant finalement la triste mine qu'il faisait, Serena l'entraîna vers un banc, le fit asseoir et demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je sais pas, répondit Harry. J'ai rien réussi à lui dire de ce que je voulais. On a commencé à parler et ça a complètement déraillé. Il s'est énervé, je me suis énervé. On s'est disputé.  
- Zach s'est énervé ? demanda Seamus incrédule.  
- Ca prouve qu'il tient beaucoup à Harry, répondit Serena. Crois-moi, il s'énerve pas pour n'importe qui. Bon, Potter, faut pas se laisser abattre comme ça. Allez, debout, on y retourne ! Et cette fois, tu vas lui dire ce que tu as à lui dire. Et s'il veut pas écouter, on le forcera.  
Harry posa un regard incertain sur Serena.  
- Allez ! reprit-elle. Ne nous oblige pas à te traîner jusqu'à Zach de force.  
Harry eut un petit rire, puis dit :  
- Seamus est mon pote, il prendrait mon parti.  
- Ca c'est ce que tu crois.  
Sur ses mots, Serena glissa un bras autour de la taille de Seamus, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et alla doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, après quoi elle se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire vainqueur et lui dit :  
- Tu vois, Seamus est de mon côté maintenant.  
- Hé ! s'indigna Seamus. Je suis ton petit-ami, ça ne veut pas dire que je ferais tout ce que tu me dis de faire.  
- Oui, c'est ça, on en reparlera, dit Serena sur un ton moqueur.  
Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent à nouveau sous le regard mi-attendri mi-jaloux de leur ami. Une fois séparés, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis Serena reporta son attention sur Harry.  
- Ecoute, dit-elle, tu peux pas laisser les choses comme ça, c'est trop bête. D'ailleurs, je te laisserai pas faire. Alors, comment on retrouve Zach ?  
Harry eut un soupire dubitatif, mais il dit quand même :  
- J'ai son emploi du temps.  
- Super, alors on y va. Du nerf, les garçons !

0*0*0*0*0

- C'est vide.  
- Merci pour l'info, Serena, répondit ironiquement Seamus tandis qu'ils parcourraient tous les trois la salle de classe désertée.  
- On dirait que le sort s'acharne, dit sombrement Harry.  
- Hé ! s'exclama Serena, interdiction de perdre espoir ! T'es sûr qu'on est dans la bonne salle ?  
- Lundi, de 15h à 17h, « Runes anciennes », salle 308, lut-il sur l'emploi du temps. Vérifie par toi-même.  
Serena saisit le parchemin qu'Harry lui tendait et constata qu'en effet il n'y avait pas d'erreur.  
- Bon, je vais voir si je trouve quelqu'un qui aurait une explication, dit-elle.  
Tandis qu'elle sortait, Seamus alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry qui s'était littéralement laissé tomber sur l'estrade. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :  
- Allez mon pote, faut pas te laisser aller comme ça, on va te la retrouver ton âme sœur.  
Harry haussa les épaules en signe de résignation.  
- Hé ! Moi j'y crois. Je vous ai vus ensemble, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher vous deux. Et puis c'est un jour faste pour l'amour aujourd'hui, moi et Serena, Malefoy et Hermione…  
- Malefoy et Hermione ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Ouaip ! Moi aussi je trouve ça un peu dégueu, mais comme je suis dans un bon jour j'arrive presque à être content pour eux… même si c'est un peu moche pour Ron. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'y'a un truc dans l'air aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être la lune ou je sais pas quoi, en tout cas je sens que ça va marcher.  
- Merci, Seam. J'y crois pas une seconde, mais ça me remonte quand même le moral.  
- Eh bah c'est l'essentiel ! répondit Seamus avec sa bonhommie habituelle.  
- Et toi et Serena, c'est arrivé comment ?  
- Elle a rejoint notre groupe à Ron, Nev et moi au début du temps libre, je me suis débrouillé pour qu'on sème les autres, le reste s'est fait tout seul.  
Harry sourit au ton enjoué et un rien crâneur de Seamus, de toute évidence il était à la fois très heureux et très fier de sortir enfin avec Serena.  
- Je suis content pour vous.  
- Merci. D'ailleurs ça fait une autre raison pour que t'arranges les choses avec Zach : il est pas question que je me tape Rogue comme beau-père potentiel tout seul ! Non seulement t'es mon pote, donc on peut se soutenir, mais en plus il te déteste bien plus qu'il ne me déteste, double avantage. Si tu te réconcilies pas avec Zach pour toi, tu dois le faire pour moi.  
Harry se tourna vers Seamus, vit une lueur de malice dans son regard, puis il éclata de rire. Seamus n'était peut-être pas le mec le plus patient ou le plus sérieux de la terre, mais il avait un don pour aider les gens à se sentir mieux.  
- Eh bah je vois que tout va mieux ici ! dit Serena en revenant dans la salle. C'est sur le point d'aller encore mieux : je crois savoir où est Zach.

0*0*0*0*0

- C'est quoi cette réunion, déjà ? demanda Seamus tandis que les trois acolytes se dirigeaient au pas de course vers le plus grand bâtiment du campus.  
- Une AG, répondit Serena. Apparemment, plein d'étudiants ont séché pour y assister et certains profs ont même annulé leurs cours. C'est les syndicats étudiants qui l'organisent, à cause d'une réforme prévue pour l'année prochaine.  
- Tu crois vraiment que Zach y sera ? demanda Harry, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.  
- Une assemblée générale avec plein d'étudiants qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : empêcher une décision du ministre d'être appliquée, je vois mal Zach rater ça.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry. Zach n'aime pas le ministre ?  
Serena eut un grand sourire – comme si elle se rappelait une histoire très amusante – puis elle dit :  
- Ca, c'est un euphémisme.  
Harry s'assombrit ; il n'aimait définitivement qu'une personne sache des choses sur Zach que lui ignorait, même lorsque la personne en question était sa sœur.  
- Je savais pas qu'il s'intéressait à la politique, dit-il, encore moins à la politique anglaise.  
- Si, répondit Serena, c'est un des seuls vrais sujets de conversation qu'il ait avec notre père. Ils sont jamais d'accord d'ailleurs.  
Remarquant l'expression contrariée qui s'était peinte sur le visage d'Harry, Serena ajouta :  
- Fais pas cette tête ! Des choses que tu ne sais pas sur Zach, y'en a encore des tas. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?  
- Je suppose que tu as raison, répondit Harry visiblement peu convaincu.  
Sur ces mots, ils atteignirent enfin la porte du bâtiment. A peine entrés, ils remarquèrent une cinquantaine d'étudiants qui se pressaient contre une porte. Ils s'approchèrent, mais de là où ils étaient, ils n'entendaient qu'un immense brouhaha. Serena accosta une étudiante qui se trouvait là.  
- Excuse-moi, c'est là l'AG ?  
- Ouais, mais impossible d'entrer dans l'amphi, c'est complètement blindé, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton résigné.  
Serena jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient : ce n'était pas avec leurs carrures qu'ils réussiraient à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Elle opta pour la ruse. Elle avisa deux jeunes hommes grands et bien bâtis, quelques pas devant eux.  
- Hé ! Les gars !  
Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers elle. Avec quelques difficultés, en donnant quelques coups de coude, elle parvint à avancer jusqu'à eux, Harry et Seamus sur ses talons. A peine arrivée là, elle saisit le bras d'Harry pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur et dit :  
- Vous connaissez Harry Potter, bien sûr !  
Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, à moitié de honte et à moitié de colère. Soudain, toute l'attention s'était tournée vers lui, il serrait les mains qu'on lui tendait sans réfléchir. Du discours de Serena, il n'entendait que des bribes : « destruction l'enseignement universitaire », « devoir de résistance », « d'ailleurs Harry n'a jamais aimé le ministre », « utiliser sa célébrité à bon escient » etc.  
A chaque fois que Serena se tournait vers lui, Harry se contentait d'opiner du chef avec autant de conviction que possible. Soudain, sans qu'il ait compris ce qui s'était passé au juste, il vit que les deux costauds leur ouvraient un passage jusqu'à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre.

Hélas, à l'intérieur, c'était encore bien pire. Il était littéralement impossible de faire un mouvement tant il y avait de monde et même les deux colosses devenaient inutiles. La seule consolation était que, coincés tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre, les trois amis bénéficiaient d'une vue plongeante sur la salle. Des centaines et des centaines d'étudiants étaient amassés ici ; debout sur l'estrade, un jeune homme parlait avec virulence, criait au scandale, vitupérait. Rapidement, les trois acolytes se désintéressèrent de lui pour observer ce qui se passait dans la salle.  
- Un de vous voit Zach ? demanda Seamus.  
Harry s'apprêtait à répondre par la négative, lorsque Serena s'écria :  
- Oui ! Là !  
Les deux garçons tentèrent de suivre la direction que Serena pointait du doigt, sans succès.  
- Où ? demanda Harry.  
- Troisième rang, en plein milieu.  
En effet, au milieu de troisième rang, il y avait un jeune homme dont les cheveux avaient la même couleur que ceux de Zach.  
- On peut pas être sur que c'est lui, dit Harry, c'est beaucoup trop loin.  
- Moi je te dis que c'est lui, affirma Serena. Fais-moi confiance.  
Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, Harry fut agacé. Pourquoi le reconnaissait-elle et lui pas ? C'était énervant.  
- Admettons, dit-il à contre-cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Impossible d'aller jusqu'à lui.  
- On va pas faire tout le boulot à ta place non plus ! répondit-elle. C'est ton histoire d'amour, trouve quelque chose !  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Harry s'écria :  
- Ca y'est ! J'ai une idée.  
- Eh bah c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Serena.  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir, puis il accosta un étudiant qui se tenait à côté de lui :  
- Excuse-moi ! Tu sais où donne la porte qui est là bas ?  
L'étudiant regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Harry. En effet, tout en bas de l'amphi, une porte donnait directement sur l'estrade.  
- Elle est condamnée cette porte, répondit l'étudiant.  
- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, dit-Harry. Je t'ai demandé si tu sais où elle va.  
- Directement dans une cage d'escalier.  
- Quelle cage d'escalier ?  
- Escalier principal, niveau -1.  
- Merci.  
Avant que Serena ou Seamus ait eu le temps de l'interroger sur ses intentions, Harry s'était déjà faufilé jusqu'à la sortie.

0*0*0*0*0

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il compta : 1, 2, 3.  
« Alohomora ! »  
Un immense fracas, puis le silence. Dans l'amphithéâtre, c'était la stupéfaction, tous les regards convergeaient en direction de la porte qui venait d'être littéralement pulvérisée. Harry pénétra sur l'estrade dans le silence le plus complet, un silence de mort qui contrastait étrangement avec l'habituel brouhaha de ce genre d'assemblée. Soudain, quelques murmures s'élevèrent : « C'est Harry Potter, c'est Harry Potter ! ». La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et bientôt ce ne fut plus de la stupéfaction qu'Harry lut dans les regards qui le scrutaient, mais de la curiosité.  
L'orateur qui avait été interrompu par le coup d'éclat d'Harry intervint soudain. Sa voix, magiquement amplifiée pour la circonstance, sonnait étrangement dans ce silence.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? lança-t-il à Harry d'un ton acerbe.  
- Oui, répondit le jeune homme, tu peux : « Finite incantatem ! »  
Le sort toucha jeune homme de plein fouet. Il s'apprêtait à réagir, s'insurger, se révolter mais déjà quelques-uns de ses amis l'en empêchaient : de toute façon, même s'il ne cédait pas la parole, plus personne de l'écouterait, tout le monde voulait entendre ce qu'avait à dire le célèbre Harry Potter.

Seul au milieu de l'estrade, Harry se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Lui qui détestait être le centre de l'attention se trouvait soudain exposé à tous les regards, sur le point de se dévoiler en public comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, et le pire c'est qu'il le ferait de son plein gré. Soudain, un regard accrocha le sien : les beaux yeux sombres de Zach. Serena avait raison, c'était bien lui, au troisième rang… Harry le fixa une seconde, dans l'espoir de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais ce fut vain. Alors, il fit un nouveau pas en avant, décidé à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Le reste dépendait de Zach.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis d'un ton qui se voulait assuré, il dit :  
« Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi vous êtes réunis ici et, pour être franc, ce que je vais dire maintenant n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet de cette assemblée. Je m'en excuse, mais je pense que vous me pardonnerez, en tout cas tous ceux qui ont déjà été amoureux, vraiment amoureux, me pardonneront, j'en suis sûr. Il se trouve que je suis amoureux. C'est la première fois, et j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs. La personne que j'aime est ici, dans cet amphithéâtre, et comme je dois quitter cet endroit dans moins de deux heures et qu'il n'est pas question je parte sans lui avoir dit ce que j'ai à lui dire, je me permets de vous interrompre. Zach… »

Un léger brouhaha parcourut la salle : c'était un prénom de garçon que le Survivant venait de prononcer ? Et qui était ce Zach ? Est-ce que quelqu'un connaissait un Zach ? Rapidement les murmures s'éteignirent, tout le monde voulait entendre la suite car – soyons honnêtes – c'était quand même beaucoup plus palpitant que toutes ces histoires de réformes.

« Zach, reprit Harry, tu m'as accusé tout à l'heure de ne pas avoir écouté tes explications, mais c'est faux. Enfin, je ne les ai pas écoutées, mais je les ai lues. Tu te souviens, cette lettre que tu m'as écrite ? Dedans, tu disais que les gens font des erreurs et qu'il faut savoir pardonner, et aussi que j'étais la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée et que tu m'aimais. Je l'ai lu cent fois, plus peut-être. Je la connais par cœur tu sais. »  
- Lis-la nous ! s'écria une voix dans la foule des étudiants.  
Harry sourit, puis répondit en regardant l'assemblée :  
- Non, c'est juste pour moi, désolé.  
Après quoi, il reporta son attention sur Zach, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et reprit :  
« Zach, je suis désolée de t'avoir attaqué tout à l'heure, de t'avoir reparlé du passé. La vérité, c'est que moi aussi j'ai menti. Quand j'ai dit que c'est à cause de ton mensonge que je t'ai quitté, c'était faux. Si je t'ai quitté c'est parce que j'ai eu peur. En t'imaginant avec Drago, je me suis dit qu'il était tellement mieux pour toi que moi. Parce qu'il est plus beau, plus intelligent que moi, et parce que vous êtes tellement proches aussi, je me suis dit que tu le préférerais forcément à moi, un jour ou l'autre. Je pensais que je supporterais pas la comparaison. C'était ça le vrai problème. Mais maintenant, je m'en fiche. Même si je suis ni le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, ni le plus drôle, même s'il y a un mage noir quelque part dehors qui veut ma peau, même si tout ça est loin de faire de moi le meilleur petit-ami de la terre, je m'en fiche, je te veux quand même, même si c'est égoïste. Si tu veux bien de moi, si ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que tu disais dans ta lettre est vrai, alors je t'aimerai, et je te protégerai, et faute d'être le meilleur petit-ami de la terre, je serai le meilleur petit-ami que je puisse être. »  
Harry se tut et le silence tomba sur le grand amphithéâtre. A présent que l'excitation était retombée, Harry sentait à nouveau la honte le submergé : qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Soudain terriblement conscient des centaines de regards posés sur lui, il bafouilla :  
« Voilà, c'est tout. Encore désolé pour l'interruption. »  
Tandis qu'il articulait difficilement ces quelques mots, Harry n'avait pas vu Zach se lever et escalader les deux rangs qui le séparaient de l'estrade. En quelques secondes, il était devant Harry. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence un moment ; l'assemblée entière retenait son souffle, attendant, espérant de toutes ses forces un baiser qui conclurait joliment la déclaration de Celui-qui-a-survécu, et soudain ce fut la déception générale : Zach entraînait Harry hors de l'amphithéâtre.

Aussitôt arrivé dans la cage d'escalier, Zach plaqua Harry contre le mur et dit :  
- T'es fou, tu le sais ça ?  
Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Zach, de l'amusement mêlé d'une point d'admiration.  
- Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? demanda Harry.  
En guise de réponse, Zach embrassa doucement le front d'Harry, puis son nez, ses joues, son menton, et enfin, enfin, ses lèvres.

0*0*0*0*0

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'il attendait ça. Enfin, il était à nouveau seul avec lui ; enfin, il retrouvait toutes ces sensations qu'il avait crues disparues à jamais : ces mains qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux, ces lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes et surtout cette impression que son corps s'affranchissait, cessait de lui obéir pour ne plus répondre qu'aux mains, qu'à la bouche de Zach.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il adorait ça, ce pouvoir que Zach avait sur lui ; il aimait se sentir chétif dans ses bras, faible sous ses baisers, sans volonté sous ses caresses ; c'était grisant, c'était terrifiant, mais plus que tout c'était excitant. Alors il ferma les yeux, et sans quitter les lèvres de Zach, il se laissa entraîner vers sa chambre.

Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui claquait derrière lui, puis il se sentit poussé brusquement contre un mur. La poignée de la porte s'enfonçait dans son dos, ça faisait mal, mais ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance ; le baiser de Zach l'enivrait, l'empêchait de penser clairement, de penser tout court.

Ses mains parcourraient le corps de Zach, allant au hasard, sans logique ni raison. Il aurait voulu le déshabiller, sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, se rassasier enfin de cette chair brulante, mais il en était incapable : ses gestes étaient bien trop fébriles, trop désordonnés. Sans doute Zach le comprit car, brisant leur baiser, il lui dit dans un murmure « Laisse-moi t'aider », pour aussitôt se débarrasser de son T-shirt.

Lorsque Zach vit le regard embrumé d'Harry s'attarder sur son torse, les souvenirs de leur première nuit refirent surface. Il se rappela combien il avait aimé sentir le regard fasciné d'Harry sur son corps nu. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi beau, aussi désirable que dans les yeux de ce garçon. Alors il fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant un peu de l'objet de ses désirs pour mieux s'offrir à sa vue, et il continua à se déshabiller. Il voulait voir Harry paralysé, fasciné par sa nudité, il voulait que le rouge lui monte aux joues, que son souffle s'accélère sans même qu'il ait à le toucher. Avec une lenteur étudiée, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture, puis déboutonna son jean…

A mesure que les vêtements de Zach tombaient sol, Harry déglutissait avec plus de difficultés. L'impudeur avec laquelle Zach se dénudait l'émerveillait. Se glisser à deux nus sous un drap était une chose, offrir ainsi sa nudité en spectacle en était une autre… Zach se déshabillait avec ingénuité, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de sa propre inconvenance ; pourtant aux yeux d'Harry, c'était là le comble de l'indécence, et c'était cette indécence qui l'enflammait, plus encore peut-être que la beauté du corps de Zach.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, Zach resta immobile et silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Harry se demanda un instant s'il attendait de lui qu'il se déshabille à son tour ; il sentit la panique l'envahir : il ne pourrait pas, pas comme ça, pas sous un regard scrutateur, ce regard fût-il celui de Zach… surtout si ce regard était celui de Zach… Il aurait voulu aller se blottir dans ses bras ; une fois à l'abri, protégé par la douceur de son étreinte, il l'aurait supplié de lui faire l'amour, de le prendre vite, passionnément, de le libérer de ce désir brulant qui le tourmentait, qui lui faisait un peu honte aussi… Mais comme il n'avait pas ce courage-là, il se contenta de s'approcher lentement de lui.

Leur deux corps se frôlaient à présent, mais Zach ne faisait toujours rien. Alors Harry effleura doucement, du bout des doigts, ce corps tant désiré. Chaque caresse lui donnait un peu plus d'assurance. De seconde en seconde ses mains se faisaient plus audacieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose enfin poser ses lèvres sur cette peau délicieuse. Enivré par ce contact, il sentit toutes ses inhibitions l'abandonner. Avec un empressement presque brutal, il poussa Zach jusqu'au lit, puis, tout en se défaisant enfin de son T-shirt, il vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il lui donna alors un baiser ardant, possessif, exigeant, puis, d'un ton à la fois tendre et impérieux, il lui murmura :  
- Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant.

0*0*0*0*0

Main dans la main, Harry et Zach déambulaient dans les allées du campus. Zach racontait sa vie ici, ses cours, ses profs, les autres étudiants, les fêtes, les rivalités. Harry écoutait, mais surtout il se rassasiait de la présence de Zach. Bientôt il faudrait se séparer, pour quelque temps au moins, et il voulait profiter de chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble.  
- Il presque 18h, dit Harry avec regret, va falloir que j'aille retrouver les autres. On va faire quoi maintenant ?  
- Eh bien, je suppose que tout fils digne de ce nom se doit de rendre visite à son père au moins une fois par semaine, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Oh oui, c'est le minimum.  
Le ton d'Harry était léger, mais Zach ne s'y laissa pas prendre, il pouvait sentir à quel point la perspective d'une nouvelle séparation l'attristait. Alors, il le prit doucement par les épaules, posa un léger baiser dans son cou et lui dit :  
- Je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que je peux, d'accord ?  
- D'accord.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis Harry demande :  
- Tu viens avec moi jusqu'au bâtiment de médicomagie ? C'est là qu'on a rendez-vous pour le départ, comme ça tu verras les autres.  
- Bien sûr.  
Ils marchèrent serré l'un contre l'autre un moment, mais bientôt le bâtiment de médicomagie et les élèves de Poudlard furent en vue, déjà…  
Légèrement à l'écart du groupe, Octavia était en train d'engueuler copieusement Blaise et Pansy.  
- Octavia a pas l'air ravi, remarqua Zach.  
- Ouais, on lui a tous plus ou moins faussé compagnie aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que ta sœur veut te parler.  
En effet, Serena qui avait vu Zach et Harry arriver, faisait de grands signes à son frère.  
- J'ai pas été très sympa avec elle tout à l'heure, je ferais mieux d'aller lui parler, et puis je pourrais dire bonjour à Ron, Neville et les autres en même temps. Tu viens ?  
Harry s'apprêtait à accepter, lorsque son regard croisa soudain celui de Drago.  
- Euh… non, vas-y, je te rejoins.

D'un signe de tête, Harry fit comprendre à Malefoy qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Sans un mot, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule des élèves de Poudlard et gagnèrent un petit carré de pelouse planté d'arbustes qui se situait derrière le bâtiment de médicomagie. Une fois arrivé là, Harry voulut parler, mais pour dire quoi ? Que devait-il faire ? Remercier Malefoy pour l'avoir aidé à se réconcilier avec Zach ou bien le menacer de lui lancer un Doloris éternel s'il faisait du mal à Hermione ? Comme le regard perçant de Drago commençait à le stresser, il dit :  
- Pourquoi t'es pas en train de te faire engueuler par Octavia ?  
- J'ai déjà eu mon tour, répondit-il. Et deux heures de colles en prime.  
- Je suppose que je vais y avoir droit aussi, dit Harry tout en s'asseyant par terre.  
Comme Drago hésitait à faire de même, il dit d'un ton moqueur :  
- Si tu tâches tes fringues, je te les nettoierai moi-même, c'est promis.  
Malefoy haussa les épaules, mais il s'assit tout de même.  
- On dirait que ça s'est bien passé avec Zach, dit-il.  
- On dirait que ça s'est bien passé avec Hermione, répondit Harry.  
Un franc sourire illumina le visage de Drago. Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, poussa un soupire de contentement, puis dit :  
- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait réussi, tous les deux.  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. C'était étrange, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler en cet instant. Ils savaient exactement ce que l'autre ressentait. Leurs bonheurs étaient si semblables qu'ils semblaient se mélanger. Ce fut Harry qui brisa ce moment de quiétude :  
- Je lui ai rien dit. A Zach. Pour ce qui s'est passé… entre nous.  
- T'as bien fait.  
- Oui, je crois aussi. J'ai pas envie que les choses soient bizarres, entre nous trois.  
Drago eut un petit rire, puis il dit :  
- Les choses sont déjà super bizarre entre nous trois, Potter. .  
- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Harry. Pourquoi compliquer les choses maintenant que tout va bien ? Vous deux, ça va. Lui et moi, ça va. Et nous deux, c'est bizarrement pas bizarre du tout. Tu trouves pas ?  
- Je l'aurais pas formulé ainsi, mais je crois qu'on peut dire ça en effet.  
Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Drago dit :  
- Prend soin de mon meilleur ami.  
- Uniquement si tu prends soin de ma meilleure amie.  
Drago sourit : il savait que ce genre d'accord n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, que ça ne prêtait pas à conséquences. Malgré tout, sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, ça lui faisait plaisir que Potter lui propose un marché, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il lui faisait confiance, au moins un peu. C'est d'un ton presque solennel qu'il répondit :  
- Ca marche.  
Et tandis que le soleil se couchait sur Woodcroft, à l'abri des regards et des jugements extérieurs, ils se serrèrent la main.

**FIN**

**Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment fini! J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. Je sais bien que ça ne se finit pas très bien pour tout le monde, mais ça c'est comme dans la vie...**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laisser des reviews, surtout les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement - et plus particulièrement encore à SP. **

**A bientôt j'espère. **

**Messaline. **


End file.
